


From the beginning

by notasawrap



Category: Calum Worthy - Fandom, Ellington Ratliff - Fandom, Laura Marano - Fandom, R5 (Band), Raini Rodriguez - Fandom, Raura, Riker Lynch - Fandom, Rocky Lynch - Fandom, Ross Lynch - Fandom, Rydel Lynch - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Dreams, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Laura and Ross pretending to be best friend but having a lot of sex because why not, Love, Memories, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Rimming, Romantic Friendship, Sex, come bacs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 100,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasawrap/pseuds/notasawrap
Summary: Ross lo sabía, bueno, no totalmente, pero él simplemente no estaba en sí mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado tanto durante el último par de años y había dejado de sentirse, de estar en su piel.¿Que haces cuando sientes que lo has perdido todo?¿Intentarlo todo desde él principio?





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Historia original. No se permiten copias ni adaptaciones.  
> No soy profesional, absolutamente no, escribir es algo que hago solo por diversión.  
> Gracias por leer.

Y estaban ahí, a punto de dar por terminada una importante etapa de sus vidas, las lágrimas en los ojos de Ross eran agridulces, su cabeza yendo de un lado a otro mientras inspeccionaba todo a su alrededor, siendo consciente de cada una de las personas en la habitación, todas ellas habían sido parte de su vida durante los últimos cinco años, cada una igual de importante que la anterior, cada una con un lugar en su corazón.

Los ojos de Ross se posaron en su mejor amiga, Laura, se le notaba tan afligida que el rubio sintió su propio corazón encogerse entristecido, como si sintiera lo que ella en este momento. Ross simplemente no podía culparla por estar así, no cuando él se sentía incluso peor que su amiga. Con pasos torpes y lánguidos se acercó hasta ella y la rodeo por lo hombros, intentando pobremente, brindarle un poco de consuelo, Calum y Raini uniéndose luego de unos minutos. Rodeandose los unos con los otros hasta formar un pequeño circulo.

"Hey bien, todo está bien chicos, fue bastante divertido ¿no?" Ross dice, sus manos oscilando sobre los brazos de sus chicas, en un intento de caricia, demasiado tosca para siquiera parecerse.

"Si, si, bien, deberíamos hacer esto de una vez, ¿no chicos?" Anima Laura, a pesar de que su voz no es más que un pequeño susurro, triste y lejano. Y nadie quiere hablar más, porque no hay palabras para describir cómo se siente eso, terminar con algo que ha sido parte de tu vida tanto tiempo que es más que una costumbre, e incluso cuando sabes que ese momento llegará, no es lo que realmente esperas, no lo es.

 *****  

Contienen difícilmente las lágrimas mientras escalan en el escenario junto a Raini, para justo como el cuarteto temible que son, cantar You've got a friend, sus manos entrelazadas, sonrisas en sus rostros mientras se mecen de un lado al otro. La armonía de sus voces entremezclándose, estableciendo una melodía tranquilizante y feliz, sí, porque la canción es feliz y ellos la hacen sonar mejor, Ross piensa mientras esta abrazando a Calum, que ha sido increíble todo lo que han vivido durante los últimos años, empezando como desconocidos y terminando así, como mejores amigos y es esa canción, una descripción perfecta de su relación. Y ellos son conscientes de que se tiene cuando sea que se necesiten y de que siempre será así.

Es muy posible que una lágrima escape rebeldemente de un ojo de Ross, deslizándose por su mejilla, pero él es rápido limpiandola en el momento en que los cuatros se juntan para el abrazo, presionando sus cuerpos más fuerte y cerca de lo que lo han hecho antes, pero qué importa ¿no? Tienen derecho a hacerlo porque bien, es una de las últimas escenas, y están hormonales y emocionales, tienen todo el puto derecho de abrazarse hasta estar a punto de romper sus huesos.

Tardan un poco más de lo debido en alejarse para que Raini continúan grabando la escena, pero apenas lo hacen, no pasan más de unos segundo antes de escuchar el tan conocido "corte" por parte del director y es perfecto, porque al menos Ross, necesita que se abracen un poco más.

*****

"Bien chicos, una vez más para terminar," grita el director. "¡Escena del piano toma tres! !Acción!"

_(Una vez más, Ross y Laura entran en la sala de ensayo, es Laura quien abre la puerta Ross caminando tras ella. Ross niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa en sus labios.)_

**ROSS:** Wow. Todo está aquí. _(Mira a Laura, ojos soñadores, luciendo completamente enamorado, como realmente a pesar de que se supone que está actuando)_ Como si no nos hubiéramos ido.

 **LAURA:** Sí _(sonríe)_. Ahí está el viejo piano _(avanzan, trazando su camino hasta que están frente al piano, Ross tiene las manos apoyadas en su cintura en forma de jarra)._

 **ROSS** : Okey _(hace un ademán con sus manos)_ , tenemos dieciocho horas para escribir la mejor canción _(ambos ríen, caminando a cada lado del banquito para sentarse)_

 **LAURA:** ¿Recuerdas esta? _(Laura empieza a tocar las melodías de Can't do it without you, Ross uniendose con ella luego de unos segundos, mirando a Laura de vez en cuando, una sonrisa en sus labios. Ross y Laura se continúan mirando y sonriendo, sin dejar de tocar el piano, hasta que escuchan el tan famoso 'corte')_

Y todo pasa tan rápido que a Ross le toma varios segundos reaccionar, y para cuando se pone de pie, Laura ya ha desaparecido por el camino hacia su camerino, sus ojos lagrimeando porque ahora es definitivo, han grabado la última escena. Y es tan indefinido lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante con ellos que Ross tan poco puede moverse de donde está ¿realmente alguien puede?

Ross no cree que nada vuelva a ser igual después de ahí.

 


	2. uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El reencuentro juntado con un poco de decepción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy profesional. Todo lo que hago es por diversión. Gracias.

Ross tose, el humo del cigarrillo atascado en su tráquea impidiéndole respirar normalmente, él odia cuando eso sucede, pero realmente no es algo que pueda evitar, no cuando sucede cada vez que fuma, y no, el rubio no es un hombre que fume muy seguido, solo cuando la situación lo amerita, y, justo en este momento, el cigarrillo en sus labios es lo único que le impide no volverse loco, porque _¿que mierda hizo él anoche anterior y porque hay una chica, completamente desnuda, a cada lado suyo?_ Mierda y re-contra-mierda.

Ross da una última calada al cigarrillo antes de estirarse, con cuidado de no despertar a la morena que yace dormida a su lado izquierdo en posición fetal —para nada raro, por supuesto—, y moler la colilla contra el buró, un suspiro cansino brotando de sus labios en cuanto vuelve a su posición anterior: brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y ceño fruncido.

¿Ahora como demonios se supone que él va a salir de ese embrollo sin que nadie se entere? El rubio bufa más que nada frustrado por la situación, más que nada porque no puede recordar la mitad de lo que hizo la noche anterior.

Seguramente sus redes sociales deben estar estallando con notificaciones de etiquetas, en estados y fotos, sobre él y aquellas dos chicas de las cuales ni siquiera, por más que lo intenta, no puede recordar el nombre. Ross golpea su frente.

Puede por favor la tierra abrirse y tragarlo de una vez, permitirle evitarle lo que viene.

No, por supuesto que no sucederá algo remotamente parecido, porque la vida es una perra y él un puto con muy mala suerte y un muy buen jodido imán para los dramas. Quizá ese debió haber sido su nombre. Tal vez debería cambiarlo. Ross niega repetidas veces, apartando cada uno de los estúpidos pensamientos y obligándose a volver al presente y afrontar la situación, tiene que hacerlo tarde o temprano y como dice el dicho; **'al mal paso darle prisa'**. Pero, _¿por qué no tarde?_ No tiene nada que perder en este momento, de cualquier manera ya está en problemas. Ross piensa, una vez que hubo mirado nuevamente a ambas chicas, que tal vez podría despertarlas y follarlas una última vez antes de perder contacto con ellas. 

Dios no, porque siquiera lo consideraría. Lo único que aquel rubio, de ojos color miel y una resaca del infierno realmente necesita, es un milagro, solo un puto milagro, simple ¿no? Porque quiere creer que los milagros existen y él no tiene tan, tan mala suerte, así vamos, solo una pequeña ayuda en este momento.

El rubio gruñe cuando la melodía de su celular traspasa sus conductos auditivos hasta chocar con sus tímpanos, creando un eco ahí. Las chicas a sus lados se remueven a causa del incesante ruido. Él gime bajito mientras se mueve fuera de la cama, alcanzando su celular que se encuentra tirado en el piso junto con el resto de su ropa. Sus  pestañas se mueven de arriba a abajo un par de veces solo para confirmar que sí, es su hermana quien lo llama. Bien, entonces _¿es hora?_

Él respira hondo mientras deja el aparato cerca de su oído justo después de haber presionado en responder.

La voz furiosa de su hermana llega rápidamente a su oído, chocando de lleno en su nervio auditivo  "Tu, maldito gilipollas desconsiderado. ¿Donde carajos crees que estas? Mierda Ross, justo en este momento te estoy odiando tanto-tanto,  pero puedo asegurarte que eso no se compara a como tienes a papá, porque _¿qué mierda sucede contigo y tus putos dramas?_ Dios..." Rydel ríe del otro lado de la línea, pero no es más que una risa seca y amarga, "por supuesto, si es algo típico de Ross, hacer esa mierda cuando menos debería," un suspiro pesado, "¿Por qué rayos no has llegado al aeropuerto, se supone que tenemos que estar de vuelta en el estudio en—" hay unos segundos de silencio en los que Ross sopesa la idea de cortar la llamada, sin embargo no lo hace. "En tres horas y tú —maldita mierda sin corazón, sigues sin aparecer. Papá está tan cabreado y Rocky, oh Ross, Rocky quiere partir su palo de hockey en su cabeza ¿tienes una idea de lo molesto que tiene que estar para que siquiera esté pensando en eso? Estas en tantos problemas ahora mismo hermano." Ross no habla, y por supuesto que lo intenta, busca en su cerebro algo que lo ayude, pero simplemente es consciente de que todo está jodido, así que no sabe que debe decir para, siquiera, aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Para ser sincero, ha estado siendo tan irresponsable últimamente y es inevitable para él, no sentirse molesto consigo mismo, pero no tiene una forma de remediar lo que ha estado haciendo. Es solo él, un chico de, por poco, veintidós años que alguna vez tuvo un sueño y estaba tan jodidamente obsesionado con tocar la guitarra que hizo todo lo posible (junto con sus hermanos y un mejor amigo), para hacerse notar; desde dar pequeños conciertos en donde vivían—cosa que sus vecinos disfrutaban bastante—, hasta participar en cada faena en la que tuvieran la oportunidad de mostrar sus talentos. Fue tan fácil y divertido al principio, los primeros años, cuando los compromisos no eran tan serios y aun tenía un manejo controlado de su vida, pero ahora casi ocho años después, no es más que un _'hombre'_ buscando de manera desesperada una forma de sobrellevar lo abrumadora que empieza a volverse tanta fama y que, como otros muchos, solo encuentra esa escapatoria en las mujeres; muchas mujeres, mucho sexo y un montón de alcohol para poder procesar todo lo demás, o al menos eso se obliga, de vez en cuando,  a creer.

"Hey ¿me estas escuchando?" La voz de Rydel lo devuelve al presente. "¿Quieres que te esperemos o prefieres que nos vayamos?"

"Iré con ustedes." Responde Ross casi de inmediato. Este es el milagro que estuvo esperando y ahora que lo tiene ahí no va a desaprovecharlo, conocedor de las consecuencias que tendrá que afrontar llegará al aeropuerto. "Estaré allí en treinta minutos. Lo siento por el resto." Es lo último él dice antes de cortar la llamada.

  *****

Y no, esto no es para nada parecido a lo que Ross espero que encontraría al llegar al aeropuerto. Por supuesto que esperaba los gritos de su padre recordandole lo irresponsable que se comportó, ya estaba acostumbrado a la decepción de su padre así que solo haria lo de siempre; dejarlo ser. Ross también esperaba a un diabólico Rocky describiendo las formas en que haría que sus patines estrellaran contra su rostro en cuanto estuvieran de vuelta en la pista, algo que muy seguramente lo hubiera hecho carcajearse. Pero nada de eso sucedió y realmente él jamás se imagino tener a sus hermanos y padre ignorándolo, joder, eso ni siquiera cruzó por su mente, pero era exactamente lo que sucedía en ese momento.

Había hecho una maravilla al recoger sus cosas, luego de estar vestido, sin despertar a las chicas porque no quería lidiar con eso, absolutamente no. Entonces al salir del hotel, ignoró a cada uno de los paparazzis fuera de este y solo se detuvo para firmar un par de autógrafos, no accedió nada de fotos ya que real, realmente luce como si un tren le hubiera pasado por encima: lo confirmó al verse en el espejo del ascensor, y sin más subió al auto preparándose mentalmente para el sermón de su padre y los golpes por parte de sus hermanos, pero nada de eso sucedió, porque en cuanto su familia se percató de su llegada, pasaron de él y comenzaron a avanzar hacia la sala de embarque, como si no existiera.

Decir que se siente desolado y algo desconcertado por la actitud de su familia no es suficiente para describir la presión que empezaba a formarse en el pecho de Ross, pero ellos están en todo el derecho de comportarse así, él no lo está haciendo mucho mejor.

Las cosas no mejoran con el pasar de los minutos y eso definitivamente es más de lo que Ross puede soportar, mientras su familia se aleja cada vez un poco más de él, la presión se vuelve más intensa, tanto que empieza a ahogarlo, no obstante él no dice nada, Ross ciertamente no se siente con el derecho de cuestionar nada de lo que su familia está haciendo, tal vez incluso lo prefiere, ya que está evitando una conversación que no quiere tener ni siquiera consigo mismo.

Rydel pasa por su lado mientras abordan el avión, la cabeza gacha, evitando hacer cualquier comentario, algo poco usual en alguien como ella, una persona que no se calla lo que tiene para decir si es que le molesta y la actitud de Ross, efectivamente le molesta. 

Él suspira pesadamente a medida que se concentra en lo poco que puede ver a través de la ventanas, las nubes cubriendo lo que podría ser una hermosa vista de la ciudad, su puño sosteniendo cada vez con más fuerza una parte de su pantalón. Necesita urgentemente estar en tierra o se volverá loco, si es que no sufre un infarto antes. 

Su pecho duele y no, de ninguna manera es algo sentimental, a Ross realmente le está doliendo el pecho. El rubio inmediatamente sabe que se ha excedido esos últimos días, pero _¿cuando no lo hace?_ Lleva un tiempo así, como olvidar el momento en que su vida se convirtió en algo muy parecido a una rutina.

**-*-**

Las cosas habían ido cuesta abajo para Ross desde hacía poco más de tres años cuando su madre murió, a todos les había afectado, pero el sufrimiento de los demás no se comparaba ni un poco al suyo y ellos no lo entendieron. No entendieron que él que no llorara no era porque su madre no le importaba, ella fue la persona más importante de su vida. Nadie pudo entender que quedó tan malditamente mal, porque estaba tan entumecido en cuanto recibió la noticia que fue como si, justo en ese momento, el interruptor de sus emociones se hubiera averiado y las hubiera apagado justo cuando menos debía, sintiéndose tan horrible por no poder hacer nada al respecto, por no poder obligar a su cuerpo a reaccionar, porque se sentía tan ido. Y los días, horas, minutos y segundos no fueron más que un borrón indescifrable desde ahí.

Fue cinco días después de ello que despertó en una habitación de hospital, su garganta tan seca que dolía casi tanto como los cardenales en sus brazos, esos tenían enterradas agujas de suero, una férula en su dedo índice para medir su presión, estuvo tentado a quitarla ya que el ruido de la máquina a su lado empezaba a desesperar, sin embargo se contuvo.

Su padre yacía en una silla a su lado con la cabeza entre las manos, acomodado de una forma desgarbada que a plena vista lucía incomoda.

"Hey." Logró él susurrar aquella vez, su voz saliendo rasposa a causa de la sequedad en su garganta. Mark inmediatamente despertó, totalmente alarmado, pero una sonrisa formándose en sus labios en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los miel de su hijo.

"Ross." Había susurrado su padre, tan suave y bajito, asemejando a un secreto o, en realidad, como si no pudiera creer que ese rubio tonto estaba ahí, en una camilla pero vivo, bien.

"¿Que paso? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" El rostro de Mark se contorsiono en una mueca de desagrado.

"¿No recuerdas nada?" Ross negó de inmediato, su cabeza doliendo por el brusco movimiento. Mark suspiró sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza mientras empezaba a hablar. "Ross, tu huiste, en el entierro de tu madre. Todo fue tan rápido y confuso, porque tu solo corriste hasta trepar en tu auto y te fuiste. Sin seguridad  o alguna compañía, sin avisar a donde estabas yendo." Había reproche en su voz. "Te encontraron hace menos de veinticuatro horas en un callejón, tan ebrio que ni siquiera recordabas tu nombre y tan golpeado en tantas partes." Mark se estremeció, sin decir nada más. Ross tampoco lo hizo, no recordaba lo que había sucedido los días pasado (jamás lo recordó, en realidad)

Y siendo sincero, **_no muchas cosas mejoraron después de ahí._**

"Oye." Se sobresalta al sentir una mano en su hombro, en el momento en que Ross se da la vuelta para ver quien acaba de interrumpir sus recuerdos, sus ojos se encuentran con una mirada lastimera por parte de su hermana. Su pecho duele un poco más." ¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Rydel, su voz inusualmente suave. Él no responde, en su lugar mira hacia ventana, solo para notar que ya están en tierra, bien. Nada más que eso necesita.

"Llegamos." Murmura para nadie más que si mismo, algo por lo que, obviamente, no esperaba recibir respuesta, sin embargo...

"Si." Rydel dice, su tono ahora pasando de suave a preocupado, como si tuviera que estarlo, que estupido.

"Bien, si, bien." Es casi inmediato cuando se pone de pie y luego de una última mirada a su hermana, Ross le da la espalda y se echa a correr fuera del avión, a sabiendas de que no debería hacerlo, pero ¡una mierda! porque no, Ross definitivamente no volverá a viajar un jet privado cuando su familia esté enojada con él. 

Ross nunca ha sido bueno estando bajo presión, así que trata de evitar ese tipo de situaciones a toda costa, pero hay momentos en los que simplemente no puede, entonces estas cosas suceden, por eso mismo ahora se encuentra huyendo de su familia, porque sí, esa es la palabra perfecta para definir la situación en la que él corre lejos de su familia en busca de ¿espacio? y estar solo; le urge en este momento. Así que sencillamente continúa corriendo, recoge su equipaje lo más rápido que puede y nuevamente se encuentra precipitándose hasta que está fuera del aeropuerto, maldiciendo mentalmente por los flashes que lo siguen de repente, inmediatamente .

Es difícil mientras él intenta avanzar ignorando las preguntas de los paparazzis acerca de su semana: _'¿Quienes eran aquellas chicas Ross?' '¿Estás saliendo con alguna?'_. Una mano se envuelve en su brazo, cosa que lo distrae así que no alcanza a escuchar la pregunta que le lanza uno de los paparazzis, pero por el tono mordaz que usa el hombre, Ross está más que seguro de que no le hubiera gustado escucharla de todas maneras.

"Siento la tardanza, pero hay un mar de personas aquí." Ross escucha, apenas, la voz de su guardaespaldas favorito, Jared, a medida que es arrastrado hasta llegar al auto.

"No importa, al menos ahora estás aquí." Ross dice, sus pulmones ardiendo por la falta de aire de aire gracias al esfuerzo de haber corrido hacia apenas unos minutos y luego tener que haber pasado por entre tantas personas, todo siendo tan agobiante. Jared cierra la puerta y va hasta la parte trasera del auto para guardar el equipaje de Ross, este esperando pacientemente hasta que Jared esta de vuelta, habiendo tardado más de lo esperado.

"Mañana a las tres en el estudio" susurra el hombre apenas llegar con Ross, quien asiente imperceptiblemente, importándole poco lo que tiene que hacer en menos de 24 horas, ahora realmente tiene otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

"Por favor trata de evitar las fans, las amo pero no estoy de ánimos para nada hoy."

"¿Starbucks?" Jared pregunta, aun sabiendo cuál será la respuesta.

"Por favor." Ross jadea echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y pensando en que él realmente ama a Jared por estar tan pendiente de él siempre que llega de estos viajes.

*****

Es cuando Ross está recostado en su enorme cama tamaño matrimonial, cobijas envolviendo todo su cuerpo manteniendo la temperatura de su cuerpo soportable. Todas las luces en la habitación apagadas, lo único iluminando la estancia es el mísero destello de luz proveniente de su celular, el cual Ross sostiene firmemente en sus manos mientras con ayuda de su dedo pulgar se desliza por el inicio de Twitter, ignorando las ráfaga de notificaciones, que no han parado desde quien sabe cuando, es justo cuando un tweet de su mejor amigo aparece en su inicio que él lo siente, esa sensación de urgencia, esa necesidad de tener a alguien en estos momentos con quien poder hablar, ese alguien con quien poder desahogarse y que al final te reconforte con palabras de apoyo, y que te abrace hasta que te sientas mejor.

Reiteradamente, luego de volver en sí, sus ojos viajan hacia el tweet de hace apenas una horas, su corazón se oprimiéndose ligeramente al leer la descripción.

Ross recuerda, vagamente, la última vez que salió con los chicos; tan solo unos meses después de haber terminado con las grabaciones de A&A. Recuerda cómo mientras él estaba grabando o continuamente saliendo con sus amigos, no necesito de ninguna clase de escapatoria o alguna distracción, era simple cuando ellos solían mantenerlo distraído de la mejor manera posible, pero todo si dificulto cuando las grabaciones terminaron, entonces su compromisos para con la banda fueron en aumento. 

Tuvo que empezar viajar de una ciudad a otra, tocando en diferentes lugares cada noche, conciertos que duraban hasta demasiado tarde, dejándole muy poco tiempo para poder dormir, manteniéndolo tan irritado que empezó a ignorar todas las llamadas y mensajes, que no tenían que ver en nada con trabajo, fue simple que sus amigos entraran en aquella categoría en la cual eran ignorados, no porque en ese momento lo quisiera, simplemente empezó a perder el control y con el pasar del tiempo, él ya no pudo tenerlo más de vuelta, después dejó de intentarlo y procedió con ignorarlo, por consiguiente ignorandolos a ellos también; completamente.

Uff, demasiado para querer recordarlo todo.

Sin poder evitarlo —muy posiblemente sin querer hacerlo— Ross presiona en el icono que lo lleva directamente al perfil de su amigo, inmediatamente escabulléndose a través de los tweets que Calum ha puesto durante este tiempo, deteniéndose brevemente en esos que son relevantes; al parecer Calum y Celesta terminaron con su relación y ahora él sale con alguien más. Diablos, _¿cómo es que se perdió de eso?_ , su amigo debió haber estado destrozado con todo lo enamorado que decía estar de esa chica. 

Con cada que retrocede en la línea de tiempo de su amigo, Ross solo empieza a sentirse un poco peor cada vez y las cosas empeoran cuando llega a ese tweet, es doloroso siquiera mirarlo y se siente tan culpable. Sus ojos lo traicionan porque no puede dejar odiarse y pensar que merece sentir el cercenamiento de su corazón cada vez que relee el tweet.

 

Vagamente su cerebro hace evocación de ese día, de cómo al recibir los mensajes de su amigo los ignoro considerando a la rubia, que se encontraba trabajando con su polla, algo más importante, pero fue solo por ese momento, justo cuando su cuerpo rogaba por una distracción antes de cometer cualquier locura, también recuerda estar bastante ebrio aquel día e incluso haberse prometido, mensajear a Calum de vuelta, pero luego de eso, tan solo un par de horas después, considero que ya era demasiado tarde. Que pensamiento estúpido ¿no?

Ross niega con la cabeza, un ligero sollozo escapando de entre sus labios mientras tira el celular a su lado en la cama, ignorando el hormigueo en sus dedos, sintiéndolos desesperados por escribir esa ayuda que sus labios no se atreven a pedir. Suspira pesadamente y vuelve a agarrar el celular, no permitiéndose vacilar. Le toma solo unos pocos minutos volver abrir la aplicación de Twitter y  escribir ese tweet que no es más una señal de auxilio bastante silenciosa. Su primer tweet en más de dos meses, uno que para él se siente liberador a pesar de que no es demasiado relevante, pero se siente como que es lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, quitándose un poco de peso de sus hombros. Sintiendo que ahora puede, tranquilamente, rendirse ante las caricias de morfeo. 

*****

Laura ríe, y no es una risita delicada, por supuesto que no, es una carcajada estrepitosa que resuena por toda la habitación de hotel, es algo solo para ella, por eso tiene que luchar contra si misma al quedarse sin aire luego de varios segundos sin poder parar de reír.

Niega con la cabeza mientras mira nuevamente hacia la pantalla, Two and a Half Men pareciendole tan cómico como usual, amando a Alan desde la primera temporada, por un momento, solo por unos pocos segundos, olvida lo que está viendo y da un vistazo rápido a su alrededor; _'No está tan mal'_ Laura piensa. Se encuentra en Nueva York, sola en una habitación de hotel, sus dos mejores amigos en otras dos diferentes, luego de haber viajado para encontrarse con ella y así poder disfrutar de su día libre antes de tener que empezar con las entrevistas por su nuevo proyecto en esta película, tan emocionada por cómo todo se está desarrollando a su alrededor, la buena suerte de su lado. Agradece tanto por eso.

Con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, Laura vuelve a mirar su programa favorito. 

El repiqueteo de su celular contra la superficie de madera la distrae de seguir viendo su programa, pero no se queja porque supone que debe ser importante. Se estira un poco en si misma, luego de dejar el bowl lleno de palomitas a un lado, para desperezarse, estirándose en el acto para alcanzar su celular de la pequeña mesa. Se acomoda ligeramente encorvada hacia adelante, el aparato aferrado a su mano derecha y la sonrisa siempre bailando en sus labios, bueno, al menos es así hasta que ve la reciente notificación. Desbloquea la pantalla y presiona sobre el pequeño aviso de Twitter, un profundo ceño arruinando sus facciones pero no puede evitarlo, no cuando lee y relee lo que Ross acaba de twittear, su mente yendo de un lado a otro en la fecha al final del texto, luego volviendo a todo lo demás, confundida por el significado.

Por que seguramente tiene algún significado, Laura asegura, si no, porque otra razón Ross pondría la fecha en que se estrenó A&A en un tweet si es que ese no es relevante, debe serlo por supuesto y Laura necesita averiguarlo lo más pronto posible, porque, a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que habló con Ross por última vez (aproximadamente un año) a ella él aún le importa, aun cuando parece que no le muestra mucho interés, se preocupa por cada cosa que sucede con ese chico, y ha intentado durante todo ese tiempo mantenerse al tanto de lo que pasa en la vida de aquel rubio de ojos ámbar...

Entonces es como un golpe, tan fuerte que la deja mareada por unos segundos, el mareo siendo real inclusive cuando el golpe, definitivamente, no lo fue, Laura cierra la aplicación de Twitter y serpentea hasta llegar a los mensajes, buscando velozmente hasta que encuentra aquel de hace un par de horas. Muerde su labio interior a la vez que presiona para que el mensaje se abra, este bajandola hasta el suelo luego de haberse sentido en lo más alto hace apenas unos minutos.

Vuelve a leer el mensaje en voz alta para sí misma, solo para confirmar que está ahí y no es un invento de su cerebro para hacerla sentir mal.

**-** _Él se está yendo tan a la mierda, me preocupa porque siento que ahora si es real la amenaza de perderlo. No quiero perderlo._

Tal vez Laura pensó que Rydel exageraba en el momento en que decidió enviarle aquel mensaje, pero ahora luego de ese tweet, la comprende tan malditamente tanto y cree que siente exactamente lo mismo, quizá un poco más. Y quiere que pare, necesita lograr que pare.

*****

Han pasado solo unos pocos días desde el tweet de Ross, y es cuando Laura tiene un un respiro del trabajo y está de vuelta en Los Ángeles, que puede concentrarse en eso, decidiendo que debería, realmente debería hacer algo para averiguar qué es lo que sucede con Ross, porque a pesar de todo él aún es su amigo ¿no? y claramente ella se preocupa por lo que suceda con ese desastre andante, aunque no sabe qué hacer y puede ser que piense, durante algunos segundos, en llamar a sus mejores amigos para pedir por ayuda, pero abandona la idea tan pronto que parece que fue inexistente, ella sabe que ahora mismo, ambos de ellos se encuentran envueltos en sus propias cosas y que, además ese par, están algo así como un poco molestos —Ofendidos con la actitud de Ross durante los últimos meses, así que fácilmente Laura decide que les dejara un poco más de tiempo antes de referirse al tema.

Pasan unos minutos antes de que Laura se decida a llevar a cabo la idea que deambula por su cabeza, así que simplemente, tiene esa idea, ese pequeño primer paso y quiere hacerlo; lo hará a pesar de que está algo nerviosa acerca de cómo será la reacción de Ross, pero ella piensa que no estará mal ¿cierto? Bien, no importa, simplemente ira por ello de una vez. Toma una inspiración profunda y con el celular en mano, luego de desbloquearlo, se desliza por las ventanas, pasando por varias aplicaciones hasta que encuentra aquel icono con una cámara de grabación, presionando sobre él al instante, y es muy probable que Laura odie la jodida aplicación de FaceTime, ciertamente Laura nunca ha sido muy buena manejando las aplicaciones, así que es frustrante la manera en que especialmente está parece querer que se vuelva loca, entonces no, ella simplemente respira hondo y va hasta YouTube para buscar un corto tutorial de como realizar una videollamada, avergonzandose un poco de si misma en cuanto ve lo fácil que es el proceso. Rápidamente vuelve a la app e imita todo lo que vio en el video —jodidamente sencillo, para su vergüenza— prontamente el nombre de su Ross aparece en la pantalla, ella esperando paciente, fallando en el intento, porque no está siendo para nada paciente

"Vamos amigo, contesta," le anima a pesar de que están a metros de distancia. Pasan un par de segundos más y es cuando Laura está más desesperada que la pantalla se pone completamente negra, "¿Ah?" Mira de un lado a otro, después de todo la puta aplicación sigue siendo un jodido dolor en el trasero, la verdad.

Tres segundos más transcurren, entonces... "Vamos Jared, para este momento esperaba que te hubieras estrellado contra cualquier pared. Amigo, realmente veo como gozas con mi sufrimiento. Listo, estás malditamente despedido." Una risa ronca, se escucha, bastante lejana "Pero que mi—" es en ese momento cuando, por fin, el rostro de Ross aparece en pantalla, sus ojeras siendo lo primero en llamar la atención de Laura, porque _¿quien es ese hombre y a que oscuro lugar se ha llevado a su —Mejor amigo?_ Lo quiere de vuelta en este instante, entre más rápido mejor.

"Hey compañero," susurra Laura, su voz saliendo ronca de pronto, las palabras atorandose un poco antes de, finalmente, brotar entre sus labios, un poco hinchados luego de haberlos mordido quedamente durante la espera.

"¿Laura?" Ross dice, apenas audible, parece no creer que en realidad ella lo está llamando, y Laura no lo culpa, es lo más cerca que han estado de verse en lo que parecen años, "¿Me estás llamando?" Laura asiente obvia, porque ¿qué más está haciendo, sino llamándolo? "¿Paso algo por lo que tenga que preocuparme? Porque ha pasado un tiempo, y yo no esperaba, realmente no esperaba que me llamaras en algún momento."La sensación de desasosiego que Laura siente al escuchar el cansancio en la voz de Ross no hace más que provocar la formación de un nudo en su garganta, de pronto siente como si no pudiera hablar más, sin embargo, lo hace.

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo ¿todo bien, compañero, no te he visto en mucho tiempo?" Ross se encoge de hombros, con un gesto que intenta simular despreocupación, pero ella lo conoce tan malditamente tanto que de inmediato sabe que hay algo más entre eso, y está dispuesta a averiguarlo. "¿Seguro?"

"Umh, si, seguro. Solo algo cansado de los aviones y habitaciones de hotel. Ya sabes, lo usual."

"Si, lo usual. Has estado saliendo en algunas revistas últimamente. ¿Eso está bien? ¿Lo soportas?" Laura espera por una respuesta, pero esta nunca llega, entonces lo sabe, Laura es consciente de que Ross nunca ha sido bueno cuando de paparazzis se trata, a intentado evitarlos la mayoría del tiempo, así que no puede evitar pensar lo mal que lo estuvo pasando durante los últimos meses que es cuando las revistas y la prensa han intentado enfocarse en él y cada cosa que hace, y desgraciadamente Ross no se ha estado comportando de la mejor manera posible, así que Laura tiene le derecho y seguridad de suponer que ha estado siendo demasiado difícil. Mira nuevamente a Ross, que por el contrario mira hacia cualquier lado diferente a ella. "¿Donde estas, amor?" Ella pregunta, los más amable que puede —mucho cuando de Ross se trata, sin importar que él haya sido un imbécil que los estuvo ignorando, Laura sinceramente no se preocupa por eso.

"De camino al estudio a ensayar para el fin de semana. Llegando tarde ya que estoy atascado en el tráfico."

"Luces algo un poco como un zombie." Confiesa ella, porque ante todo la sinceridad y no hay nada más real en ese momento, que la muerte reflejada en el rostro de su amigo.

"Me siento como uno, pero esta bien, solo umh, es un poco complicado en este momento, demasiado trabajo y poco tiempo para dormir adecuadamente, lo habitual, pero esta bien. Lo estoy." vacila al decir esto último, y la manera en que empieza a morderse el labio inferior

"No. Tú definitivamente no lo estás. Parece que hubieran absorbido tu alma."

"Se le llama trabajo, es lo que hace con tu vida." Ross afirma, luciendo malditamente tan seguro que Laura hubiera podido creerlo si es que no amará su trabajo de la manera en que lo hace.

"Necesitas unas vacaciones o terminaras real, realmente odiando lo que haces." El tono de Laura es serio, más serio de lo que ha sido alguna vez, pero es imposible no empezar a comportarse así cuando en solo algunos minutos todos los sentimientos están ahí de vuelta, exigiéndole que haga algo para que su amigo vuelva prontamente a la vida. Y no tendría que ser de otra manera en realidad.

"Vacaciones," Ross dice, repitiendo la palabra una cuantas veces, por lo que Laura, tal vez quiere reír, solo un poco, porque parece que Ross nunca hubiera escuchado la palabra en realidad, como si se tratara de algo nuevo en su vocabulario, la realización golpeando en Laura de pronto, al pensar que es muy probable que Ross no haya podido disfrutar de una buenas vacaciones en mucho tiempo y es triste porque ella nunca se preocupo por eso, aunque debió hacerlo, siempre fue ella la encargada de mantener a su amigo a flote mientras grababan A&A, pendiente de que durmiera lo suficiente y comiera a tiempo, jamás pensó que las cosas cambiarían en cuanto dejaran de verse tan seguido, pero ahí están las consecuencias ¿no? "Me tomaré un par de días, sí." Aquella voz rasposa y cansada la trae de vuelta a la realidad.

"Bien bebé, ¿estarás ocupado más tarde? No tengo mucho que hacer hoy y me gustaría verte, ahm..." Laura vacila un poco al hablar, no puede dejar de sentirse nerviosa por su amigo, por lo que él quiera. "Ya sabes, si no te molesta, puedo ir a tu casa si estas en LA, estaria bien ¿no? Bueno, no se, es como muy tu decisión —espero que no te moleste que quiera eso, ¿lo hace? ¿te estoy molestando, bebé?" Si, Laura decide que es mejor callarse antes de cometer un ridiculo mayor del que ya hace.

"¿Quieres venir, tú —realmente lo quieres?" Laura asiente, siendo inusualmente tímida, dientes jugueteando con su labio inferior. "Bien, umh, sí, me gustaría mucho que verte, genial, si, entonces ¿te espero esta noche?"

"Sí, por supuesto, fue genial que habláramos, será mucho mejor verte. Adios." Sin más que decir, la llamada es cortada.

*****

Ross está mucho más animado cuando entra en el estudio, una pequeña sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios, sintiéndose un poco más animado luego de haber hablado con Laura, esa masa de alegría andante, no fue difícil reanimarse, en realidad siempre todo es fácil cuando se trata de ella, mucho más cuando esa videollamada fue algo que él definitivamente no esperaba, pero que sirvio mucho más de lo que podría admitir, y ahora con la esperanza de una visita en solo una horas, es imposible incluso pensar en dejar que su ánimo se vaya al caño, porque desde hacía meses que Ross no se sentía tan bien a como lo está en este momento.

Camina directamente hacia su guitarra, pasando de cada una de los presentes en la sala, porque ahora mismo no está dispuesto a dejarse dañar el humor por algún comentario, por supuesto que no. Entonces es simple mientras se pone frente al micrófono, la guitarra levemente apoyada en su cintura, el mástil hacia arriba como de costumbre, es simple tenerla en sus manos, dedos saltando de una cuerda a otra probando que este afinada, felicitándose mentalmente en cuanto termina con el proceso.

"¿Podemos empezar ahora? Quiero estar de vuelta en casa pronto." Mira hacia las personas a su alrededor, sus hermanos y mejor amigo caminando hacia sus propios lugares, con André, su manager (junto con Mark), en una esquina del salón, su ceño fruncido mientras sus ojos vagan de un lado a otro en la computadora, totalmente metido en su mundo, Ross sonríe un poco más por eso. Su padre no está muy lejos de ahí, sus ojos fijos en las personas a su espalda, siempre intentando no fijarse en él, o al menos ha sido así desde que volvieron de Chicago, Ross tampoco ha hecho nada para intentar arreglarlo, quizá podría intentarlo después, él tal vez, muy posiblemente, no lo haga.

Lo hacen rápido durante _Dark side_ dejándose llevar, como cada vez, por el ritmo rápido y funky de la canción disfrutándolo a pesar de ser solo un ensayo y de ser solo ellos, Ross se pierde en el momento porque está donde quiere estar justo ahora, luego todo es un poco más calmo mientras se deslizan por entre las melodías suaves de _Here comes forever_ y las cosas yendo a otro nivel durante _All night_ y así, cambiando de un ritmo a otro, intercambiando las cosas hasta que son un poco versátiles, y Ross está seguro de que no lo haría de otra manera, porque si fuera él quisiera estar en un concierto así, donde los ritmos cambian sorpresivamente, y se siente bien saber que a las fans les gusta que sea así.

Todo toma un poco más de tiempo mientras se acoplan a los diferentes ritmos y melodias de _Let me try_ , la nueva canción que será lanzada en un par de semanas más, siendo el primer single de su siguiente albúm, y Ross se siente más que emocionado ya que fue una canción que él escribió por su cuenta, sin la ayuda de sus hermanos y es jodidamente increíble que la hayan escogido como primer single, él sinceramente no se esperaba la manera en que los productores reaccionaron ante la canción, tan encantados con las letras desde la primera vez que la escucharon, cuando Ross la tocó en acústico para ellos, fue fascinante ver la impresión de todos y bien, quizá Ross está siendo un poco exagerado si tiene en cuenta que otras canciones que ha escrito antes ya han sido single, pero la cosa, lo que vuelve este hecho las cosa más jodidamente grande en su mundo en este momento y que lo pone mas orgulloso de si mismo, es que nunca, ninguna de las otras canciones que ha escrito, han sido el primer single, ni mucho menos tan importante como este. Porque sí, esta canción tiene cierto significado especial para Ross, es solo él dejando a las letras confesar lo que, en realidad, ni siquiera se atrevería a murmurar.

Ensayan la canción en varias ocasiones, deteniéndose durante un momento mientras reeligen algunas notas para la versión acústica que quedan mucho mejor que las anteriores, convirtiendo la canción un poco pero conservando la esencia, siendo una balada al principio y terminando mucho más rápido y movida al final, con Ross casi gritando _Let me try to be the man you want me to be_ al final.

"Bien, bien, eso fue increíble chicos, esos cambios suenan increible, perfectos," André felicita, aplaudiendo suavemente mientras traza su camino hacia ellos, quedando a solo unos metros de Ross, "me gusta lo que están haciendo y estoy tan seguro de que las fans van a amar esta canción. Muy buen trabajo Ross, estuviste genial, más animado, eso me gusta amigo. Espero verte así más seguido," él solo asiente, la misma pequeña sonrisa de hace un par de horas, jugueteando en sus labios. "De acuerdo chicos, es todo por hoy. Nos vemos de nuevo en un par de días, prepárense para Cleveland, les aseguro que será increíble. Bueno, nos vemos en el aeropuerto el viernes."

"Hey, André."Ross llama justo cuando este está a punto de salir. Acomoda la guitarra en su sitio y corre para alcanzar a su manager."

"Hey hombre, me gustaste hoy, mucho más animado que los últimos días ¿que está sucediendo por ahí?" André juguetea, chocando su hombro con el de Ross mientras una carcajada brota por sus labios.

"No lo se, solo me siento mucho mejor que otros días." Dice él simple, guardándose para sí el hecho de que ha vuelto a hablar con su mejor amiga luego de demasiado tiempo, "pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar, sabes, he estado pasando por ciertas cosas últimamente y me he dado cuenta que—" Ross se rasca la parte trasera de la cabeza, no puede negar que esta un poco nervioso por lo que trata de decirle a André.

"Vamos amigo, sabes que no muerdo, dime lo que necesitas."

"Preferiría viajar a Cleveland por mi cuenta. Hacerlo antes para conocer un poco el lugar y tomarme mi tiempo para mi mismo," Ross probablemente muerde un poco el interior de su mejilla mientras continua hablando. "¿Crees que sea posible?"

"¿Vas a meterte en problemas?"

"No, no, solo estare un poco en el hotel, luego tal vez salir a comer—" Ross aclara lentamente, André interrumpiendolo antes de que pueda terminar.

"¿Qué hay de las chicas? No quiero problemas, Ross. Necesito que estés calmado por algunos días, al menos hasta después del concierto. Es lo que tienes, nada de chicas y puedes estar allí cuando plazcas ¿Que dices amigo?"

Y realmente no es difícil para Ross poder tomar una decisión, aceptando casi de inmediato las demandas de André. Sabe que vale la pena si puede tomarse un tiempo mientras está en Cleveland para pensar, sin alguien más que lo agobie con su presencia, es simple, él solo quiere comportarse de la misma manera en que lo hacía hace un par de años o al menos dejar un poco de la mierda que lleva encima. No es demasiado o ¿si?

*****

Ross quizá está un poco —bastante ansioso cuando está de vuelta en su casa, porque vamos, ¿como se supone que no lo esté? Sintiendo algo así como una sobrecarga de energía muy, muy atosigante, porque es más de lo que puede llegar a manejar, así que es factible dejar instrucciones a Jared, sobre que lo despierte si es que Laura realmente llega a aparecer, mientras él está tomando una pequeña siesta, bien merecida por cierto.

Nada más tocar la cama, Ross experimenta esa sensación, la que queda cuando de repente toda la energía de tu cuerpo se esfuma, ese agotamiento ¿mental? Si, por lo tanto no es extraño que Ross se duerma a penas luego de unos minutos.

Y probablemente Ross escucha un poco de conversación por aquí y por allá mientras duerme, nada muy claro aparte de los _'hay que dejarlo'_ y los _'mejor después'_ pero es difícil preocuparse por eso cuando está tan exhausto, ya que Ross siente que no ha dormido bien durante mil malditos millones de años, por consiguiente, sumergiéndose muy profundamente en lo que a dormir se refiere.

Y definitivamente Ross está decepcionado cuando al día siguiente, si, porque el tuvo que dormir todo el resto del día, Jared le informa sobre Laura estando allí, pero evitando despertarlo puesto a que ella es tan malditamente atenta y por supuesto que no iba a despertarlo a sabiendas de que él no la ha estado pasando muy bien y es fácil —y más que concebible, para él, sentirse un poco desanimado al escuchar la noticia, siendo que estaba tan ilusionado con la visita. Es por eso que Ross termina declarando su día libre, como libre real, realmente libre, porque la última cosa que Ross quiere hacer es moverse de su cama para hacer cualquier cosa. Moviéndose de vez en cuando, solo si es estrictamente necesario.


	3. dos

Son las veintitrés del día siguiente, cuando Ross se encuentra arribando al hotel, aunque es de noche, sus ojos son cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras para camuflar aquellas horribles ojeras, y él tiene que ser sincero, diciéndose y regañándose a sí mismo, ya que es muy probable que esas ojeras sean las consecuencias de haberse quedado en la cama todo el día anterior, tal vez no haya sido una de sus mejores ideas pensar en moverse solo lo justo, pero ¿que puede hacer? Estaba muy —bastante decepcionado de todo en ese momento, no es una buena excusa pero funciona lo suficiente.

Deja que Jared se adentre al edificio cargando su maleta, entretanto él deteniéndose para saludar a algunos fanáticos que hicieron su camino hasta ahí para esperarlo, pasando de los paparazzis ya que, evidentemente, ellos no son el centro de su atención, jamás lo han sido ni lo serán.

Firma un par de autógrafos y posa para algunas fotos. Una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible apareciendo en sus labios al instante en que ve a una pequeña tratando de hacer su camino para acercarse, algo difícil cuando hay tantas personas mucho mayores, grandes y con más fuerza que ella, Ross no puede evitar verla demasiado tierna, mirándola un poco embobado por la forma en que mueve sus bracitos de un lado a otro, así que sin más hace su camino hacia ella, deteniéndose como una o dos veces por más fotos, pero sin olvidar su objetivo.

"Oye," Ross habla por sobre el ruido, un poco como gritando, cuando ve que la pequeña se ha rendido y está a punto de hacer su camino fuera de la multitud, "¡Pequeña!" Ahora si grita, trotando el camino que falta, la niña dando un salto en cuanto este se inclina frente a ella a través de la valla de seguridad, "Hey, ¿bien? ¿Porque te ibas? ¿No quieres una foto, un autógrafo?" La niña asiente, extendiendo los brazos abiertos a medida que Ross se inclina, dándole a entender que quiere un abrazo, y él es complaciente, por supuesto que sí, bueno no siempre, pero _¿quien se podría negar a abrazar a esa pequeña masa de ternura, toda ropa rosa que combina con esas mejillas coloradas?_ Nadie en el puto mundo, Ross está seguro, de modo que sin darle más espera, se pone de pie para inclinarse y dejarla a su lado, de esa manera poder abrazarla, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña, estrechando su cuerpecito contra el suyo y es tan cálido cuando Ross siente como la niña intenta abrazarlo igual de fuerte, sonríe profundo y real, ya que esta es, quizás, la parte más satisfactoria de la fama, además de los conciertos Ross recuerda, pero esto es diferente, es el solo hecho de relacionarse con las personas de esta manera: tan cerca, mucho más cuando son así de pequeños, mucho más inocentes, y es genial ser consciente de que tiene todo tipo de público diferente que espera ciertas cosas de su parte y de alguna manera, esta pequeña parte de todo lo demás, es algo que lo ha mantenido a flote, lo suficiente para no haber dejado la banda aún, Ross piensa seriamente.

"Bueno, ahora ¿quieres un autógrafo, una foto?" pregunta, su voz siendo suave—delicada, mientras se pone de pie, la pequeña aún en sus brazos. "Pideme lo que quieras," y es tal vez una casualidad que la sonrisa de Ross crezca cuando la pequeña estira su mano hacia él, está sosteniendo un bolígrafo. "Tu camisa, ¿quieres que firme ahí?"

"Si, por favor." Sí, él real, realmente podría morir solo por escuchar esa suave voz perlada, y Ross sabe que es algún punto está siendo algo —demasiado, mucho más allá de mucho—, exagerado, pero no tiene importancia cuando los labios de la pequeña se deforman en un puchero algo ridiculo, pero demencialmente tierno y delicado, sip, Ross definitivamente moriría feliz por causa de esta pequeña.

"Listo," muerde su labio inferior, una vez más mirando al dedicatoria, ella está asistiendo, feliz.

"Gracias." Susurra y besa su mejilla. Ross, difícilmente la deja de nuevo en el suelo, sin querer dejar que se vaya porque se ha sentido muy bien al tenerla cerca, pero sabe que alguien debe estar esperando por ella, así que solo se despide y la ayuda a pasar por sobre las vallas de seguridad.

"Estoy muy agradecido de que hayan venido hasta aquí. Gracias por todo el apoyo y espero ver a muchos de ustedes en el concierto. Siento no poderme tomar fotos con todos, pero estoy algo cansado, el jetlag siendo una mierda como siempre, no se los recomiendo en realidad, así que realmente me gustaría dormir. Deberían hacer lo mismo, es algo tarde para que estén por aquí." Ross se despide, su mano elevándose unos centímetros para moverla de lado a lado dando por terminado su momento ahí fuera, y hacer su camino de lleno hacia el hotel.

El aire del lobby es caliente contra su rostro, más de lo que prefiere, están a mitad del verano y aunque es una de las épocas favoritas de Ross, justo en este momento, el calor de su cuerpo es demasiado, así que apenas puede soportarlo. Debe ser por las horas en el avión, no importa si fue clase alta, o por el tráfico mientras venía camino al hotel, eso solo logra que este menos a gusto con lo que trae puesto. Así que simplemente se abre paso hasta el ascensor, donde por fin pierde de vista los falshes, un suspiro brotando de sus labios casi de inmediato, a medida que saca una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su chaqueta, sosteniendola en su mano durante todo el camino por el pasillo, hasta que Ross entra en su habitación.

Definitivamente quiere fumar un cigarrillo, sentir la sellamiento en sus pulmones al aspirar la primera calada, aquel escozor en su garganta y el olor a tabaco siendo quemado a su alrededor, sin embargo no lo hace, ya que Ross no es un fumador y no quiere llegar a serlo, además de que se ha prometido usar los cigarrillos para momentos realmente importantes aka abrumadores, y él, para ser sincero, esta bien, se siente así, como hace mucho no se sentía (algo como uno o dos días), puede que sea porque está muy cansado, lo que es muy probable o, porque sabe que está lejos de su familia y ellos no están en una buena situación en lo absoluto, y Ross sigue sin saber cómo lidiar con eso, lo que significa presión y él no soporta estar bajo presión, así que es simple tener en mente que no los verá hasta dentro de un par de días, entonces Ross piensa que es increíble, ya que tiene algo de tiempo para buscar una forma de resolver la situación.

Ross lo piensa, él realmente lo hace, se da cuenta que nunca, desde que tiene memoria, estuvo en esta posición y es malditamente raro porque sus hermanos siempre han sido tan pacientes con todo lo que ha hecho últimamente porque es el menor antes de Ryland _(quien lo lleva todo muy bien, viviendo la vida a su manera mientras viaja alrededor del mundo)_ pero eso no significa que no pueda obtener un poco más de simpatía por parte de sus hermanos, más de la que se brindan entre ellos en realidad, pero si de verdad Ross quiere ser sincero, intenta serlo por lo menos consigo mismo la mayoría del tiempo, tiene que reconocer que se ha excedido un poco de todo; desde las chicas, el alcohol y los escándalos, más que nada en esto último, y es fácil decir que no tiene control, pero es cierto, realmente lo es. 

Siempre está de un lado a otro, de un concierto a una entrevista, luego ensayos, tal vez uno o dos días durmiendo en su casa y luego nuevamente a viajar, y no hay que mal entenderlo, porque por supuesto que él no se está quejando, claro que no, la mayoría de veces Ross está disfrutando completamente hacer su trabajo, pero solo quiere llegar a un punto, quiere que los demás entiendan el porque necesita de esos excesos, necesita, Ross verdaderamente necesita que los demás lo entiendan antes de volverse un psicópata y acabar con todo, ya que lastimosamente, él no es como sus hermanos, Ross no sabe manejarlo todo tan bien como ellos, y sabe muy conscientemente, que no importa cuánto lo intente, él no podrá, simplemente no está en su destino lograr eso o algo parecido ¿bien?

Repentinamente Jared aparece frente a Ross, así de la nada como un maldito fantasma, por lo que es inevitable no sobresaltarse y soltar la caja de cigarrillos en el acto, estos esparciéndose por el suelo. Ahora, Ross odia a Jared la verdad.

"Mierda Jared, no hagas eso. Maldita sea." Ross gruñe, su ceño frunciéndose profundamente a medida que se inclina para recoger los cigarrillos regados en el suelo, guardandolos de vuelta en la caja para seguidamente poner esta de vuelta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, estando seguro de que los necesitará en otro momento. Ignora que esta irritado, porque nadie tiene la culpa, tal vez solo el jetlag. "¿Está todo listo?"

"Si, todo perfecto, la maleta en la habitación y el auto listo para mañana en la tarde."

"Increíble, gracias por esto Jared, por estar aquí sin tener que estarlo," Ross está tan-tan agradecido, sinceramente lo está, sabe que es una bendición tener a Jared a su lado cada que lo necesita, protegiéndolo mejor de lo que él mismo podría y Ross no querría a otra persona haciendo lo mismo, Jared está bien, es perfecto para que esté a su lado. "Puedes ir a tu habitacion amigo, necesitamos descansar y es bastante tarde."

"Es todo lo que deseo compañero." Ross ríe, porque Jared es una maldita buena persona por haber volado con él hasta ahí, aun cuando no tenía que hacerlo... tan jodidamente agradecido por este hombre en su vida, Ross siempre lo estará. Ha conocido a Jared durante algo así comos un año y medio, pero es más de lo que Ross ha durado con otro guardaespaldas, lo que es malditamente increíble, ya que el rubio nunca antes había durado tanto con alguien, porque es un jodido dolor en el culo y nadie puede soportarlo, nadie además de Jared y su familia.

Entonces Ross considera, mientras Jared se está alejando para ir a su habitación, que él posiblemente ama a ese hombre (mucho más de lo que lo odio hace unos minutos), sí, eso es, aunque es algo que ha sabido desde hace un tiempo.

*****

Treinta minutos después Ross se encuentra recostado en su cama, las sábanas cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo, su torso quedando al descubierto. Sostiene el celular en su mano derecha, deslizando el pulgar por la pantalla mientras mira sus notificaciones de Twitter, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para dar me gusta a algunas de las fotos que se tomó esa noche con fans, riendo al leer la emoción en las descripciones. La mayoría diciendo que fue increíble conocerlo, pero Ross realmente cree que ellos lo son, así que se asegura de hacérselos saber, dejando atrás las notificaciones y moviéndose al pequeño icono de pluma. Ross muerde su labio ligeramente antes de repasarlo con la lengua, gesto en señal de concentración, porque realmente lo está mientras escribe el tweet, sonriendo con el resultado. Los me gusta, retuits y respuestas son demasiados, muy de inmediato, entonces sabe que lo ha hecho bien, ya que él está feliz y los demás también lo están.   
Ross vuelve a leer el tweet, sonriendo ligero porque real, realmente le gusta.

Ross no puede dejar de sentirse infinitamente feliz cuando hace algo que a sus fans les agrada, cuando sus notificaciones están llenas de emojis de _'corazones'_ y un montón de _'te amo'_ y es mucho más fácil lidiar con esto, porque le gusta, a tener que lidiar con mensajes de decepción y emojis tristes o enojados, siempre es mucho más fácil cuando se trata de algo que logra acelerar su corazón y le permite dormir tranquilo.

*****

El repiqueteo de su celular contra la madera es molesto y confuso entre la bruma de sueño, Ross intenta ignorarlo pero es difícil cuando es tan constante, y sigue y sigue y no se detiene, así que torpemente estira su mano tanteando sobre el buró, tardando más de lo esperado en encontrar aquel molesto aparato.

"A la mierda," es lo primero que brota por los labios de Ross al contestar, su voz saliendo ronca y pesada, él aún medio dormido.

"Bien hermano, buena forma de saludar."

"A la mierda Rocky," dice, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro sobre la cama mientras intenta voltearse, fallando en el intento. "¿Qué es lo que quieres a las...? ¿Ah? ¿Que hora es Rocky?"

"La una de la madrugada." Responde simple.

"Son las cuatro en Cleveland, Rocky así que espero que tengas una maldita buena cosa por la cual llamarme a las cuatro de la mañana o me encargaré de castrarte yo mismo." La risa ronca de Rocky se escucha del otro lado de la línea, tan natural y eso muy posiblemente provoca una sonrisa en Ross, pero nadie tiene que saberlo ¿verdad?

"Vamos hermano, ¿que haces en Cleveland, el concierto no es hasta el sábado?"

"Oh, maldita mierda Rocky, te maldigo y que la desgracia caiga sobre ti. No puedo, simplemente no puedo creer, oh dios mío," Ross muerde su puño, reprimiendo el impulso de insultar a su hermano, intentando calmarse con las carcajadas de Rocky aferrándose a sus tímpanos. "Bien Rocky, me tienes despierto ¿que necesitas ahora?"

"Nada en especial, solo quería hablar un poco _¡Logro desbloqueado!_ " Grita Rocky, y nuevamente esa risa ronca de se hace presente y sí, muy posiblemente, de nuevo provoca que Ross sonría, pero esta enojado y a la mierda, Rocky puede irse a la mierda y revolcarse con los puercos, porque Ross solo quiere dormir y Rocky no es más que una maldita mata de sonrisas con cabello largo que por alguna razón no está feliz si no irrita a Ross, para su suerte Ross ya lo está bastante.

"Pudrete Rocky, pudrete en el infierno," Ross gruñe, no estando en su mejor momento, porque ¿que mierda? y esta tan molesto y odia,  él odia tanto que lo despierten cuando no ha descansado lo suficiente (lo que está sucediendo por cierto), "y  deseo con todo mi ser que amanezcas calvo, porque te lo mereces tan malditamente tanto."Corta la llamada, su respiración un poco más agitada de lo normal a medida que se pone de pie, tambaleándose cuando hace su camino hasta el mueble de la habitación y agarra su chaqueta para sacar la caja de cigarrillos, rompiendo un récord al tenerlo encendido en medio de sus labios en menos de treinta segundos.

Ross no lo entiende, sinceramente no puede entender como es que está así tan de repente si hace apenas unos segundos estaba bien, ¡SEGUNDOS! ¿Que mierda sucede con él? Porque no lo entiende, no se entiende y odia eso, él odia no saber nada de sí mismo cuando es lo que más quiere, él simplemente está detestando todo ahora mismo.

Apoya su espalda contra la pared dejándose caer suavemente contra el piso, el humo del cigarrillo flotando libre en el aire y es relajante, Ross siempre consigue relajarse cuando fuma pero constantemente tiene en mente que es algo que deberá dejar en algún momento, ya que, en primer lugar es un mal hábito —vicio, una cosa a la que jamás debió haberse aferrado de la manera en que Ross lo ha hecho, y en segundo lugar, no quiere volverse adicto y terminar con algún tipo de cáncer por eso, por supuesto que no. 

Ross se siente decepcionado en cuando piensa en cómo estaría su madre al verlo así, posiblemente tan decepcionada como el resto, quizás más, pero nunca más que él, nadie nunca, jamás de los jamases podrá superar la decepción que siente por sí, y es que es tan grande, que duele, justo ahí en su pecho, cuando menos se lo espera, el dolor está ahí, ahogandolo y expresando lo mal que hace todo cuando menos debe, pero sin embargo, Ross no se detiene, no puede, nunca podrá por más que lo quiera, así que él solo se ha dado por vencido hace mucho tiempo. Y él solo anda a sabiendas de que necesita un poco de ayuda, pero ya no sabe cómo pedirla y no está dispuesto a pedir más.

Es justo cuando Ross esta aplastando la punta del cigarrillo contra el piso —él nunca los fuma completo—, que puede escuchar el tono de su celular, si bien a Ross nunca le ha gustado mucho dejar pasar una llamada, esta vez lo ignora, se pone de pie para salir de la habitación, solo una pantaloneta en su cuerpo, pero no le importa, solo quiere salir un momento de la habitación, tal vez hotel, sí, eso suena bien.

*****

Ross no se mueve más allá de la azotea que ya es bastante relajante, e incluso desde ahí puede ver a algunos fans abajo, y es triste porque lo único que quiere de ellos en este momento es que estén en sus casas, con sus familias, no esperando por él, eso ya no se siente tan bien.

Imaginate algo como tener a miles de personas queriendo conocerte y yendo a cada lugar donde estás, estar pendiente de cada cosa que haces, cada paso que das solo porque quieren coincidir contigo para conocerte y no sabes qué hacer, y es frustrante, para Ross lo es tanto que no puede continuar ahí, así que vuelve a su habitación sus pasos lentos y lánguidos mientras camina por el pasillo. El lugar sintiéndose demasiado caliente en cuanto cierra la puerta, mucho más su cama y oh sí, Ross recuerda que están a mitad del verano y que será así por un par de meses más, perfecto.

Cuando Ross revisa su celular, se sorprende —decepciona otro poco, al ver que tiene varias llamadas perdidas de Laura, es bastante entristecedor ya que Ross de verdad hubiera amado hablar con ella, pero ¿que puede hacer? _¿llamarla?_ Por supuesto que no.

Ross no duerme lo que queda de la madrugada.

*****

Cuando Ross por fin puede decidir que es tiempo para dejar de moverse en la cama y ponerse de pie, son tan solo las siete en punto, su cuello y espalda duelen como si lo hubieran golpeado fuertemente con un palo de beisbol de aluminio y las ojeras en su rostro se han profundizado de una manera algo dramática. Ross bufa frente al espejo, enojado con la persona que lo mira de vuelta, tiene un concierto en dos días y luce como la mierda, increíble, todo le sale como el quiere, cuando quiere, tiene tan buena suerte. Ross se queja mentalmente mientras hace su camino hacia la habitación, agarrando su celular, las llaves de la habitación y su billetera, solo lo necesario para lo que se ha propuesto a hacer en esa mañana. 

Desciende hasta el primer piso ignorando el ascensor y en su lugar bajando por las escaleras, algo de ejercicio no está demás, para nada mal, estirando su cuerpo en el proceso. Llega hasta recepción y pide el favor a alguien del personal que lo lleve hacia otra salida, si quiere concretar lo que tiene en mente, tendrá que ignorar a los fans por un momento. Se los recompensara después, en algo así como unos minutos.

Al estar afuera, con el aire fresco quemando sus pulmones, Ross se permite sentir aquella sensación instantánea de libertad, algo de solo unos segundos, pero que se sienten como la gloria, antes de que su celular suene, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

Ross contesta sin preocuparse por quien lo llama.

"¿Aló?" Responde, más seco de lo que pretende.

"Oye amigo, ha pasado un tiempo ¿no? ¿Donde estás?" ¿Calum? Ross está levemente perdido, así que pronuncia lo único que viene a su mente.

"¿Ah?" Estúpido, él si que lo sabe.

"Quién más podría ser si no yo. ¿Me olvidaste amigo?" La voz de Calum suena un poco más apagada que hace un momento.

"No, no, claro que no," Ross se apresura a responder, a medida que avanza sus pasos, " no te olvido, solo he estado algo ocupado, muchas cosas en mente y todo eso. Lo siento si no me he comportado bien contigo, en serio lo siento." Él, en realidad, no miente.

"No importa, todos hemos estado haciendo algo, unos más que otros, pero esta bien ¿podemos vernos? No estaría mal, ha sido un montón desde la última vez ¿Estás en LA?"

"No. No LA, Cleveland, estaré por aquí un par de días más, regresaré luego del concierto. Hagamos algo tu y yo, o con las chicas, como quieras. Estará bien lo que elijas. Tendré un poco de tiempo en mi agenda luego del sabado, ¿que tal el domingo en la tarde, esta bien amigo?"

"Sí. Sí. perfecto. Hablaré con las chica ¿de acuerdo? Diviértete y nos vemos el domingo." Y aunque Ross no lo esta viendo, casi puede sentir la pequeña sonrisa de Calum, cosa que lo reconforta. "No desaparezcas más, bro, es raro no verte a como lo hacíamos antes, no te pierdas, debemos estar más en contacto, como en los viejos tiempos."

"Sí, lo se, solo esta siendo un poco ¿complicado? Agotado con todo este trabajo, es lamentable. Siento esta mierda ¿sí? Es un poco agobiante ahora y no se," no es intencional que la respiración de Ross empiece a agitarse. "Esta mal y no. Es raro, no se, yo no puedo ahora—"    

"Calma compañero, esta bien. Lo entiendo, también he estado un poco ocupado, así que no es importante. Nos veremos el domingo ¿bien? ¿Esta todo bien?"

"Bien, si." Ross tarda un poco más de lo esperado en contestar, preguntándose vagamente por qué últimamente le preguntan tanto si está bien, deseando que no se detengan.

"Cuídate, hasta el domingo. Ya no puedo esperar." Y es la emoción, siempre es la emoción es la voz de Calum porque es tan malditamente energético que es inevitable para Ross, soltar la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro.

"Tu también cuidate, amigo. Te extraño —como mucho. Esperando con ansias el domingo." Una última risilla antes de que Ross, corte la llamada, a tiempo para cruzar la calle, mirando hacia ambos lados solo para estar seguro aún cuando el semáforo le concede el paso.

Es el calor en su cuerpo, este asentándose en la boca de su estomago, el que logra mantener a Ross tranquilo mientras se detiene para firmar algunos autógrafos antes de despedirse y entrar en el local de Starbucks, inmediatamente haciendo la fila, tra una mujer mayor, quien esta susurrando lentamente los tipos de Starbucks, él por supuesto esta intentando no reír, casi perdiendo la batalla si no es porque la mujer es atendida antes de que pueda reír.

"Que desea llevar." Ross escucha una voz, suave y tranquila, preguntar cuando él está distraído mirando hacia fuera de la ventana, donde empiezan a congregarse algunas personas. Intenta cubrirse con la capucha de su chaqueta mientras saca su celular para llamar a Jared, antes ordenando lo que necesita.

"Treinta Espressos para llevar, por favor." Ross no mira a la chica mientras ordena, no le importa en realidad, ahora lo único que necesita es a Jared para que lo ayude con lo que acaba de pedir.

Son solo unos segundos seguido de dos pitidos antes de que Ross pueda escuchar la voz ronca de Jared del otro lado de la línea. "¿Todo bien amigo, es temprano?" Un bostezo. "¿Me necesitas ahí? Estaré en un par de minutos."

"Increible, bien, te necesito, si pero no en el hotel, te espero en Starbucks como en—" aparta el celular de su oreja y le da una rápida mirada a la chica para preguntar por el tiempo en que saldrá su ordes, la chica respondiendo que en algo como diez minutos, lo cual es perfecto en realidad. Ross ignora la forma poco sutil de coqueteo mientras vuelve a su llamada. "Diez minutos, ¿sí? Y trae un taxi o un auto, lo que sea. Solo algo en lo que podamos movilizarnos tranquilamente, los fans estarán aquí en un parpadeo y no quiero—Queremos eso."

"Tomado compañero, estaré ahí pronto, siete minutos, tal vez seis."

"Si, si no importa amigo, solo hazlo, te espero. Adiós." Ross corta la llamada y se aleja, no antes de dar una última mirada a la chica, para sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo su celular bailando en sus manos durante unos segundos antes de mirar la hora, notando que apenas falta un cuarto para las ocho, pensando que el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido. Últimamente siempre es así.

Ross piensa, mientras se pone de pie para ir hacia la chica que tomo su orden tiempo atrás, que probablemente es algo buena, la manera en que el tiempo corre, el reloj moviéndose más deprisa que antes y quizás Ross quiere que sea así, bueno, él definitivamente lo quiere. Quiere terminar el concierto, descansar un poco y volar a casa para poder estar con todos sus amigos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos. Ross no puede evitar la sonrisa en su rostro al imaginarse allí, riendo y bromeando con ellos. Encantador.

La chica le sonrie en cuanto llega al aparador, eludiendo su mirada, porque sí, la chica es linda, bastante linda, fantástica en realidad, pero Ross es consciente de que tienen un par de reglas que cumplir si quiere viajar solo más seguido, _'no chicas es la principal'_ y no piensa perder aquella oportunidad por un momento caliente, se niega totalmente a que eso suceda.

"La orden esta lista, quieres que—" Ross se distrae, mirando hacia su celular que acaba de vibrar, hay un texto de Jared, que dice que lo espera fuera, cuando Ross mira por el ventanal puede ver un auto negro estacionado no muy lejos de ahí, Jared, dejando este apenas su mirada encontrándose con la de Ross quien le hace una seña para que se acerque. Necesita alguien que le ayude a llevar el Starbuck hasta el auto.

 "Correcto, ¿podrías solo traer todo hasta este lugar," señala el mostrador frente a ellos. "Tardaremos un instante en sacarlo de todo."

"No hay problema, solo cancela en caja, en tanto traeremos todo hasta aquí." Ross sonrie, brillante, pero por supuesto que él no está intentando coquetear, eso ni siquiera cruzó por su mente.

Hace su camino hasta la caja, sacando su tarjeta de crédito y pasándola al chico frente a el para que la deslice, detiene a chico cuando esta apunto de decirle el total. "No importa, esta bien solo haz lo tuyo amigo." Mira alrededor del local  esperando a que la transacción sea terminada, sus ojos encontrando aquella caja que dice _caridad_ , no puede evitar preguntar. Se aclara la garganta. "¿Caridad? ¿Que clase de caridad?" El chico lo mira, distraído y algo confundido un momento hasta que parece entender a lo que Ross se refiere.

"Cada año, a principios de Julio, la empresa empieza este proceso, se trata de ayuda para los niños en navidad, es algo como que puedes traer juguetes o cosas así, de esa manera nosotros podemos seleccionar que está bien para regalar a los niños que no obtendrán nada de santa este año, tal vez no es mucho pero es algo y—" 

"No. No. Es increíble, realmente lo es. Me gusta mucho quiero, yo-yo ¿puedo ayudar? Digo, quiero hacerlo, ¿qué más puedes hacer?"

"Si, tenemos este centro para niños sin hogar, así que hacemos conciertos de beneficencia una vez cada dos meses, utilizamos todo el dinero recaudado para comprar cosas para ellos. Lo que sea que necesiten." Ross está sonriendo, lo hace porque es increible eso, que personas se preocupen por otras personas, mas si son niños, de una manera desinteresada y eso simplemente logra calentar el pecho de Ross un poquito más cada vez.

"¿Puedo hablar con alguien para esto, para participar, ayudar un poco? ¿Cuando es el próximo concierto? Amaría ser parte de eso." 

"Tengo esta tarjeta, espera un momento bien," Ross asiente y deja que el chico se vaya, desapareciendo prontamente de su vista, cuando Ross vuelve la mirada hacia el mostrador ve como Jared está recogiendo los Esspresos, se miran durante un momento en el que Ross hace señas para decir que se irán en unos minutos, Jared asiente, una sonrisa en su rostro, como usual cuando está con Ross, si Ross no esta mal ni quiere ser un poco presumido, pero tal vez él lo quiere un poco, Ross esta seguro de que Jared lo ama de vuelta y es genial, realmente lo es. "Bien, aquí esta," Ross sale de sus pensamientos y mira al chico frente a él, todo sonrisas y rostro brillante, a Ross le agrada. "Solo llama a este numero, te darán mejor información de la que yo te di, pero es algo así, sería sorprendente." Le entrega la pequeña tarjeta y luego su tarjeta de crédito.

"Gracias por tu ayuda amigo," Ross se despide, coincidiendo con Jared cuando esta a punto de salir del local de Starbucks, tomando uno de los vasos en la mano de Jared. "Volvamos al hotel, no quiero que esto esté frío para cuando lleguemos allí. No sabe bien de esa manera."

"Por supuesto que no." Ambos salen del local, mirando hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, trazando su camino hacia el auto que Jared trajo antes. Ross suspira suavemente cuando se encuentra acomodado en los asientos traseros, su cabeza hacia atrás en el espaldar, una sonrisa en su rostro y buenos pensamientos en su cabeza porque el día está yendo bien, y él solo espera que termine de la misma manera.

Cuando están de vuelta en el hotel, Ross agradece que haya un poco menos de fans aguardando ahí por el, espera que estén  en sus casas descansando, porque es lo que deberían hacer todos en realidad. Hace su camino hacia ellos con Jared ayudando a llevar Starbucks, los fans volviéndose locos en cuánto están ahí, sosteniendo Starbucks para ellos. Ross les agradece por estar ahí, realmente lo hace a pesar de que es consciente de que no debería ser así, les agradece a cada uno de ello a medida que les entrega Starbucks, estos agradeciendo de vuelta sonrientes, casi sin creérselo, siendo un momento totalmente asombroso, cuando Ross se sienta, ellos a su alrededor y charlan durante un rato, riendose sobre anecdotas de todo lo que hicieron para poder estar allí, y es imposible, simplemente inexpresable, describir la forma en que Ross se siente, como poco a poco se encariña con cada una de las personas alrededor. La forma en que demuestran la pasión que siente hacia él y su familia (hermanos, compañeros de banda). 

Tal vez vagamente, Ross hace referencia a su single, el cual aún no han anunciado pero lo harán en el siguiente par de semanas, todos volviéndose locos en cuanto pillan lo que acaba de hacer y pidiéndole una previa y él se siente tan complaciente, Ross se siente tan complaciente que no puede evitar decirles una línea, su favorita en realidad, esa que dice: **_"But baby you know I'm not the kind of man who can change."_** Las chicas gritan fuerte, por poco rompiendo sus tímpanos, pero es bueno porque Ross sonrie, imaginando que todo sera mejor en cuanto el single sea lanzado, al menos eso espera.

Una media hora después, está de vuelta en su habitación preparando todo para darse un baño, cansado pero feliz y totalmente preparado para lo que sigue.

*****

En la noche, cuando está de vuelta en su habitación luego de haber cenado. Recostado en su cama completamente agotado luego de haber recorrido la mitad del lugar, saludando a fans por aquí y por allá, comiendo en un lugar y luego en otro, sonriendo a las personas cuando se detenían a hablar con él sobre cualquier cosa, disfrutando ese momento de paz y tranquilidad, ahora de nuevo en el hotel, sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo y sus ojos casi cerrándose mientras se arrastra hacia abajo en sus notificaciones de Twitter, dando me gusta a fotos de fans y a sus experiencias, Ross piensa, mientras esta leyendo un relato de experiencia al conocerlo, que para él fue tan increíble como para la chica que lo describe con ojos soñadores a pesar de que lucía cansado, que habla de su sonrisa como si fuera un rayo de sol y detalla cada cabello como si fuera la cosa más especial en el mundo, es inevitable para Ross, no reír ante eso y darle me gusta al tweet, sus notificaciones volviéndose un caos en segundos a cada que da más y más, porque todos saben que está en línea, así que la mayoría quiere una respuesta a su tweet o un buenas noche de su parte, pero Ross está demasiado agotado para eso, así que lo último que hace antes de rendirse ante el cansancio, es retwittear ese tweet de Just Jared Jr que habla sobre su salida.

*****

En el momento en que Ross se despierta al día siguiente, está malhumorado, demasiado en realidad, y es que él odia que lo despierten, mucho más si es alguien saltando sobre si, los músculos de su espalda lastimándose por la presión de cuerpos sobre él, las risas tan cerca de su oreja que prácticamente no se puede escuchar pensar, y sí, Ross está deseando matar a Rocky y Ratliff, si tan solo se quitaran de encima.

"Es tarde hermano," Rocky dice, su voz profunda y lenta como usual. "Levántate y dame amor. El jetlag es mierda y tengo hambre. Necesito tu amor y comida hombre. Dame amor y alimentame, ¿que esperas?"

"Necesitamos tu amor." Ratliff recalca, su cabeza presionando en la espalda de Ross mientras este intenta moverse para sacarlos de encima, fallando miserablemente.

"Amor. Comida. Amor. Comida.  Amor..." Rocky y Ratliff empiezan a cantar en coro, sus risas escuchándose más fuerte y Ross sabe que es una batalla perdida, así que simplemente bufa perezosamente y esconde su rostro en la almohada, tratando de la mejor manera posible de ignorar a aquellas dos molestas personitas, mayores que él pero que se comportan como niños, a las que se da cuenta que ha extrañado tal vez un poco más de lo que alguna vez admitiría. Ross posiblemente está sonriendo contra la almohada, pero eso nadie lo tiene que saber.

Diez minutos después, Ratliff y Rocky deciden que es buena idea quedarse ahí, así que ambos se acuestan a cada lado de Ross, la cama siendo lo suficientemente grande para que los tres están ahí sin problemas, Ross está agradecido por eso. Estira los brazos un poco para tirar de las sabanas y cubrirse mejor, negándose rotundamente a compartir. Durmiéndose un par de minutos después

*****

La segunda vez que Ross se despierta, es notablemente más tarde y, nuevamente, no es u intención que eso suceda, pero esta vez no se siente molesto o malhumorado, incluso considera que ha dormido suficiente, Ross es consciente de que no dormía tanto desde hacia mucho tiempo, más del que puede recordar.

"Celular. Sonido. Molesto." Ross murmura, su rostro aún escondido en la almohada, su voz siendo amortiguada por el pedazo de tela relleno de espuma, la melodía de un celular impidiéndole, siquiera, intentar volver a dormir, " _¡Chicos!_ " Chilla, cansado, ya que el celular continua sonando y ninguno de los hombres a su lado ha hecho cualquier cosa. "¡A la mierda!" Ross comienza a patalear, sus manos golpeando a Ratliff y Rocky, pero estos solo sueltan pequeños quejidos, aún sin moverse a ningún lado, Ross se rinde luego de un rato, así que simplemente se escabulle bajo las sábanas hasta que está fuera de la cama, reteniendo un bufido en cuanto ve a Rocky y Ratliff durmiendo tan tranquilamente. Malditos bastardos, Ross sopesa la opción de despertarlos, sin embargo se abstiene de hacerlo y en su lugar mira la hora en su celular, son casi las siete de la noche. Uff, demasiado tarde, pero que importa, no tenia nada para hacer y durmio suficiente, y bien. Increíble, perfecto. 

Alcanza su caja de cigarrillos y enciende uno mientras deja la habitación, caminando a tientas hasta encontrar el interruptor. Posiblemente  gritando—para nada femeninamente, por supuesto—, en cuanto ve a Rydel yaciendo incómodamente en uno de los muebles, su cabeza apoyada en la pequeña mesa de té.

Ross da una profunda calada entretanto acercándose hacia la puerta, preparado para salir de ahí, Ross nunca ha sido muy fan de fumar en interiores, sólo lo hace cuando no tiene otra opción, así que es fácil salir de ahí, pensando en subir nuevamente a la azotea. Se imagina mirando hacia abajo, los fans que estarán allí, deben ser muchos más ahora que sus hermanos están también en el hotel, a no muchas horas de dar su concierto y Ross empieza a sentir esa excitación, desde ya, desde mucho antes y es increíble, porque sabe que estara mucho mas frenético y ansioso, casi puede sentir sus dedos hormigueantes, preparados para tocar los compases en su guitarra o mientras sostiene el micrófono y juega con el, bailando y moviéndose de un lado a otro, con sonrisas aquí y allá, conteniendose con todas sus fuerzas para no saltar hacia los fans. Aún puede recordar el incidente en Argentina, tal vez nunca lo olvide sinceramente. 

Está a punto de salir cuando una voz a su espalda lo hace detenerse. "¿Por qué estás fumando?" Rydel pregunta, su voz saliendo ronca por el sueño previo, pero se siente el reproche, ¿tan pronto?

"No quieras cortarme las pelotas Rydel, por lo menos espera a que estén todos para que puedan hacerlo juntos." No hay más palabras, Ross simplemente no las espera y sale. Camina hacia el ascensor, conteniendo el aliento, el cigarrillo yaciendo en su mano, solo quemándose por su cuenta, a Ross realmente no le importa, él nunca los fuma por completo.

 Es justo cuando está en la azotea del hotel, siendo consciente de que ahora su familia esta ahí, su banda, las personas con las que se ha relacionado cada día de su vida desde siempre, consciente de que está a solo unos minutos de tener que hablar correctamente con ellos y él en realidad, Ross no está preparado, malditamente que no lo está listo para tener esa charla y sabe que ha pasado el tiempo, pero también conoce a su familia, y no dejaran que el evento pase así como así, podría haber pasado un mes y aún así ellos tendrían esa charla, Ross sabe que la tendrán en cuando este de vuelta en su habitación y el real, realmente no quiere estar allí de nuevo, pero tendrá que hacerlo eventualmente. Aunque también podría quedarse donde esta, de hecho no esta cansado ya que durmio la mayoría del día, así que no hay una razón para entrar en la boca o ¿la hay? Ross no tiene intención de averiguarlo, decide que se tomara un tiempo justo antes de dar una última calada al cigarrillo y apagarlo contra la pared.

*****

Han pasado tal vez un par de horas, Ross supone, desde que está ahí, manos apoyadas contra un muro, sosteniendo su cabeza con las palmas, respirando el aire cálido a su alrededor. Tiene su mirada fija en las luces parpadeantes de la ciudad, los sonidos de llantas contra el asfalto y las bocinas invadiendo sus oídos, y es tan tranquilo, Ross se siente tan tranquilo, solo estar ahí, ignorando todo—por al menos un momento—, sintiéndose a sí mismo, en calma, es perfecto y únicamente desearía que fuera así por un poco más de tiempo, pero su aura de serenidad cae en cuanto escucha la puerta ser cerrada, volteandose de inmediato para encontrar a Riker a solo unos metros de él mirando hacia cada lugar excepto por él, es fácil para Ross ignorarlo, hacer como si en realidad no estuviera ahí. Siempre ha sido mucho más sencillo para Ross ignorar a su hermano mayor ¿por qué no lo haría ahora?

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Riker habla luego de unos minutos en los que solo reina el silencio, "digo, la familia está allí abajo —incluso Ryland está aquí," Ross abre los ojos sorprendido, porque ¿que diablos? ¿Ryland? ¿Su hermano al que no ve hace casi seis meses? Vaya sorpresa. "Se que ha sido difícil para ti, Ross. Lo sabemos, lo entendemos." Ross bufa, incrédulo.

"No. No lo hacen, no se lo pueden malditamente imaginar. Es mierda, es una mierda cada vez que pierdo el control, no puedo recuperarlo e intentar controlarlo. No sabes como es. Ni siquiera te lo imaginas, así que no pretendas que lo haces cuando ambos sabemos que no es así."

"¿Crees que no lo entiendo? ¿En serio?" Los pasos de Riker se escuchan, creando eco, de pronto parece que los otros ruidos a su alrededor se han evaporado y solo esta eso, la señal de Riker acercándose a Ross, teniéndolo a su lado luego de unos segundos. "He estado ahí un montón de veces—"

"Sabes controlarte, es diferente Riker, yo no—no puedo, realmente, no importa cuánto lo intente. Es tanta presión de todo, siempre sobre mi, como plomo sobre mis hombros ¿entiendes? ¿Lo haces realmente?" Le da una mirada a Riker quien yace estático en su lugar, "¿Lo haz sentido incluso? Ese momento, porque hay una especie de aviso antes, pero entonces siempre es demasiado tarde y la presión te consume, entonces te abrumas. No soy bueno bajo presión Riker así que simplemente lo busque —Busque la forma de que hacer que eso desapareciera lo más rápido, una manera para que me afectara lo menos posible. La utilizo cuando es necesario."

"Ha sido mucho últimamente." 

"Mucha presión, simple. Incluso si digo que siento que sea así, no es real, es algo que estoy haciendo por mi, tratando de no volverme loco y mandarlo todo a la mierda siempre que las cosas se resbalan de entre mis manos," Ross respira hondo, encogiéndose de hombros en el proceso. "Estoy tratando de mantener todas las piezas juntas de la mejor manera posible, pero es mucho más duro cuando son ustedes —Mi familia, los que empiezan a escaparse, son mi soporte la mayoría del tiempo. Ha sido mucho más complicado las últimas semanas, así que, ¿lo entiendes? ¿realmente?" No obtiene una respuesta, Riker solo está ahí de pie procesando cada palabra que Ross acaba de pronunciar, intentando de alguna manera comprender.

"No. No lo hago, pero estoy seguro de algo," apoya su mano en el hombro de Ross, "nos tienes, siempre será así, tal vez nos molestemos por un par de días, pero estará bien luego, estamos para cada cosa que nos necesites. Solo no nos alejes hermano. Mira tan solo esto." Riker señala a su alrededor. "¿Cleveland por tu cuenta? ¿Qué fue eso?"

"A veces está bien tener espacio, es como algo necesario y se siente bien. Estuve bien estos días, nada de dramas, no chicas, solo fans, fue sorprendente poder relacionarme con ellos hermano, como que lo necesitaba mucho. Me gustan cuando los días son así de sencillo ¿a ti no? Como que todo es mucho más fácil de sobrellevar." Ross confiesa, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro, profundizandose al recordar lo últimos dos días.

"Hablaste con ellos sobre la canción. Twitter y Tumblr están llenos de esta línea, y todos intentan averiguar un poco más y el nombre."

"Lo siento hombre, solo es jodidamente emocionante estar a tan poco de anunciar nuestro primer single en más de un año desde que lanzamos el álbum. Toda esta nueva música en la que hemos estado trabajando es asombrosa, no puedo esperar porque ellos la escuchen." 

"Solo un poco más colibrí," Riker ríe, Ross se une a él luego de unos segundos, sus risas apagándose poco a poco hasta que no queda más que silencio entre ellos, pero es relajado, Ross se ha liberado, luego de haber explicado todo a Riker, de haber hablado con él, es como si se hubiera quitado un pequeño peso de encima, todavía hay un montón de mierda ahí, una cantidad exuberante de plomo sobre sus hombros, pero un poco de ligereza momentánea no está mal en realidad. "Me tienes aquí hermano," La voz de Riker lo trae de vuelta, ahora lo está mirando, sin embargo Riker no lo hace. "No importa qué, estaremos para ti siempre."

"Lo sé. Lo sé y gracias por escuchar."

"Siempre." Se dan una última mirada, sonrisas pequeñas incluidas antes de decidir que es hora de volver a la habitación, tal vez dormir un poco y hablar sobre todo en la mañana. Ross supone que será más fácil sabiendo que ya lo hizo una vez. Por supuesto que lo será.


	4. tres

Faltan un poco menos de diez minutos para que el concierto empiece, y en realidad, todo es una locura, Ross es una locura, todos yendo de un lado a otro, terminando de prepararse, comprobando que cada cosa esté en su lugar, que las guitarras de los chicos estén lo suficientemente cerca, todo siendo muy frenético, hacia mucho que las cosas no eran así, entonces Ross simple y sencillamente no puede evitar estar abrumado, demasiado abrumado, tampoco puede evitar la necesidad de fumar carcomiendo su garganta, lo necesita tan malditamente mal, justo ahora, justo ya, así que sin más se acerca a el armario donde metió su chaqueta al llegar y tantea por la caja de cigarrillos, tardando en encontrarla un poco más de lo debido, pero para ser sincero, Ross está bastante desesperado. 

Enciende el cigarrillo y lo lleva a sus labios a medida que hace su camino hacia fuera, realmente no quiere dejar el olor a tabaco en impregnado en el camerino, da una calada larga y profunda, la nicotina recientemente absorbida tranquilizándolo casi al instante, Ross siente la distensión de sus músculos agarrotados después de un día que parece eterno.

Levantándose temprano y siendo emboscado por sus hermanos, obligándolo a tener la charla, Ross está secretamente agradecido por eso, con ellos por eso, un poco triste porque su padre no se encontraba ahí, ¿hasta cuando piensa ignorar a Ross en realidad? Quien sabe. El resto del día siendo una sucesión de idas y venidas, ensayos, y la realización de dos pruebas de sonidos, que maldita mierda, Ross no ha tenido un minuto para sentarse en realidad, y no se queja porque él sinceramente está emocionado por lo que viene, por lo que harán frente al público en unos minutos. La excitación estando ahí, esperando a que salgan al escenario a darlo todo como usual, esa siempre siendo la mejor parte.

Ross está a punto de dar la última calada a su cigarrillo, antes de apagarlo, cuando una mano se posa pesadamente en su hombro, de manera que se gira de inmediato para encontrarse con el rostro serio de su padre y ¿que mierda?

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Mark pregunta, su voz saliendo neutra, prácticamente sin sentimiento. "Deberías estar allí terminando de arreglarte. Salen en menos de cinco minutos y estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo, posiblemente buscando una forma de arruinarlo para los demás, preocupandote única y exclusivamente por ti."

"Eso no es cierto, ¿por qué siquiera lo estas diciendo?"Ross no puede, por más que lo intenta, ocultar que verdaderamente las palabras de su padre lo han herido, "no trató de arruinar nada para nadie, tan solo—solo estar—"

"Deja de hacer esta mierda, preocupándote solo por ti, ¿querías decepcionarnos? Lo has conseguido. Eso no significa que arruines algo por lo que tus hermanos se han esforzado tanto."

"También me he esforzado por esto, posiblemente mucho más que ellos y—"

"Deja de intentar ser el centro de atención en cada ocasión, lo entendemos, ¿bien? Te gusta la atención, pero no todos están dispuestos a dártela."

"Eso no... Yo no trató ¿de que hablas? ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto ahora? Lo estas arrui—" 

"Ross, vamos, entramos en dos minutos." Avisa una de las organizadoras. Ross bufa bajo su aliento, frustrado y tan, tan maldita y profundamente herido por las palabras de su padre.

Hace su camino hacia el camerino, ignorando todo lo demás, concentrado solo en encontrar a Jared, lo necesita malditamente de inmediato si es posible. Ross agradece que lo encuentra no muy lejos del escenario. 

"Quiero irme apenas termine esto," Ross dice, sobresaltando a Jared que parecía estar concentrado en algo importante. "Trae mi maleta, todo. Quiero un auto afuera con mis cosas listo para llevarme al aeropuerto apenas terminar esto. No preguntes porque, solo lo quiero. Y se que no podrás venir conmigo, así que llama a alguien que pueda ir por mi apenas aterrice en Los Ángeles, no importa la hora, debe estar ahí, ¿de acuerdo?"

 "Claro. Por supuesto, ¿amigo, estas bien?" Jared posa su mano en el hombro de Ross, cosa que lo lleva a recordar la reciente conversación con su padre, un gesto de dolor apareciendo en su rostro inmediatamente. Ross solo quiere volver a casa, siempre se encuentra mejor cuando está en casa.

"Solo hazlo, Jared, ¿de acuerdo?" El hombre frente a él asiente con seguridad y se aleja, Ross está a punto de hacer lo mismo, cuando sus hermanos y Ratliff aparecen detrás él y lo empujan al escenario el cual aún está cubierto por el telón. 

Toman posiciones tan rápido que apenas lo notan, así que prontamente sus compañeros están tocando los compases al principio de _Heart Made Up On You_ , el telón está abriéndose y así dando comienzo al show.

*****

Lo hacen increíble a través de un puñado de canciones, Ross saltando durante _All Night_ y moviéndose al lado de Rydel al momento de tocar _I Want U Bad,_  las chicas siempre volviéndose algo locas al escucharlas, debe ser por eso que siempre ha sido una de las canciones favoritas de Ross para tocar en los conciero, tantos sentimientos impresos en esa canción, escrita por Rocky y Ross.

La energía es visiblemente mucho mejor cuando la melodía de Dark Side empieza a sonar, la canción favorita de casi todas las personas a las que Ross le ha preguntado y es que ¿como no sería así? El ritmo, la letra, todo en esa canción está tan lleno de cierta emoción, disfrutaron tanto al momento de escribirla, pero nada se compara al momento en que anunciaron que sería un single. No se esperaban la reacción del público al tomar esa decisión, mucho mejor que con cualquier otro single y fue tan extraordinario al momento de lanzar el video, la etiqueta "Dark Side" siendo tendencia a causa de ellos, todo tan fantástico aun después de varios meses. 

Ross, a pesar de que su humor no es el mejor, no se deja caer. simplemente está haciendo lo suyo, sonriendo a las fans que están cerca y saludando a las que se encuentran un poco más lejos, haciéndoles notar que sabe que están ahí, observandolas disfrutar de lo que ellos están haciendo.

Hay sonrisas en los rostros del público mientras Ross se mueve hacia el teclado y Rydel hacia el frente en el momento en que se preparan para empezar a tocar _Never Be the Same_ , es una de las pocas veces en que tocan la canción pero siempre es una buena reacción, es diferente a cualquier otra canción y la forma en que Rydel canta y que sea una canción de Rydel, le añade cierta emoción, al igual que con _Lightning Strikes_ , ambas canciones escritas por Riker y Rydel, mientras que Ratliff, Ross y Rocky trabajaron el los acordes, añadiéndole el ritmo, Rydel quedó encantada, debe ser por eso que siempre disfruta tanto cuando es su momento en el escenario.

En cuanto Rydel termina de cantar, Ross vuelve al frente a tiempo para empezar con la letra de _Repeating Days_ , su canción favorita del álbum, una de las más sentimentales en realidad, basada en algo como muy real que sucedió con Riker.

Todo está casi, completamente, en silencio mientras Ross está cantando, así que es inevitable para él no escuchar cuando alguien en el fondo grita _'Raura'_ , una sonrisa apareciendo en el rostro de Ross casi de inmediato, aun sin comprender cómo es que las personas realmente creen que sucedió algo entre él y Laura, algo más allá de lo que se veía en pantalla, porque nunca fue más que eso, ambos demasiados concentrados en sus cosas para siquiera pensar en ser algo más que amigos que se besaban en la pantalla, nunca fuera de ella. Ross ni siquiera puede imaginar algo parecido a ellos en una ¿relación? Imposible, en realidad.

 Terminan el concierto cantando Always, siempre ha sido una de las canciones favoritas para terminar a pesar de que no la tocan muy seguido. Se despiden de todos y dejan el escenario, Ross saliendo antes que todo, agradecido de que haya terminado, porque ha sido un poco demasiado.

Dos minutos después de que el concierto ha finalizado, Ross se encuentra trepando en la parte trasera de un auto, le da una última mirada a Jared, todo en agradecimiento, antes de cerrar la puerta y pidiéndole al hombre que arranque hacia el aeropuerto.

*****

En el momento en que Laura logra alcanzar su celular, es demasiado tarde, la llamada ha sido cortada, se debate entre ignorar su celular por el resto de la noche, ya que está cansada luego de haber estado grabando todo el día, sin embargo no lo hace, en cambio restriega sus ojos y se mueve en la cama hasta que está sentada, espalda contra la cabecera. Laura larga un suspiro para seguido desbloquear su celular, cada vestigio de sueño desapareciendo en cuanto nota la cantidad de llamadas perdidas de Ross. Maldita mierda, ¿que rayos esta pasando?

El pulso de Laura se acelera ipso facto, desliza sus dedos torpemente por la pantalla, tardando más de lo que prefiere en devolver la llamada. Laura espera a que conteste, moviéndose de un lado a otro en el proceso, la llamada terminando en cuando la manda al buzón. intenta un par de veces más, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado. Se rinde y en su lugar decide llamar a alguien que le pueda dar respuestas, así que Laura, con dedos temblorosos, busca entre sus contactos hasta que encuentra a Rydel, se supone que están en Cleveland, y deberían volver en solo unas horas, o al menos Ross, ya que tendrá esa salida en la noche. 

Laura está cada vez más nerviosa, con el paso de los segundos, dientes presionando contra su labio inferior tan fuerte que ya puede sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca, mientras espera a que Rydel conteste, casi dándose por vencida justo antes de escuchar un pitido y un aló bastante distorsionado.

"¿Rydel?" Apenas pronuncia Laura, su voz saliendo ¿tímida?

"Hey chicos, esperen," escucha ligeramente, "Laura. Hey, ¿todo bien?"

"Sí. Sí. Digo, no lo sé, ¿estas con Ross? ¿Crees que pueda hablar con él?" La línea se queda en silencio durante tanto tiempo, que Laura creería que la llamada se ha cortado si no fuera por el ruido de fondo.

"Él no está aquí, Lau. Ross dejó el edificio apenas terminar el concierto, debe estar en LA desde hace un par de horas," Laura siente una presión asentándose en su pecho con cada palabra de Rydel. "creo que tuvo una discusión o algo así con papá y sabes como es Ross, hay cosas que prefiere no afrontar." Por supuesto que Laura no lo sabe, hace un tiempo que no sabe mucho acerca de Ross y sus relaciones públicas, con su familia en especial. "¿Estas bien, te quedaste muda?"

"Sí. Sí, yo solo..." su voz se desvanece en cuanto piensa nuevamente en Ross y está más preocupada, sus manos temblando cada vez más y su respiración volviéndose cada vez más superficial. "Te llamaré luego." Sin más para añadir, corta la llamada. Laura está intentando controlar su respiración a medida que camina hacia su armario, deteniéndose en cuanto su celular empieza a sonar, casi, probablemente volviendo en si cuando se da cuenta que es Ross quien al llama. Contesta tan rápido como puede, "¿Ross? ¿Estas ahí? ¿Por qué llamas, estas bien?" Hay mucho ruido, lo que impide que Laura pueda escuchar más allá de unos balbuceos incoherentes. "Por favor, bebé, dime que eres tu, por favor." Laura casi está llorando, tan nerviosa por lo que pueda estar ocurriendo con su mejor amigo —Maldito rubio descuidado.

"Laura." la voz ronca de Ross la trae de vuelta a la realidad, solo ese pequeño gesto le permite volver a respirar. "Yo no quiero, Lau, por favor—por favor, no quiero. Ayudame." Si, Laura definitivamente está llorando, la manera tan vulnerable en que se escucha Ross, presionando en su pecho, provocando que duela.

"Amor, habla conmigo, ¿dónde estas?" Suspira, intentando contener los sollozos. "Dejame hablar con seguridad, ¿están contigo? Los necesito, por favor comun—"

"No. No está, solo yo—yo, nadie más. Ayúdame por favor, no quiero, yo no. No me gusta aquí." Un sollozo escapa entre los labios de Ross, provocando más lágrimas en Laura.

"¿Donde estas?" Pregunta a través del nudo en su garganta, "solo dime donde e iré por ti en un momento." Durante unos segundos lo único que Laura puede escuchar, es la respiración agitada de Ross junto con unos pocos sollozos que se le escapan. "Vamos, bebé, habla conmigo, _por favor_." No puede evitar que su voz salga como una súplica estrangulada, Laura tampoco hace el intento de evitarlo

"Oblicuos" Ross pronuncia, simplemente, pero es todo lo que lo que necesita. Sabe perfectamente en que lugar se encuentra ubicada la ostentosa discoteca.

"Perfecto, estaré allí en un santiamén, necesito que estés en un lugar donde pueda encontrarte fácil." Respira hondo mientras corre escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la sala, "esperame en la barra. Llegaré allí lo más pronto posible, te lo aseguro. Solo esperame." Un vaga afirmación es lo último que Laura escucha antes del vacío al finalizar la llamada.

Bien. Ella lo hará. Puede hacerlo ¿no? Por supuesto que sí. Es su mejor amigo y la necesita, Laura piensa, mientras está saliendo de su casa luego de revisar que tiene  todo lo necesario, que tal vez todo ha sido mucho más complicado para Ross de lo que ella cree, tan solo recordar lo mal que se escuchaba hace un momento logra que sus ojos vuelvan a cristalizarse. Tan, tan mal.

*****

Es un punto en contra del universo de parte de Laura, ya que siempre encuentra la forma de tirarle la mierda encima, mucho más cuando se trata de algo que es realmente importante. cuando Laura llega a la discoteca, ha tardado mucho más de lo que en realidad esperaba, así que es imposible evitar estar nerviosa si su mejor amigo estaba tan mal, sus pensamientos traicionandola con escenarios que definitivamente no quiere vivir, él pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa. En su estado pudo haber hecho cualquier cosa, algo en lo que Laura definitivamente no quiere pensar.

Hace su camino adentrándose en el local, evadiendo difícilmente a el montón de paparazzis que esperan fuera del lugar y es una mierda ahora, y va a ser una mierda mucho peor al momento de salir, a Laura nunca le ha importado menos.

El lugar es una locura, la música es fuerte y apenas hay lugar para movilizarse, todo invadido por los cuerpos moviéndose, restregados unos contra otros como si no necesitaran espacio personal. Todo está tan oscuro que es mucho más complicado para Laura poder ver hacia donde avanza, yendo de un lado a otro hasta que por fin encuentra la barra, no tarda más que unos segundos en encontrar a Ross, de espalda a ella, con la cabeza apoyada en aquel mesón, está escondida entre sus manos. Una bocanada de aire sale expulsada de su cuerpo, es mucho—demasiado aire en realidad, algo que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Se acerca lentamente hasta estar a su lado, tan nerviosa de como va a reaccionar pero ya hizo lo más, que importa lo que suceda después ¿no? Así que solo respira ligeramente y se inclina hasta que su boca se encuentra a centímetros de la oreja de Ross.

"¿Ross?" Es una suerte para Laura alejarse antes de que Ross pueda golpearla por la forma en la que este se sobresalta. Su mirada posándose en ella luego de unos segundos; ojos grandes, dilatados, labios rojos y cabello ridículamente desordenado. Tan vulnerable como lo estaría un niño que ha perdido todo lo que tiene en solo segundos. "¿Bien?" Pregunta Laura suavemente, a medida que estira su mano hasta que esta está sobre la de Ross, haciendo apenas contacto. Ross parece perdido durante un par de minutos, luego, antes de que Laura pueda siquiera pensar en hacer algo, Ross está girando su mano, envolviendo la muñeca de Laura y tirando de ella hasta que sus cuerpos chocan, Ross enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Laura, Laura rodeando el cuerpo de Ross con sus manos, hasta que estas coinciden en su espalda.

Respira profundamente, el aroma de Ross invadiendo en las fosas nasales de Laura, dándole cierta paz; está con ella, Laura lo tiene y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, lo demás puede esperar, Laura sabe que estará bien.

Se quedan así por un tiempo, nada más sosteniéndose, ignorando la música y personas a su alrededor, concentrados en nada más que el otro. Laura puede sentir las lágrimas de Ross en su hombro pero no importa, mucho menos cuando ella puede sentir las propias resbalar por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la ropa de su mejor amigo."Vamos, amor, hay que salir de aquí," Laura habla por sobre la música, "te llevaré a casa, ¿bien?" Ross asiente, aún sin liberar ni un milímetro a Laura, cosa que no hace hasta casi cinco minutos después, cuando Laura lo está empujando para poder mirarlo a los ojos, "hay un montón de paparazzis fuera, pero te tengo, ellos no importan" sostiene la mano de Ross entre la suya. "Salgamos de aquí, ¿si?" La única respuesta de Ross es ponerse de pie, así que, con su mano sin soltar la de Laura, mientras hacen su camino, esquivando—Ignorando a las personas que se cruzan en su camino. Justo en la puerta, cuando están apunto de salir, Laura envuelve su brazo alrededor de Ross mientras esté apoya el suyo propio sobre los hombros de Laura. Laura esconde su rostro en el pecho de Ross al momento de salir, resguardándose en él aunque es ella quien está guiando.  

Pasan a través del mar de paparazzis, los flashes volviendo más difícil la tarea que ya es intentar dejar el lugar, ellos aún sosteniendo al otro, Laura con más fuerza, porque aunque no es algo que admitiría a los demás, justo en ese momento, se siente tan asustada, tan malditamente asustada de que Ross pueda escaparse de su lado, de todas las maneras posibles, tal vez no han estado reunidos, en un mismo sitio, no han hablado (aparte de la videollamada de Laura, más allá) durante mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que no haya un algo que la obliga a preocuparse, cierto sentimiento impuesto y ella no puede, simplemente no puede, ni quiere ignorarlo.

Al, por fin, estar en el auto, Laura se siente más tranquila, aún hay personas fuera tratando de fotografiarlos, pero no le puede importar menos de lo que ya lo hace, lo único importante para laura en este momento, es la persona que acaba de apoyarla cabeza en su hombro, nadie más y será así hasta que lo deje sobre su cama, tranquilo y seguro.

"¿Estas bien, amor?" Pregunta Laura, no pudiendo ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

"Hnm." Es la única respuesta que recibe, pero es suficiente, por el momento.

*****

El trayecto a la casa de Ross no tarda demasiado, cosa que Laura agradece un montón; está cansada, supone que Ross también lo está, así que lo único que pasa por su cabeza es dejar a Ross en su cama, tranquilo para que descanse. Sabe muy bien que hay cosas de las cual deberían hablar, hay un montón de mierda ahí, pero también es consciente de que posiblemente Ross requiere de un poco de espacio y quizás tiempo, cosa que Laura está totalmente dispuesta a conceder. 

Laura siente cierta tristeza en el momento en que ha acostado a Ross, no es la misma clase de tristeza que sintió al momento de recibir la llamada de ross, tal vez es un poco parecida en que provoca que Laura quiera llorar pero no es en definitiva la misma, es más bien, algo parecido a un sentimiento de pena y no esta completamente segura de que sea por Ross o por ella, es difícil de deducir, bastante ¿confuso? Ha pasado tanto en unas pocas horas y Laura esta cansada y más abrumada de lo que lo ha estado en ¿años? Así que solo decide que es hora de dormir y en unas horas, cuando este un poco más lúcida, intentara buscar una solución para lo que sea que es esta cosa que pasa con su mejor amigo, sí, es el plan perfecto.

Se inclina sobre Ross, sus labios cerca de su oreja, rozándolo apenas ligeramente. "Voy a irme amor, no te vayas a ningún lugar, volveré en un par de horas. No te cortes sobre llamarme si es que me necesitas para cualquier cosa, lo que sea ¿bien?" Laura cree que Ross murmura un 'de acuerdo', pero también es posible que este muy fatigada y puede tan solo haberlo imaginado. 

Cuando deja la casa de Ross son aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana, sin embargo eso no le impide llamar a Rydel.

*****

Se despierta cuando siente un algo husmeando en su cabello, volviendo el ambiente más caliente, porque Ross siente como que esta bajo el sol del Valle de la Muerte, casi siente que podría morir derretido con todo el calor que hace, las cobijas siendo demasiado, quemando su piel. patalea para deshacerse de ellas, no logrando mucho ya que parece que se ha vuelto incluso más caluroso, insoportablemente caluroso. 

Ross rebota en la cama, tambaleándose un poco hacia los lados al estar sentado, con sus palmas aferradas contra el colchón, sintiendo que se queman de tal manera que es doloroso, sin embargo no hace nada para evitarlo, no cuando todo su cuerpo esta ardiendo, prácticamente quemándose. Intenta enfocar la vista, pero es algo bastante difícil de lograr, hasta que se rinde y se deja caer de espaldas contra la cama, su respiración volviéndose irregular un poco más cada segundo. Ross tarda no más de unos segundos en descubrir que es lo que pasa con su cuerpo, en porque siente como si lo hubieran metido en un horno y su garganta casi quiere quebrarse seca, como si no hubiera bebido agua en milenios; Ross esta enfermo.

Grandisima mierda, porque ¿vaya suerte, no? Ross nunca ha sido una persona que se enferma muy seguido, pero cuando sucede es algo parecido a estar agonizando, como que todo en él se siente mal y apenas puede darse cuenta de  que pasa a su alrededor, ser consecuente sobre lo que sea. Tan miserable cuando esta enfermo.

Tarda más de lo esperado en enfocar su vista, su cabeza doliendo ante el esfuerzo, maldiciendo bajo su aliento al ver a Laura frente a él, un gesto de preocupación empañando sus hermosas facciones, ¿que demonios?

"¿Ah?" Ross tal vez, posiblemente solo está delirando, no hay límites cuando se siente así de horrible, aunque ¿delirar? ¿con Laura? Absolutamente no. Pero si no fuera así, ¿por que se estaría moviendo? 

No es hasta que siente una mano en su frente, sintiéndose como mismísimo fuego, que cae en cuenta que en realidad si, Laura esta ahí y inconscientemente esta provocando que Ross sienta como que ha saltado en una jodida hoguera, así que es de esperarse que odie esa clase de contacto, casi de la misma manera en que esta odiando estar sobre cualquier cosa que pueda tener fricción con su piel, sin embargo y aunque realmente lo quiere, él no se aleja, porque Ross prefiere eso a nada, porque tiene a su mejor amiga frente a él y esta mucho más consciente que la noche anterior, enfermo pero un poco más consciente, ¿como es eso malditamente posible en realidad?

"Dios, estas hirviendo" Laura masculla, cosa por la que Ross apenas puede preocuparse, cuando su mejor amiga aun lo esta tocando y ya no puede ignorarlo de la misma manera. "¿Dormiste mal? ¿Puedes hablar?"

"Realmente se siente como estar en el infierno, todo mi cuerpo arde y..." Ross tose, su garganta sintiéndose inusualmente áspera. Es fugaz el movimiento de Laura pero pronto el calor no esta mas ahí para Ross, bueno, no mas de lo que debería.

"¿Tienes Paracetamol o, quizá, Ibuprofeno?" Ross no responde aunque quiere hacerlo, pero piensa, mientras ve a su mejor amiga moverse rápidamente por la habitación, que ella sabe la respuesta, a pesar del tiempo ella aún lo conoce mejor que nadie, Ross esta seguro. "Ya se, baño." Cuando Laura esta de vuelta en la habitación, Ross ha logrado arrastrarse hasta que sus pies cuelgan fuera de la cama, el frío suelo creando estragos en su sistema, así que es de esperarse el regaño que recibe por parte de la castaña pero no le importa porque, ¿que mierda? !Laura esta ahí¡ Ella real, realmente esta ahí y esta intentando, ¿cuidar de Ross? No es importante, no más allá de que Ross esta malditamente enfermo pero feliz porque ella esta ahí y si quiere ser sincero consigo mismo, la extraño más de lo que imaginaba.

Inmediatamente, cuando Laura esta frente a Ross, extendiendo la mano con lo que parece ser Paracetamol, Ross simplemente ignora eso y en su lugar jala la mano de Laura hasta que la chica esta prácticamente sobre él, los brazos de Ross rodeando su pequeña figura que se amolda perfectamente contra su cuerpo, complacido por el contacto, porque incluso si es incomodo, abrazar a Laura siempre se ha sentido como la puta gloria, Ross admite, sus labios dejando un beso sobre la sien de Laura, ganándose una risita por parte de ella.

"Mierda, ¿estás aquí? ¿Es real incluso?" Y, ¿qué tal si no es más que un sueño? Podría suceder, en estos casos todo es posible.

"También te extrañe, compañero," pero entonces Ross solo acalla sus tremendamente estúpidos pensamientos (Gracias fiebre, muchas gracias) y se aconseja disfrutar de eso, que es tan malditamente real, "tomate la pastilla amor, estaré más tranquila si sé que te pondrás mejor en unas horas, ¿de acuerdo?" Laura se aleja un poco para ver a Ross; café y ámbar reencontrándose de nuevo, menos agitados y llorosos que la hace unas horas, "llamaré y pediré sopa para tí," Laura desliza su mano suavemente por la mejilla de Ross, acariciando un poco de más los pómulos afilados del rubio. "Hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor, con más fuerzas ¿okey?" Ross asiente, sus movimientos lánguidos mientras acepta el vaso de agua —Ross no recuerda haber visto a Laura traerlo sin embargo— y toma un poco para pasar la pastilla, su garganta agradeciendo el frescor, así que no duda en acabar con el resto del agua, un suspiro suave brotando de sus labios en cuanto un poco del calor disminuye.

"Gracias." No puede evitar el jadeo, se siente de maravilla que su garganta no duela, no de la misma manera en que lo hacia antes.

"No te preocupes. Estamos para servirnos, además, me gusta saber que aún hay algo que puedo hacer por ti." Ross quiere decir algo más, pero falla en el momento en que Laura vuelve a abrazarlo, gesto que devuelve luego de unos segundos, "Te extrañen tanto bebé, tanto y estoy tan feliz de estar aquí," el tono de Laura es nostálgico, logra que el corazón de Ross se sobresalte y estruje contra sus costillas, un gemido dolorido escapando de sus labios incluso cuando intenta evitarlo, pero es lo suficientemente bajo para que Laura no pueda escucharlo.

Se quedan así unos minutos más, la posición siendo algo incómoda pero ninguno se atreve a moverse de ninguna manera. _¿Incluso respiran?_ Ross se encuentra preguntándose y así mismo ignorándolo.

"Bien," habla Laura al tiempo que rompe el abrazo, Ross evita quejarse. "Duerme, cuando despiertes tendrás sopa y Starbucks." Ross suspira, echando su cabeza hacia atrás como impulso para caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, "Acomodate y arrópate, más seguro, ¿si?" Ross tarda los próximos tres minutos encontrando una posición en la cual no se siente incomodo, sus párpados pesan apenas sentir las sabanas rozar su cuerpo. Mucho más relajado que antes. Lo último que siente antes de dormirse es el ligero beso que Laura deja en su frente junto con un distorsionado _'te quiero'_

*****

Cuando despierta mucho más tarde, se siente mucho mejor, el Paracetamol pudo haber hecho lo suyo mientras dormía, todavía no se siente bien del todo, pero  Ross esta un poco más consciente aunque no totalmente, pero al menos es algo ¿no? No es como si estuviera en el Valle de la Muerte, al menos no en este momento y eso es perfecto. Ross uno y fiebre cero. Pero quién se preocupa por eso, Ross definitivamente no lo hace, por supuesto que no. 

Piensa en estirarse un poco, tal vez salir de la cama y recorrer la casa, lleva un tiempo sin hacer eso y estaría bien porque ¿por qué no? Se encuentra en casa como quería, claro que sin todo el drama de la discoteca, sus recuerdos aún son un poco borrosos y vagos, pero hay algunos y son suficientes para que Ross este avergonzado. Sabe que no debió ir a la discoteca como se encontraba de alterado, aún después de toda la adrenalina vivida en el concierto no logro menguar aquel sentimiento que su padre había provocado con sus palabras y la excusa de que _'lo necesitaba'_ (ir a la discoteca), no es suficiente y fue horrible estar allí. Recuerda cuan abrumado se sintió entre tantas personas a su alrededor y el sentimiento de ahogo, evitándole respirar, Ross aprieta los ojos con fuerza, casi puede sentir el alcohol en su garganta incluso antes de empezar a entrar en pánico luego de que Laura no contestaba sus llamada. Vagamente se pregunta _qué hubiera hecho si al final no hablaba con ella_ , porque estuvo tan bien hablar con ella, pero al mismo tiempo tan mal; la impotencia en la voz de su mejor amiga y los sollozos, joder, eso fue lo peor sin duda.

Esta a punto de ponerse de pie para ir a tomar una ducha cuando la puerta se abre revelando a un Jared para nada feliz, lleva el ceño fruncido y los labios en una fina línea, Ross presiente que esta en problemas y bien, si, al no le interesa ya que esta más concentrado en ponerse de pie, entrar en el cuarto de baño y dejar que el agua tibia se lleve todo el sudor de su piel, pero parece que no va a ser posible 

"No, no, no," Ross pronuncia, y probablemente Jared estaba a punto de recitarle un parlamento, pero, ¡Mierda, no! Quiere bañarse porque esta enfermo y ha sudado como cerdo todo el maldito día y no tiene tiempo antes de hacer eso. "Quiero bañarme primero," el ceño de Jared se profundiza más, si es que es posible. "Me he sentido como la mierda y mi cuerpo esta pegajoso por el sudor, es asqueroso. Déjame hacer esto y harás lo tuyo después, pero primero—" señala el camino hacia el baño y es lo último que dice, lo que provoca que Jared se detenga en medio de la habitación.

"Eso fue malditamente irresponsable," masculla el guardaespaldas entre dientes, tratando de guardar la compostura, Ross esta seguro, "despediste a Leo sin motivo y luego toda esta mierda al salir de la puta discoteca," el tono de Jared es cada vez más alto, "¿Sabes lo estúpido que fue? ¿Como expusiste a Laura?" Ross esta cien por ciento dispuesto a ignorar a Jared, pero son esas simples palabras, con ese significado tan enorme _'expusiste a Laura' 'exponer a Laura' 'peligro'_

"Mierda," Ross masculla, ahora molesto consigo mismo, un dolor punzante comenzando a aparecer en su cabeza, "mierda," repite una vez más al pensar en las consecuencias de lo que había hecho antes. Él estaba un poco ebrio y en algo parecido a un trance, turbiamente recuerda como Laura se aferraba a su torso mientras hacían su camino hacia el auto, pero habían tantos paparazzis allí, tuvieron suerte de que uno de los guardias del lugar los acompañara, pero ¿qué si no hubiera sido así? ¿Qué si los paparazzis se hubieran puesto más salvajes que de costumbre? _Santamalditamierda_

Se deja caer de nuevo en la cama, desconcertado, arrepentido, ¿culpable? Por supuesto que lo esta, fue tan irresponsable antes y no pensó en eso demasiado, pero ahora que lo hace de la manera correcta, diablos, se siente increíblemente mal consigo mismo.

"No puedes involucrar a más personas en lo que haces Ross," continua Jared, esta vez un poco más comprensivo que hace unos minutos, "es tuyo y ninguna otra persona debería salir afectada por esto. Pudo haber sido peor en la discoteca y sí, sé que no lo fue, pero existen posibilidades y no estas pensando en eso cuando es todo lo que importa, no por ti en este momento, si no por la persona que pudo salir afectada mientras intentaba ayudarte. No involucres a personas que no podrán cargar con la misma cantidad de cosas que llevas encima, no esta bien de ninguna manera." Ross asiente, su rostro serio mientras analiza cada una de las recientes palabras de Jared, concluyendo en que tiene razón. No puede comprometer a personas que le importan  cuando es tan consciente de lo afectadas que terminaran, simplemente no puede.

"Haz lo que quieras hacer, ahora es tu decisión," Jared se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero se detiene abruptamente, sin embargo no vuelve a mirar a Ross cuando habla "¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. Laura dijo que vendría a verte luego, tuvo que salir al estudio, dejó la sopa y el Starbucks en la cocina, y espera que te sientas mucho mejor cuando comieras algo." Y es todo, unos segundos después se encuentra solo en su habitación, con su cabeza ahora echa un maldito lío y el dolor cada vez más punzante. Pues muchas gracias Jared, muchas malditas gracias.

Intenta dejar su mente en blanco mientras avanza hacia el baño, llevando en su mano todo lo necesario. Deja que el agua temple mientras se deshace de sus prendas hasta quedar desnudo, saltando bajo la lluvia artificial en cuanto el agua esta a temperatura, su cuerpo relajándose al instante, realmente si necesitaba eso. 

Su ducha dura más de lo esperado, pero no se preocupa porque ha quedado un poco más tranquilo, no completamente pero es una clara—Pequeña victoria para Ross. Se viste con unos pantalones de pijama optando por no llevar camisa, como usual, además de que sigue estando malditamente caliente en el sur de Los Ángeles, el clima adaptándose al horario, ¿como mierda es que eso puede suceder? ¿Cómo es que hay una hora más en el horario de verano? Ross esta seguro de que jamás lo entenderá. 

Al entrar en al cocina lo primero que divisa en el mesón es una bolsa blanca con el logo de S&S, al lado de esta un vaso de Starbucks, Ross sabe de inmediato que es un Espresso, ya es por mucho, la única bebida que puede tomar a cualquier hora del día sin sentirse extraño, cuando se acerca para hacerse cargo se encuentra con una nota doblada a la mitad, la caligrafía de Laura dandole bienvenida en cuanto la abre para leer el mensaje que su mejor amiga le ha dejado, Ross no se sorprende en absoluto con lo que dice.

_**Come y recuestate un poco más, eso ayudará, volveré lo más pronto posible para que hablemos, debemos hacerlo bebé, no hay manera en que puedas negarte. Cuidate x** _

Suspira, larga y pausadamente, ¿hablar? ¿En serio? Porque sinceramente, Ross esta jodidamente cansado de hablar, de decir lo mismo para que ofrezcan ayuda y esta bien, esta bien saber que tiene personas a su alrededor que se preocupan y están totalmente dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para ayudar a que se sienta mejor pero, ¿que pueden hacer los demás? Ya que todo con Ross siempre termina siendo complicado, más que cualquier otra cosa. No tiene remedio, pero ¿tiene que hacerlo? Lo hará, que sea lo que tenga que ser desde ahí.

Nada más probar el primer bocado su estómago gruñe, apenas es en ese momento cuando Ross se da cuenta que esta inusualmente hambriento, así que devora la sopa de pollo y verduras en un santiamén, su estómago agradecido por el gesto ya que llevaba varias horas sin comer, desde antes del soundcheck para ser sincero.

Hace su camino hasta la habitación con el Espresso en mano y es justo cuando esta a punto de volver a acostarse que Ross escucha esta tan conocida, suave y aguda voz inunda todo a su alrededor ¿ah?

"¡Ross!" Laura grita entrando en la habitación, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro en cuanto ve a Ross de pie, Ross ni siquiera hace el intento para ocultar su propia sonrisa. "¿Te sientes mejor, bebé?"   

"Mucho mejor, sí," se deja caer en la cama, espalda apoyada contra la cabecera. "Gracias por preocuparte, no tenías que hacerlo, me—"

"Por supuesto que tenía que hacerlo," Laura interrumpe antes de que Ross pueda terminar de decir lo que tenía en mente, "quise hacerlo, ¿correcto? Se sintió bastante bien." Laura se acerca a la cama lo suficiente para poder sentarse, mira alrededor de la habitación hasta que se encuentra con el vaso de Starbucks, "¿Necesitarás otra pastilla o así esta bien?"

"No, no, todo perfecto, no más pastillas, estoy seguro de que sobreviviré." Bromea sonriente, aun algo incrédulo de tener a su mejor amiga ahí. "Me alegra volver a verte Laura."

"A mi también," Ross podría jurar que Laura se sonroja, pero es difícil de asegurar cuando la luz en la habitación apenas ilumina un poco, "aunque no esperaba que fuera de esa manera. Este reencuentro fue un poco ¿rudo? No lo se," Laura cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, su rostro empañándose por una mueca casi dolorosa. "Fue tan pesado, Ross. No me esperaba tu llamada, mucho menos en la madrugada y—y cuando hablamos, dios, me sentí tan mal, tan impotente," Laura aprieta sus manos formando puños, enterrando sus uñas ligeramente en sus palmas, "pensé que no podría hacer nada y tu—tu te escucha... bas tan mal, bebé, entonces empece a..." la respiración de Laura se agita, Ross la observa un segundo antes de acercarse a ella y rodearla con un brazo mientra le acaricia la mejilla.

"Detente, Laura ¿correcto? Vamos a hablar, pero necesito que estés calmada para no irnos al carajo con esto, solo tranquilizate y mírame," lentamente, los ojos de Laura se van abriendo, sus pupilas dilatadas y contorno teñido de rojo por las lágrimas contenidas, Ross se odia un poco más cada vez. "Hablemos bien, pero te necesito en completa calma." Una bocanada de aire sale expulsada de la castaña y de alguna manera eso logra apaciguar un poco el interior de Ross.

Están uno al lado del otro, la cabeza de Laura apoyada en el hombro de Ross mientras este tiene la suya propia contra la cabecera, tomándose un momento para pensar en como debería comenzar, así que no habla hasta que esta seguro de lo que va a decir, cosa que sucede hasta un par de minutos después.

"¿Re—recuerdas cuando mamá murió?" Balbucea en voz baja haciendo todo lo posible para que el recuerdo no lo afecte más de lo necesario, Laura asiente contra su hombro, "todo fue horrible, lo sabes, estabas ahí viendo el desastre que era, haciendo todo mal a pesar de que aún no empezábamos con las grabaciones, lo que agradecí un montón porque todo estaba siendo duro para mí y mi familia en ese momento, sin embargo estuviste ahí para ayudarme a tu manera y sirvió, porque ¿de qué otra manera hubiera vuelto a grabar? Fuiste y quien me animó, fueron los chicos los que me mantenían alejados de mis pensamientos cuando notaban que estaba muy en ellos, fue simple cuando lo tenía todo, pero ¿que cuando ya no? La serie terminó de ser grabada y cada uno empezó a hacer cosas, cada vez que empezaba a tener menos tiempo para encontrarnos, era más para estar abrumado y bajo cualquier tipo de presión, cosa que no funciona con los pensamientos, porque son más profundos, entonces es más dolor."

»Llegue hasta un punto en el que descubrí una forma de luchar con lo que me sacaba de mi zona de confort, y sí, tal vez sea lo más cliché que haya podido escoger, pero ¿porque debería ser diferente? Las chicas y el alcohol me mostraron una especie de salida que pude aceptar porque no se sentía mal, no totalmente, pero entonces cada vez que necesitaba más de esta distracción, era un poco más de decepcionar a las personas a mi alrededor, pero realmente nunca me he preocupado por ello.

"¿Por qué?" Laura interrumpe, su voz sonando un poco tensa.

"No lo se, de alguna manera pensé que ellos no se preocupaban demasiado por eso, es mi vida ¿no? Se supone que puedo hacer lo que quiera, pero es más complicado que eso, Laura y ahora, es como que he llegado a cierto limite, para mi y para ellos, tan solo no se como pararlo, porque lo necesito. Lo necesito para cuando no puedo soportar estar en mi propia piel porque es mucho más. Lo necesito para cada vez que llego a casa y me doy de cuenta que es demasiado grande para mi y que debería llenarlo al menos por un momento, para no sentirme tan solo, porque aún cuando hay un montón de personas a mi alrededor, estoy solo y aunque pase en este lugar unos poco días, es mi casa y es lo que hay ¿no lo crees? Como que no hay un cambio pero si un montón de trabajo, y más y más, pero sigue sin haber un cambio, ¿que se supone que debería hacer?

"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"He estado pensando en algo desde hace un tiempo," Ross calla, pensado bien en lo que dirá, la manera en que liberara sus pensamientos, así que cuando habla es total seriedad, "creo que estaría bien dejar la banda, ¿no? Dedicarme un poco de tiempo  y arreglar mis problemas antes de—"

"No. No es eso lo que en realidad quieres. Te conozco, te conozco tan malditamente bien Ross que estoy segura de que, si dejarás la banda, te odiaras tanto a ti mismo por eso. Fue tu sueño y ahora lo estas cumpliendo, no podrías solo desecharlo cuando lo has llevado tan lejos," Ross suspira, ella tiene un punto realmente válido. "¿Quieres un cambio?" La habitación se sume en un silencio tenso, las respiraciones de ambos siendo el único ruido de fondo cada quien metido en sus pensamientos antes de que Laura hable de nuevo, su voz sonando inusualmente baja y tímida. "Déjame mudarme contigo." Ross deja de respirar, porque ¡¿qué demonios?! "Bueno..." se apresura Laura, "creo que estaría bien, al menos un tiempo. Tenemos nuestras cosas y tal vez no nos veamos muy seguido, pero podría funcionar. Será un cambio ¿no? Menos espacio para tí, ocupare una de tus habitaciones, me apoderare de tu estudio y será una mierda, pero es suficiente." Ross tarda un poco—bastante en reaccionar para preguntar:

"¿Por qué siquiera harías eso? Salir del confort de tu casa, para venir aquí."

"Quiero ayudarte, y se que puedo hacerlo mudandome aquí y manteniendote cuerdo cuando tu ya no puedas más, además, no es como si no hubiéramos vivido juntos antes." Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Ross al recordar cuando grababan; Laura, Calum, Raini y Ross se mudaron a vivir juntos durante algunos meses ya que era mucho más fácil para ellos poder ensayar y además, mucho más divertido. "Solo dame una semana, arreglaré algunos asuntos y me ayudarás a traer algunas de mis cosas. Lo haremos hasta que te sientas mejor ¿que te parece?" Hay tantas cosas que podrían salir mal, al igual que muchas otras que serían de tanta ayuda, Ross piensa, que tal vez no es una idea tan descabellada después de todo. Tener a alguien que lo mantenga en sí y bueno, Ross esta trabajando en un álbum junto a sus hermanos y mejor amigo, si, muy probablemente no estará mucho en casa, pero no puede negar que se sentía ¿bonito? Llegar a casa y ver que ya no es solo él, como un sueño.  

"Una semana suena bien." Ross dice al final, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. "Gracias por apoyarme a pesar de todo."

"De nada compañero, me gusta poder hacerlo."

Se quedan en silencio, ya más tranquilos, aunque Ross no puede evitar estar nervioso porque ¿en serio? ¿En una semana volverá a vivir con Laura? Maldita mierda. Eso no era lo que se esperaba cuando se dijo que tendría que hablar con su mejor amiga. Real, realmente no esperaba que llegaría a un acuerdo de vivir juntos. Pero esta bien, Ross asegura que el calor emanando en su pecho es algo bueno en realidad, se siente cómodo con aquel calor ahí.

Una tonta idea viene a su cabeza de manera inminente, pero Ross se dice que no puede desaprovecharla, así que sin pensarlo mucho, se estira para alcanzar su celular del buró y no tarda mucho en abrir la aplicación de Twitter, tarda mucho menos en twittear aquella bobada que vuelve locos a algunos fanáticos de la serie en la que fue protagonista.

Laura se remueve al lado de Ross para sacar su celular que acaba de vibrar, cuando se da cuenta que es una notificación de un tweet de Ross no puede evitar fruncir el ceño, le da una mirada fugaz al chico pero este está demasiado concentrado en lo suyo así que simplemente le da click a la notificación y jadea al ver lo que el rubio acaba de twittear 

"Tonto." Laura susurra, pero Ross ha escuchado y eso tan solo ayuda a que su sonrisa se ensanche, poniéndolo más feliz, porque aunque no la esta viendo, sabe que su mejor amiga esta sonriendo también.


	5. cuatro

Los días pasan, cada uno más rápido que el anterior, así que no es una sorpresa cuando cinco días después, Ross se encuentra en su auto junto con Raini, Calum y Laura, todos están en silencio mientras las últimas estrofas de _Let me try_ suenan a través de los altavoces, todo en suspenso cosa que solo logra poner más nervioso a Ross, siempre ha sido importante para él saber la opinión de sus amigos sobre lo que ha escrito, así que hay un poco más de presión en esto y el hecho de que Ross reza porque la canción sea de su agrado, hace dos días que anunciaron el lanzamiento del single junto con un pequeño adelanto que volvió loco a los fans, y es verdaderamente una sorpresa el que aún no hayan filtrado la canción, Ross no quisiera que lo hicieran, de hecho se sentiría muy decepcionado si llegara a suceder, por lo que no ha hecho o dicho nada para dar más indicios de la canción o algo diferente a lo que hace ahora, mostrarle la canción a sus amigos. Se vio con los ellos el Lunes cuando se sentía mucho más tranquilo acerca de todo y fue algo un poco como un shock verlos de nuevo, la culpabilidad que sentía fue desapareciendo poco a poco a medida que hablaban y se contaban sobre lo que habían estado haciendo durante este tiempo en que estuvieron ¿incomunicados? Como sea, fueron un montón de cosas, anécdotas, relatos, de todo, entre eso, hablar sobre cómo la había estado pasando Ross (porque no podía faltar) y sobre Laura mudándose con él, Calum de inmediato protestando que él también debería mudarse, ya que es hombre y es el mejor amigo de Ross, pero siendo rechazado porque, dios, una cosa a la vez.

Hablaron sobre sus siguientes proyectos y para Ross fue inevitable no hablarles sobre la canción que había escrito, la cual será lanzada como el primer single de su nuevo álbum. Aún recuerda cómo todos sonrieron y lo felicitaron por eso, también cómo lo obligaron a prometer que les mostraría la canción antes de que sea oficialmente lanzada. Así que es exactamente eso lo que hace, ahora mismo todos se encuentran en el auto de Ross,este tras el volante mientras terminan de escuchar la canción, la cual finaliza con los acordes del bajo de Riker de fondo. Ross respira hondo, nunca había estado tan nervioso por recibir la opinión sobre una canción, pero ahí está, una sonrisa plástica plantada en su rostro mientras su vista está fija en el volante, mientras espera que sus amigos —las primera personas aparte del equipo en escuchar la canción completamente—, digan lo que piensan respecto a lo que acaban de escuchar.

"De acuerdo, ¿que tal les pareció?" Pregunta, fallando miserablemente cuando intenta ocultar su nerviosismo

"Wow," Raini dice, palmeando el hombro de Ross, quien se gira para mirarla, "amigo es increible, realmente muy buena. Me encanta." Ross respira, ahora más tranquilo, porque bueno, tiene una buena opinión y esta bien, también le encanta la canción.

"Sí, sí. Agradezco que la hayas escrito para mi, pero creo que estamos en otro nivel en nuestra relación," bromea Calum provocando que todos en el auto rían. "Pero no, en serio es una canción fantástica." Y cuando Ross mira a Laura, para recibir su veredicto, ella simplemente esta ahí, sonriendo mientras asiente de acuerdo, pero es suficiente porque Ross tiene la aprobación que deseaba y esta más que satisfecho con su trabajo.

"Bueno, ahora sería un buen momento para ir a comer."

Raini los hace esperar un un momento mientras hace que Rocky les tome una foto para después poder conducir hasta el McDonald's más cercano.

Ross siente que su celular vibra cuando están a tan solo unas cuadras del establecimiento, sin embargo reprime el impulso de detenerse para mirar qué es lo que ha hecho reaccionar el aparato en su bolsillo y en su lugar continúa conduciendo, un silencio bastante cómodo acompañándolos hasta que el auto esta acomodado en el estacionamiento, desde entonces son todo un lío de palabras por aquí y por allá, fotos con fans y autógrafos mientras intentan ordenar lo que quieren comer. Cuando por fin cada uno tiene su orden en la mano y una mesa, Ross se toma su tiempo para sacar su celular y abrir la aplicación de Twitter para ver lo que Raini ha twitteado minutos antes. Sonríe al ver el tweet que no es más que un montón de apoyo de parte de su amiga.

"¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa de tonto en el rostro?" Laura pregunta juguetonamente golpeando el hombro de Ross, él le sonrie de vuelta mientras niega con la cabeza, aún sin dejar de sonreír. 

"Nada en especial de hecho, pero se siente bien estar así, como que todo ha sido muy normal estos últimos días. Malditamente increíble."

"Lo se," Ross se gira para tener una visión total de su mejor amiga, "tan solo espera a que estemos viviendo juntos, será una locura." La sonrisa de Laura es contagiosa, así que Ross esta sonriendo igual, aunque tal vez un poco más que ella, nada más pensando que en unos pocos días tendrá alguien llenando un espacio en su casa, siendo el cambio que _¿esperaba?_ Si, bueno, esta perfecto porque Ross esta demencialmente emocionado por ello.

Pero probablemente Ross no estará muy feliz luego de eso, porque va que viajar a Nueva York para la fiesta de lanzamiento del single (—La primera desde que comenzaron—. Por lo que estará ensayando, para la presentación que harán allá, lo que no le deja mucho tiempo para estar en la casa), además no está seguro de que Laura pueda estar allí, a diferencia de Calum y Raini quienes ya están confirmados para acompañarlo, no será lo mismo sin ella, ya que no estarán todos y es el primer single del álbum y es todo acerca de una canción que escribió Ross, tal vez está siendo un poco egoísta sabiendo que sus hermanos también han puesto su esfuerzo en ello, pero _¡Vamos!_ Esto es diferente y él está tan malditamente impresionado aún, incluso piensa que no podrá creer hasta verlo, lo que quiere decir, hasta que el single este fuera, que los fans lo escuchen y den su valoración sobre que tal les parece, es ahí cuando podrá reaccionar y dar un poco más de credito a los demás.

"Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?" Ross siente un apretón en su brazo, cosa que lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, tiene a su mejor amiga a su lado, sonriendo quedamente.

"Si, solo pensaba en el lanzamiento del single, va a ser  increíble. Tocaremos _Let me try_ por primera vez a un público y no sé," se encoge de hombros suavemente, "estoy algo nervioso pero también terriblemente emocionado por cómo reaccionaran las personas, ¿te lo imaginas?" Sus ojos miran directamente a los de Laura. "He esperado esto por meses y ahora esta prácticamente aquí. No se como reaccionare yo cuando ya estemos allí."

"Vas a estar bien. Estoy orgullosa de ti, compañero." Laura suspira, "pero concentrémonos en una cosa a la vez, ¿estarás bien allí? No quiero que te presiones mucho ¿bien?" Ross asiente, "De acuerdo, así que estaré en Nuevo Hampshire desde el Jueves en la mañana por lo que tengo que partir el Miércoles en la tarde, entonces creo que haré todo lo posible por estar en Nueva York a tiempo para el lanzamiento, pero no te prometo nada. No se como vaya la filmación así que es algo complicado."

"Solo intenta estar ahí," Ross pide, su mano yendo de un lado a otro sobre la mesa, pero incluso haciendo eso no deja de mirar a Laura, ella tampoco lo hace, y es loco porque se siente como si solo fueran ellos dos ahí cuando hay un montón de personas a su alrededor, enfocados en lo suyo también.

"Todo lo posible." Laura termina justo antes de voltearse para hacer frente a su comida, Ross imitándola un par de segundos después.

"A veces creo que cuando se encuentran juntos," Raini señala a Ross y Laura, "están tan concentrados en nadie más que ustedes, entonces no caen en cuenta que hay un mundo a su alrededor." Y bueno, la verdad es que Ross quiere responder y refutar contra eso, sin embargo él solo sonrie un poco a medida que niega con la cabeza, porque no hay realmente nada que pueda decir para negar lo que Raini ha dicho, Ross sabe que es cierto, pero no es importante porque de hecho ha sido así desde siempre.

*****

Es temprano por la mañana, bueno, no exageradamente temprano, pero en fin, eso no es lo importante, Ross está aún medio dormido cuando sale de la cama, serpenteando de un lado a otro entre el desorden de su habitación para hacer su camino hasta el baño. Se siente agotado por el trabajo, estuvo todo el fin de semana de ensayo en ensayo y en algunas reuniones con los productores, además grabaron una canción más que también es una de las favoritas de Ross, fue escrita por Rocky, Riker y Jamie, un escritor con el cual habían trabajado antes, Ross ama cada una de las canciones en las que Jamie ha participado, siempre les da cierto enfoque y les añade algo diferente, lo que es realmente bueno porque es lo mismo pero mirado desde otra perspectiva, genial, simplemente genial.

Así que bueno, no es una sorpresa que Ross este un poco de mal humor ya que esperaba llegar a casa y dormir lo suficiente para poder rendir el día pero en lugar de eso tuvo que esperar a que seguridad pudiera pasar por los paparazzis que habían fuera del estudio, luego aguantar, como por una hora, el trafico que a veces haces estragos en Los Ángeles y sí, Ross no se siente muy feliz por estar despierto a las nueve de la mañana con menos de tres horas de sueño encima, no es justo en realidad, pero ¿la vida cuando lo es? Ross evita responderse esa pregunta mientras vuelve a su habitación para vestirse con unos pantalones de chandal y una sudadera de la mercancía vieja de R5, siempre la preferida de Ross.

Alcanza sus pertenencias; billetera, llaves y celular, antes de hacer su camino hacia la salida. Esta cerrando la puerta cuando su celular vibra, es inesperado, por lo que es casi inevitable para Ross no sorprenderse y estar a punto de dejar caer el aparato, uff, por suerte fue más rápido que eso, pero por poco.

Desbloquea el celular, sus ojos de inmediato observando la notificación de Twitter, riendo en cuanto ve lo que Laura acaba de twittear, porque es tan simple pero dice tanto.

Así que bueno, él es Ross Lynch, si, y tendrá a su mejor amiga mudándose con él en unos minutos, por lo que si ella puede ¿por qué él no? Son dos minutos los que tarda en twittear lo que tiene en mente, quedando plenamente satisfecho con ello.

Entonces, mientras sube en su auto, tiene su celular vibrando incesantemente por las notificaciones del tweet, por lo que sabe que debería silenciar las notificaciones, así que al encontrarse seguro en el auto, con el cinturón de seguridad rodeando su cuerpo, se permite sacar el aparato que hubo guardado previamente en su bolsillo y volver a Twitter. Desactiva las notificaciones y por curiosidad vuelve a ver el tweet de Laura, más que nada las respuestas en este, hay una en especial que le llama la atención por lo que es inevitable no responder, dientes presionando en su labio inferior

Y es todo mientras lanza su celular al asiento del copiloto y decide que es momento de emprender su camino hacia la casa de Laura antes de que esta pueda llamarle por no estar ahí aún, tendrán mucho tiempo para discusiones en realidad, así que para que permitirse la primera tan pronto. No, por supuesto que no.

Ross esta a mitad de camino cuando su celular suena, la pantalla de inmediato mostrando la llamada entrante; es Laura y lo siente, pero está conduciendo y es peligroso contestar mientras se está en esa labor, así que simplemente deja que sea enviada al buzón y sin embargo conduce un poco más rápido, agradeciendo que no esté demasiado lejos, es por eso que cinco minutos después, Ross se encuentra estacionando su auto en la entrada de la casa de Laura, y su mejor amiga esta allí de pie, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho siendo el perfecto acompañante de ese ceño fruncido. Ross muy posiblemente esta sonriendo como si del gato de Cheshire se tratara, pero su mejor amiga no tiene que verlo en realidad.

Baja del auto y camina hasta donde esta Laura, poniéndose a su lado para rodear sus hombros con su brazos.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar luego de terminar con esto?" Ross pregunta, voz lenta y suave a medida que acaricia el brazo de Laura.

"Eres un idiota," Laura argumenta, seria, aún en la misma posición que cuando Ross llegó.

"Lo sabes, lo sé, las personas a nuestro alrededor lo saben. No entiendo porque te sorprende."

"Como sea." No quiere discutir, Ross no quiere discutir cuando están a punto de mudarse juntos, no esta bien en realidad. Es casi por instinto para Ross, girar a Laura cuando esta está a punto de entrar en la casa, quedando frente a él, Ross sonrie al inclinarse para sujetar sus piernas y levantarla varios a centímetros del suelo, al momento en que Laura reacciona es solo para apoyar sus codos contra los hombros de Ross. "¡¿Qué rayos cre—?!"

"No. Oye, no," Ross habla, calmado, sus manos presionando los muslos de Laura contra su pecho, "estamos mudandonos junto y estas algo enojada. Somos dos mejores amigos que decidieron mudarse juntos por el bien de uno de ellos, osea yo, así que no puedo dejar que vengas conmigo como si nada, estando molesta, porque sera mierda cuando estemos allí, y no queremos que esto empiece mal, ¿cierto?" Laura intenta responder pero Ross continúa. "Perdón por no contestar mientras conducía, mi error, lo siento," sonríe imperceptiblemente cuando Laura rueda los ojos. "La cosa es que he esperado esto por días y haremos que empiece bien. Simplemente recogeremos lo que sea que vas a llevar, lo dejaremos en casa y antes de intentar organizar nada iremos a desayunar, ¿no es esa una mejor idea?"

"Tonto," la sonrisa en el rostro de Laura es todo lo que necesita para saber que ahora están perfectamente bien. "¿Podrías bajarme, compañero?" Y Ross lo hace, todo sintiéndose demasiado irreal a medida que el cuerpo de Laura se desliza contra el suyo, pudiendo sentir todo y a la vez nada. El cuerpo de su mejor amiga se siente tan bien contra el suyo, lo que es malditamente raro e incómodo, al menos para Ross, ya que Laura no parece estar afectada en lo más mínimo mientras se aleja para organizar su ropa.

"Ah, sí," traga saliva y aclara su garganta. "¿Crees que podrías conducir?" Justo en este momento, Ross no siente como si pudiera hacerlo sin el riesgo de tener un accidente. Bueno, eso es algo un poco exagerado en realidad, pero Ross prefiere no tentar a la suerte.

Laura levanta la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos fijos en los de Ross, coincidiendo con una sonrisa enorme y brillante adornando su rostro. "Con mucho gusto, amor."

*****

Son un lió por lo que resta del día. 

Riendo y hablando tonterías mientras hacen los dos viajes que son necesarios para dejar las cosas de Laura en casa de Ross antes de que este conduzca hasta un IHOP' para desayunar, ya que sabe como Laura ama ir allí si es que tiene tiempo.

_( **IHOP** : International House Of Pancakes / Casa Internacional de Panqueques, en español)_

Han estado ocupados últimamente, así que Ross cree que muy posiblemente Laura no haya estado allí en un montón de tiempo, por lo que le parece una buena idea llevarla, porque Ross es, en ocasiones, complaciente y le gusta ver a su mejor amiga feliz, y nada mejor para superar la casi primera discusión que ofreciendole el mejor desayuno. Sí, esa es una buena idea, Ross está seguro.

Entran en el local, uno al lado del otro, ambos coincidiendo para mirarse en cuanto se dan cuenta que hay un montón de gente más de la que Ross en realidad esperaba que hubiera, pero en realidad no importa porque ellos solo van a desayunar y luego irán a acomodar las pertenencias de Laura en donde debería estar, aunque no es mucho la verdad, Laura solo tiene algunas maletas llenas de su ropa, una más aparte para su maquillaje, porque bueno, ella es una chica y Ross sabe que las chicas algunas veces necesitan un montón de eso, también su guitarra favorita y eso es todo, mucho menos de lo que Ross creyó que tendría que mover, pero no es sorprendente cuando es consciente de que ellos solo estarán viviendo juntos por algunos meses incluso pueden ser solo semanas, solo lo suficiente hasta que Ross se sienta en sí de nuevo, ¿cuanto tomara eso en realidad? Ninguno sabe pero Ross tampoco esta preocupado, solo sabe que disfrutara cada momento lo mejor que pueda.

Nunca había sido así antes, no la primera vez que estuvieron viviendo juntos, ya que en ese tiempo tuvieron más compañía y fue algo hecho por el trabajo, esto es diferente, por lo que es difícil pensar en cómo serán las cosas con el paso del tiempo, por lo que de momento sera mejor si son ignoradas, Ross está seguro.

Buscan una mesa en el fondo, lejos de donde puedan ser reconocidos y esperan a ser atendidos, Ross se toma ese tiempo para revisar su celular, tienen una notificación de un tweet de Laura además de una llamada perdida de Riker, decide ignorar la llamada ya que si es importante su hermano podría volver a llamar, sin embargo presiona sobre la notificación que la lleva directamente a una respuesta que Laura ha dado a sus pasados tweets, y es realmente tonto porque no puede ser más cierto.

"Bien jugado," susurra para sí mismo mientras guarda nuevamente el celular y mira hacia Laura, "¿Sabes lo que vas a ordenar ya?" Pregunta, estirando su mano para alcanzar su propio menú, "estamos en un IHOP, así que espero que sigas el orden natural." Ross guiña un ojo en dirección a Laura antes de concentrarse en el menú. 

Observando las diferentes opciones que le ofrecen, Ross cae en cuenta que ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en uno de estos y no sabe qué es lo bueno y que no, y siente que es lo más complicado que ha hecho en los últimos días porque todo ha venido siendo tan fácil y ahora Ross no sabe que es lo que ordenara para desayunar.

"Hey, ¿compañero?" Ross parpadea y vuelve su mirada hacia Laura, quien le señala la camarera que esta al lado de ella, todo sonrisas y mejillas sonrojadas y no, Ross no se siente incómodo con la mirada penetrante de la chica sobre él, es 'famoso' y claramente está acostumbrado a ser acechado mientras esta a punto de ordenar su desayuno. "¿Quieres que ordene por ti?"

"Por su puesto que no," Responde de inmediato, "no estoy dispuesto a ser parte de tus pruebas," Laura le muestra la lengua infantilmente, gesto que Ross ignora mirando una última vez el menú antes de pedir. "Panqueques con frambuesas y chispas de chocolate blanco." Fácil y rápido. 

La mesera se va con una última sonrisa hacia Ross, y él no puede sentirse menos aliviado de lo que ya esta, pero sin embargo decide que su mejor opción es ignorarlo, si es que puede y lo— "Creo que le gustaste," si, su mejor amiga no dejará que lo ignore así de simple. "No dejaba de mirarte y sonreír, estoy segura de que te dará su número antes de que nos vayamos."

"No lo aceptaré si es que sucede," rueda los ojos, "no estoy nimiamente interesado en ella, ni en ninguna otra chica que quiera darme su número así como así. Es realmente incomodo." Ross responde, más serio de lo que pretende pero siendo totalmente sincero al respecto.

"Yo te respaldo," Laura le guiña un ojo en el momento justo en que su pedido llega, Ross ríe aunque está negando, porque mierda, su mejor amiga es malditamente buena todo el tiempo, y Ross sabe, que él real, realmente no merece tener personas tan buenas consigo, sin embargo ahí están siempre a su lado.

"Panqueques de Red Velvet," dice condescendiente al ver el plato de Laura. "Debí suponerlo."

Laura se encoge de hombros, pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de delinearlos con su lengua, lenta y pausadamente, sus ojos sin apartarse de los de Ross. "Ya sabes, amor." Pero no, Ross realmente no sabe y tampoco esta seguro de querer averiguar a qué se refería su mejor amiga, porque esta casi completamente seguro que no es acerca de los panqueques.

*****

Son las ocho cuando por fin Ross ha terminado de ayudar a Laura a instalarse en una habitación, no muy lejos de la de Ross, pero eso que importa en realidad ¿no? No es como si—, no, bueno, nada, realmente es mejor no pensar en nada.

Riker  llama nuevamente a Ross cuando está a punto de decirle a Laura que deberían ir a cenar fuera, así que simplemente no puede y en su lugar debe ir a casa de su padre, Ross bufa fuerte para que Riker sepa que no está muy feliz de hacer eso. Ross no ha hablado con su padre y no pretende hacerlo en realidad, fue mierda la última vez que lo hizo y no quiere nada que pueda afectar la paz mental que está sintiendo ahora mismo, no está de acuerdo en sentirse presionado cuando puede hacerlo mejor, así que es simple para Ross decidir que ignorara cualquier cosa que diga su padre que le pueda afectar.

Se despide de Laura con un aviso sobre que no lo espere ya que no está seguro de llegar temprano, además tendrán todo el día de mañana y luego una horas más para disfrutar antes de que Laura tenga que volar a Nuevo Hampshire a grabar y luego Ross a Nueva York, no es mucho tiempo el que puedan pasar juntos los primeros días, pero no importan, estarán viviendo en el mismo lugar por tiempo indefinido así que hay como un montón de oportunidades, y Ross no puede estar más feliz por eso, ¿desde hace cuanto no tenía tantas ganas de pasar tiempo con alguien? Demasiado en realidad.

Llega a la casa de su padre pasadas las nueve, ya que están realmente alejados el uno del otro, literal y metafóricamente. Increíblemente conveniente, sinceramente.

Ross está a punto de tocar cuando la puerta se abre revelando a un Rocky con el cabello recogido y una baqueta de Ratliff en la mano, lo que no es bueno. "Bien, dime que Ratliff sigue con vida"

"Apenas," responde Rocky entre dientes mientras se hace a un lado para dejar que Ross entre en la casa, "pero me esta sacando de quicio, así que no creo que dure mucho." Ross ríe, porque es verdaderamente gracioso ver como Rocky y Ellington pueden pasar de ser amantes a odiarse, Ross no puede negar que ama cuando eso sucede. 

Entra en la casa, sintiéndose extraño e incómodo ipso facto, por lo que no es extraño que esté removiéndose de un lado a otro y pasando las manos, de vez en cuando, por su cuello para remover la tensión que empieza a instalarse aquí, "¿Esta papá aquí?" Ross pregunta en voz baja, por poco pretendiendo que no esta aún ahí.

"Encerrado en el estudio hablando con los productores acerca del álbum, no se, no quiere que nos involucremos en esto más de lo que estamos, pero creo que tendremos que dejar que ellos elijan algunas canciones," Ross frunce el ceño, ¿qué mierda está diciendo Rocky? "André llamo en la mañana, dijo que los productores están inseguros sobre algunas de las canciones y quieren cambiar un par. Sabemos lo complicado que fue al principio y tuvimos que escribir varias canciones más, lo que fue increíble porque el álbum está mucho mejor, pero aún—"

"Deja de divagar Rocky, sabes como te pones de nervioso luego de un rato, ¿bien?" Rocky asiente. "Vamos con lo chicos entonces, no podemos dejar que arruinen lo que ya tenemos organizado."

Se encaminan hasta la sala donde se encuentran Rydel, Riker y Ratliff repartidos entre los sofás que hay allí, Rocky toma asiento al lado de Riker mientras que Ross tan solo esta de pie, se siente mucho más cómodo así, igualmente si hay algo que no le gusta o lo hace sentir extraño, él simplemente trazará su camino hacia la salida e ira de vuelta a casa, que es donde debería estar si es que los productores no acabaran de decidir que sería una buena idea cambiar todo lo que han hecho.

Y no, Ross realmente no está para eso, han hecho un muy maldito buen trabajo escribiendo y grabando, eligiendo la portada del próximo álbum y debatiéndose entre cuantas canciones y cuales estarían bien y cuales otras tendrían que quedar en el archivo, así que ellos no pueden venir de un momento a otro y decidir que lo que han hecho es suficientemente bueno y que estará bien que ellos metan la cucharada. Es su álbum, por lo que han trabajado durante meses, así que Ross no está dispuesto a dejar que arruinen todo sin una buena razón.

"No podemos dejar que cambien nada de lo que hemos hecho," dice Ross firmemente, "se pueden ir al carajo porque yo no estoy dispuesto a grabar canciones que realmente no hemos sentido y mucho menos escribir nuevas cuando tenemos unas que son perfectas y que seguramente las fans amarán. No tiene derecho a hacer nada de eso si no se lo permitimos."

"Tampoco quiero cambios," habla Rydel ahora, mientras se inclina para apoyar su cabeza sobre le hombro de Ratliff. "Es perfecto lo que tenemos grabado y todo está tan bien y listo para ser lanzado. El single saldrá el Viernes y si ellos quieren que cambiemos algo supondría el retraso del álbum un par de meses más, porque tendríamos que rehacer todo el diseño, no quiero eso sinceramente."

Y es de esa manera como se sumergen en una discusión, tomando precauciones y decidiendo que están dispuestos a hacer y que no, definitivamente no cambiar nada de como esta el álbum, tal vez agregar un par de canciones más, pero nada diferente a ello y es un problema si es que los productores no aceptan porque entonces simplemente no habrá un álbum y será una lástima para los fans que ahora están tan ilusionados.

Son conscientes de que no pueden mandar tanto trabajo por la borda, pero tampoco es como si fueran a dar a los fans algo por lo que no estarán realmente emocionados, si llegaran a quitar algo del album no seria lo mismo, no valdría la pena el esfuerzo y Ross esta tan orgulloso de todo lo que han logrado hacer por su cuenta, que no esta dispuesto a arruinarlo por caprichos de último momento. De ninguna manera.

Ross aún recuerda cuando eran solo ellos trabajando en su música, sin nadie entrometiendose o decidiendo que era mejor o no porque aunque habían otras personas ayudándolos, eran ellos quienes tomaban las decisiones y fue lo mejor, fueron los días fáciles. Cuando trabajaron en su primer _**EP** 'Ready Set Rock'._ Solo fueron cinco canciones pero abrió algunas puertas y ellos no se atrevieron a desaprovecharlo. Ahora, años después, Ross se pregunta cómo hubieran sido las cosas al haber continuado por su cuenta, no patrocinios o contratos con disqueras, nada de eso, solos ellos junto con _Mauli B_ y _E-Vega_ que fueron siempre de tanta ayuda en todo lo que necesitaron, siendo parte de su vida desde que quisieron entrar en el negocio, cuando Ross piensa mucho en ello, cae en cuenta de que él realmente extraña, en ocasiones, _los días fáciles_. Pero él en realidad, Ross no quisiera cambiar nada de lo que ha sucedido si de una u otra forma va a tener a tantas personas apoyándolos y confiando en que lo que ellos harán estará bien.

_( **Mauli B:**  Entrenador vocal/compositor  
 **E-Vega:** Entrenador de la banda/Productor de ready Set Rock)_

*****

Son pasadas las tres de la mañana cuando se encuentra cerrando la puerta de la casa, su cuello cruje dolorido por haber estado en diferentes posiciones incómodas y sus párpados pesan por el cansancio, necesita dormir pero cree que necesitará una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza que siente aproximándose. Suspira larga y profundamente mientras hace su camino hacia la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua. No tarda más que unos minutos allí y pronto se encuentra trazando el camino a su habitación, pero se detiene abruptamente cuando escucha un sonido proveniente de la sala. No es una sorpresa (realmente no lo es) que cuando asome la cabeza, Laura este sentada en el mueble más grande, una cobija torpemente envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, con su mirada fija en el televisor, ojos bien abiertos y una mueca en su rostro. Se ve ridículamente tierna, pero Ross está demasiado cansado para pensar mucho en eso.

"Hey," el grito que le sigue a sus palabras es ensordecedor y desconcertante, Ross no se esperaba eso, "¡Mierda!" gruñe, tapando sus oídos aunque ya es tarde para eso.

"¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre llegar así como así?!" Laura grita, alterada, ella real, realmente lo esta, "¡Pude haber sufrido un infarto por tu culpa, maldito idiota!"

Ross podría discutir, él sinceramente podría hacerlo pero no tiene tiempo ni fuerza para eso, además tiene que madrugar e ir al estudio, luego una reunión con los productores y un ensayo, debe ser eso lo más calmado que hará, incluso tiene que ir a una reunión con el productor de una película en la que quieren que participe, por lo que Ross ya debería estar durmiendo y es por eso por lo que no tiene tiempo de refutar lo que su mejor amiga acaba de decir a pesar de que él terminaría ganando y ama ganar y estaría bien ganar y... No. No. No, Ross simplemente acallara sus pensamientos y se irá a dormir.

"Como sea." Es lo último que dice que antes de reanudar su camino a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y tirándose sobre su cama en cuanto puede, la pastilla puede esperar a mañana, no habrá mucha diferencia si la toma dentro de un par de horas.

Ross esta más dormido que despierto cuando siente una mano colarse entre su cabello, acariciando y moviéndose de aquí allá, tan suave y lento que solo incrementa las ganas de dormir, "¿Ross?" Es Laura, su voz baja y tímida como si tuviera miedo de estar allí, como si hubiera entrado en la boca del lobo.

"¿Hmhm?" murmura, con su rostro enterrado en las cobijas.

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sientes triste?" La última pregunta llama la atención de Ross, por lo que se gira hasta quedar sobre su costado, su ojos demorando un poco—Bastante en enfocar a Laura, "pareces un poco triste, ¿esta todo bien en el trabajo?"

"Si, solo algo cansado, es tarde y se supone que debo estar en el estudio a las siete. Muy poco tiempo para dormir, así que preferiría empezar a hacerlo de una vez." Bosteza sin poder evitarlo y sus ojos se cierran de la misma manera, durmiéndose a inconsciencia. Siente a Laura removerse en su lugar y luego de unos segundos lo único que puede sentir es el calor que emana de su cuerpo, ¿Laura se ha acostado a su lado? ¿Qué? "Hey tu, ¿estas bien?"

"Si, solo quiero estar aquí hasta que te duermas, ¿puedo?" Ross solo asiente y todo es silencio, sólo interrumpido por las respiraciones profundas que escapan de Ross de vez en cuando a pesar de que aún está medio despierto, pero más dormido, cosa que no evita que sienta los besos que Laura está depositando su garganta, cerca de su manzana de adán. Los pequeños labios acariciando en su piel como si de una rosa se tratara; tan suave y delicado, apenas tocando la piel, pero esta tan presente ahí para Ross. Sintiéndose tan bien, tan mal y tan, pero tan malditamente ¿raro?.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" Pregunta adormilado.

"No se, no tengo sueño y no quiero ver más televisión por lo que voy a estar aquí hasta que te duermas, y esto es lo único que se me ocurre para pasar el tiempo."

"Lo cual es verdaderamente raro en realidad."

"Lo sé. Lo sé, déjame vivir compañero." Y la risa de Laura es lo último que Ross escucha antes de que morfeo arrase con él.

*****

Los días siguientes pasan en un borrón, entonces cuando Ross se encuentra en el auto, de camino al último ensayo antes de que el single sea oficialmente lanzado en menos de 24 horas, es consciente de que:

**1.** _Tienen que grabar una canción más, por lo que el lanzamiento del álbum se retrasara por dos semanas. Bien, puede aceptar eso.  
_

**2**. _Trabajará en una película con Baz Luhrmann, lo que es tremendamente loco ya que es uno de sus directores favoritos. Aún no sabe mucho acerca de eso, pero tiene una reunión en tres semanas y ahí le informarán sobre todo.  
_

**3**. _Laura está en Nuevo Hampshire grabando una película y aún no sabe si podrá llegar a Nueva york a tiempo, pero al menos Calum y Raini llegarán en la mañana y eso está bien._

**4**.  _Está a punto de lanzar música en más de un año y tendrán una perfomance, tocando por primera vez al público su single._ _  
_

Así que, de acuerdo, Ross tiene muchas cosas en las que pensar, un montón de eventos en los cuales concentrarse y una capacidad enormemente fácil para entrar en presión, sin embargo lo tiene todo, hay unas prioridades, por lo que en este momento el solo esta concentrado en que tiene un ensayo en el lugar donde será el evento mañana y luego tienen que ir con vestuario y maquillaje para dejar todo listo y no cometer errores, lo que es perfecto ya que le da un poco más de tiempo a Ross antes de la presentación para llamar a Laura y de una vez saber que pasara. Por supuesto que él no estará decepcionado si es que Laura no puede venir, Ross es un adulto consciente de que las demás personas también tienen responsabilidades.

Se baja del auto en cuanto estaciona en la entrada del edificio, lo que más bien es un club en el centro de Manhattan que ha sido rentado por todo el fin de semana , es enorme y lujoso e increíblemente grande, con un escenario lo suficientemente lejos del piso y estará repleto de personas y posiblemente algunos fans (Ross aun no esta seguro), pero bueno, él esta tan maravillado con ese lugar, tan emocionado por tocar la canción.

El ensayo es rápido y divertidísimo, estar en el escenario con su familia siempre es lo mejor que le puede pasar, Ross no puede negarlo. Incluso ahora que lo analiza mejor, el haber pensado, en algún momento, que dejar la banda sería una buena idea, fue lo peor que se le pudo ocurrir, porque es lo que hace cuando está en el escenario dando todo de sí a las personas que hacen el esfuerzo para verlos lo que importa antes que nada ¿no? 

¿Quienes serían ellos sin el apoyo de los fans? No más que unos soñadores. Así que no, dejar la banda sería el peor error que Ross podría cometer alguna vez, además de que no sabria que hacer sin sus hermanos, ¿ir en solo? Por supuesto que no. No es lo suyo eso de estar en un escenario por su cuenta, nunca ha sido así y Ross no tiene la intención de probarlo.

Aunque quien sabe, tal vez algún día las cosas se turnen diferentes, pero Ross realmente no quiere pensar en eso, así que se limita a dejarse llevar y no preocuparse demasiado por el futuro.

Entonces luego de que tienen todo listo, y el camerino esta organizado, Ross puede suspirar y volver a descansar para lo que tendrá que vivir al día siguiente, ese siendo todo el futuro en el que puede preocuparse.

*****

Es casi el momento y Ross no podría sentirse más nervioso—excitado, están backstage y el single fue lanzado hace ya varias horas, siendo recibido muy bien por el público en general, todo muy agradable hasta el momento, Ross cree que sus mejillas se han adormecido y es por esa razón que la sonrisa en su rostro no ha vacilado ni por un segundo, pero es que como podría, se siente tan bien y orgulloso y sobrecogido. Ha estado un poco por las redes sociales y el apoyo de las fans ha sido mucho más de lo que espero, pero no se queja ya que siempre ha tenido un montón de apoyo de parte de ellas y, mierda, Ross está demasiado maravillado justo ahora que están a unos pocos minutos de salir a hacer su presentación, la primera de _Let me try_ , y hay algunas fans allí afuera con las que se han tomado fotos, por lo que es muy seguro que luego haya videos de ellos tocando la canción y Ross no puede esperar para verlos, no será totalmente extraño si lo pensa un poco, no con toda la adrenalina encima.

Sabe que Raini y Calum están por ahí en algún lugar esperando a que termine con esto para conversar un poco, lo que es un alivio, ya que será una forma de evitar que muchas otras personas quieran acercarse a él, dejara eso para otro momento. Y bueno, Laura no está aquí, y Ross no está decepcionado ya que claro, él era masomenos consciente de que su mejor amiga no tendría el tiempo para llegar, pero eso no significa que no sienta un poco el bajón de energía ya que ni siquiera pudo hablar con ella, sin importar cuanto intento llamarla siempre iba directo al buzón, así que bien, Ross y Laura no han hablado desde que ella lo llamó para informarle que había llegado bien a Nuevo Hampshire, osea un poco más de tres días, y Ross definitivamente no está preocupado, Laura es grande y puede cuidarse solo, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga a Jared pendiente por si llega a parecer, Ross lo duda muy seriamente.

"¿Estas listo para esto?" La voz de André lo saca estrepitosamente de sus pensamiento, con un sobresalto incluido. Ross lo mira con la cabeza ladeada, un poco divertido quizás.

"Nací listo para esto, no entiendo porque siquiera te atreves a preguntar." André ríe, ronca y profundamente mientras golpea el hombro de Ross ligeramente, él apenas lo siente.

"Bien. Bien, un par de minutos para que toquen y quedas libres de hacer lo que quieras. Tuviste una semana bastante tranquila, el último par lo han sido, así que porqué no ir y divertirte un poco," la insinuación en André al mover las cejas de arriba a abajo, es un poco mórbida y algo menos que sutil, pero eso no impide que Ross ría, una inminente carcajada precipitándose por sus labios antes de que pueda reaccionar. André lo mira sonriente y está a punto de decir algo cuando los chicos aparecen tras él, unos segundos después están arrastrando a Ross hasta el escenario. Lo último que escucha antes de que los chicos empiecen a tocar es a André deseándoles suerte.

Ross respira hondo, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios cuando escucha los primeros acordes de _Let me try_ tocados por Rocky y Riker, Ratliff y Rydel uniéndose a ellos unos segundos después, dándole a Ross la señal para empezar a cantar, y él no podría estar más deseoso por eso. Siente que es solo él cuando las primeras palabras de la canción salen expulsadas con suavidad por sus labios: _**"I see you wasting your time."**_   _(Te veo perder tu tiempo)._ Naturalmente creando cierto suspenso antes de que sea tiempo de continuar, ahora un poco más rápido:  _ **Trying so hard to fight with all the shit between us.**_ _ **You say don't worry, I can control what is around.**_ _ **But baby you know I'm not the kind of man who can change.**_ _ **But baby keep this in mind, there are so many things I could do."** (Tratando de luchar tan duro con toda la mierda entre nosotros. Dices que no te preocupes, puedo controlar lo que hay alrededor. Pero cariño, sabes que no soy el tipo de hombre que puede cambiar. Pero el bebé tenga esto en mente, hay tantas cosas que podría hacer.)_

Ya que la canción cambia de ritmo constantemente y eso es lo que más ama Ross, por eso es simple dejarse llevar, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado al otro, y lanzando el micrófono en el aire para atraparlo antes de que este pueda tocar el piso, los gritos de las personas a su alrededor siendo apenas un eco, porque Ross no está ahí, está en su propio mundo desinhibiéndose y dejando todo lo que le afecta de cualquier forma en un segundo plano, incluso un tercer. Hace un rápido movimiento para acercarse y tomar su guitarra, justo a tiempo para cantar la última línea, con Rocky y Riker acompañándolo: _**"Let me try to be the man you want me to be."**_   _(Dejame intentar ser el hombre que quieres que sea)_. Sus pulmones ardiendo en cuanto termina, su garganta seca y sus dedos hormigueando sin control. Un montón de adrenalina corriendo por su sistema, pero es todo, esta hecho y Ross está en el borde, casi tan feliz como al principio, tal vez incluso un poco más.

Dejan el escenario velozmente y en cinco minutos están esparcidos por su cuenta, Ross no puede evitar escapar de uno de los productores, a pesar de que lo intenta, demasiado tarde para su tristeza, acepta las felicitaciones aunque sabe que no es algo en lo que trabajo solo, fue todo un equipo y ellos también se lo merecen, se dice a sí mismo qué que debe enviarles algo (a cada uno de ellos) por haber puesto tanto empeño en el lanzamiento del single y todo respecto a eso, pero ahora en realidad, Ross no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.  

Se despide del hombre y toma una copa de champaña que los camareros están repartiendo, vistiendo pulcramente y llevando con elegancia las bandejas cerca de los hombros—Ross nunca entenderá como pueden hacer eso—, antes de alcanzar a Calum y Raini que están hablando con algunas fans. Les saluda amablemente y conversan un rato antes de que estas decidan irse, cosa que Ross internamente agradece ya que quiere tener un poco  de tiempo a solas con sus dos mejores amigos.

"Eso estuvo realmente increíble amigo, lucias muy contento allí arriba." Ross mira rápidamente hacia el escenario donde estuvo minutos atrás.

"Es mi lugar," se encoge de hombros, es un movimiento vago pero esta ahí, "supongo que es algo que sale natural después del tiempo, cuando te acostumbras a hacerlo y te emociona."

"Sí, supongo que es así," Calum mira hacia Raini, brindándose miradas cómplices antes de volver a Ross, "¿Como ha sido vivir con Laura?" Ross no está para nada sorprendido por la pregunta, ¡vamos! Son dos de sus mejores amigo y él ciertamente los conoce.

"No es como si hubiéramos tenido mucho tiempo para probar cómo serán las cosas. Hemos estado trabajando la mayoría del tiempo así que supongo que no es como si pudiera decir que estará bien o no, aunque fueron agradable los poco minutos en que pudimos convivir. Será más complejo si llegamos a coincidir con nuestras vacaciones en algún momento, lo que es realmente poco probable porque—" Ross no puede terminar de hablar ya que es interrumpido por unas pequeñas manos tratando de cubrir sus ojos, fallando en el intento. Sonríe desconcertado por aquello, ya que no se lo esperaba de ninguna manera, así que bien, él está un poco desconcertado pero eso no quiere decir que no sea curioso y solo vaya a quedarse ahí de pie sin intentar averiguar quién intentó cubrir—tristemente sus ojos. 

Ross piensa que es completamente normal que este sorprendido cuando es recibido por una enorme sonrisa plagada en un rostro jodidamente familiar, Laura está frente a él, todo rizos locos y ropa demasiado pequeña —en lo que Ross considera—, tiene los brazos abiertos como si fuera una sorpresa, lo que verdaderamente es, ya que Ross se había resignado a no verla hasta el Lunes que volviera de Nuevo Hampshire, así que si, Ross no puede estar más sorprendido, por lo que es normal tardar un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hace es un montón de energía y alegría mientras se inclina para envolver sus brazos en la cintura de Laura y levantarla hasta que está varios centímetros sobre el suelo.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí, ¿real, realmente lo estás?" Suena mucho menos incrédulo de lo que está, lo que es un poco extraño.

"Bien, me estas sujetando así," Laura hace un ademán con las manos para señalar la manera en que Ross la tiene tan pegada a él, este no se inmuta, "así que si aun no lo crees, mañana habrá un montón de fotos y ya sabes," se encoge de hombros al tiempo que aprisiona con sus dientes su labio inferior, "un poco más de rumores Raura." Ross sonríe porque no hay nada más que pueda hacer, desde que las personas se dieron cuenta que se habían mudado a vivir juntos, gracias a los tweets, no han hecho más que hablar sobre Raura, y los fanáticos de la—inexistente pareja—, no puede estar más felices. Ross ha tenido un montón de notificaciones en Instagram y Twitter acerca de eso, pero él simplemente las ignora ya que no hay nada real en Raura incluso si ahora que viven juntos.

"No puedo mentir," dice mientras está dejando a Laura tocar nuevamente el suelo, "me alegro que hayas podido llegar."

"Hubiera querido saludar antes, pero un par de personas me retuvieron en la salida por fotos y autógrafos, luego Rydel quería hablar conmigo y al parecer todos tus hermanos tenían algo para decir antes de que pudiera llegar contigo," No, Ross no está impresionado por lo que sus hermano, quizás un poco molesto con ellos ahora porque sabe lo que hicieron, pero no importará hasta que tenga que hacerlo. Hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y se acerca hasta tener su boca a centímetros de la oreja de Laura, ya que la música ha empezado a sonar más fuerte y necesita ser escuchado.

"¿Quieres algo para tomar?" Laura asiente, "embriagarnos un poco antes de volver al hotel y desfallecer en nuestras habitaciones." Laura está sonriente cuando Ross vuelve a mirarla, sus ojos brillando emocionados a medida que entrelaza sus dedos con los de Ross antes de—y sin que nadie se lo espere, gritar ¡SHOTS! De manera muy energética, ya guiandolos a la barra.  Ross esta bastante contento por tener a Laura ahí.

*****

Son pasadas las cuatro de la mañana y Ross está algo ido, bastante ebrio luego de beber un montón de shots con Laura, y luego algunos martinis con algunas fans, recuerda quizás haber dado algunas bebidas a fans que no debería estar bebiendo, pero quien lo puede culpar, está ido—ebrio y malditamente dichoso, tiene a Riker frente a él hablando sobre algo que no logra comprender totalmente pero Ross sabe fingir muy bien que está ahí, además, Riker tampoco parece estar muy consciente por lo que Ross no considera importante lo que está diciendo.

Las personas a su alrededor están saltando de un lado a otro a medida que una canción de Steve Aoki suena en los altavoces y Ross está riendo sin razón, considerando fuertemente ir a su habitación antes de cometer un error, pero no, él está bien y aún es temprano para ir a dormir, mucho más cuando se siente radiante.

Está a punto de ponerse de pie de irse e ir por otra bebida cuando escucha su nombre resonar a lo lejos, se gira tan rápido que su cuello truena, pero olvida el leve dolor provocado en cuanto sus ojos enfocan a Laura acercándose a él, su cabello está totalmente desordenado y se tambalea un poco, pero aún con tacos y ebria Ross es consciente de que sabe mantenerse regia (a su manera por supuesto)

"Ross," Laura habla, alargando las palabras más de lo normal, sus ojos están brillantes y sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios rojos por lo que Ross supone más tragos, aunque no se lo cuestiona mucho. "Baila conmigo, amor. Quiero que bailemos." Se aferra al hombro de Ross y empieza a jalarlo con el resto de las personas, y Ross es tan complaciente, se siente tan complaciente que solo se deja ser, sosteniendo a su mejor amiga mientras se escabullen entre las personas hasta encontrar un buen lugar en el centro de la pista.

Es loco la manera en que Ross siente que solo son ellos cuando empiezan a bailar, sus cuerpos tan juntos y una aglomeración de personas a su alrededor, pero Ross no puede sentir más que la calidez del cuerpo de Laura al estar contra el suyo, la forma en que los ojos de Laura lo están mirando brillantes —deslumbrantes, sus manos yendo de un lado a otro mientras siente que empiezan a flotar en su propia burbuja, donde el resto del mundo no tiene permitida la entrada porque Ross solo quiere que sea Laura quien lo acompañe. Ella quien es tan malditamente encantadora con todos y quien no merece que le pasen más que cosas buenas, la única que puede encontrar la luz en medio de las desgracias, la que puso el bienestar de Ross sobre el suyo mismo. No podría estar en ningún lugar diferente al que esta, ni con alguien diferente, no sería lo mismo, no estarían ahí las mismas sonrisas y las mismas chispas quemando en su interior, ni la sensación en su pecho gritando por que haga lo que esta pensando, sin dejarlo cuestionar si esta bien o no, pero no es importante.

No está seguro de cómo pasan las cosas, ni de quién es el que da el primer paso o quien acorta la distancia, de lo único que Ross es realmente consciente es que en algún momento sus labios se han encontrado con los de Laura y entonces parece como si todo se suspendiera a su alrededor quedándose así; quieto, por un segundo nada más son labios tocando labios, antes de que las manos de Ross se muevan casi por inercia para sostener las mejillas de Laura y aferrarse a eso a medida que sus labios empiezan a reaccionar, presionando con fuerza y moviéndose torpemente contra los otros y Ross está tan extraña—dulcemente horrorizado ya que ellos nunca habían hecho algo así, no fuera de las cámaras, no sin que hubiera cierta presión en hacerlo y Ross sabe que está mal, que no debería estar besando a Laura y que tendría que terminar con eso.

Ross es malditamente experto en ignorar sus pensamientos.

Corre la lengua por el labio inferior de Laura, que la impulsa a abrir la boca, lo hace de buena gana permitiéndole avanzar hasta que sus lenguas chocan entre sí, las manos de Laura envueltas a su alrededor mientras intenta pegar más sus cuerpo, dejando nada de espacio entre ellos, pero Ross siente que no es suficiente, que necesita más, más de ese calor que Laura emana, esa vibra, necesita apaciguar el latir desbocado de su corazón antes de que este consiga saltar fuera de su pecho. 

Ross y Laura se han besado, un montón a medida que grababan _Austin & Ally,_ pero Ross esta seguro, él afirma que nunca ningún beso fue como este; se siente tan irreal y como que flota a la deriva, con Laura siendo su única fuente de apoyo y cordura en ese momento, en cualquier momento. Pero Ross perdería la cordura si tuviera que terminar pronto con esto.


	6. seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aquí empieza la razón por la cuál el fic esta calificado como "maduro" así que si eres hipersensible a ese tipo de escenas, abstente de leer.  
> Gracias.
> 
>  
> 
> Sígueme en twitter. @notasawrap  
> Dame amor. :)

"Bien, podríamos intentarlo una vez más," habla Gabe, "empezando desde donde dejamos a Rocky tocando el bajo con el fondo en negro. Cantas en el momento exacto en que suene la pista." Rocky asiente sonriendo, emocionado, dando por hecho que ha entendido. "Vamos a la otra habitación entonces." Todos se mueven siguiendo a Gabe, exceptuando por Ross que se queda de pie en medio de la sala.

Están terminado de filmar el vídeo de su segundo single que fue liberado hace un poco más de tres semanas, por lo que los fanáticos han estado como locos y tan centelleantes a la hora de apoyarlos. La música esta teniendo una buena recepción, cosa que Ross agradece enormemente, así que es un poco abrumador justo ahora ya que él tiene que terminar con esto en menos de una hora e ir a encontrarse en el aeropuerto con Jared y Laura; están volando a Cleveland a un evento de caridad, solo por el fin de semana, pero Ross cree que de ninguna otra manera podría estar más emocionado por aquello. 

Cleveland fue por poco increíble la última vez que estuvo allí (Gracias Mark, muchas gracias en realidad) por lo que Ross espera algo mucho mejor esta vez ya que serán solo él y Laura, y por supuesto un poco de Jared por los lados, pero esa parte no tiene demasiada importancia cuando el resto lo es todo.

El recuerdo de haber viajado con Laura antes es apenas vagamente familiar, solo ellos dos. Varios años atrás para un Meet & Greet, fue divertidísimo. Eran jóvenes, Laura no bebía y Ross apenas lo suficiente, así que terminaron tarde en la noche cada uno riendo fuertemente antes de despedirse para volver a su habitación de hotel.

Lo que es un poco diferente ahora, ya que ellos beben bastante —mucho más Ross en realidad— y además están compartiendo su habitación de hotel y bueno, ahora Jared es parte del paquete también, lo que le quita un poco de diversión a una de las opciones anteriores.

En fin, Ross solo espera por un poco de diversión antes de volver definitivamente al trabajo, ya que están lanzando su álbum en algo así como una semana, junto con el vídeo que están grabando y necesita un poco de paz antes de tener que terminar de agenda las fechas para el tour y empezar con sus ensayos en Diciembre y envolverse en el caos que se avecina.

"Mueve tu gordo culo de ahí, Ross," la voz de Phil, uno de los ayudantes, lo saca de su ensoñación, "te necesitamos ya." Rápidamente camina junto con Phil. "Tendrás cara de idiota durante el BTS. Me aseguraré de tener un buen primer plano de eso." Ross niega con la cabeza, aunque esta sonriendo.

*****

Se encuentran sentados en una zona del aeropuerto a la que no muchas personas tienen permitido el ingreso, lo que es todo un alivio ya que Ross esta malditamente agotado luego de haber pasado demasiadas horas rodeado de un montón de desconocidos, lo cual fue un poco incomodo, y, actualmente, Laura no parece encontrarse en su mejor momento; tiene su cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de Ross y no ha hablado mucho en realidad, aparte de un saludo vago. Sus ojos están cubiertos por unas gafas de sol para nada necesarias en donde se encuentran, además Ross siempre prefiere tener a la vista los ojos de Laura, es una de sus cosas favoritas de la castaña.

Ross realmente no la culpa si su estado de animo no es el de siempre, ya que desde que Laura volvió a trabajar ha estado aquí y allá, moviéndose a todos lados y respirando apenas, Ross sabe que debe estar cansada y lamenta un poco eso. Ama a su mejor amiga y ciertamente quiere que ella este siempre bien —En su mejor, por lo que es inevitable para él no sentirse un poco culpable en este momento, el sentimiento ardiendo en su pecho, porque se siente como que fuerza, del alguna manera, las cosas, justo ahora Laura podría estar en su casa descansando pero sin embargo esta acompañando a Ross a este evento, incluso cuando no tiene que hacerlo, cuando podría quedarse recuperando todas sus energías.

Ross se lo hace saber.

"Creo que mejor deberías quedarte en casa, haz hecho esto mucho últimamente y no me gusta que sea así, podrías enfermarte," Laura se remueve un poco en su lugar antes de separarse por completo para mirar a Ross. "Tal vez descansar un poco antes de volver a trabajar estaría bien ¿no?" Suena mas dudoso de lo que pretende.

Laura suspira suavemente, una leve—pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro, su mano moviéndose hasta encontrar la de Ross. "Esta bien, amor, realmente no quisiera estar en otro lugar por el siguiente par de días. Estar en el avión será una mierda, pero estas aquí y tendré tu hombro para tratar de dormir," Niega pero antes de poder decir algo Laura lo hace. "Dame un par de horas en el hotel y estaré como nueva ¿okey?" Asiente vehemente, aceptaría cualquier cosa si al finalizar tendrá a Laura para sí por los siguientes dos días. Ella sonríe y se inclina para picotear los labios de Ross, este sonriendo de vuelta.

Ellos se besan un poco más, perezosamente antes de abordar el avión y probablemente debería ser un poco raro con las personas a su alrededor, pero están pocos interesados en eso y Ross, de lo único realmente consciente ahora, es que no cambiaría ese momento, o alguno parecido, por nada sinceramente.

Se acomodan en sus asientos en primera clase, Ross y Laura incómodamente ensartados en el otro, pero es suficiente para que Ross consiga a una Laura dormida cuando el avión apenas se ha despegado. No puede contener el suspiro que se escapa por sus labios cuando guía su dedo índice hacia la oscuridad bajo los ojos de su mejor amiga, quien esta removiéndose ante el contacto pero no se despierta, lo que es bueno, ya que se merece esas pocas horas que podrá descansar mientras dura el viaje.

*****

Ross sinceramente nunca ha sido un gran fan de los aeropuertos, mucho menos cuando no esta en condición, es como si el humor de Laura hubiera saltado sobre él cubriéndolo más de lo que ha estado en semanas (es una manta que podría asfixiarlo), por lo que realmente no es una sorpresa que se sienta así de abrumado mientras intenta saludar a los fanáticos que esperan ahí por ellos e ignorar —hábilmente— a los paparazzis, con Jared cerniéndose sobre ellos para evitar que salten a su encuentro. Ross sonríe mientras posa para una foto, tiene a Laura a su lado, sonriendo igual —incluso agotada ella no puede dejar de hacerlo— hasta que la imagen es capturada, su brazo se enreda en la cintura de Ross y se inclina lo suficiente para tener su labios rozando su oído.

"Por favor, amor," se queja, su voz suave y lenta, nada parecido a Laura. "Vayamos ya al hotel, quiero descansar." Ross ignora por completo el cosquilleo en su mejilla cuando Laura planta un beso ahí y en cambio se concentra en su petición. Toca el hombro de Jared frente a él y en cuanto este lo mira hace un gesto vago hacia el auto y luego hacia Laura, agradece que Jared lo conoce y no tarda mucho en entender, por lo que luego de unos segundos se encuentran avanzando hacia el auto, ignorando el entorno a su alrededor que parece volverse un poco más hostil a medida que se acercan a su destino.

Ross se despide con la mano un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta del auto, una bocanada de aire escapando de su cuerpo ipso facto, pero no puede no puede evitar la sonrisa que surca su rostro al momento en que Laura recuesta la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"¿Quieres que salgamos a comer o prefieres quedarte en el hotel?" Pregunta, a pesar de que ya sabe la respuesta.

"Hotel, amor, ¿podrían llevarnos la comida a la habitación?"

"Por supuesto," dice suavemente, su mano moviéndose hasta donde se encuentra la de Laura sobre su rodilla. Sus dedos juguetean por unos minutos, a medida que el auto avanza y es tan normal, es algo que sale tan natural cuando están juntos, incluso si Jared esta ahí con ellos; el hombre esta concentrado en sus cosas —conducir con cuidado—, así que Ross y Laura solo están ahí, en silencio, jugueteando con sus dedos hasta que estos terminan entrelazados.

No puede —tal vez incluso (posiblemente) no quiere— apartar la vista de sus manos, debe admitir que encajan a la perfección; las mano de Laura es pequeña y delicada, a diferencia de la de Ross que es considerablemente más grande y fuerte, pero mierda, que bien se ven cuando están juntas, algo así como un extraño rompecabezas de piezas perfectamente imperfectas (probablemente Ross esta comparando sus manos con sus vidas, donde toda la imperfección se la lleva él, porque dios, Laura es tan ella, tan cariñosa, tan tierna, tan... jodidamente perfecta)

*****

Laura esta dormida para cuando llegan al hotel y Ross podría simplemente tomarla en brazos y entrar, pero prefiere evitar cualquier clase de escena o mal interpretación frente a los medios, porque no es una sorpresa que haya paparazzis allí, no tantos como en el aeropuerto pero todavía es una cantidad considerable.

Es justamente el mismo hotel en el que Ross estuvo meses atrás cuando dieron su concierto, no hubiera preferido otro para ser honesto.

Es todo un lío a medida que hacen su camino a la entrada, con fans por aquí y paps por allá, los flashes cegándolo un poco mientras van en aumento, por lo que Ross toma una sabia decisión, pidiendo a Jared para que lleve a Laura hasta el lobi del hotel, él deteniéndose para firmar algunos autógrafos y posar para unas cuantas fotos más. Logra reconocer a algunas fans del aeropuerto; un punto por insistencia.

Ross esta cansado porque tuvo que madrugar y estar la mayor parte del día grabando el vídeo (logro completado) y luego esta la mierda del aeropuerto y el vuelo, por lo que va con Laura en cuanto consigue librarse de las fans —cosa que sucede cuando Jared vuelve por él— llega a su encuentro con ella que se apoya contra su cuerpo mientras él los guía al ascensor, con Jared esperando por resolver unos asuntos en recepción.

Ross deja a Laura acostada en la cama y lo suficientemente arropada, cada vez empieza a ser más frió y es tarde, no quiere que su mejor amiga pesque un resfriado.

Vaga de un lado a otro, dejando que Jared acomode sus maletas, sin mucho que hacer.

"¿Quieres que te consiga algo de Starbucks?" Pregunta Jared, su voz suave y calmada como siempre, Ross esta tan acostumbrado a Jared que no cree ser capaz de dejarlo ir en un futuro cercano.

"Eso sería increíble, ¿puedes pedir que nos traigan algo de comer?" El hombre asiente, con una sonrisa amable dibujada en su rostro. "Termina con esto y ve a descansar, va a ser un día largo mañana, ¿se encuentra todo listo?"

"Sabes la respuesta a eso," sí, lo hace, por lo que sonríe y simplemente se encoge de hombros. "Avisaré que traigan todo aquì, ¿hablamos en la mañana?

"A las tres, cuando vayamos al evento. No tengo intenciones de salir antes y tampoco creo que Laura quiera hacerlo."

"Perfecto entonces," Jared pasa por su lado, trazando su camino hacia la puerta, "hasta mañana." La puerta es cerrada antes de que Ross pueda responder pero es consciente de cuanto lo conoce Jared y bueno, el hombre tiene su propia respuesta.

*****

Laura cena rápido y vuelve a dormir, pidiendo a Ross que vuelva a arroparla y él, complaciente como es con ella, lo hace. Esta cansado pero no tiene sueño, bien, tal vez si, pero sencillamente no puede dormir. Se siente ansioso y no se había sentido así desde hace años, Ross asegura. La sensación picante en su garganta volviéndose más molesta a cada segundo que pasa sin hacer nada, acompañada con el cosquilleo en sus dedos y aquella, cierta, electricidad hormigueante, además la desconocida sensación en su pecho que va en camino a volverlo loco.

Saca la libreta que tiene en una de las maletas, pero tiene que buscar en los cajones del hotel por un lápiz, ya que no tiene uno propio.

Una carcajada sorpresiva lo ataca en cuanto encuentra la tira de condones guardados en uno de los cajones del buró de la habitación, por lo que debe cubrir su boca para no despertar a Laura por el estruendo resonante que pretendí ser y por el cual ella se remueve en la cama. 

Con suerte logra conseguir lo que necesita y sale de la habitación dejándola intacta; su _mejor amiga_ continúa dormida.

Se arrastra hasta la pequeña sala y toma asiento en uno de los sillones frente a el enorme ventanal, y es solo eso, como si sentarse y tener esos dos objetos frente a él fuera todo lo que Ross necesita cuando sus dedos se encuentran alrededor del lápiz, garabateando letras en la libreta, es casi como si aquello se escribiera por si solo porque esta tan malditamente inspirado pero nada es claro, porque esta escribiendo pero no es realmente sabedor de lo que esta quedando estampado ahí, en las arrugadas hojas.

*****

Son casi las cuatro y Ross lleva aproximadamente diez minutos observando la libreta, las hojas ahora más arrugadas que antes gracias a la presión con la que las envolvió hace unos minutos atrás, aún sin atreverse a leer lo que ha escrito. Da una mirada rápida a su celular para distraerse antes de estirarse para alcanzarlo, de repente siendo consciente de lo poco activo que ha estado últimamente, tan concentrado en su trabajo, pero ahora no tiene nada que hacer (no quiere concentrarse en eso por ahora), por lo que se desliza a través de la pantalla y pincha en la aplicación de Twitter, revisando que su último tweet fue un guiño y ya casi va un mes se eso, teniendo el tweet con la foto de Laura antes de eso. 

Todavía es capaz de recordar como todo fue sacado de contexto y mal interpretado ante el público, las personas de inmediato pensando que era esa la confirmación de una relación entre Ross y Laura, cosa que ninguno de los dos negó, pero esta misma  llegó por si sola cuando casi dos semanas después, aparecieron fotos de Ross besando a una chica en un Club y no tiene una excusa real, no puede tan solo decir que necesito un poco de eso de vuelta luego de discutir con su padre ese día y también con Laura antes de que esta tuviera que viajar a Nueva Jersey, pero no fue nada más que un beso sin significado y por el cual se sintió culpable el par de días que estuvo retraído en su casa, ignorando el mundo en el exterior. Fue una semana de mierda a decir verdad y Ross real, él realmente no quisiera volver a vivir algo así.

Niega con la cabeza y se concentra nuevamente en su celular, parece un buen momento para volver, por lo que no tiene que pensar mucho en que escribir.

He incluso Ross cree que esta un poco inspirado para esto y a veces le gusta molestar a los fans (jamás piensa reconocerlo ante nadie) si es algo divertido, al menos para él, por lo que el siguiente tweet es más un tipo de provocación.

No espera por los resultados que deberían ser catastróficos sin toma en cuenta como los fans de Raura han estado sobre ellos últimamente, relacionando cada cosa que hace o en la que están involucrados pero sin llegar a una conclusión definitiva, no tendrían porqué, simplemente bloquea su celular y se atreve a leer lo que escribió.

Ross no va a dormir hasta que son más de las seis

*****

Es despertado por leves caricias en su mejilla acompañada por suaves labios, lo que de alguna manera logra que ser despertado no sea la mitad de molesto que lo usual, incluso podría acostumbrarse a despertar de esta forma más seguido.

Asegura que puede escuchar una serie de 'amor' y 'bebé despierta', pero aun se encuentra en el limbo del sueño y sus músculos pesados y ¿agarrotados? Así que no, Ross no piensa despertarse aun para ser honesto o al menos eso espera.

"Vamos, Ross, el desayuno que pedí va a enfriarse, además, deberías empezar a organizarte para que no se nos haga tarde," gruñe, rodando sobre su estómago hasta que esta con su espalda contra el colchón, sus ojos aún cerrados pero los destellos de luz aferrándose a sus párpados.

"¿Es tan tarde?" Pregunta, su voz sonando rasposa por el sueño previo, no escucha una respuesta pero luego de unos segundos siente como Laura apoya la cabeza contra su pecho, es casi inercia el momento en que Ross la rodea con su brazo sobre el que ella esta apoyada, mientras con su mano libre restriega sus ojos, alejando los vestigios de sueño por completo de su sistema. 

"No, pero estoy aburrida y quiero hablar con alguien, contigo." confiesa en voz baja, extrañamente baja. "Gracias por cuidar de mi ayer, amor," dice antes de que Ross pueda siquiera pensar en decir algo, "Nunca me había sentido tan cansada en mi vida y sí, creo que umh, fue lindo que estuvieras al pendiente, ¿no te molesto?"

"Eso sería completamente ridiculo Lau, nunca podría molestarme por eso, eres alguien importante para mi y siempre voy a querer que estes bien ¿de acuerdo? No deberías andar por ahí haciendo ese tipo de preguntas," en un rápido movimiento acompañado de una ágil voltereta, sorprendente incluso para Ross, tiene a Laura bajo su cuerpo, sus brazos apoyados fuertemente contra la cama para sostener su propio peso.

No esta para nada sorprendido cuando ve la sonrisa en el rostro de Laura, por supuesto que no, mucho menos cuando esta se relame los labios, su lengua delineando estos lentamente, justo de la manera que siempre vuelve loco a Ross y, mierda, no debería ser así, no debería sentirse tan jodidamente tentado ahora mismo.

Niega con la cabeza y se echa hacia atrás, apartando los pensamientos y alejando la tentación, Ross sabe que es lo mejor.

"Iré a tomar un baño," avisa, sus pies contrayéndose al sentir el frió de las baldosa en cuanto salta fuera de la cama, "podemos desayunar cuando salga." Se mueve rápidamente por la habitación, buscando todo lo que necesita, sin dedicar ni una sola mirada a Laura que no se ha movido de su lugar.

No ha recibido una respuesta cuando entra en el cuarto de baño pero tampoco piensa en eso demasiado, solo sabe que necesita un baño, entre más rápido mejor, no quiere tener que trabajar en si mismo mientras su mejor amiga se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta.

Lo piensa, dios, Ross lo piensa durante un largo rato —a medida que el agua fría se desliza por su cuerpo y ayuda a bajar su erección—, han sido algo más de dos meses desde la última vez que se involucro sexulmente con alguien, ¿Chicago? Probablemente si, por lo que no es una sorpresa que este caliente como el infierno, como mucho más de lo que estuvo antes, pero aun así no es una razón para, siquiera, imaginar como se sentiría tener a su mejor amiga bajo su cuerpo, desnuda, gimiendo su nombre mientras se entierra profundamente en ella.

_Mierdamierdamierda_

Eso no ayuda en absoluto a solucionar su problema y no es que este mal imaginar así a Laura, pero lo esta de muchas maneras, porque es su mejor amiga en quien esta pensando y no, eso no debería ser algo que pase por su mente. Ross ni siquiera tiene una idea de donde eso vino, él no puede negar que esa veces cuando Laura decide quedarse en su habitación compartiendo su cama, sus brazos siempre rodeando a Ross, se siente bien, pero no puede evitar cuando a la mañana siguiente se encuentra con la incomoda erección bajo su ropa interior y tener a Laura a su lado no ayuda, no si sus pensamientos vagan libres y lo que más desea es frotarse contra el —Pequeño, redondo, lindo trasero de la castaña hasta poder correrse, pero el mero pensamiento en esas mañanas lo mantiene tenso por el resto del día y ahora están aquí, compartiendo habitación de hotel y, rayos, tal vez no fue una buena decisión para ser honesto.

*****

Al dejar la habitación tiene puesto nada más que un pantalón de chándal y lleva la caja de cigarrillos apretujada en una mano, no ha fumado desde que pasó aquello con esa chica (mientras Laura se encontraba en Nueva Jersey), pero justamente en este preciso instante lo necesita más que nada.

Laura esta de espalda hablando animadamente con Jared, ¿que hace él ahí incluso?

"Pensé que vendrías cuando fuera momento de irnos." Dice, sus pasos deteniéndose cerca del ventanal, "aún faltan algunas horas para eso."

"Yo lo llame," Laura argumenta, haciendo su camino hasta donde esta Ross, sus ojos brillantes al detenerse frente a él. "Saludaré a algunos de los fans que estaba afuera, es lo menos que puedo hacer ¿no?" Ross asiente, totalmente de acuerdo e incluso cree que si no estuviera tan ¿tenso? Él haría lo mismo. "El desayuno esta en la mesa, come. No tardaré mucho."

"Bien," susurra suave, apenas para ellos, entretanto inclinando su rostro hasta que sus labios pueden sentir la suavidad en el cuello de Laura, el olor de su mejor amiga siendo vicioso e irresistible. Ignora completamente el hecho de que no se encuentran solos y no se cuestiona al momento de presionar sus labios contra la blanquecina piel, justo donde se unen el cuello y el hombro, estos seguido por su lengua, lamiendo y mordiendo, apartándose cuando esta seguro que ha dejado una marca en el lugar. Ross tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, es casi imposible y no puede negar que el regocijo en su interior, al ver que la marca empieza a tornarse violácea va más allá del deleite. "Mantente cerca de Jared, los fans están un poco salvajes últimamente, por lo que te necesito segura." Laura luce atónita y Ross esta maravillado por eso, definitivamente no pensaba hacer lo que hizo, solo sucedió y es todo, ahí esta y no piensa retractarse.

"Emh.. yo... uhm..." Laura parpadea, negando con la cabeza antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que no refleja mas que complacencia. Ross la ama. "Si, bebé, estaré bien." Es todo cuando Laura se estira para besar castamente a Ross, sus brazos envolviendo al otro hasta que tienen que dejarse ir a causa del carraspeo de Jared.

Son sonrisas y un par de miradas hasta que Laura se va y Ross cree que escuchar a Jared decir algo antes de cerrar la puerta pero ignora que ha sido, demasiado enfocado en su propio gozo. Al final él decide que realmente no necesita fumar.

*****

Es todo muy organizado en cuanto se adentran en el enorme auditorio del hotel donde se realiza el evento de caridad, Laura yendo y volviendo a medida que las personas se cruzan en su camino y ella no puede evitar saludarlas mientras que Ross por su parte continua avanzando con toda la tranquilidad posible, Jared a una distancia prudente. 

Hay un montón de personas en todos lados, pequeños grupos llevando conversaciones y evaluando como están las cosas, Ross intenta ignorarlos mientras se detiene frente a la barra de tragos y ordena una bebida. Tiene en su mano una pequeña hoja con la programación de lo que se hará en el evento que durará más horas de las que el rubio pensó que serian, no se queja, viajó a Cleveland para esto y bueno, es lo que hará.

Fue Jared quien organizó todo, Ross se encuentra entre la lista de invitados más importantes pero no es como si se interesará demasiado en eso, cuando supo del evento y de la caridad que apoyaban solo quiso hacer algo para ayudar, por lo que esta ahí y donó doscientos cincuenta mil dólares para la beneficencia, aún conserva la carta de agradecimiento que le fue enviada, bastante linda por cierto.

"Hey," es esa voz la que lo saca de sus pensamientos, al girarse tiene a Laura enfrente con un hombre mayor sosteniendola por el brazo, "¿Como estás?" Cuestiona la castaña con una mirada inquisitiva que no hace más que añiñar sus rasgos.

"Perfectamente, ¿como estas tu?"

"Bien, bien," hace un mohín al ver como Ross recibe la bebida del barman, pero rápidamente niega y hace un gesto hacia el hombre a su lado, Ross lo mira, "Él es Larry, uno de los organizadores del evento."

"Un placer conocerlo." Dice amablemente, estirando su mano hacia el hombre, quien la recibe con una sonrisa cálida. "Muchas gracias por recibirnos aquí, todo muy bonito por cierto."

"Las gracias son para usted, me enteré sobre la donación que hizo a la fundación y le estamos más que agradecidos por eso señor Lynch," Ross esta a punto de negar y espetar que no ha sido nada, pero el hombre hace un gesto desdeñoso con la mano que parece llevarse sus palabras. "Nada de formalidades, ha sido una maravilla lo que ha hecho, incluso si no quiere reconocerlo y—" Larry se detiene abruptamente y empieza a revisar entre su ropa hasta que luego de unos segundos saca su celular, da un saludo y un par de palabras antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Ross y Laura. "Es importante, pero espero que disfruten del evento," alcanza su bolsillo y saca una tarjeta que es entregada a Ross," tengo un club a un par de calles de aquí, habrá un evento esta noche y me gustaria verlos allí, todo corre por cuenta de la casa." Y es todo, con el hombre alejándose airadamente para atender su asunto en privado.

Comparte miradas con Laura antes de enfocarse en su trago y dar un sorbo a este, el líquido quemando en su garganta, un poco resentido, como si no bebiera desde hace meses, pero la sensación siempre siendo más de lo que espera y en parte placentera, bastante.

"No sabia que habías donado dinero, amor, ¿cuanto fue?" Ross simplemente se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza, no es algo que sea tema de conversación, Laura lo acepta. "Vi algunos puestos de comida por allá atrás," levanta ambas cejas y no deja de mirar a Ross a los ojos, nunca lo hace, "¿Quieres ir conmigo?" Es todo lo que necesita, simplemente alcanza la mano de Laura y los arrastra hacia donde ella le indica.

*****

Suelta una risotada por algo que acaba de decir un hombre, aunque sinceramente no recuerda que ha sido y es algo que se siente bastante lejano de su mente. Delinea sus labios con la lengua un segundo antes de dar un último trago a su bebida, agradeciendo el frescor que esta le ofrece, ya que hace calor, más del que esperaba que hiciera.

Se encuentra sentado en una mesa, rodeado por personas de quienes apenas sabe el nombre (al menos de un par) y acaba de enviar a Jared al hotel hace unos minutos a pesar de la renuencia del hombre por hacerlo, pero lucia cansado y Ross no puede culparlo, si es que el hombre tuvo que moverse como loco durante todo el día, además de eso siempre teniendo cuidado al momento de pasar por las fans, es concebible que este hecho polvo, ahora solo debe descansar.

"... por lo que creo que este jovencito es el último que nos queda." Ross siente un golpe en el hombro, cosa que lo devuelve al presente y a la conversación que tienen desde hace unos minutos, lastimosamente lleva ausente de si más de lo que recuerda, "¿Que dices, Ross?" Mierda. Va a responder, decir que no ha escuchado de que trata la conversación y toda esa mierda cuando—.

"Amor," sonrie inconscientemente, ya que es la voz de Laura, lenta y quejica, buscando por el, "bebé," aclama nuevamente, tomando toda la atención, este volteandose para buscar por ella, la encuentra caminando hacia ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un infantil puchero en los labios, siendo reemplazado por una sonrisa en cuanto sus miradas se encuentran. El ámbar de sus ojos soñando con poder tener una vista mas panoramica del hermoso cafe en los ojos de su mejor amiga, Ross nunca se privaria de eso.

Laura abre los brazos y es prácticamente automática la manera en que Ross se pone de pie y hace su camino hacia ella, es justo en ese momento, cuando sus brazos la están rodeando, que él se da cuenta lo mucho que en realidad la echaba de menos. Cuánto llevan sin hablar o verse, ¿un par de horas? Aunque pueden ser minutos también, Ross real, realmente no está preocupado por nada diferente a la persona entre sus brazos.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunta suave, sus labios reposando sobre los cabellos castaños, el olor siendo cada vez más embriagante y adictivo cada vez que terminan es esta posición.

"¿Estaría mal si nos vamos ya? Quiero ir a otro lugar, buscar por un poco de diversión" Laura se aleja e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para dar una mirada a Ross, es todo lo que él necesita para darse cuenta lo poco consciente que esta su amiga, probablemente ha bebido de más, y probablemente Ross debería preocuparse un poco más, pero no puede hacerlo cuando esta igual o peor que su mejor amiga.

"Aún tengo la tarjeta que me dio Larry, podríam—"

"Sisisisi, por favor, si si." Laura aprueba, sus ojos brillando más cuando Ross asiente, o tal vez es solo por el alcohol, Ross no va a indagar en eso.

Niega con la cabeza, fallando al intentar ocultar la sonrisa que Laura acaba de provocar, es tan fácil con ella, jodida e increíblemente fácil siempre con ella, ser solo él mismo, natural y sabe que Laura no juzgará nada de lo que haga, Ross tampoco se atrevería a hacerlo, jamás.

Se despiden gratamente de algunas personas a medida que hacen su camino fuera del lugar, el viento frío de la noche golpeando fuertemente el rostro de Ross, este amamando la sensación que queda ahí. Respira hondo y aprieta su mano contra la espalda baja de Laura animandola a caminar, sus pasos son lentos y pausado, de vez en cuando deteniéndose para dejar besos castos en las mejillas y labios del otro, siempre ignorando que hay un mundo a su alrededor y que hacer eso tendrá consecuencias en unas horas, pero ¿quien se preocupa por eso ahora? Ross definitivamente no, por lo que aprovecha cada uno de los segundos que Laura le dedica solo a él, mostrando su sonrisa secreta y acariciando su rostro antes de inclinarse para poder juntar sus labios.

Es un poco—Bastante más tarde cuando dan con el dichoso Club, nada más Ross decir su nombre, los están guiando a un reservado en el segundo piso del lugar, la música fuerte presionando contra sus tímpanos y las luces de colores desenfocando su visión, siente como ama el lugar con cada paso que da.

"Solo beberemos un par de tragos y iremos de vuelta al hotel." declara, sus labios acariciando cerca del oído de Laura, no evita—aunque puede, pero él sinceramente no quiere—morder el lóbulo de Laura en el camino. Ross cree que escucha un suave jadeo, pero la música esta demasiado fuerte, por lo que puede ser solo su imaginación, y es así como lo deja.

"Si, amor," pronuncia Laura, difícilmente Ross puede escuchar, con ella aferrándose a su camisa de la manera en que lo hace. "Lo que quieras amor, siempre." Y posiblemente es un problema que Ross tome eso de una manera más personal, pero lo hace y es algo que vaya a olvidar prontamente.

"Perfecto."

*****

Es pasada la madrugada, hace un buen rato que pasaron por ahí, Ross vagamente recuerda haber visto que eran más de las dos la última vez que reviso su celular, la última vez que pudo enfocar su mirada para ver la hora, no lo ha logrado más después de ahí y de eso ya va un largo rato.

Está cruzado de brazos sentado en algún lugar lejos de su reservado, lejos de donde vió a Laura por última vez, antes de que un tipo la sacara a bailar y ella aceptará, todo sonrisa y labio inferior entre los dientes, _¿coqueteando?_ Definitivamente, por lo que Ross simplemente caminó hasta la barra y de alguna manera luego de un par de vodkas término en algún asiento con vista a la pista de baile, Ross ignora por completo ese lugar y esta, muy seriamente, pensando en llamar a Jared para que vaya por ellos , pero primero tendría que encontrar a Laura y tal vez pueda encontrarse con una escena que en definitiva, no tiene la más mínima intención de contemplar, esta por ponerse de pie cuando una chica rubia cae pesadamente a su lado, respirando agitadamente mientras sonríe hacia Ross. 

Es linda, totalmente lo es y Ross sabe apreciar la belleza de una mujer cuando la ve, pero esta demasiado enfocado en buscar la belleza que trajo consigo horas atrás y va a hacerlo, pero—.

"¿Por qué tan enojado, lindo?" La chica huele a alcohol y mentas, Ross puede comprobarlo en el momento en que la distancia entre los dos se vuelve mínima porque la chica se ha acercado.

"¿Por qué lo estaría?" Responde secamente, mucho más de lo que pretendió.

"Luces como quien necesita un poco de atención," da un salto al sentir la mano delineando sobre su muslo, el toque sintiéndose extraño y distante, lo que es raro ya que no ha tenido acción en semanas y quiere desesperadamente atención, y aquí tienen a alguien, pero Ross simplemente no, no quiere ahora. La chica se muerde el labio y lo mira con los ojos grandes. "¿vamos a un lugar privado?" No. Quiere responder pero en su lugar deja que la chica tome su mano e intente ponerlo de pie, pero Ross lo siente, sí, justo antes de siquiera verlo. Es una mano presionando contra su nuca y luego unos labios chocando bruscamente contra los suyos, seguido por una lengua delineando estos. Ross jadea sin romper el desordenado beso que Laura intenta llevar y apenas consigue soltar su mano de la chica sin nombre, esta viaja directamente hacia la pequeña—Perfecta cintura de su mejor amiga.

Suaves y mullidos labios presionando contra los suyos, lenguas golpeando y arrancando suspiros cuando permiten a los dientes chocar. Es un beso torpe y desordenado, pero no deja de ser malditamente increíble y es todo lo que Ross esperaba, si es que no, lo necesitaba.

Presiona su mano contra la cadera de Laura, el hueso ahí sintiéndose contra su palma. Ross delinea con su lengua entre los labios de Laura, justo antes de separarse, un chasquido haciendo eco entre ellos.

Desliza su mano entre los cabellos castaños de Laura y tira un poco hacia atrás para alinear sus miradas; ojos brillantes y pupilas dilatadas, labios rojos e hinchados, Ross esta encantado.

"Hola," murmura Laura, su voz escuchandose por sobre la música. Ross sonríe y tan solo se inclina para volver a juntar sus labios.

Es como una droga y lo único que Ross puede pensar es, _LauraLauraLaura_ , esta rodeado por ella y de ella, todo, con sus manos ciñéndose en los hombros de Ross y ambas piernas al lado de las suyas en cuanto caen en el pequeño mueble donde él se encontraba hace unos minutos. Apenas logra procesar que Laura está en su regazo capturando su labio inferior entre sus dientes suavemente, lamiendo, probando.

Son un lío de lenguas y saliva, bajos gemidos acallados por labios hinchados. Se alejan un segundo para recuperar el aliento, por lo que se miran y durante un momento son solo ojos café chocando contra ambar, respiraciones agitadas y pechos que suben y bajan, Ross tiene su puño envuelto en el cabello de Laura y esta sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ross, por lo que no son más que miradas, con una electricidad en medio y la música sintiéndose apenas de fondo, se miran y hay una relamida de labios antes de que Laura se incline para aplastar su rostro contra el cuello de Ross, un gemido escapando de sus labios en cuando nota a Laura moliendose contra su entrepierna sin dejar de lamer en su cuello.

"Ross" Laura jadea acaloradamente, sus labios repasando la línea de su mandíbula, su respiración errática acariciando la mejilla de Ross, manos acariciando su pecho sin dejar de molerse por un segundo, por lo que esta medio duro, medio duro de solo besarse, "Por favor, amor, mierda, por favor..." se desvanece mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de Ross, "Ross," murmura de nuevo mientras su boca se encuentra con la de Ross una vez más.

Levanta sus propias caderas intentando crear un poco más de fricción, Laura gime en sus labios pero no es suficiente, Ross necesita más, más de Laura gimiendo y gritando su nombre, pidiendo por más. Por lo que esto no es suficiente. Ross no cree que haya estado tan sexualmente frustrado en sus casi veintidós años de vida, definitivamente no. No quiere más que tener a Laura desnuda y hundirse en ella hasta que no pueda más. Mierda, esta tan jodido y el solo pensamiento logra que su erección crezca cada vez más, apretando fuertemente contra su pantalón.

"Ross, por favor—" las palabras se pierden un poco en la boca de Ross, pero el sentimiento sigue siendo mutuo. Y es frustrante, y excitante y Ross no quiere parar porque esta jodidamente duro contra sus apretados pantalones, su erección a la vista de cualquiera quien sea que se atreva a ver más allá de su torso, y no puede incluso pensar en una buena razón para no llevar a Laura al hotel y follarla contra su cama, esa misma que comparten.

" _Arriba, arriba_ ," demanda, rozando sus pulgares contra las caderas de Laura. La castaña gime sin motivo, moliendo con más fuerza contra Ross y Ross de repente recuerda la mordida que dejó en el cuello de Laura hace apenas una horas, se da cuenta que hay algo que sabe que a Laura le gusta " _Arriba,_  amor, mierda. De vuelta al hotel, cama. Desnuda. _¡Vamos, vamos!_ " apura por sobre su aliento, apenas conteniéndose ahí mismo.

"Sí, mierda, sí." Laura jadea, finalmente entendiendo a lo que Ross se refiere. "Sí, —cama, por favor, amor, _por favor_." Ross muerde la clavícula de Laura lo suficiente como para dejar una marca, repasando la lengua sobre ella, con el pensamiento de cómo en unos poco minutos estará violácea."Ross," Laura chilla, "quiero que me folles — _tan duro_ , bebé."

"Arriba," repite con urgencia muy seguro de que si Laura no se apresura será capaz de venirse sin ser tocado y no, el definitivamente no quiere perderse lo que posiblemente será el mejor sexo de su vida.

Laura se apresura a salir de él lo más rápido de lo que cree que era posible en alguien borracho y extiende la mano hacia Ross. Aun incluso puede ver a la chica de hace un rato mientras hacen su camino hacia la salida, caminando imposiblemente cerca del otro y Ross es totalmente consciente de que su erección puede notarse por encima de sus pantalones, pero no podría importarle menos de lo que en realidad lo hace, incluso con los paparazzis afuera (por supuesto que ahora los hay.) los flashes distorsionando su camino, haciendo el proceso de irse de ahí mucho más lento de lo que prefiere en realidad. Ross rueda los ojos internamente, apretando con más fuerza la mano de Laura un segundo antes de saltar en el primer taxi a la vista, agradeciendo que este esté ahí.

Lo primero que Laura hace cuando Ross termina de recitar el nombre del hotel al taxista es inclinarse sobre sí para volver a juntar sus labios con su mano reposando sobre el pene de Ross, apretandolo.  Ross gime, a su vez tirando suavemente del cabello de Laura para separarse, sus labios moviéndose hasta el cuello de la castaña, presionando sus dientes y recorriendo la linea de su mandíbula antes de volver a gemir sobre sus labios.

El trayecto en taxi se basa en besos, sus labios más hinchados de lo que Ross los ha tenido alguna vez, y su respiración caliente chocando contra el cuello y clavícula de Laura cuando separan sus labios para tomar aire, siempre implementando ese corto tiempo para marcar cualquier parte del otro, Laura sin alejar su mano del pene de Ross, esté completamente duro contra su palma.

El camino parece más largo de lo que en realidad es, pero no es realmente importante cuando Ross tiene a su mejor amiga frente a él, sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos dilatados, podría venirse con la sola imagen, labios entreabiertos y cada vez más hinchados. Ross se inclina para besar sus senos por sobre la suave tela de su blusa, lo que arranca un suave gemido de Laura, apenas audible, cosa que es un alivio porque están en un taxi y el hombre tras el volante debe estar cansado de ellos, por lo que Ross se plantea darle una buena propina al hombre en cuanto los deje en su sitio.

Besos, jadeos, gemidos, marcas y un montón de caricias, a eso se resume su viaje en taxi. Ross solo puede respirar hondo cuando llegan a el hotel. Es una suerte que no hayan fans ni paps, todavía, por lo que Ross es rápido pagando la carrera y tiene a Laura jalando de él para un nuevo beso, trazando su camino atropelladamente  por el lobi y besándose nuevamente en el ascensor, fuerte, con Ross aprisionando a Laura entre sus brazos, dejando nada de espacio personal, ellos realmente no lo necesitan.

Están justo frente a la puerta de la habitación, con Laura demasiado ansiosa y Ross un poco más que desesperado, por lo que se inclina para levantar a Laura, sus manos libremente apoyadas en su trasero.

" _Ah_ ," Laura jadea, cuando Ross roza su barbilla con sus dientes, estos deslizándose hasta sus clavículas para dejar una nueva marca allí, Ross realmente ama hacer eso, y saber que Laura tendrá marcas en su cuerpo gracias a él, no hace más que plantar una sensación más que gratificante en su pecho, burbujeante y pidiendo por más, "adentro, amor," Laura articula, su voz apenas audible, las palabras perdiéndose entre la bruma de besos y jadeos, mientras hace todo lo posible para crear fricción, frotando su trasero en la erección de Ross.

"Lau," dice entonces Ross, con Laura inclinada hacia él mientras este le besa las clavículas y repasa su cintura con sus manos, presionando tan fuerte que seguramente quedaran moretones, no esta especialmente preocupado por eso. "Mierda, Laura. Eres tan caliente... He querido esto—" murmura, trazando la mandíbula de Laura con su labios. "He querido esto por—"  

"Ross," Laura le interrumpe sin aliento, tirando su boca lejos de ella, halando su cabello. "Vamos dentro, Ross. Necesitamos—Bájame—adentro. Cama. Necesitamos—"  

Ross lo hace, dejando a Laura de pie para que sostenga su peso, débilmente, contra la pared, para que Ross busque la tarjeta y abra la puerta apenas fallando una vez, lo que es todo un logro. Empuja a Laura dentro de la habitación, todo siendo más rápido ahí y Ross esta seguro que creería en la magia, por la manera en que se mueven tan deprisa hasta la habitación, parece no hubiera sido por su cuenta, para ser honesto.

Esta inclinado sobre Laura, el espacio entre ellos sintiéndose demasiado grande incluso cuando no son más que unos pocos centímetros, no hay besos, nada más miradas mientras intentan apaciguar sus respiraciones.

"Amor," Laura balbucea, tirando ligeramente de la camisa de Ross, izando su cabeza lo suficiente para volver a rozar sus labios, "Por favor, Ross. Amor, _por favor._ " Ruega, y mierda, Ross no puede resistirse, no cuando ella esta prácticamente suplicando por eso y él lo quiere de la misma manera, incluso  más.

"Sí, mierda, sí." Ross se levanta apenas para sacar su camisa y tirarla a un lado de la habitación, viendo como Laura hace lo propio con a suya. Ross se queda sin aliento, porque tener a su mejor amiga medio desnuda frente a él no es algo que se hubiera imaginado, pero es lo que es y no cambiaría eso por nada. Esta tan excitado y mierda, su mejor amiga esta tirando de él mientras escabulle una mano dentro de su pantalón, Ross gime al sentir los dedos de Laura moverse su erección. 

Laura traza su camino, apretando contra su palma y delineando con los dedos, arrancando jadeos de parte de Ross que esta más que desesperado, niega con la cabeza y salta lejos de Laura.

"Desnuda," farfulla mientras se gira a hacer lo propio, deshaciéndose de su ropa y buscando uno de los condones que encontró ayer en el buró, sonríe casi irónicamente porque realmente están ahí y Ross realmente va a hacerlo, incluso con la bruma corriendo, con el alcohol desapareciendo de su sistema, Ross aún esta bastante ebrio y no se imagina haciendo algo diferente que no sea follar a Laura, Ross lo quiere tan mal.

Un jadeo involuntario escapa por los labios de Ross en cuanto ve a Laura; su mejor amiga esta desnuda, piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Perfecta, _malditamente perfecta_.

"Mierda, sí." Tararea, yendo de vuelta hacia la cama. "Eres tan hermosa, Dios, perfecta, realmente per—"

"Ross," Laura queja, "Vamos, aquí, _te necesito_." Es todo lo que necesita, antes de tener a Ross inclinado, con ambas manos apoyadas a cada lado de la cabeza de Laura, su pene apenas rozando contra el abdomen de la castaña.

"Voy a follarte," susurra Ross con voz ronca, labios acariciando los de Laura. "Tan duro y rápido, bebé." Laura gime, arqueando su espalda cuando Ross se estira para tirar de su labio inferior, succionando este ante de dejarlo ir.

"Si, por favor Ross, hazlo ya... ahora, por favor."Laura suena tan necesitada y es que, ¿como no? Los pre-juegos han sido demasiado y sin embargo Ross no estará completamente tranquilo hasta no sentir la calidez de Laura.

"Bien, bebé." Ross picotea los labios de Louis antes de alejarse para recorrer su lengua por el cuerpo de Laura, su cuello, clavículas, pecho y senos, diablos, Ross los ama, por lo que no duda ni un segundo recorrer su lengua sobre ellos, atrapando  entre sus dientes los suaves pezones, lamiendolos hasta que estos están erectos. Laura gime, entre tanto jalando el cabello de Ross, este la mira, jadeante y desesperada.

"Vamos, vamos. Dentro, amor," rodea la cintura de Ross con sus piernas, apoyando los talones contra la espalda baja del rubio. Ross respira hondo, no dispuesto a soportar un minuto más. Rasga el envoltorio del condón y esta a punto de ponerselo cuando una mano de Laura lo detiene. "Yo," dice, antes de que Ross pueda protestar, arranca el envoltorio de su mano y se inclina apenas lo suficiente para tomar el pene de Ross en su mano, Ross resopla, sofocado, ensimismado en Laura y la manera en que sus pequeñas manos se mueven sobre su pene, cubriéndolo con el condón. "Quiero chupartela." Laura murmura, Ross gimotea y siente que podría venirse con la sola imagen de su pene en la boca de Laura, sus delgados labios recorriendo su falo mientras sus ojos se encuentran, joder, Ross supone que no duraría mucho, y él definitivamente quiere llegar a más, por lo que simplemente niega y se cierne sobre Laura.

"Después," dice simplemente, sujetando su pene para alinearlo en la entrada de Laura. "¿Segura?" Pregunta, porque a pesar de todo necesita una confirmación, la seguridad de que su mejor amiga quiere esto de la misma manera en que él lo hace. 

Laura asiente repetidamente, dientes aprisionando su labio, "sí," confirma, moviendo sus manos por el abdomen y pecho de Ross hasta dejarlas sobre los hombros del rubio.

Presiona sus talones contra la espalda de Ross por lo que ella gimotea en cuanto el pene de Ross se frota con su entrada, Ross lo repite, deleitándose con los gesto de placer en que se transforma el rostro de Laura, por lo que sin más, se entierra en Laura, es una embestida;  _rápida y profunda._

Resopla, siente como que su pene se asfixia, con las paredes de Laura envolviendolo por completo. "Mierda, Laura, tu—" se corta, tomándose un segundo para respirar profundamente. "Jodidamente apretada," murmura entre dientes, " _MierdaJoderMierda._ " Atenaza sus manos en la caderas de Laura, sale de Laura y respira un segundo antes de impulsarse nuevamente, su pene perdiéndose en la estrechez de su mejor amiga, Laura lloriquea, uñas enterrándose fuertemente en la espalda de Ross y boca abriéndose en una petición muda que Ross entiende perfectamente, apoya una mano en el colchón justo al lado de la cabeza de Laura y se inclina lo suficiente para juntar sus labios, la lengua de Laura lo recibe cálida y desesperada, recorriendo su cavidad bucal como si su vida se fuera en ello, Ross aprovecha el ángulo para hacer rotar sus caderas, de manera que logra entrar más profundo. La castaña chilla, empujando con su mano la nuca de Ross mientras entierra su rostro en el cuello en el rostro de este.

"Ah," gimotea, labios presionados contra el cuello de Ross, "más," pide por sobre su aliento, mordiendo levemente el hombro de Ross, " _follame fuerte, por favor_." Y todo es un frenesí, más allá que una locura porque Ross esta entrando y saliendo de Laura mientras esta gime y jadea, entierra sus uñas en la espalda de Ross y presiona con sus talones las espalda baja del rubio para que se mueva más rápido, y bueno, mierda, Ross es tan malditamente complaciente, así que él simplemente hace lo que Laura le pide, paseando sus manos por el cuerpo de la castaña y deteniéndose para juguetear con los rosados pezones erectos, envolviendo sus labios y tirando de ellos. Tiene a Laura arqueando su cuerpo contra el suyo, lo que es un total deleite, unidos de la manera más íntima posible, jadeando sobre los labios del otro.

"Voy a—" Laura gimotea, su aliento contra los labios de Ross, estos apenas rozándose mientras intenta respirar adecuadamente, "Mierda—Duele—Voy a—"

"Sí, sí, sí." Interrumpe Ross ansioso, anticipando las palabras de la castaña, siente las paredes de Laura contraerse a medio embiste y segundos después la tiene desplomándose en el colchón, espalda imposiblemente arqueada y labios formando una perfecta y silenciosa 'O'. Ross la quisiera fotografiar.

Siente el tan conocido calor arremetiendo contra su ingle y la presión de Laura sobre su pene es demasiado, así que Ross termina por correrse segundos después.

Tiene sus pies fuertemente presionados contra el piso y piensa, claro que lo hace, que cualquier movimiento podría llevarlo directamente a un golpe que no quiere recibir, por lo que simplemente se queda ahí respirando y recuperando fuerza, tal vez incluso un poco de cordura. Saliendo de Laura cuando su pene vuelve a la normalidad. Quita el condón y va hasta el baño para deshacerse de él. Ross no puede evitar su reflejo en el espejo y el pensamiento de que hacer esto fue un error, (¿que rayos estaba pensando?). Es prácticamente una presión en su pecho y negación en su cabeza sobre algo potencialmente desastroso, (Ross y Laura teniendo sexo en realidad).

De vuelta a la habitación sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por la imagen de Laura. 

Santa. Maldita. _Mierda._

Es sublime, la imagen de Laura envuelta a medias entre las sábanas, recién follada por Ross, incluso cuando eso pudo haber sido un completo error, la imagen de Laura mientras empujaba en ella, será algo que nunca va a olvidar. Y diablos, ahora esta ahí y ellos probablemente han arruinado algo, así que.

Hace su camino a la cama y es recibido por una pequeña, perezosa, sonrisa en los labios de Laura. Ross se desliza nuevamente en su boxers y salta al lado contrario de la cama, esta a punto de hablar, pero—.

"¿Crees que nosotros—?" Laura balbucea, su ceño frunciéndose en el proceso, pero ella no necesita preguntar, Ross sabe exactactamente a lo que se refiere y bueno, él preferiría estar sobrio y con sus sentidos más o menos al 95 por ciento, o al menos eso espera.

"Mañana," dice simplemente, rozando el labio inferior de Laura con su dedo pulgar. "Nosotros probablemente, umh—En la mañana, cuando tengamos algo para decir sin, bueno, sin—"

"De acuerdo," Laura acepta, cosa que Ross agradece porque él real, realmente no tenía mucho para decir. De una u otra manera terminan acurrucados contra el otro y lo último que Ross registra antes de caer dormido es la calidez de Laura a su lado.


	7. cinco

Ross despierta al día siguiente de la fiesta lanzamiento solo, la habitación de hotel esta brillante por la luz entrando a través de las cortinas que son demasiado transparentes para evitarlo. Gime bajo cuando es consciente de las constantes pulsaciones en su cabeza, no debió haber bebido tanto, pero siempre se repite lo mismo y vuelve a hacerlo, así que sin arrepentimientos nunca. Se estira sobre si mismo para lograr alcanzar su celular de la mesita de noche, lo que es todo un lió, ya que tira cosas al piso de las que no tenía idea, los sonidos resonando en toda la habitación y provocando que el dolor de su cabeza aumente.

Son apenas las nueve menos quince, por lo que es extraño para Ross estar despierto tan temprano, siendo que estuvo hasta tarde en la fiesta y aún puede sentir el alcohol correr por sus venas libremente, ¿qué hace despierto tan temprano? No lo sabe, pero tampoco se preocupa demasiado acerca de eso, Ross simplemente cierra los ojos creyendo que podría dormir un par de horas más antes tener que ir al aeropuerto, necesita estar descansado y tener fuerzas para esperar las horas que tardará el avión llegando a Los Ángeles, no sera mucho, pero es lo suficiente para que Ross no este feliz por eso, no con la resaca por las bebidas de la noche anterior, no con sus pies sintiéndose pesados y—.

"Santa maldita mierda," Ross masculla, los recuerdos de la noche interior llegando como rafagas: los shots, martinis con Riker, champaña con Calum, luego un montón de tragos más de los que ni siquiera recuerda el sabor, entonces ahí esta, la imagen tan clara, Laura y el bailando, sonriendo y luego el— _Mierdamierdamierda._ No puede ser posible ¿cierto? Ellos dos no se besaron en realidad. Pero la imagen esta tan clara en su cerebro. Ross incluso puede sentir un cosquilleo en los labios a medida que recuerda, la manera en que sus labios se sentían contra los de Laura, sus cuerpos imposiblemente cerca, sus ganas de quedarse ahí.

Podría por favor, por una vez en la vida, la tierra ser complaciente, abrirse y tragarse a Ross, porque él no pudo besar a su mejor amiga, no cuando han pasado meses desde que A&A terminó de ser grabada, mucho menos cuando eso no tiene nada que ver porque estaban en una fiesta y ebrios y ese beso no debió haber sucedido y Laura —¿Laura?

Ross se sienta tan rápido que sufre un leve mareo, pero no le da importancia mientras se pone de pie, su cabeza quejándose por la brusquedad en sus movimientos, Ross ignora el dolor y hace su camino hasta el baño; sus ojos tienen enormes bolsas bajo estes, tan oscuras que Ross esta realmente impresionado, pero hay algo ocupando la mayoría de su atención así que ignora eso y lava su rostro palmeando sus mejillas de vez en cuando antes de mirarse en el espejo. Niega con la cabeza y sale del baño, se encuentra incómodamente vestido con sus pantalones y sin camisa, pero eso no es impedimento para que deje la habitación, vacilando unos segundos en el pasillo antes de recordar que la habitación de Laura esta tan solo tres puertas más lejos de la suya que es la última en el pasillo, hace su camino hacia allí, y no sabe que va a decir o como demonios se supone que deberá mirar a Laura sin recordar algo que ocurrió hace menos de 24 horas.

Se detiene frente a la puerta, titubeando a la hora de tocar la puerta, demasiado inseguro de lo que ocurrirá al tener a Laura en frente, pero se dice que es ahora o nunca y Ross jamás se había sentido tan nervioso por tener que hablar de algo. Expulsa una bocanada de aire y deja que, de una vez por todas, sus nudillos choquen contra la madera, creando un sonido sordo, molesto para la cabeza de Ross que parece estar sufriendo a parte, en su propio mundo y reaccionando cuando menos debería. Toca un par de veces más sin recibir respuesta, irritándose más con cada minuto.

No esta realmente seguro de que Laura esté en la habitación, ella muy posiblemente tenía que volver a Nuevo Hampshire para terminar de grabar, pero no, ella no se pudo haber ido, o ¿si? Ross no lo cree, sería enormemente ridiculo que lo hubiera hecho sin que hablaran antes, porque bueno, ellos ahora viven junto y tendrán que verse en algún momento, así que si Laura simplemente hubiera decidido irse, las cosas serían incómodas al volver y tener que hablarlo cuando han pasado varios días.

Está a punto de irse, frustrado y un poco—bastante molesto, cuando el crujir de la puerta lo deja estático, segundos después es cuando Laura aparece, esta casi tan destrozada como Ross; su cabello está desordenado y su maquillaje corrido, pero no parece estar muy pendiente acerca de eso. Laura deja que su hombro se recargue contra el marco de la puerta descuidadamente antes de brindar una mirada a Ross, un suspiro escapando por sus pequeño —finos labios. Se relame los labios lentamente, sus ojos siempre en los de Ross, parece que se pregunta quién va a hablar primero, así que Ross toma la delantera porque, ¿por qué no?

"¿Lo recuerdas?" Ross de pronto siente su garganta demasiado seca, como si no hubiera bebido agua durante días, una repercusión por todos los tragos que bebió en la fiesta, pero no puede quejarse cuando hubo tanta revolución con eso.

"Difícil no hacerlo con las fotos rondando por internet," el tono de Laura es amargo, como si realmente fuera algo insufrible, pero Ross no puede no estar de acuerdo con ella, cuando siente que a veces los fans exageran las cosas, "¿Quieres entrar? Quiero recostarme un poco más antes de que el auto venga a recogerme." _¿Ah?_

"¿Te vas?" Ross pregunta algo desconcertado cuando ha entrado en la habitación, mira a su alrededor, todo está en su lugar, incluso parece que no hubiera habido nadie en la habitación a diferencia de la cama que tiene las sabanas desorganizadas.

"Aún hay un par de escenas que debo terminar de grabar antes de poder volver a Los Ángeles, creo que tendré que quedarme en Nuevo Hampshire hasta el Miércoles ¡Ah! ¿Por qué tuvimos que beber tanto anoche?"

"Quisiera tener una respuesta para eso en realidad," Ross avanza, lanzándose sobre la cama cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca de esta, Laura no tarda mucho dejarse caer a su lado, "¿Fingiremos que no sucedió?" La risa que le sigue a sus palabras es tensa y algo incómoda.

"Eso seria lo más ridiculo e inmaduro que podríamos hacer," Laura dice, su tono tornándose más serio con cada palabra, "no es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes, ¿sabes? Si lo piensas se siente como si hubieran estrenado un capítulo de A&A. Hay videos, fotos e incluso los fanaticos estan como locos con eso y creo que estoy tan acostumbrada que realmente no puede interesarme mucho lo que vea en internet." suspira. "Y no se Ross, si quieres fingir que ese beso no paso hazlo, no me molestare por eso, cada quien toma las decisiones que quiere."

"Solo intento buscar una forma para que no sea incómodo después entre nosotros." Asegura con voz firme, Laura acercándose para apoyar su cabeza en el brazo de Ross.

"No está siendo incómodo ahora, a pesar de que estamos en la misma cama y por alguna razón —desconocida, llevo puesta tu camisa, ¿por qué será incómodo después? Se supone que sería más difícil el momento en que tuviéramos que hablarlo, pero nada malo está sucediendo justo ahora. No convirtamos esto en algo absurdo Ross," Laura se sienta en la cama, acomodándose de manera que ambos se están mirando a los ojos. "Fue solo un beso y bien, no fue algo esperado, pero sucedió y no hay que lamentarnos, lo habíamos hecho antes y puede ser que hubiera sucedido después. Estuvo bueno, asi que no me quejo por eso."

La sonrisa que empieza a abrirse paso en el rostro de Ross es imposible, y logra que el ceño de Laura se frunza, "¿Estuvo bueno? ¿En serio?" Laura se encoge de hombros, ahora también sonriendo lo que tranquiliza un poco más a Ross, casi siente como un peso es liberado. Quizás estaba exagerando todo, un poco paranoico respecto a las circunstancias de algo que se supone _'no debió haber sucedido'_ , pero ya esta, paso y todo esta bien, prácticamente perfecto. "Me alegra que te gustará, puedes volver por más cuando quieras."

"Ya quisieras." El golpe que Laura deposita en el hombro de Ross es perezoso e indefenso, pero Ross no está realmente concentrado en algo diferente a la sonrisa brillante en el rostro de Laura, pareciera que toda la habitación se ilumina a causa de ella. Ross no quisiera encontrarse en un lugar diferente al que se encuentra justo hora, porque esta en primer palco frente a una vista panorámica.

*****

Es Martes en la tarde y Ross se siente con fuerzas renovadas luego de haberse brindado ese —más que merecido— pequeño descanso todo el Lunes, agradeciendo internamente hacerlo, ya que era más que necesario.

Se encuentra en medio de Riker y Rydel y están a punto de dar una entrevista, la primera en meses, ya que no se habían dado el tiempo para preocuparse por eso, demasiado trabajo en el álbum que estaría terminado si no fuera por la canción que tienen que grabar, pero prácticamente está fuera, no falta mucho para que las fans lo tengan ahí y puedan disfrutar, además en unas semanas grabarán el video de Let me try que será dirigido por Ben Winston que es increíble así que Ross está seguro de que el  hombre sabrá elegir la temática en el video, o al menos eso espera.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando les piden acomodarse nuevamente, una mujer vestida con un pulcro traje color marfil entra en la habitación, una sonrisa plástica reluciendo en su rostro mientras se acomoda frente a los chicos, el único que no está presente es Ratliff ya que se encuentra enfermo desde hace un par de días, pero esta bien, mejorará con un poco más de descanso.

Escucha la cuenta regresiva tras ellos antes de que la luz roja de la cámara que tienen enfrente se encienda y la entrevistadora respire una exhalación un segundo antes de hablar.

"Muy buenos tardes a todos ustedes espero que esten bien, nosotros estamos perfectos y con muy buena compañía, démosle la bienvenida a R5," la cámara los enfoca por lo que todos saludan, "hoy nos acompañan Rocky, Rydel, Riker y Ross, lamentablemente Ratliff no puede estar con nosotros porque se encuentra enfermo, así que le deseamos una pronta recuperación." La mujer se gira para mirarlos. "¿Como están chicos?" pregunta amable.

"Perfectos, sí, tal vez un poco cansados," habla Riker naturalmente, las entrevistas siempre han sido lo suyo, "ya sabes, ha habido un montón de trabajo pero ahora está casi terminado, lo que significa un poco más de tiempo para descansar."

"Maravilloso por ustedes entonces," Ross se encoge de hombros, "ahora han estrenado un single, su primero en que, ¿año y medio?" Rydel asiente sonriente, "mucho tiempo. Pero ahora estuvieron trabajando y eso parece haber rendido frutos, tienen a los fans flipando con Let me try que fue estrenado hace un par de días, canción que tengo entendido fue escrita por Ross," asiente. "¿Puedes hablarnos un poco de eso? ¿Como se te ocurrió?"

"Sí, bueno, creo que la canción solo vino a mi, umh, ¿sabes? Estábamos a punto de terminar la gira y desde hacía ya un tiempo veníamos pensando en el nuevo álbum, realmente emocionante, pero había que descansar, y creo que fue en ese par de semanas, antes de decidir reunirnos para escribir. Yo solo estaba tremendamente inspirado y la canción surgió de la nada."

"Cuando te metes en ella, cuando realmente la escuchas, tiene letras muy fuertes, verdaderamente profundas, ¿que hay de eso? ¿Es especial de alguna forma?

"Tal vez un poco, no se. Estaba pasando por un momento en mi vida en el que ciertamente debía reconsiderar mis opciones y las cosas que estaba haciendo, estaba hiriendo personas que pudieron llegar a ser muy importantes, pero ya no hay más de eso y supongo que en cierto punto esta canción le da una clase de cierre a una parte de mi vida."

"¿Es por eso que estabas tan emocionado por que fuera lanzada?" Es Rydel quien pregunta, Ross le da una mirada rápida antes de responder sincero.

"Estaba emocionado porque es una canción que escribí toda por mi cuenta, en la que ustedes no estuvieron involucrados y eso la vuelve un poco más especial."

"¿Hay alguna chica trás la letra de la canción?"

"No," la respuesta de Ross es tan inmediata que sorprende a sus hermanos e incluso a los que se encuentran tras las cámaras. "Digo, puede que la mayoría piense algo como: _'Oh, es solo otro adolescente escribiendo sobre cualquier chica',_ pero no es así a pesar de que menciono algo parecido, cada quien le da un significado diferente a la letra, para mi tiene cierto significado al igual que para Rocky, me gusta el significado que él le ha dado, ¿quieres decirlo, hermano?" Rocky sonrie un poco incómodo con la petición de Ross, pero Ross sabe que él no le fallaría, es un poco de distracción para que dejen de enfocarse tanto en él, eso le suele disgustar bastante.

"Fuí la primera persona en escuchar la versión acústica de la canción, era solo Ross y su guitarra, así que fue como bueno el chico ha hecho cosas mal y parece estar arrepentido por eso, tal vez quiere arreglar las cosas y todo eso," Rocky ríe negando con la cabeza, "pero luego hubo un montón de mierda de un tiempo para acá, entonces ahora estoy como, nah, dejemos que las personas piensen lo que quieran, será confuso el significado de una manera u otra." La entrevistadora ríe y es real, completamente real.

La entrevista avanza y las preguntas dejan de centrarse en el single para enfatizar más en el álbum y en cómo se han desarrollado las cosas durante los últimos meses. Hablan de lanzamientos de siguientes singles y de conciertos, es todo muy emocionante porque incluso cuando están solo hablando, Ross no puede esperar por sentir la adrenalina de un nuevo tour y poder relacionarse de cerca con los fans, reír en los Meet & Greet y los soundchecks. Tal vez será un poco aburrido por estar de hotel en hotel pero valdrá la pena cuando ya sea el momento y Ross solo puede pensar en cómo disfrutara todo eso, los lugares nuevos a los que irán y las nuevas culturas por las que se verán rodeados.

Solo quedan unos pocos minutos para que la entrevista termine y están riendo por algo que Rocky acaba de decir, por lo que la entrevistadora tiene que llamar su atención para poder hacer la pregunta.

"Tuvieron una muy buena fiesta de lanzamiento, muchas personas importantes asistieron y hubieron algunas fotos de tus compañeros de cast," la mujer señala a Ross, quien asiente con el ceño un poco fruncido, no captando a dónde se dirige la pregunta, "también hubieron algunos videos y fotos de Laura Marano y tu mostrándose un poco cariñosos, ¿que puedes decirnos acerca de eso?" Bien, Ross real, él realmente estaba esperando por la pregunta, solo que esta algo sorprendido ya que la mujer se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo esperar para que pueda sentirse incómodo, pero por supuesto que él no lo demuestra, solo sonrie, es lo único que puede hacer.

"No hay mucho para decir, estábamos ebrios, ella se sentía feliz por mi —Nosotros y yo de que ella estuviera ahí, bailamos y hubo un beso, no es mucha ciencia en realidad, además no es como si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes mientras grabábamos la serie. No hay algo secreto tras eso, Laura y yo no estamos saliendo solo por habernos besado. Tampoco espero que pongan presión sobre nuestra amistad por lo que pasó, será olvidado y evitará que las cosas se vuelvan raras entre nosotros p—"

"¿Por qué ahora viven juntos?" interrumpe la mujer, cosa que pone en aumento la irritación de Ross.

"Si, lo hacemos, pero eso no es relevante ahora mismo. No se mezclan dos cosas que son completamente distintas," suena un poco más molesto de lo que pretende. "Bien, hubo un beso y vivimos juntos, pero no es como si inmediatamente deberían reaccionar e indagar para ver si hay una secreta relación ahí cuando las cosas no están ni cerca de ese punto."

La entrevistadora está a punto de decir algo cuando el hombre tras la cámara parece llamar la atención de la mujer, y luego de hacerle una seña terminan la entrevista con una despedida algo tensa, esta terminando cuando el hombre se pone frente a ellos anunciando el fin de la entrevista, ni siquiera hubo tiempo para despedirse adecuadamente ni nada algo parecido, Ross no está realmente interesado, así que inmediatamente tiene permiso deja la sala, luego de despedirse de los chicos, y sale al aire caliente de los Angeles, respira hondo antes de saltar dentro del auto, tiene a Jared en el frente esperando por la señal para que arranque, espera un par de segundos antes de hacer un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, el auto está moviéndose luego de unos segundos.

Ross recuesta la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y respira hondo, no está molesto, no del todo, solo siente que es algo extraño—incómodo hablar de su vida personal tan profundamente, tampoco quiere que las personas sepan lo que pasa a puertas cerradas, cuando está en su espacio, quiere que sea algo para él y planea mantenerlo así lo más posible. No quiere fans ni periodistas en eso, no dar entrevistas en las que se hable de lo que hace y con quien lo hace, lo que menos desea Ross es convertirse en esa clase de persona hostil, pero es lo que van a conseguir si las personas se involucran más de lo que deben que algo que es plenamente suyo.

"¿Crees que deberíamos ir al supermercado? No hay muchas cosas en casa," Jared esta a punto de darle una respuesta cuando Ross vuelve a hablar. "Mejor no, Laura llegará mañana así que podríamos ir con ella, también es su casa ahora y supongo que hay cosas que ella quiere igual, no quiero hacer dos viajes a ese lugar."

"Nunca pensé que te vería viviendo con Laura, eso no fue lo que espere que pasaría luego de tener que irme."

"Tampoco yo, pero es lo que es." Es lo último que se habla en el auto antes de que se instale un silencio totalmente cómodo, Ross nunca ha sentido los silencios junto a Jared de una manera diferente, cree que sería raro si algo así llegara a suceder en algún momento.

Jared se va apenas Ross baja del auto, tiene asuntos que resolver junto a Mark y André, cosas por las que Ross no esta precisamente interesado. Avanza hacia la casa con pasos lánguidos e imposible, no está cansado, milagrosamente, pero empieza a tener hambre así que quiere alimentarse

Esta muy cerca de entrar en la cocina cuando el sonido de la televisión lo distrae de su objetivo, se encamina hacia la sala para encontrarse con Laura recostada en el mueble grande mirando algo en su celular, el ceño levemente fruncido mientras en la televisión están pasando Mike & Molly, Ross nunca va a entender que tiene laura con esos programas.

"Llegaste antes," Ross pronuncia suave, a medida que se va acercando hasta que puede sentarse en el mueble, Laura lo mira un segundo con una sonrisa antes de volver a lo que hace en su celular.

"Termine antes, por lo que solo tuve que tomar un vuelo y volver aquí, tendremos un mes de receso antes de acabar lo que falta de la grabación," Laura deja el celular a un lado para concentrar toda su atención en vacaciones. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Hubo una entrevista hoy, estuvo bien hasta cierto punto."

"Se un poco de eso, Rydel llamó y dijo que tal vez estarías un poco molesto, que te pusiste algo a la defensiva cuando preguntaron sobre el beso."

"Primero que nada," Ross argumenta, "debí suponer que Rydel sabe que estarías aquí y ella por supuesto no dijo nada," Laura sonríe divertida, gesto que también arranca una sonrisa de Ross. "Segundo," Laura tiene sus ojos fijos en Ross como cada vez que hablan y tal vez supone que de alguna manera debería ser raro, pero no lo es en absoluto. "No me puse a la defensiva, solo odio que las personas intenten escarbar en mi vida privada como si la pudieran volver algo de dominio público y—"

"Suena como que estabas a la defensiva."

"No estaba a la defensiva, intentaba dejar en claro un punto—" Ross gruñe frustrado porque no encuentra las palabras correctas. "Y yo solo no—no trataba de—"

"Hey amor no," Laura sujeta la mano de Ross, gesto que lo toma totalmente por sorpresa, pero se deja ser, "a mi no me importa, también me gusta la privacidad," tira un poco de Ross para que se acerque, cosa que hace más que gustoso. "Ignoremos eso y quedémonos aquí. Me gusta cuando solo somos tu y yo." Ross podría jurar que hay un momento en el que Laura se sonroja, pero solo es un nanosegundo antes de volver a lucir completamente normal, cero afectada por sus propias palabras.

"Es una de mis cosas favoritas," Ross confiesa sonriente cuando ve a Laura, que empieza a acercarse más a él, no la detiene sin embargo, no es quien para hacerlo. "Logras que mantenga mis pies en la tierra la mayoría del tiempo."

"Eso es maravilloso, bebé." No es ciertamente consciente del momento en que Laura resulta sentada sobre su regazo, ambas piernas de la chica a cada lado de las suyas, tampoco le molesta que ella esté ahí, incluso se siente bien, Ross admite como algo para si mismo. "Tenemos que ir al supermercado, no hay nada en la cocina."

"Mañana," responde bajo su aliento mientras lleva sus manos hacia las mejillas de Laura, estas agarrando un poco del cabello castaño entre sus dedos, sintiéndose suave en los dedos de Ross. "¿Que estamos haciendo?"

"No lo se," responde Laura y Ross la ve tan sincera que se siente perdido por la forma en la que están actuando, pero solo es unos cortos segundos, "¿Siguiendo nuestros instintos?"

"Bien," tira ligeramente de Laura, su rostro a solo centímetros del de Ross, "porque creo que estamos siendo un poco, ¿tontos?" Ross dice, antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba y capturar los labios de Laura en un breve beso, recibiendo una sonrisa de Laura antes de volver a sentir sus labios.

Y bien ellos no se han visto o hablado desde el día después de la fiesta, ya que Laura tuvo que volver a Nuevo Hampshire y Ross tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer en Los Ángeles, pero ahora estan en casa y se estan besando, cosa que debería ser quizás extraña, sin embargo es realmente cómodo, para Ross besar a Laura se siente tan natural como respirar, incluso si es algo sacado de contexto o que nadie se esperaría, Ross incluido, ahora está sucediendo pero están a puertas cerradas, así que nadie más debería preocuparse cuando ellos visiblemente no lo hacen.

*****

Al día siguiente son más de las doce cuando Ross y Laura se encuentran rondando de un lado a otro por los pasillos de Tesco: Laura arrastra un carrito, entretanto Ross caminando perezosamente a su lado, pero qué más se supone que debería hacer si no acostumbra a venir en estos lugares. No tiene la necesidad, nunca se ha mantenido por largos periodos de tiempo en casa por lo que Ross no es alguien que haya tenido que estar de un lado a otros buscando productos o que tipo de comida es mejor que otra, eso definitivamente no es algo de Ross.

"¿Falta mucho?" Pregunta, su voz lánguida y cansada, "ya quiero volver a casa."

"Un momento más, aún hay cosas que tengo que comprar," Laura responde, mirándolo de soslayo. "Podrías ayudarme y así terminaremos más rápido."

Ross bufa. "No esperes por eso."

Pasan la siguiente media hora serpenteando entre un pasillo y otro, Laura eligiendo cosas mientras Ross las saca para dejarlas de vuelta en su lugar, sin razón aparente, pero él solo se siente tan aburrido allí y está esperando por no encontrarse con mucho fans después, a veces simplemente no quiere tener esa clase de contacto, hoy es uno de esos días para Ross, algo que es lamentable y sinceramente siente.

No esta molesto, Ross ciertamente no lo esta, solo se supone que debería estar descansado ya que por fin tiene algunos días sin nada que hacer; nada de ensayos o conciertos, ni mucho menos reuniones con los productores —cosa por la que Ross esta bastante agradecido— y bueno, él no se estaría quejando tanto o siendo tan insoportable si ya estuviera recostado en su cama, o tal vez viendo televisión, lo que sea que no tenga que ver con estar fuera.

Ha habido mucho de eso los últimos meses, así que simplemente quiere tomarse un descanso ¿acaso es demasiado pedir? Una semana sin fotos suyas rondando por internet, sin notificaciones sobre lo que hizo en cualquier lugar, ¿es demasiado desear sentirse normal? Ross a veces cree que sí. Sabe que cuando entras en la industria estarás bajo el foco, todo el mundo pendiente de lo que haces y con quien te relacionas, Ross no quiere eso más, no mientras no trate de trabajo, así que estar ahí con Laura le asegura un montón de fotos de ellos saliendo de ese lugar y subiendo al auto, además de muchos rumores Raura, pero bueno, no es como si alguna vez hubieran dejado de estar ahí, incluso han aumentando considerablemente los últimos días, sin razón aparente.

Aun con la serie llegando a su fin y ellos dejando de verse, los rumores de la existencia de Raura eran persistentes, así que Ross tiene que dar algo de reconocimiento a las fans por mantener vivas las esperanzas y de la misma manera mantener sus notificaciones de instagram rebosantes de algunos throwbacks de los cuales de los cuales debieron haber sidos sus mejores años. Aunque Ross es malditamente bueno ignorando esa clase de imágenes. Siempre trata de mantener su amistad con Laura de la manera más platónica, lo que empieza a volverse difícil, mucho más siendo sabedor de la cantidad de tiempo que estarán, de ahora en adelante, rodeado del otro, por lo tendra que acostumbrarse Ross piensa.

"¡Detente!" Laura brama, deteniéndose abruptamente en el pasillo de lácteos, "estas molestándome Ross. Vete, no quiero tu ayuda porque me terminaré volviendo loca antes de poder salir de aquí." Rueda los ojos, conteniendo el gruñido que amenaza con salir expulsado por sus labios.

"Como sea, solo esperare en el auto," se da la vuelta preparado para salir del lugar, sus pasos firmes resonando a su alrededor, cuando su chaqueta es jalada, Ross se voltea más que preparado para mandar a la mierda a cualquiera que le impida llegar a su auto y quejarse (porque quiere y puede hacerlo), pero sus planes cambian cuando, en un gesto rápido, los labios de Laura acarician los suyos, no es más que un ligero roce, pero es lo suficiente para dejarlo desconcertado a medida que ella se aleja, relajada y sonriente como si no acabará de hacer nada.

Son unos minutos —aunque parecen horas—, los que Ross está ahí reconsiderando las opciones, hasta que decide continuar con su plan y volver a el auto, esperando porque nadie haya tomado una foto de eso.

Tiene su espalda apoyada contra el auto, un cigarrillo entre sus labios, entretando esperando por que Laura decida hacer su aparición, es cuando esta se deja ver que Ross siente su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se apura en sacarlo, encontrándose con una notificación de un Twitter, tarda apenas unos pocos segundos cuando el tweet de Laura aparece, inmediatamente arrancándole una sonrisa.

Ross está a punto de responder pero es interrumpido por una llamada, el nombre de su padre encendiendo sus nervios en cuanto aparece en la pantalla. Lo único que Ross puede pensar mientras se debate entre contestar o no, es toda la mierda que soportó la última vez que habló con Mark, pero sabe que tiene que dejarlo pasar, y ¿que? Este parece un buen momento.

Suspira pesadamente antes de acercar el aparato a su oreja luego de deslizar para contestar. "¿Qué hice mal ahora?" De inmediato recibe un bufido del otro lado de la línea. Bueno, empezó mejor de lo que esperaba.

Levanta su vista hacia Laura que esta distraída hablando con dos chicas, Ross aprovecha el momento para rodear el carro y quedar de espalda hacia Laura.

"Supe de tu comportamiento ayer en la entrevista. No pudo haber terminado peor, porque no podías esperar un minuto más para hacer los berrinches a los que estás acostumbrado, ¿cierto?" Casi puede ver a su padre negando, su ceño fruncido siendo su total compañía ùltimamente. Ross empieza a sentirse molesto. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"¿Que estoy haciendo yo? ¿En serio?" Ríe incrédulo, "¿Que estás haciendo tú? Ni siquiera estuviste ahí, no sabes una mierda pero claro, como fui yo no encuentras una mejor forma de fastidiarme, porque últimamente es ese tu trabajo, hacerme sentir mal por cada una de mis acciones, ¿que se supone que hice? ¿Un drama?" Ross respira por sobre su aliento antes de dar una larga y profunda calada, la línea quedando en silencio durante el proceso. "Lamento si esta mal que no quiera que se metan en mi vida privada, ¿lo siento? Ya por favor deja de intentar hacer que todo lo que hago se vea malditamente mal y fuera de lugar. He estado intentando mi mejor esfuerzo para mejorar pero parece que solo te averguenzo con cada cosa ¿es eso? Tan solo dimelo y me encerraré. Estoy cansado de esforzarme para que todo termine peor de como estaba. No se Mark, ya no se que mierda hacer para que vuelvas a tratarme como tu hijo y sinceramente no quiero intentarlo más, sería tan solo una perdida de tiempo." Corta la llamada justo a tiempo para ver a Laura acercarse hacia él, Ross aun tiene el cigarrillo en la mano, sin embargo no hace nada para deshacerse de él por el contrario, vuelve a ponerlo contra sus labios para aspirar un poco de la nicotina, esta haciendo su trabajo en sus pulmones pero despejando algunos pocos de su, tortuosos, pensamientos. Es muy posible que necesite otro luego de esa llamada, Ross esta seguro.

Sus manos tiemblan demasiado así que intenta liberar tensión volviendo estás en puños por unos segundos, el cigarrillo ahora siendo sostenido ligeramente por sus labios, Laura abre la boca para decir algo en cuanto lo ve, pero la cierra de inmediato, Ross lo prefiere así.

Sube las bolsas de compra en la cajuela y justo antes de que Laura pueda siquiera pensar en entrar en el asiento del copiloto, Ross deposita las llaves en la palma de su mano, interrumpiendo antes de que ella pueda hablar, volviendo a sostener el cigarrillo entre su dedo indice y anular.

"Tengo que solucionar un par de asuntos," habla en voz baja, sintiendo el aire en sus pulmones extinguirse, "tal vez llegue tarde, así que no te preocupes por—"

"¿Por qué estás fumando?" Mira hacia su mano, el humo esparciéndose a su alrededor en ligeras ondas. "¿Que paso?" La pregunta lo trae de vuelta en sí, quiere decir algo pero no se siente capacitado para hablar del tema ahora mismo. Tan solo quiere salir de ahí, estar solo en cualquier lugar, tal vez con la compañía de algunos tragos, siendo algo más que reconfortante.

"Hablaremos después, ¿de acuerdo?" Traga saliva cuando Laura da un paso tentativo hacia él, Ross está casi queriendo retroceder. "No es nada, solo debo resolver algunos asuntos y tardare bastante."

"Pense que saldríamos en la noche," Laura reprocha, su voz cada vez más baja. Y Ross sabe que esta mal, lo que está haciendo, lo que hará, pero lo necesita tan mal y estar solo, y un montón de alcohol que lo lleve más allá de la realidad, incluso si al día siguiente va a sentirse como la mierda, Ross en este momento no está preocupado por las consecuencias que le traerá, simplemente lo necesita.

"Tengo que irme." Es todo, se aleja lo más rápido posible sin mirar hacia atrás, dejando el cigarrillo en algún punto en su camino hacia la carretera, encendiendo uno nuevo al estar acomodado en el asiento trasero de un taxi.

¿Podría olvidar? Al menos por unas horas Ross podría olvidar que al parecer su padre ahora lo odia. No hay nada que desee más que eso.

*****

Son aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, Ross se encuentra menos ebrio de lo que en realidad preferiría, pero lo suficiente para estar trastabillando en su camino hacia la casa, arrepentido por haber fumado más cigarrillos de los que pensó fumar en toda su vida durante una crisis aunque supo manejarla bien, mucho mejor que veces anteriores. Quizás la nicotina en su sistema brindándole un poco más de fuerza.

Llega hasta la puerta con la idea de tocar un rato y lograr que Laura abra, ya que fue demasiado impulsivo horas atrás y olvidó retirar sus llaves del montón antes de irse, sin embargo Ross declina la opción en cuanto la analiza un poco más, por lo que solo se deja caer al suelo, su espalda apoyada contra la puerta y un suspiro ligero brotando por sus labios al reparar en lo cansado que está, el alcohol corriendo por sus venas pero disminuyendo con cada minuto que pasa, volviéndolo más consciente cada vez, lo que es horrible porque es justo lo que trato de evitar, cuando está consciente no puede huir de hacerse preguntas, preguntas por las que no tiene respuestas.

La última vez que Ross estuvo verdaderamente bien con su padre fue hace meses atrás, mucho antes del incidente en Chicago, y no era que ellos no se trataran bien o terminaran en mierda como pasa ahora, solo que para ese entonces su relación padre-hijo ya estaba sufriendo, empezando a tener algunas fisuras, Ross nunca le tomo importancia a eso. No se ha preocupado por más que en su propio bienestar durante un tiempo ¿está mal hacer eso? Probablemente lo esta si incluso de esa manera no consigue la paz necesaria para mantenerse en pie, así que Ross no puede evitar sentirse culpable, pero también infinitamente dolido, porque su padre no está pensando que quizás el quiere arreglar las cosas, tal vez —Muy posiblemente no serán como antes, no en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero se supone que por algo se empieza ¿Cuando dejara Mark de criticar cada cosa que hace o situación en la que se involucra? Ha sido un milagro que, aún, no haya cuestionado su decisión de vivir con Laura. Seguramente le reprocharía lo mucho que va a arruinar a la pobre chica, por lo que no, Ross no va a pensar en eso justo ahora, no cuando está medio ebrio y podría ponerse algo sentimental con solo pensar al respecto.

Niega con la cabeza, dejando caer está hacia el frente, quedando oculta entre sus piernas, es un movimiento justo para cuando se abre la puerta a su espalda, pero Ross ni siquiera se inmuta. No lo hace incluso cuando siente la presencia de alguien a su lado, aquel calor imponiéndose por sobre el frío del que Ross apenas es consciente. Ciertamente espera no recibir un sermón.

"¿Donde estabas?" Abre la boca para decir algo, lo que sea, pero esta en blanco, con la sola duda de por qué Rocky se encuentra en su casa tan temprano en la mañana.

"Dando una vuelta alrededor, replanteando algunas circunstancias."

"¿Como cuales?" Pregunta Rocky a medida que palmea el hombro de Ross en un gesto que supone y debería ser alentador, sin embargo no lo es en absoluto.

"Papá esta molesto y nuestra relación esta vuelta mierda, supongo que no volveremos a hablar. No creo que este muy emocionado por eso, soy mucho drama para su vida," Rocky esta a punto de hablar pero Ross continua antes de que él pueda hacerlo. "No voy a intentar nada más con él, creo que he hecho lo suficiente y nada da resultado. Ni siquiera concede un segundo de su tiempo para intentar disculparme cuando ya esta juzgando lo que sea que he hecho. No tengo tiempo, ganas o fuerza para luchar contra eso."

Se quedan en silencio durante unos minutos, el cielo despejandose para dejar a libre vista los rayos del sol.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a entrar?" Ross niega con la cabeza, completamente seguro por su decisión, "Laura estaba muy preocupada. No contestaste ninguna de sus llamada y supongo que eso la puso algo como paranoica, creo que llamó a la mitad de personas que te conocen pero ninguna supo decirle algo sobre tu paradero. Hasta que se canso y simplemente se fue a dormir."

"¿Hay algo que tengamos que hacer mas tarde? Lo más probable es que no pueda llegar." Confiesa a medida que restriega el dorso de su mano contra sus ojos.

"Nada importante por lo que resta de la semana pero el Lunes grabaremos la última canción del álbum, así que no te pierdas mucho." Ross asiente como respuesta mientras ve a Rocky ponerse de pie. "Te llamaré mas tarde, por el momento descansa e intenta olvidar lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Tomate un descanso y se libre, eso te hará bien." Nuevamente asiente, esta vez una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro porque Ross esta tal vez un poco —ridiculamente agradecido con su hermano mayor.

Ross entra en la casa luego de quince minutos más, bostezando sonoramente a medida que hace su camino hacia su habitación, pero es interrumpido cuando una mata de rizos aparece frente a él, Ross frunce el ceño porque se suponía que Laura estaba dormida, pero ciertamente parece que hubiera hecho todo lo contrario en realidad, luce como quien no ha dormido en meses.

Traga saliva al tiempo que recuesta su hombro derecho contra la pared. "Lo siento." Es lo primero que dice al notar que Laura esta a punto de hablar, recibiendo un par de cejas arqueadas y mirada incrédula por parte de está, pero hay algo más en sus ojos, como cierta clase de tranquilidad con la que Ross esta bastante cómodo, pero que Laura parece no estar dispuesta en mostrar.

"¿En serio?" Ríe, ni un rastro de humor invertido en el gesto, "podrías al menos haber contestado mis llamadas, por lo menos una." Susurra esto último.

"Estoy sin batería." responde Ross de inmediato, intentando terminar con eso lo más pronto posible, dejando todo lo del medio intacto.

"Al menos podrías haberme dicho que llegarías mas o menos a esta hora, así no hubiera tenido que volverme loca por estar jodidamente preocupada por ti y—"

"No quiero discutir Laura, por favor. No voy a participar en esta clase de lo que sea." Se aleja de la pared, irguiendo totalmente su cuerpo al momento de pasar a su mejor amiga, quien estaba preocupada por él, lo que realmente calienta el corazón de Ross, pero esta demasiado entumido para considerarlo. Fue suficiente para él decir que llegaría tarde y ahí esta, es tarde, tal vez un poco demasiado, pero la cuestión de todo es que aviso y no debería sentirse culpable.

"Nunca quieres nada," escucha a Laura argumentar, "estas ignorando todo y pensando que las cosas estarán bien la mañana siguiente, cuando claramente hay un problem—"

"Odio discutir porque es mierda. Las discusiones dañan relaciones y no estoy lo suficientemente ebrio para olvidar eso," Ross se gira sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Laura, quien está rodeada con sus brazos y su semblante serio, frío. "¿Qué ganamos con discutir? Gritos, dolores de cabeza y estar molestos. Solo eso." Respira profundo y rápidamente, casi listo para huir de la situación, no lo hace sin embargo. "Lo lamento de verdad, pero creo que tengo el derecho a desaparecer por algunas horas si deseo olvidar que la relación con mi padre se acaba de ir por el caño, _¿esta mal querer eso?_ " Laura está a punto de responder pero Ross en realidad no quiere saber eso, no quiere saber nada que tenga relación con ese problema, un bache más en su vida, así que simplemente niega hacia Laura y se da la vuelta. "No voy a discutir más." Y es todo, con Ross yendo hacia su habitación y cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo que pretende.

Ahora está un poco frustrado y molesto, el sueño lo ha abandonado y no puede quedarse quieto. Horrible, desastroso momento. Ross se deshace de sus prendas y busca todo lo necesario para tomar una ducha.

El agua se siente demasiado caliente al chocar con su cuerpo, más de lo que está, Ross tan solo ignora eso y se deja hacer bajo la lluvia artificial que moja su cabello y se desliza por todo su cuerpo. Tiene los ojos cerrados y las manos hechas puños apoyadas incómodamente contra la pared, el frío mármol contrarrestando con el calor del agua. Toda la habitación envuelta en una manta de vapor, siendo casi asfixiante, pero Ross en lo único real, realmente preocupado, es en la libertad con la que ahora corren sus pensamientos, ahora que la parecer el alcohol se ha dado a la huida.

El arrepentimiento arremetiendo contra sí en cuanto recuerda —los anteriores sucesos y es un poco más consecuente acerca de lo que hizo y dijo: mal, mal, mal. 

Entonces de acuerdo, Ross no es bueno con las relaciones, nunca lo ha sido y tal vez él realmente nunca lo sea (no es algo por lo que este muy preocupado), incluso cuando se trata con relaciones amistosas —solía serlo hace un tiempo atrás, pero no hay más de eso en el presente, así que no es sorpresa que no sepa ni quiera tratar con ciertos asuntos o que no los trate con el suficiente tacto, lo que al final resulta con él estando bastante molesto consigo mismo. Justo como ahora.

Sale de su habitación luego de media hora, vistiendo nada más que unos pantalones de chandal, sus pies descalzos acariciando la fría baldosa mientras traza su camino hacia el estudio de grabación situado en en la habitación más alejada, el mejor lugar para grabar, Ross está seguro—Tremendamente orgulloso y le encanta, fue él mismo quien la mandó a organizar cuando recién compró la casa, la primera habitación que fue equipada y tapizada, las alfombras aislantes sintiéndose suave al tacto.

A través de los años Ross ha aprendido perfectamente cómo controlar todo allí, por lo que ese lugar se ha vuelto como su centro de escape cuando algo de afuera no es de su total agrado, algo como lo que está sucediendo, porque estar algo como _¿peleado?_ Con su mejor amiga y vivir en el mismo lugar, no es precisamente lo mejor.

Tarda alrededor de cinco minutos organizando todo; programando la pista, acomodando el micrófono y demás, pero en el momento en que los auriculares cubren sus oídos, que el sonido de la batería se abre camino hacia sus tímpanos, Ross se olvida de todo lo demás, cualquier cosas que podría distraerlo de su propósito; practicar la canción.

La canción fue escrita por Ratliff y Rocky ( _amantes_ )', es muy diferente a cualquier otra que hayan escrito antes, el ritmo y la letra, todo es nuevo, debe ser porque fue la primera vez que aquellos dos se juntaron para escribir, pero les salió bien si al final los productores movieron sus hilos hasta que lograron ponerla en el álbum, incluso cuando Ratliff y Rocky no estaban muy de acuerdo con la decisión, pero está sucediendo y la grabaran en menos de una semana, increíble.

_(Cuando digo que Rocky y Ratliff son amantes, es algo totalmente platónico, para que no se lo tomen muy enserio.)_

Ross no es consciente de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ni mucho menos es consciente de la cantidad de veces ha grabado la canción—hasta que esta medianamente satisfecho—, solo sabe que fueron las suficientes y ahora está cansado y, además, ¿debería salir ya? Posiblemente este sea un buen momento para aligerar las cosas con su mejor amiga, sabe que tienen que hablarlo en algún momento, entre más rápido mejor.

Se está preparando para dejar la habitación cuando la puerta, de la sala de control, se abre revelando a su amiga, el entrecejo de Ross se frunce, labios formando una fina línea, porque Laura está allí de pie mirando hacia él con ojos grandes y brillantes escondidos tras sus gafas de descanso; Ross piensa que Laura debería usarlos más seguidos, se ve hermosa con ellos, y no es como si normalmente no fuera así, pero él la prefiere de esta forma. Lo siguiente es que Ross no sabe cuál debería ser el próximo paso, así que simplemente hace una seña hacia Laura para que entre en el estudio, esta parece vacilar un momento pero unos segundos después se encuentra apoyada contra el arco de la puerta, su mirada fija en Ross como cada vez que hablan, debe ser por eso que Ross se siente tan en confianza.

"Entonces..." Ross empieza, su lengua acariciando la palabra mientras piensa en qué añadir, desgraciadamente no puede pensar en nada que no sea Laura, luciendo jodidamente tierna en su (de Ross) sudadera de Walk the moon, porque de qué otra manera Laura se vería tan perdida en él, no es posible en realidad.

"¿Como se llama la canción?" Pregunta con voz suave, entretanto avanzando algunos pasos más cerca de Ross.

" _ **Give you my everything**_." Dice simplemente, está sintiéndose realmente incomodo y no debería, para ser honesto, porque el silencio entre ellos siempre ha sido completamente normal, solo que ahora hay un hilo tenso en el medio, pero hay que cortarlo de alguna forma y Ross esta tan dispuesto a eso, a arreglar las cosas, a dar el primer paso, y es algo que solo fluye, _tan fácil como respirar, siempre._ "Sabes, realmente siento lo que te hice pasar," habla, bajo por sobre su aliento, mientras deja que los auriculares descansen alrededor de su cuello, "no pensé muy bien en lo que hacía y no creí que te fueras a preocupar tanto—O que fuera a llegar tan tarde, pero necesitaba eso tan mal, Lau, estar solo y reflexionar sobre un millón de cosas. Te juro que no planee comportarme como lo hice y—" Niega con la cabeza, porque ahora tiene  a Laura frente a él, el espacio personal prácticamente nulo.

"Yo también lo lamento, amor. Me puse como un poco —¿paranoica?" suspira pesadamente. "Solo fue imposible no hacerlo cuando me dejaste en ese lugar y te fuiste, luciendo tan malditamente afectado y yo no sabía qué sucedía o cómo eran las cosas para ti," levanta la mirada, de esa manera Ross puede tener una mejor visión del panorama que es el rostro de Laura, todo; ojos grandes, pestañas largas, pómulos afilados y, labios finos y rosados. 

Sus ojos están brillando, labios formando un delicado puchero, que es delineado de vez en cuando por su lengua. Ross está sin aliento.

"Okey," se aclara difícilmente la garganta a medida que remueve los auriculares de su cuello para dejarlos en el de Laura, ella sonrie apenas, demasiado ocupada mordiendo su labio inferior, desconcentrando gratamente a Ross. "Intentaré no ser un idiota la próxima vez y pensar más en como lo que hago te podría afectar, ¿eso te parece bien?"

"¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que sucedió?"

"Realmente preferiría que no," Ross se inclina un poco para presionar sus labios juntos por un breve momento, "no hablemos de nada más, tan solo descansemos aquí, haciendo esto. Me gusta hacer esto."

Y la sonrisa que Laura le brinda es tan resplandeciente, tan centelleante, continuamente ahí mientras jala de Ross, tirando de él hasta que ambos yacen en el suelo con Laura recostada contra la pared y Ross frente a ella, con sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Laura, sus labios chocando bruscamente y lenguas rozándose a penas, pero lo suficiente para no querer detenerse.

Laura es muy buena besadora, Ross no puede negarlo, incluso si quisiera, y se siente bien cuando algo es tan instintivo, como que ya saben que deben hacer para que el otro disfrute de eso, no hay nada complejo pero si un montón de memoria de los besos anteriores, ninguno la mitad de bueno de lo que son ahora. Ha pasado un tiempo y bueno, Ross ha besado a una cantidad considerable de chicas en sus casi veintidós años vida y debe suponer que Laura también ha hecho algo sí con algunos chicos, por lo que han aprendido cosas y, para Ross, poder utilizar lo que sabe con Laura, es más de lo que espero —Incluso imagino, y es increíble, y no lo cambiaría por nada para ser honesto.

*****

Lunes en la tarde, son 28 grados centígrados pero aún así no se siente como que está demasiado caluroso, al menos no Ross que se encuentra sentado en una de las sillas que hay esparcidas en la sala de control, están a punto de grabar la última—definitivamente— canción del álbum, solo esperan porque Rydel al fin llegue y bueno, Ross está algo irritado por eso ya que le prometió a Laura que la acompañaría a hablar con su representante y entre más rápido termine aquí, más rápido podrá estar allá.

Las cosas han sido bien los últimos días y estos han pasado demasiado rápido, Ross piensa. Está con Laura la mayoría del día si es que no lo llama para que haga algo, Ross negándose la mayoría de veces porque está en "vacaciones" y puede hacerlo. Cenan todos los días en cualquier lugar, casi siempre eligiendo cualquier pequeño restaurante y tratando de pasar desapercibidos, pero no siempre se obtiene lo que quiere, por lo que en los últimos cuatros días ha escuchado de más rumores Raura que en los pasados seis meses, —¿como es incluso posible?—, lo que es demasiado de cualquier manera, pero hace caso omiso a todo eso ya que ellos en realidad no han hecho nada diferente a salir a cenar o ir a la playa, guardando los besos y sonrisas brillantes—secretas, para cuando están en la casa, su ambiente, su mundo. Y ahí lo es todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Totalmente maravilloso.

La puerta se abre con un sonido sordo y Ross está preparado para derramar su sermón sobre Rydel y apurarla para terminar con esto rápido, porque por supuesto que desea salir de ahí a la cuenta de ya, sin embargo las palabras mueren en el aire cuando Laura entra, Rydel apareciendo tras de ella luego de nos segundos y caminando hacia Ross mientras Laura hace lo suyo lanzándose a saludar a sus hermanos, sonriendo y preguntando '¿como estas?'. Porque es Laura y es una maldita buena persona y amable y linda y siempre quiere hacer sentir bien a los demás, Ross secretamente ama eso.

"Perdón por la demora, solo me encontré con esta chica," Rydel señala a Laura, pero esta mirando a Ross y este, sinceramente, no puede dejar de mirar a Laura porque se ve tan bien con esa camisa roja, por supuesto que lo hace, jeans rasgados y un ¿gorro? Lo que es realmente ridículo porque están a 28 grados, algo que a ella no parece importarle demasiado, "así que tenía que traerla aquí, ya que ha estado bastante perdida y seguramente no tendremos otra oportunidad para verla, porque ahora está demasiado ocupada con—" el empujón de Rydel hacia Ross es lo que provoca su vuelta a la realidad, totalmente nervioso y afanado, pero bueno, Laura se acerca a él y está sonriendo de la manera en que lo hace cuando están en casa, algo solo para ellos, por lo que Ross le devuelve la misma sonrisa.

"¿Me extrañabas tan pronto?" pregunta, juguetón.

"¡Por supuesto que sí, amor! No puedo vivir sin ti" Responde sarcástica, pero Ross no puede tomarlo en serio si es que lo llama amor, no, él definitivamente no lo hará.

Ellos dos no hablan más, ya que cuando Ross está a punto de responder, algo que seguramente hará que Laura se sonroje, es interrumpido por Rocky con el aviso de que es hora de grabar.

Pasan la siguiente hora y media grabando y re-grabando y cambiando algunas notas que harán sonar mejor la canción, pero aún hay que hacerles algunos ajustes, por lo que se toman un descanso, así que mientras Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel y Riker salen del lugar, Laura se pone de pie de la silla en la que está y se adentra en la cabina, donde Ross es él único.

"¿No vas a ir con los demás?" Ella cuestiona, apoyando su espalda contra el pecho de Ross.

"Probemos algo ya que estas aquí, ¿bien?" Laura asiente sin vacilar un segundo ignorando por completo el hecho de que él no respondió su pregunta. Ross supone que Laura haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, lo que es un poco increíble para ser honesto porque él haría incluso lo mismo. Se quita los auriculares y velozmente cubre las orejas de Laura con ellos, sorprendiéndola solo un poco. "Canta un poco, quiero escuchar como suena." Termina aceptando de inmediato, por lo que Ross se pone a un lado. Laura acepta el ipad que le ofrece en donde esta la letra de la canción, haciéndole una seña a Ross de que puede reproducir la pista, Ross obedece. 

Siempre le ha gustado la voz de Laura, es algo que todos saben, Ross está seguro, pero la cosa es que ha evolucionado tanto desde la última vez que estuvo con ella en un estudio, osea cuando grabaron las últimas canciones de A&A, un largo tiempo sinceramente. La voz de Laura es suave y profunda, casi tan delicada como ella, pero tiene estos cambios, simplemente sabe cuando debe ser más profunda o delicada, o el momento exacto en que un verso debe ser remarcado, suena impresionante y no es una sorpresa que Ross está maravillado con eso.

Así que bien, Ross está ahí de pie mientras tiene a  su mejor amiga a unos metros cantando una de sus canciones favoritas del álbum, por lo que es prácticamente imposible no querer conservar este momento para la eternidad, en algo más que su memoria. Le toma un par de segundos sacar su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y entrar en a aplicación de la cámara, captura la foto en el momento justo antes de que Laura termine de cantar, esta se gira para mirarlo con una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro.

"¿Que crees haces?"

"Twittear." Responde Ross simplemente mientras le da enviar al tweet que acaba de escribir con la foto de Laura que, rápidamente, acaba de editar, dejando a la vista solo lo necesario.

"¿Twitteando sobre mí?" Niega con la cabeza, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, porque claro que Ross va twittear sobre ella sin importar las consecuencias de eso. Laura va hacia él velozmente, arrebatando el celular de sus manos y rápidamente iniciando de nuevo la aplicación de Twitter, de inmediato yendo al tweet que Ross acaba de poner. Y ella, probablemente, no debería estar sonriendo, pero lo esta a pesar de que sabe cómo los fans van a malinterpretar el texto que acompaña a la foto.

Cuando Ross vuelve a mirar a Laura, luego de revisar algunos de los comentarios—malditamente imposibles—, ella esta frente a él, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho e intenta difícilmente contener una risa.

"¿Que?" Pregunta entre risas, Laura niega sin cambiar su gesto a pesar de que Ross está seguro que esta a punto de reír, él no va a forzarlo, sin embargo acorta la distancia entre ellos rodeando a la castaña con sus brazos. "¿Nos vamos ya?" Agacha la cabeza lo suficiente para atrapar sus labios en un beso, si Laura se sorprende realmente no lo demuestra, simplemente sigue el beso de Ross hasta que este se aparta.

"Sí, por favor," picotea los labios de Ross, "pero vamos a casa."

El calor que se esparce por el pecho de Ross permanece ahí por lo que resta del día y él real, realmente no quisiera que se fuera en ningún momento.

 


	8. siete

Es demasiado todo; demasiada luz escabulléndose por la ventana, demasiado calor y demasiado del ruido de su celular que resuena insoportablemente por la habitación, Ross lo odia. Da un suspiro cuando siente a Laura moverse sobre si misma, supone que se esta estirando al sentir la pérdida de calor en su costado, pero es algo momentáneo, por lo que casi de inmediato Ross tiene la cabeza de Laura apoyada contra su hombro, la escucha balbucear algo y luego siente el frió del aparato apoyado contra su pecho.

"Umh," Laura contesta en un graznido.

"Hilarante, simple y malditamente hilarante," Es Riker, quien suena bastante molesto, casi como si se estuviera conteniendo para no gritar, "André te busca y papá, mierda, papá te va a matar cuando vuelvas," se escucha un suspiro del otro lado de la línea. "Están en todas partes, y ustedes, Dios, ni siquiera puedo decirlo po—"

"Tampoco quiero escucharlo," habla Ross de pronto, sonando incluso más calmado de lo que verdaderamente esta, porque _¿en serio?_ Son menos de las ocho y esta cansado, ademas tiene su cabeza palpitando, así que lo que menos quiere o necesita, es un sermón por parte de su hermano mayor,  absolutamente no es algo que este en sus planes, "me preocupare por eso cuando tenga que hacerlo. Adiós." Alcanza el aparato y corta la llamada, lanzando este a un lado sin importar si la pantalla se quiebra o algo parecido, no esta ni cerca de ser algo relevante en este momento.

Bien, Ross nunca ha sido una persona que disfrute mucho de ser despertado, y tampoco es bueno para volver a caer dormido, pero justo ahora, con los brazos nuevamente envueltos alrededor de Laura, no quiere moverse y esta tan, pero tan cómodo, que no tarda mucho más en volver a caer.

*****

La segunda vez que se despierta, es notablemente más temprano y la luz que se escabulle por las cortinas es mucho más brillante, por suerte ahora las cortinas cubren la mayor parte. Su cabeza duele, probablemente un poco menos que hace unas horas atrás, pero el dolor sigue ahí, es una suerte que Ross ya este algo acostumbrado a lidiar con la resaca, es lo único que no demanda demasiada atención.

El otro lado en la cama esta solo y frío, demasiado en realidad, por lo que Ross supone—aunque probablemente un poco más seguro— Laura debe estarlo pensando e incluso para el mismo es imposible no hacerlo cuando aun esta ese cosquilleo en sus labios y los recuerdos de la suave piel de Laura chocando contra la suya, son como una especie de dulce tortura, pero torturar al fin.

Porque bueno, tuvo sexo con su mejor amiga, tuvieron sexo, sí, y paso, ya no se puede retroceder y Ross no esta seguro de que lo haría si es que tuviera la oportunidad, pero hay consecuencias y sabe que tendrá que enfrentarse a ellas en menos de lo que desea en realidad. Pero es consciente de algo en especial, él definitivamente no esta dispuesto a dejar o hacer que las cosas entre ellos se pongan incómodas. Laura es su mejor amiga y la ama, ella lo sabe, todos lo saben y no, él definitivamente no dejará que una noche y  una estúpida borrachera cambie algo. No se lo perdonaría, si es honesto. 

Busca algo de ropa en su maleta y hace su camino hacia la ducha, pero Ross no puede evitar detenerse un momento para recoger el desorden de la noche anterior, lo único que no logra encontrar ahí es la ropa de Laura, pero no le da demasiada importancia y entra en el cuarto de baño.

Tarda más de lo esperado, pero el agua fría es todo un alivio y sirve para aclarar sus pensamientos un poco, pero igual no es suficiente, porque por momentos Ross no puede dejar de recriminarse, volviendo todo más complicado de lo que es teniendo en cuenta que no ha hablado con Laura y no sabe qué hará ella o cuál será su reacción. Siempre ha sido la más madura de los dos, sin embargo de la misma manera, imprevisible.

Le toma un soplo de aire al salir de la habitación, visualizar a su mejor amiga. Esta se encuentra de pie frente al ventanal y tiene una taza de algo humeante reposando en sus manos, pequeñas, delicadas, que ayer estuvieron alrededor de su pene. Gruñe, ¿por qué diablos esta recordando eso justo ahora? Hay consecuencias por hacerlo y no quiere tener una erección mientras habla con su mejor amiga.

"Hey," Ross dice, apenas en un susurro pero es suficiente para que Laura note su presencia, ella lo mira y sonrie, sin embargo parece ida, demasiado metida en sus pensamientos. Ross respira. "¿Crees que—umh— ¿Hablamos?" Laura larga un suspiro antes de girarse para enfrentar a Ross, y Ross lo siente, se instala justo en su pecho, porque no hay ese constante brillo en los ojos de Laura y su sonrisa está siendo remplazada por unos labios fruncidos. A Ross definitivamente no le gusta. 

"Si yo, ¿supongo?" Ross puede fácilmente notar la forma en que la tasa empieza a tamborilear en las manos de Laura, casi teme que pueda dejarla caer, sin embargo su mejor amiga parece leer sus pensamiento y se acerca para dejarla en la pequeña mesita que hay ahí. "Tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento." Totalmente cierto.

Ross apoya su espalda contra el ventanal y pasan un par de minutos antes de que se atreva a hablar. "Tuvimos sexo," expresa ligeramente, pero eso no impide que se gana una mirada despectiva por parte de Laura, seguido de un bufido.

"Dime algo que no sepa."

"No hagas eso," Ross niega, "no quiero que de ninguna manera lo que hicimos se vuelva incómodo. Eres mi mejor amiga, Laura, eres una de las personas mas importante en mi vida y no quiero que lo que sucedió dañe todo lo que hemos logrado."

"Ya no hay nada que hacer, ¿que no lo ves?" Entonces hace aparición, la tan conocida presión en su pecho cuando algo esta mal, malditamente mal ¿ellos lo están? Eso parece. "Esto no es como los besos Ross, podíamos controlarlo y no hubo un problema nunca, pero nosotros —Yo, ni siquiera puedo mirarte sin recordar y no puedo evitar pensar que de alguna forma, por los impulsos, arruinamos una parte importante de nuestra amistad."

" _No me arrepiento_ ," suelta, un poco más rudo de lo que pretendía, "no de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, pero si de esto," se señala y luego a Laura, y el espacio entre ellos, no están tan lejos pero Ross siente como si estuvieran en polos opuestos. "Estamos dejando que una situación defina como las cosas tienen que ser ahora ¿por qué?"

Laura pasa sus manos por su cabello y por un momento luce tan torturada que en lo único que Ross piensa es en acercarse y sostenerla contra su pecho, sus brazos rodeándola fuertemente y olvidarse de lo que paso, pero no, ellos no pueden simplemente hacer como que nada sucedió y Ross lo sabe, pero hablar tampoco esta resolviendo nada.

"No," Laura niega desesperada, volteandose de espalda a Ross, ¿tratando de ignorarlo?"No hablaré más sobre esto."

"Hay que hacerlo." Ross declara, su voz sonando más seria de lo que lo ha sido alguna vez cuando a Laura respecta.

"No, no lo haré. No puedo con esto y lo único que quiero es volver a casa."

Ross no insiste porque en segundos tiene a Jared adentrándose a la habitación, su rostro pálido y gesto serio, da un rápido saludo a Laura y se acerca hacia Ross para tenderle su celular.

"Es tu padre, él no está realmente feliz." No es el único.

Ellos no hablan por lo que resta del día, más bien se resume en algo como ignorar aquí y allá. intentando no tropezarse con el otro cuando tienen que arreglar las maletas. Ross de repente se pregunta si realmente valió la pena acostarse con Laura. No sinceramente, pero él no se siente arrepentido.

*****

La música es fuerte y las personas están por todos lados, difuminándose al pasar frente a Ross. Él no esta ebrio, quisiera, él realmente quisiera que fuera lo contrario, pero en su lugar Ross esta totalmente sobrio, sin una gota de alcohol en su sistema.

Se encuentra sentado en una de las cabinas predispuestas para ellos y se supone que debería estar feliz y celebrar que el álbum ha sido lanzado hace un par de horas y por lo que ha visto en la redes, los fans están que no dan más. Casi tan emocionados como ellos al momento de dar el si y después de mese trabajando en él, liberarlo, pero sin embargo Ross esta cualquier cosa menos feliz o algun sinonimo que se le refiera. Esta amargado con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, de alguna manera intentando que esta semana de mierda no termine peor.

Hace una semana que sucedió eso entre Ross y Laura, hace una semana que volvieron de Cleveland y parece que todo ha ido en picada. 

Su padre casi estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él la primera vez que entro en el estudio al día siguiente de su llegada, siendo contenido apenas por Riker y Rocky, Ross mostrándose indiferente ante todo, pues tenia mierda más importante por la que preocuparse, incluso no se inmuto cuando André le dio una de esas charlas que Ross suele ignorar, hizo lo mismo aquel día, porque nuevamente, tenia mierda más importante por la que preocuparse.

Lo único que no acepta y con lo que ha sido difícil luchar ha sido (Y Ross esta seguro de que siempre será algo difícil) la indiferencia de Laura. Todo tan mal, su relación yéndose por el caño cada vez un poco más, con el avanzar de los días y duele, es jodidamente doloroso ya que ellos están viviendo juntos pero al mismo tiempo parece que no fuera así; con Laura trabajando siempre y llegando demasiado tarde—si es que lo hace— y Ross intentando distraerse con sus hermanos en el estudio para olvidar al menos un momento la situación por la que estan pasando con su mejor amiga, lo que es realmente complicado con las fans twitteando acerca de ellos dos y subiendo fotos y cada día recordando que ellos hicieron algo que no debían cuando estaban demasiado ebrios para medir las consecuencias.

Incluso pensó que Laura se iría, sin embargo fue una sorpresa cuando ella no lo hizo, pero él no puede estar feliz si las cosas continúan como lo hacen, Ross lo sabe.

Un golpe en la pared lo trae de vuelta al presente, cuando logra hacerlo esta chillando internamente, porque tiene a Ryland frente a él y bueno, él no ha visto a su hermano menor desde hace varios meses por lo que es una sorpresa que este ahí. Ross sonríe ligeramente y hace un gesto par que se acerque, Ryland lo hace, siendo totalmente enérgico y abalanzándose sobre Ross para un abrazo, gesto que este le devuelve sin pensarlo. 

Ryland es una de las pocas personas que no suele juzgar algo de lo que Ross ha hecho y en cambio vive preocupado por cómo se encuentra, incluso cuando no pueden verse demasiado, es un alivio que Ryland exista.

"¿Por qué tan solo hermano?" Ryland precisa, una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro. No es difícil para Ross deducir que debe estar algo más que ebrio. "Deberías encontrarte saltando en todos lados, celebrando que el álbum está fuera y lo han recibido increible." Lo sabe, sin embargo no se siente con ánimos para nada de eso.

"Mucho trabajo esta semana. Estoy agotado," es una excusa pobre, lo sabe, pero es suficiente ya que Ryland se la traga todita, Ross agradece eso, no quiere tener que dar explicaciones sobre su estado de ánimo.

"Entonces ve  descansar. No necesitas estar más aquí." Y sí, Ryland nunca ha dicho algo más inteligente en sus veinte años de vida, un buen momento para redimirse.

Es algo rápido, con Ross poniéndose de pie, despidiéndose de cada uno de sus hermanos y amigos, Ryland especialmente (seguramente no volverá a verlo en meses) antes de abrirse paso hacia el auto que lo espera fuera. Ni siquiera hace un intento por buscar a Laura y avisarle su partida, al final de cuentas ellos vinieron por aparte.

El camino es rápido y prontamente Ross se encuentra sentado en su cama, nada más que unos boxers cubriendo su cuerpo pero estos siendo cubiertos por una sabana. Tiene un libreto en su mano, y estudia las líneas que tendrá que grabar el siguiente Martes. 

Llevan aproximadamente un mes grabando la película, no ha sido mucho en realidad por lo que Ross no ha conocido muchas personas en el set, pero hay un par de chicos que siempre estan ahí y graban escenas con Ross, así que han establecido algo parecido a una amistad cuando se reúnen allí. Son agradables y Ross intuye que podrán tener una amistad verdadera cuando todo termine, o al menos eso espera.

Larga un suspiro y se deja caer de espalda contra el colchón. No se está concentrando todo lo que debería, lo cual es horrible ya que él realmente debe aprenderse aquella parte en especial de su libreto.

Desiste luego de media hora, en su lugar se pone de pie y sale de su habitación dispuesto a conseguir algo para comer en la cocina, mucha mejor idea que tratar de provocarse una migraña, Ross definitivamente eso.

Esta a punto de entrar en la cocina cuando el chirriar de la puerta lo detiene, se queda de pie ahí cuando Laura aparece por el umbral luciendo magnifica como usual, maldice internamente por ese pensamiento, pero no es más que eso así que se lo guarda para si mismo. Ella no parece reparar sobre su presencia hasta después de unos minutos cuando cierra la puerta y esta punto de ir a su habitación.

Simplemente se miran, ahí y Ross casi podría sonreír porque por un segundo es como si estuvieran bien, como si fueran mejores amigos y Laura no lo hubiera ignorado por una semana completa (una triste y agonizante semana. Wow, quien lo diria.) Sin embargo no lo es, porque hay una brecha gigante, como del tamaño de un río en medio de ellos y Ross no conoce una manera de acabar con eso, de llenar el espacio de tierra y correr hacia Laura con todo dejando de ser una tortura, él no sabe cómo terminar la molestia y arrepentimiento que Laura parece sentir por lo que sucedió. _¿Tan horrible fue?_ Posiblemente, pero tampoco está dispuesto a averiguarlo, no al menos esta noche. Ross ni siquiera entra en la cocina, sencillamente respira hondo y vuelve a hacer el camino hacia su habitación. El plomo pesado en sus hombros con cada paso, recordando lo que sucede y lo poco que verdaderamente valió todo la pena. Ross casi no puede soportar la presión en su pecho.

*****

Son exactamente quince minutos, tal vez Ross lo esperaba (deseaba) y ha estado contando el tiempo, pero bueno, es lo que es ¿no? Sin embargo él no se pone de pie incluso cuando la puerta vuelve a ser tocada, continua sin sentirse preparado para afrontar nada, pero lo hará. Son solo un par de segundos después cuando la puerta se abre por sí sola y una mata de rizos castaños hace su aparición, hay una leve sacudida en estos antes de que el rostro de Laura haga su aparición; mejillas sonrojadas y dientes atrapando labio inferior. Magistral, Ross no duda.

Laura va adentrándose lentamente en la habitación hasta que su espalda esta apoyada en la puerta, tiene la mirada gacha y las piernas cruzadas, manos jugueteando nerviosamente y por un momento Ross quisiera entenderla, quiere eso más que nada, pero esta demasiado sumido en lo suyo para preocuparse por algo más ¿raro? Totalmente, pero es como están las cosas, aunque espera que todo cambia pronto.

"¿H-hablamos?" Laura murmura, por un momento levantando la cabeza, sus ojos encontrando los de Ross en el camino, es un choque, siempre lo es pero hay algo diferente ahora, justo en ese momento, cuando las miradas se encuentran y la tristeza de Laura parece disiparse, sus labios formándose en un puchero y sus ojos brillando porque hay lagrimas, Ross se da cuenta que tal vez nada sea igual si no lo hablan bien, pero no puede estar ni un segundo más alejado de su mejor amiga; _la extraña tan malditamente tanto._

Por lo que bien. Ross se encuentra saltando fuera de su cama y yendo al encuentro, rodeando a Laura con sus brazos y besando ligeramente sobre su cabello. " _Está bien,_ " susurra confortante, "está bien. _Estoy aquí_." Laura lo abraza de vuelta, presionando sus manos en su espalda y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Ross. La sensación de tener a Laura entre sus brazos siempre fue increíble, pero sin embargo, Ross puede jurar, que nunca algo se sintió mejor.

"Lo siento," Laura logra decir, sus palabras amortiguadas por la piel de Ross, donde el roce de labios provoca un cosquilleo, él lo deja pasar por supuesto. "¿Por qué no  podemos sencillamente olvidar esa noche y hacer como que nunca ocurrió?" Ross bufa, porque claro que Laura ahora esta diciendo eso, no se trata de un beso como antes y las personas están hablando más de lo que intuye, Laura es capaz de soportar. Él también está harto, si es sincero.

"Hagámoslo entonces, ¿no? Lo quieres lo tienes." Cede, va a hacerlo siempre si es que eso dejará que Laura se sienta bien.

"No," Laura se queja lastimosamente, poniendo algo de distancia e inclinando un poco la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Ross. "No lo hagas, deja de complacerme, mucho más ahora." Frunce el ceño irremediablemente, confuso.

"¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?" Pregunta, un resoplido acompañando sus palabras. "Necesito que volvamos a estar bien y si hacer como que eso no sucedió es lo que necesitas, yo simple—"

"Mierda no, amor, por supuesto que no," Laura gruñe, rodando lo ojos en el proceso, "no es exacta—Precisamente lo que quiero. Fue tan—Estuvo tan—" Balbucea, su entrecejo fruncido y dientes perforando con fuerza su labio inferior, pasan unos minutos en los que no dicen nada, es el primer silencio cómodo en una semana y Ross no cabe en sí mismo por lo feliz. "Joder, amor, estuvo tan bien." Laura suelta. Sus palabras sorprendieron a Ross y le toma varios segundos procesar lo que su mejor amiga acaba de decir, así que ¿qué? 

Quiere hablar, decir lo que sea, pero esta tan confundido y además, como peso extra (mucho menos estresante por supuesto) tiene a Laura cerniéndose sobre él, inclinando un poco más su rostro para rozar sus labios. Ross no puede resistirse, es débil y le encanta besar a Laura. Ha extrañado tanto hacerlo, si es sincero. Pero eso es algo que nadie más aparte de él mismo tiene que saber nunca, sí, lo prefiere.

Traza su lengua por el labio inferior de Laura justo antes de atraparlo entre sus dientes, lamiendo y chupando hasta que esta hinchado, Laura gime en medio del beso y es todo lo que necesita, hay una rafaga y seguidamente Ross se esta alejando abruptamente, terminando con el beso y poniendo distancia entre ellos.

"No," dice en voz alta, "¿Que mie—?" Niega, una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro. "¿Que estamos haciendo? Ni siquiera hemos resolvido nada y ¿que? ¿Vamos a ponerlo peor?"

Mierda. Mierda. Maldita mierda.

Gracias autocontrol.

Laura da un paso vacilante, lastimosamente Ross retrocede dos, negándose totalmente a cualquier clase de contacto, puede ver el rostro de Laura contraerse en una mueca de decepción, no obstante es fácil ignorarla cuando se aferra a su cordura, esa misma que le dice que el mero toque de Laura lo descontrolaría, Ross real, realmente no quiere eso.

"No lo compliquemos más," Laura argumenta, segura de sus palabras y Ross no lo comprende, él sinceramente no entiende que es lo que Laura quiere siendo que lo ha tenido todo, sin embargo han estado distanciados durante una semana y cuando parece que están apunto de arreglarlo, Laura parece querer volver a eso. ¿Que diablos significa? "Tuvimos sexo. Fue sorprendentemente increíble," abre sus ojos incrédulo y eso de alguna manera quita un pequeño—Horrible peso de encima, "No lo volvamos más complejo. Yo, estaría propiamente decepcionada si tuviera que conseguir en otra parte lo que ya tengo en casa, amor. Estás tan malditamente en forma y, Dios, Ross. Ni siquiera puedo dejar de pensar en eso, ¿tu si?" No responde, aún esta intentando procesar cada una de las palabras que han salido como borbotones por los labios de su mejor amiga.

"Laura," Ross advierte, esta no se inmuta.

"Fue sexo. Platónico y malditamente genial. Mentiría si dijera que no quiero repetirlo y estábamos tan ebrios, ahora sin embargo, es todo distinto y lo quiero tan mal, a ti te necesito tan mal," ronronea. "No hay nada que arruinar si lo dejamos en el mismo punto, donde al final los dos salimos ganando y—" No hay palabras, no hay necesidad de más, por lo que Ross no lo piensa más y se lanza sobre Laura, sus labios chocando bruscamente mientras sus manos se envuelven alrededor de la cintura de su mejor amiga.

"Solo," jadea, volviendo a juntar sus labios desesperadamente, bebiendo de ellos como si de un manantial tratara, volviendo a la vida porque siente que no fue él, que estuvo muerto el tiempo que no pudo probar esos labios, incluso pensando que no volvería a hacerlo. "Solo..." es todo, es una promesa muda y todo lo que tiene para dar, y Laura parece que lo acepta. Tira de Ross hacia atrás para terminar con el beso, el contacto perdiéndose pobremente a medida que hacen su camino hacia la cama.

Laura no tarda en sentarse a horcadas sobre Ross, estirándose lo suficiente para juntar sus labios y Ross podría asegurar, que la sensación de tener a Laura a su alrededor lo es todo, como fuego y hielo, mar y arena y cualquier cosa cliché que haya leído en un libro. Es la mejor sensación que Ross ha sentido jamás.

"Tu dijiste que yo era perfecta," Laura murmura, labios rozando la mejilla de Ross, trazando un camino hasta el punto detrás de su oreja, "pero tu, amor, eres el sueño de cualquier chica." Esta a punto de refutar y declarar todo lo contrario, sin embargo Laura es más rápida y hace chocar suavemente sus labios.

Es juego que Ross conoce bien, con Laura delineando su cuerpo y él intentando lo mismo entre la bruma confusa de lo que están haciendo. Labios marcando sobre el cuerpo del otro y sonrisas perezosas pero brillantes apareciendo cuando se separan para recuperar aliento. Es un placer (siempre lo será) escuchar los suaves gemidos de Laura, quien apenas es capaz de contenerlos.

Es algo más, algo puesto en el medio. Ross siente su respiración cortarse cuando Laura empieza a repartir besos sobre su pene por encima del bóxer, sus ojos nunca apartándose de él y eso de alguna manera logra volverlo más sucio, más caliente, y Ross esta gruñendo y tirando de Laura hacia arriba para volver a besarla. Girando sobre su propio eje hasta tener el cuerpo de la castaña bajo el suyo; todo jadeos y mejillas sonrojadas.

"Tan malditamente en forma," Alaba Laura entre gemidos, con los labios de Ross marcando sobre sus clavículas a medida que saca la ropa fuera de Laura, por lo que no pasa mucho antes de tener a su mejor amiga desnuda, piernas completamente abiertas y dos dedos de Ross jugueteando en su entrada, "Ah-h," gimotea Laura, quien se esta inclinando por algo más de contacto, sus labios entreabiertos. "Bi-bien, amor, m-más." Ross nunca dejará de ser complaciente, nunca con Laura y mucho menos en esta clase de situación en la que él también sale favorecido.

Empuja dos de sus dedos dentro de Laura, la espalda de la castaña arqueandose imposiblemente y sus labios soltando gemidos mudos a medida que trabaja con sus dedos, dentro y fuera, con sus labios a centímetros pero sin avanzar, solo es un placer, tener a Laura tan receptiva y entregada.

"Mierda, Ross, tu pene," Laura dice por sobre su aliento, soltando un par de respiraciones antes de continuar. "Lo quiero dentro mio. Es ta-ah tan grande y, oh Dios, ahí por favor," Ross sonríe a medida que vuelve a dejar mordidas en el cuello de Laura, ama las marcas que quedan ahí, le da cierta satisfacción, "me llenas tan bien." Laura termina, es un lloriqueo murmurado en el oído de Ross, pero es como música, todo lo es y Ross siente la vibración que cada una de las palabras de Laura provocan en su piel y no puede esperar por volver a sentir lo que es estar unido con ella.

"Mierda, sí." Gruñe contra el cuello de Laura, con una mano tocando su cuerpo, acariciando sus pezones, Ross no puede esperar para tenerlos en su boca.

Alcanza limpiamente un condón del buró sin dejar de complacer a la castaña. Hay una capa de sudor sobre sus cuerpos y de alguna manera Laura luce majestuosa de esa forma, perlada.

"No resisto. Mierda, amor, voy a hacerlo, yo no—"

"Sí," Ross acepta satisfecho, son unos pocos segundos antes que sienta a Laura estrechar sus dedos y luego estos están empapados de su esencia. Respira hondo, cubriendo su pene con el condón y empujando dentro de Laura cuando es tiempo.

Suelta un resoplido y deja que Laura se aferre a sus brazos y jadeé contra su cuello, permitiéndole que se acostumbre a tenerlo, con su respiración errática.

"No, ahh. Ross, Ross, Ross," consigue decir, entrecortada, sus dientes rozando la piel de Ross, seguido por su lengua, pintando una marca en el lugar. Ross mueve sus caderas en círculos, presionando los pezones de Laura con la yema de sus dedos, alargando los espasmos de Laura. "N-no pu-puedo." Lloriquea aferrada a Ross. "Necesito... respirar."

"Lento," Ross concede, buscando a tientas los labios de Laura. Es apenas un roce, que termina con sus dientes tirando del labio inferior de la castaña. "Vamos lento, amor." Susurra besando su sien, sus palabras lentas y cálidas.

"Sí... sí." Acepta Laura, por fin dejándose caer de espalda contra el mullido colchón, libera un resoplido a medida que esconde su rostro tras su mano. "Vamos," respira hondo. "Lento."

"Lento," Ross afirma, dando inicio a un vaivén de sus caderas.

*****

Es casi finales de Noviembre y el frío es más palpable incluso cuando en Los Ángeles no es algo muy común, sin embargo los últimos dos inviernos han sido algo más que sorpresivos, acompañados de lluvias e incluso un poco de nieve, aunque tal vez falta un poco más para eso.

En las últimas semanas Ross ha encontrado cierto placer en eso, tiene a Laura acurrucándose contra sí en cada oportunidad posible y besándolo en busca de un calor que termina con ellos dos follando. Es todo un placer.

Van casi dos meses desde que de alguna manera formaron esa clase de ¿acuerdo? Lo que sea. Y, sorpresivamente, funciona. Ross podría decir que no lo hace y que ha sido una mierda todo el tiempo, no obstante, es todo lo contrario. Encontraron cierta ¿calma? En decidir hacerlo. Ross tiene a Laura y Laura tiene a Ross, sin nada en el medio. Por lo que no hay puntos débiles en la especie de ¿relación? (Probablemente lo sea) que están llevando. Nunca definiendo nada porque ellos realmente no lo necesitan, eso si seria una complicación y es mejor dejar las cosas como están, así es perfecto.

Ellos la están pasando malditamente bien.

"¿Aun tienes pensado celebrar con tus padres?" Pregunta Ross, su mano deslizándose ligeramente entre los cabellos castaños de Laura.

"Si," asiente sonriente, "me gusta hacerlo cada año y este no será la excepción."

"No podremos vernos mucho después de hoy," recuerda distraídamente, demasiado concentrado en la respiración jadeante de Laura, "Falta poco para el comienzo del tour." Casi nada prácticamente. Es el día después del cumpleaños de Laura cuando Ross y los demás chicos tienen que viajar a San Francisco para dar comienzo al tour. Ross no quería que fuera así, al menos esperaba poder pasar un día con su mejor amiga para poder celebrar su cumpleaños número veintidós (Ross aún no puede creerlo), mas sin embargo, no es algo que vaya a poder hacer, ya que tiene a Laura viajando a Pasadena en un par de horas para festejar con su familia. Ross se siente un poco decepcionado, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

Tiene ensayo en menos de una hora por lo que están en su último momento antes de tener que separarse por al menos tres semanas, casi hasta navidad e incluso Ross no sabe si tendrán tiempo para verse ya que él viajará a Colorado como lo han venido haciendo cada año desde que tiene memoria. Ross sabe que es probablemente una costumbre que jamás pasará, él tampoco quisiera que fuera así, y supone que Laura querrá estar con su familia en las fiesta ellos realmente no han hablado acerca de eso.

"Un poco triste," Laura habla, labios rozando el oído de Ross antes de tirar suavemente del lóbulo de este. Ross gruñe, "Iré a verte en año nuevo si no podemos hacerlo antes," dice, duda empañando su tono, "sería un mes horrible si no logramos vernos."

"Lo haremos," Ross asegura sonriente, tira del cabello de Laura suavemente, provocando un gimoteo en la castaña. "Tenemos que." Por supuesto que si.

Ross ni siquiera se puede imaginar un mes sin el torbellino de Laura a su alrededor. Sabe perfectamente cómo son las cosas durante el tour, y que probablemente estará demasiado metido en sus asuntos para preocuparse por alguien más, sin embargo es consciente de lo mucho que se ha acostumbrado a la presencia de Laura durante los más de cuatro meses que han vivido juntos, es como que siempre falta algo ahí y de pronto tiene a Laura durmiendo a su lado, pidiendo por atención que Ross esta completamente dispuesto a brindarle. Completando los espacios vacíos a la perfección. No, Ross definitivamente no quiere imaginar lo que sería su mes si solo puede ver a Laura en año nuevo, lo que sería igualmente horrible ya que ellos están tocando en Las Vegas y al día siguiente moviéndose a algún lugar de Europa (Ross aún no se aprende el itinerario, probablemente no lo haga), lo que les dejaría solo unas pocas horas antes de volver a tomar caminos diferentes.

"Ujum," Laura sonríe enorme y picotea los labios de Ross antes de poner distancia entre ellos. Y lo hacen.

Dejan la comodidad de la cama y luego de un par minutos se encuentran yendo de un lado al otro en la habitación, moviéndose sincronizadamente, _¿es eso incluso una cosa?_ Como que ya conocen tanto al otro y ellos simplemente saben hacia donde moverse para no estorbar en el camino, besándose cada vez que se encuentran en su camino. Es algo, ellos no van a verse por al menos tres semanas (quizás más).

Cuando Ross va a dejar la casa, Laura esta terminando de hacer su maleta, por lo que es imposible no quedarse contemplando los movimientos de la castaña y ella simplemente esta ahí, sonriéndole de vez en cuando y haciendo un puchero cuando Ross avisa sobre su partida.

"Cuidate bien," pide antes de inclinarse para juntar sus labios, esperaba que fuera algo rápido, pero en cambio tiene a Laura aferrándose a su cuello, él no se queja, de una u otra forma es como si fuera una forma de Laura para demostrarle que realmente lo va a extrañar. Ross espera que sea así, porque él ciertamente la va a extrañar más de lo que debería.

"Cuidate también, amor." Una sonrisa y un último beso antes de separarse.

*****

Cuando Ross despierta al día siguiente se queja, sus músculos están agarrotados y su cabeza palpita. Estuvo despierto hasta demasiado tarde, hablando con sus hermanos sobre cómo querían que fuera el primer concierto, viajan mañana y tendrán su concierto al día siguiente, así que estan bastante enfocados en todo, quieren que salga bien y que los fans se diviertan, de eso se trata lo que hacen allí, todo acerca de la diversión.

Va a hacer la primera vez en mucho tiempo que usen el tour bus, pero Ross no podría estar más emocionado, tal vez va a ser un poco tenso ya que su padre estará acompañándolos los primeros días y su situación no está mucho mejor, pero Ross puede hacer lo suyo e ignorarlo, él solo piensa en _disfrutar, disfrutar, disfrutar._ Será solo durante Diciembre, el resto será vuelos y tal vez nuevamente el tour bus cuando estén de vuelta para los últimos shows, aún no es nada seguro. Ross espera que lo hagan.

Hace su camino hacia la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua. Tienen cosas que hacer, tendrá casi toda la tarde ocupada trabajando en los ensayos y un par de cosas que decidieron añadir en algunos shows, por lo que tienen que moverse y ya es más de medio día. Lo primero que hace cuando esta de vuelta en la habitación es alcanzar su celular del suelo, debió haberse caído cuando se deshizo de su pantalón, es prácticamente un milagro que el aparato todavía se encuentre en buen estado, suertudo.

Va a la aplicación de Twitter y después de dar un par de likes a publicaciones que llamaron su atención, presiona en la pequeña pluma que le permitirá hacer el tweet que quiere. Estuvo pensando durante varios minutos que escribir y Ross cree que ha sido todo un logro poner al menos la mitad de sus pensamientos en ciento cuarenta caracteres. El tweet es todo lo que necesita que sea.

Tira el aparato sobre el colchón y este rebota, cayendo contra el piso. Ross maldice pero no hace nada para comprobar si ha sufrido algún daño, hay cosas más importantes por las que debe preocuparse.

Busca algo cómodo pero abrigado que pueda usar sin sentirse sofocado, no sabe a qué hora volverá a casa y no quiere sentir como que la ropa pica sobre su piel, son insoportable esos momentos. Encuentra un pantalón de chándal y su sudadera de Walk the moon, Ross apenas y la recordaba, no había pensado en ella desde que Laura estuvo usandola y juraría que en ella luce mucho mejor, definitivamente si. Se decide por eso junto acompañado por sus converse, es lo más informal que ha estado vestido en mese, pero es invierno y no hay nada serio que tenga que hacer durante este día, por lo que no importa que decida vestir, no es realmente muy importante.

El agua caliente se siente mejor de lo que alguna vez lo ha hecho al chocar con su piel, es refrescante y sus músculos relajados lo agradecen. No es mucho tiempo que ahí, pero es lo suficiente para pensar y rayos, Ross tiene un montón de cosas que pensar. Hay un tour en camino que durará varios meses, casi un año para ser más exacto, por lo que es inevitable pensar el poco tiempo que estará en casa, por consiguiente debe considerar lo poco que podrá ver  o estar con Laura, como que cada uno tiene cosas que hacer; Laura escribiendo música y trabajando en películas, tiene un montón de esos mientras tanto Ross estará de tour y alguna veces, en esas fechas que tienen libres tendrá que ir al set (donde sea que estén grabando en ese momento) y bien, Ross piensa, que Laura no tiene una razón por la cual quedarse sola en su casa por meses si es que ella tiene una propia donde él supone, estará más a gusto.

El solo pensamiento le provoca un temblor, no quiere que Laura se vaya, Ross real, él realmente no se siente preparado para ese momento, estan tan acostumbrado, tanto a tener a Laura consigo que no sabria que hacer si es que ella decide que ha sido suficiente tiempo el que han estado compartiendo juntos. 

Ellos nunca decidieron cuanto tiempo vivirían juntos, en el momento era algo en lo que ninguno pensaba, pero ahora, con el trabajo y toda esas cosas, Ross no puede pensar en nada diferente, y le asusta, a Ross realmente le asusta lo que pueda suceder en los próximos meses. Tal vez sea tiempo de hablar, pero no hoy, no en el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, así que esperara un par de días (incluso semanas) también necesita reflexionar un poco sobre todo. 

Reprime cada uno de esos pensamientos y sale del cuarto de baño para terminar de arreglarse. No tarda mucho en realidad, pero cuando por fin se encuentra completamente vestido, alcanza su celular sitio en el que cayó antes y sale de la habitación luego de asegurarse de tener sus llaves y billetera. Es un poco rara la sensación que le recorre cuando cierra la puerta principal sin embargo la ignora y sube en el auto que desde hace un rato lo espera. Es uno de los guardias de Riker ya que Jared esta terminando de organizar algunas cosas del tour con Mark así que Ross no lo verá hasta el primer concierto.

Da un rápido saludo y desvia la mirada a su celular, tiene una notificación de Twitter desde hace un par de minutos, es de Laura, una respuesta a su tweet, por lo que no es una sorpresa que Ross tenga una sonrisa cuando ve lo que Laura respondió.

La ama tan malditamente tanto e incluso la extraña un poco, lo que es raro ya que son menos de 24 horas desde que se separaron. _¿Cómo demonios lo hizo antes?_ Ross ciertamente no quiere una respuesta.

El camino es más corto de lo usual, cosa que Ross agradece cuando esta en el estudio, Riker y Rydel ya estan allí, pero él está haciendo su camino a uno de los asientos mientras manda un par de correos al director de la película, necesita terminar de arreglar las primera fechas en que estará libre para continuar con la grabación. Es bueno que sean tan comprensivos y tengan en cuenta que él tiene otro trabajo por el cual preocuparse. Ama actuar, pero la banda es lo más importante en su vida. 

Llegan a un acuerdo con las siguientes fechas pactadas para la tercera semana de Enero, donde se tomarán su primer descanso de la gira (ciertamente sin contar las fiestas, navidad en especial), es un buen tiempo ya que Ross volverá a Estados Unidos mientras los chicos se quedan explorando Europa, no esta celoso sin embargo ya que en esos pocos días podrá ir a su casa y si nada ha cambiado podrá compartir un poco de su tiempo con Lara, eso siempre es algo reconfortante.

"¿Deberíamos ensayar un poco?" Escucha a Rydel preguntar. "Así cuando los chicos lleguen será solo que ellos se unan." 

"Si, por supuesto," Ross esta de acuerdo, se pone de pie para acercarse hasta su lugar, "a veces Rocky y Ratliff parecen más una pareja, ¿que hacen eso dos incluso?"

"Engañarme, por supuesto." Dice Rydel con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No lo dudo," murmura Ross bajo su aliento mientras toma su lugar en el medio. Su mano aferrándose al pie del micrófono. "No me sorprendería si al final son ellos quienes terminan casados." Rydel jadea, las palabras de Ross tomándola por sorpresa, exactamente lo que el rubio buscaba. 

Hablan un poco más y son risas por aquí y allá mientras ensayan algunas de las nueva canciones, Rocky y Ratliff no tardan mucho en unirse a ellos y de esa manera pueden empezar a ensayar correctamente. 

Tienen la totalidad de canciones del setlist seleccionadas, muchas de las del nuevo albúm estan ahí por supuesto, pero también hay algunas de las viejas, las clásicas que Ross espera y puedan tocar siempre, son las canciones que los hicieron famosos por lo que seria realmente lamentable dejarlas en el olvido, siempre serán sus consentidas sin importar la cantidad de álbumes se lancen a  lo largo de lo que sea que dure su carrera.

Todo es rápido, el día lo es y la mayoría pasa entre ensayos y risas y ellos comiendo cualquier cosa que piden al delivery, de vez en cuando platicando sobre lo que han hecho durante los últimos días que apenas han tenido tiempo para verse, de vez en cuando comentando sobre lo emocionados que estan por volver al ruedo.

Está a punto de irse a descansar cuando una mano de Rocky sobre su hombro lo detiene a mitad de camino.

"Tienes que estar aquí a las seis." Rocky avisa, palmeando ligeramente la espalda de Ross, "el avión saldrá a eso de las siete treinta. Te necesitamos puntual."

"Malditamente preparado para esto," murmura sin prestar atención al tono de advertencia que acaba de utilizar su hermano, no esta demasiado interesado en sus intentos de advertencia o tratar de sonar amenazante.

Al momento en que Ross vuelve a casa no se siente tan cansado como supone debería estar después de ese día, incluso no es tan tarde, por lo que tiene tiempo para darse un baño antes de decidirse ir a la cama, ya que debe  despertarse temprano para viajar a San Francisco. ÉL tratará de ser un buen adulto y cumplir con el horario. No necesita a André y Mark apretando sus bolas porque hizo algo mal.

La emoción lo carcome, si es sincero. Llevan meses sin estar en tour (poco menos de dos años, pero acercándose bastante). Han hecho unos pocos conciertos pero nada más. El tour siempre es mucho más grande y más emocionante aunque también un poco dificil, pero bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto, tiene sus cosas buenas y malas y Ross sabrá aprovechar cada una de ellas.

Decide revisar su celular antes de dar su día por terminado, encontrándose con una nueva notificación de Twitter, nuevamente de Laura. Ross posiblemente nunca acepte lo mucho que le gusta cuando ellos interactúan por la red social, mucho más cuando su mejor amiga lo menciona en alguno de sus tweets, este en especial Ross lo tiene como su favorito a partir de ahora. ¿Como no? 

Cuando Ross se duerme tiene una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.


	9. ocho

El primer día, cuando estan nuevamente en el tour bus, con el olor del cuero de los pequeños sillones impregnados en el aire, las camas en la parte de atrás pulcramente hechas, como no lo estarán durante el tiempo que estén ahí, ellos simplemente estan sentados jugando en el Xbox, al menos Riker, Rocky y Ratliff, con Rydel en la pequeña cocina buscando algo para comer, porque según ella, llevan mucho tiempo ahí y realmente lo necesita (Ross no puede evitar pensar cómo serán las próximas semanas si es que apenas llevan un par de horas; realmente complicado). Es relajado todo, por el momento.

Se reunieron en la terminal quince minutos antes de las ocho, con casi seis horas de viaje por delante, probablemente siete dependiendo del tráfico, Mark también estaba ahí al momento, pero por alguna (para nada extraña) razón decidió que él simplemente los vería allí, ninguno se opuso, todos saben como esta la relación entre él y Ross y nadie parece querer intervenir, algo bueno para ser honesto. Así que ellos sencillamente subieron sus maletas y se arreglaron como pudieron antes de emprender su camino.

Es real, realmente emocionante estar de vuelta en el camino, como que será el tour más grande que hayan hecho, muchos más países y ciudades que en su último tour, un real tour mundial. Pero de la misma manera es imposible no estar nerviosos, también hay cosas que podrían salir horriblemente mal y arruinar algo que pudo haber sido perfecto. Ross no piensa en nada en especial, pero la opción está ahí, sujeta a un uso. Tal vez solo lo dejara pasar y se enfocará en las cosas buenas, tal vez.

Tiene una cita con Calum en cuanto lleguen a San Francisco, no ha visto a su mejor amigo en el último mes y Ross verdaderamente lo extraña, por lo que han decidido salir a hacer cualquier cosa y Calum dijo que ira al concierto, Ross no podría estar más feliz, además del tiempo. No han tenido una salida de chicos desde hace mucho tiempo y bueno, Ross no puede estar siempre rodeado solo de Laura, sus hermanos y los fans. Necesita sus propio espacio y personas con las cuales charlar sobre sí, en especial Calum que es todo oídos y desbordante de comprensión.

Está distraído en sus pensamientos cuando un ligero golpe en su cortina lo hace reaccionar empujando esta hacia un lado, encontrándose con Rydel del otro lado.

"¿Ocupado?" Rydel pregunta, una sonrisa tensa empañando sus rasgos.

"No, en absoluto, ¿estas bien?" Ella asiente, un poco más segura ahora, Ross apenas notando su propia preocupación. "¿Necesitas hablar sobre algo?"

"Nada en especial en realidad." Rydel se encoge ligeramente de hombros antes de girarse para escalar en una de las camas. Ellos ciertamente no han decidido cual sera la de cada quien, tampoco es algo que importe mucho. "No al menos referente a mi." El ceño de Ross se frunce irremediablemente. ¿Entonces a quien?

"¿Tengo algo que ver yo en eso?" Rydel sonríe desde su lugar acostada, su rostro apenas asomándose por entre la cortina, saca la lengua infantilmente para seguidamente correr la tela totalmente, impidiendo que Ross pueda ver cualquier cosa. Malditamente frustrante.

"¿Estás bien? Digo como que—¿Te sientes bien ahora?" La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa, pero no es nada que no pueda responder de inmediato.

"No me he enfermado en mucho tiempo así que supon—"

"No, no," Rydel se apura a decir, su voz suave incluso cuando parece que quisiera lograr que Ross no hable nunca más. "No sobre tu salud, bueno, al menos no esa clase de salud, ¿entiendes?" Ross no responde, no tiene que cuando ni siquiera comprende lo que su hermana trata de decir. ¿Que clase de conversación está intentando entablar? "Tu silencio lo dice todo." Escucha un suspiro cansino al mismo tiempo que él está cerrando su propia cortina, lo necesita ahora, acaba de recibir un mensaje, una sonrisa aparece inmediatamente es sus labios a causa de este; _Laura_.

- _¿FaceTime?_

"Se que Laura se mudó contigo por ayudarte," escucha a Rydel decir apenas, demasiado concentrado en sus propias cosas, sin embargo eso no es un impedimento para enfocarse un poco más en lo que su hermana trata de hacerle saber. "Laura y yo hablamos un poco y ella estaba bastante preocupada por ti al principio, de eso." Asiente, aun cuando sabe que Rydel no lo está viendo.

"No fue un plan," él dice, totalmente seguro. "Solo fue algo que ocurrió. No hay nada más, ni ningun clase de problema."

"Sí, sí, lo se, es solo que has estado como muy, umh—¿apegado?— Sí, algo así y eso no va a ser para siempre ¿o sí?"

"No, no, realmente no lo se, no pienso mucho en la cantidad de tiempo que haremos esto." Al menos no era algo que estuviera pensando en ese momento, ya que recientemente parece ser el único pensamiento en la cabeza de Ross, tan agobiante por momentos y él verdaderamente preferiría que no se lo recordaran en absoluto.

"Bien yo solo," hay un breve silencio y luego su cortina está nuevamente abierta, no se impresiona, ahora hay algo más en su cabeza. "No quiero que te acostumbres mucho a eso. Tendrá que terminar en algún momento y nuevamente podrás hacer lo tuyo, pero las cosas estan bien ahora. No quiero que vuelvas a ser ese Ross que se enreda con cualquier chica en un bar—Club solo porque lo necesita." El tono despectivo que Rydel utiliza al final no pasa desapercibido para Ross, sin embargo es un genio a la hora de ignorarlo. "Me gustas como eres cuando estas con Laura y quiero que siga de esta manera incluso si ella decide irse en algún momento próximo, amaría que las cosas continúen así."

"Espera, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto justo ahora? ¿Han hablado de algo?" Cuestiona, sonando un poco más desesperado de lo que pretendía, si es que lo pretendía, pero es algo que no puede evitar cuando su hermana parece estar tan segura de sus palabras.

"Nada. Solo te conozco y sé cómo te afectará el cambio si es que llega a suceder."

Ross ríe sin gracia. "Es un cambio ahora, ¿no lo crees? Estamos empezando un tour y nosotros no nos veremos tan seguido como lo hacemos. Seguramente cuando esto termine ella ya estará haciendo lo suyo y se habrá ido." Resopla, ni siquiera trata de evitar el dolor en su voz. Es lo que es y no quiere a Laura viviendo en un lugar diferente a su casa. Todo es mucho mejor cuando ella está ahí, pero no siempre se tiene lo que se desea y Ross no tiene control sobre las decisiones de Laura, apenas tiene sobre la propia.

Rydel le muestra una pequeña sonrisa antes de irse, dejando los pensamiento de Ross alborotados. Está a punto de dejar su sitio para reunirse fuera con los muchachos (necesitando urgentemente una distracción) cuando el sonido de su celular lo detiene, el nombre de Laura apareciendo en la pantalla. De un momento a otro los malos pensamientos se esparcen y lo único que hay es Laura alrededor, todo lo que Ross necesita en este momento.

Le da aceptar y unos pocos segundos después tiene el rostro de Laura apareciendo en la pantalla; ojos grandes, mejillas sonrojadas, nariz respingona, enorme sonrisa de dientes perlados. El sueño de cualquier chicco, incluso de Ross si es honesto.

Laura ladea la cabeza a medida que delinea su labios inferior con su lengua, el gesto siendo lento y totalmente sexy.

Ross sabe lo muy consciente que es Laura de cuanto ese simple gesto puede afectarlo, sin embargo el pone todo su esfuerzo en no demostrarlo, nada mas sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes.

"¿Como estas, amor? ¿Como va el viaje?" Son solo unas palabras, dichas suavemente como es usual en Laura, pero Ross siente como que no la ha escuchado en años (sin embargo no han sido más de dos días), el tono resonando más de lo necesario. Ross no se queja.

"Habría formas de que estuviera mejor, podrías estar aquí. Tal vez así no estaría muriendo de aburrimiento." Dice sincero, una risa siguiendo sus palabras.

"Tienes a tus hermanos contigo, bebé, dales un poco de crédito."

"Estaré con ellos en el mismo lugar por meses, creo que estoy en mi derecho como persona ciudadana para decir eso." Alega Ross, negando ligeramente intentando lucir ofendido, pero la sonrisa aun en sus labios jugando en contra.

"Has estado conmigo todos los días durante los últimos que ¿cinco meses? Terminarás por echarme de tu casa." Ross niega casi de inmediato. Ella ni siquiera puede imaginarse, Ross jamás haría eso.

"Sabemos ponerlo interesante," ladea una sonrisa, su sonrisa especial para Laura, "no habría forma, a menos que un día decidas irte."

"No, no," Laura niega. "Me gusta eso es ponerlo interesante. ¿Que hay de nuevo? ¿Que tienes para mi?" Su tono es bajo y seductor, a Ross le encanta incluso cuando estan tan lejos, hablando a través de una pantalla.

"¿Donde estas?" Ross cuestiona rápidamente entretanto viendo tras de la cortina para asegurarse de que sus hermanos no estan cerca, por suerte puede verlos lejos aún jugando.

"La habitación de huéspedes, ¿por qué?" Es una pregunta capciosa, Ross lo sabe por la forma en que Laura ha empezado a morder su labio inferior, esté levemente hinchado por la presión que los dientes de Laura han empezado a ejercer.

"Hay tantas cosas, sabes. Siento como que hubo un montón de cosas que nos faltó hacer antes de irnos de casa y ahora pasarán semanas antes de poder siquiera pensar en cumplirlas."

"¿Como que? ¿La ducha?"

"Mierda sí," Ross murmura, intentando que su voz no suene hasta el otro lado del bus, de la misma manera sin poder ignorar lo mucho que le hubiera gustado poder cumplir esa fantasía. "Siento que podría obtener una erección tan solo imaginandolo." Lo cual sería un poco, como, vergonzoso teniendo en cuenta la compañía de sus hermanos a solo unos metros y bueno, Ross solo tiene su mano para ayudarse y no está en un buen lugar. Totalmente embarazoso, si es sincero.

"Yo amaría poder ayudar con eso," Laura susurra, delineando su labio superior con la punta de su lengua, una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro que desaparece en cuanto golpea con su lengua contra el interior de su mejilla logrando que esta salga acorde con su puño que se mueve diagonalmente hacia su boca. Ross jadea. Ver a Laura simulando una mamada y pensar que ese podría ser él, que su pene podría estar en este momento recibiendo atención de la boca de Laura, sus labios envueltos alrededor de su polla, dios, eso definitivamente no ayuda.

"Diablos," farfulla, notando como su pantalón empieza a sentirse apretado. Baja su mirada para encontrarse con un bulto sobresaliente. Casi quiere reír, casi, si las erecciones no fueran una cosa seria seguramente lo haría. "Estoy duro," murmura para sí mismo, pero hablando un poco más fuerte para que Laura escuche. Solo unos segundos y ya esta así, totalmente ridiculo.

Cuando mira nuevamente hacia la pantalla lo primero que sus ojos notan es el puchero en los delgados labios de la castaña. Ross siente una ligera punzada en su pecho, no duele ni es molesta, solo es algo que se mantiene ahí, que lo mantiene enfocado en los movimientos de Laura hasta que esta se detiene y termina con la mitad de su rostro escondido en una mullida almohada. Sus ojos perdiendo un poco de su brillo cada vez que intenta decir algo pero las palabras mueren en el aire. Y Ross se siente tan frustrado, él realmente lo esta, ya que tiene a su mejor amiga a unas horas, sí, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para ir con ella y averiguar lo que sucede para tratar de calmarla en el proceso.

"Oye, Lau, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?" La preocupación es palpable incluso cuando Ross trata con su tono más suave y dulce. La erección quedando en un segundo plano, con algo más importante en lo que enfocarse (Laura siempre pasará a ser su número uno en cualquier situación).

"Te extraño." Laura suelta quejosa luego de lo que, al menos Ross piensa, parecen horas. "Y es tonto porque, vamos, ¿dos días? Enteramente ridículo y—"

"También te extraño," Ross interrumpe, una sonrisa comprensiva resaltando en sus labios. "Lo he hecho desde que volví a casa y no estabas ahí. Es tonto sí, pero es lo que es y no hay nada que podamos hacer."

"No quiero tener que esperar hasta año nuevo para verte," ella lloriquea negando en repetidas ocasiones. "Falta tanto para eso, bebé."

"Lo se, lo se. Es horrible, pero tenemos trabajo y horarios que debemos cumplir ¿no?" Ross no deja que Laura responda. "Sí, amor. Enfoquemos nuestras energías en eso y las semanas pasaran volando. ¿Okey?" La única confirmación que Ross recibe es un asentimiento, pero es todo lo que necesita en ese momento y tiene a Laura un poco más tranquila también.

Ellos hablan algunos minutos más y se sonríen y Ross es feliz cuando al final de la video llamada Laura le tira un beso y manda unos más en dirección a su pene, bueno, ellos aparentemente volvieron al tema y probablemente Laura vio un poco—completamente—el pene de Ross. No hay culpabilidad sin embargo incluso cuando ahora la erección duele demasiado y bien, nadie aparte de ellos tiene que enterarse.

*****

A veces, cuando Ross se pone muy inquieto, él simplemente fuma, es un vicio (sigue sin estar orgulloso de eso, pero ya lo acepta un poco más) y la nicotina del cigarrillo siempre consigue calmarlo, cosa que ha agradecido desde que descubrió el efecto de la droga en su cuerpo y mente; simple relajación. No obstante, hay otras oportunidades en las que ni siquiera con un cigarrillo puede lograrlo, por lo que fuma más y más, no es lo que prefiere pero descubrió que luego de varias caladas de diferentes cigarrillos la sensación que empieza a asentarse en su cuerpo es todo lo que necesita, todo lo que en ese momento busca.

No es una sorpresa que haya varias colillas a un lado en el suelo y tienen un nuevo cigarrillo en su boca, apenas empieza a hacer efecto, pero es algo, Ross asegura.

Va menos de una hora desde que llegaron al lugar donde tendrán el concierto el día siguiente, sus hermanos se alejaron de él tan rápido como pudieron, cosa por la que Ross no los culpa, ya que él hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo con tan solo percibir su aura, y es que desde que terminó de hablar con Laura, se siente fuera de sí, como que no es él, lo que lo tiene un poco malhumorado, bastante sombrío y qué hay de estresado, quizás eso más que nada.

En ocasiones como esta, cuando Ross no se siente el mismo y se ahoga en humo de diferentes cigarrillos con el rumor de estos revoloteando a su alrededor y sus pensamientos empezando a cobrar vida, volviéndolo loco porque él sinceramente no entiende cual es el puto punto de eso. Ross quisiera tener la capacidad de ponerse en blanco, francamente lo desea más que nada, lastimosamente no es algo remotamente posible.

Paso por lo mismo algunas veces antes, cuando estuvo prolongados periodos de tiempo alejado de Laura, demasiado ocupado para saber cualquier cosa del otro, hasta que finalmente uno de los dos decidía que era suficiente y sacaba un tiempo para ir con el otro. Era un descontrol, con Ross un poco como demente al volver a encontrarse con Laura, siempre sintiéndose aliviado al estrecharla en sus brazos. Y con Laura aferrándose a Ross y murmurando cosas inentendibles contra su cuello a la vez que repartía suaves y mojados besos en este. Una cosa llevando a la otra y terminando con ellos gimiendo entre besos, disfrutando del otro. El momento dejando una satisfacción en Ross de la que no lograba deshacerte hasta pasado varios días, tampoco era algo que quisiera que suceda.

Solo que esta vez es un poco más diferente, no tienen esas libertades, al menos no Ross, no con el tour ahí y los diferentes viajes a ciudades de todo el mundo, además de las grabaciones, él ya no puede tomarse algo de su ajetreado tiempo para viajar y volver con su mejor amiga, no será algo posible durante varios meses y no está seguro de que Laura vaya a tener tiempo tampoco, ella también tienen demasiado trabajo ahora. No hay vacaciones y estan en el mes más sobrecargado del año; ellos dificilmente tendran tiempo para hablar, Ross tristemente supone.

Han sido no más que unos pocos minutos, cuando Ross decide que fue suficiente, así que con un suspiro ligero brotando por sus labios y una última calada a través del filtro, antes de dejar caer lo sobrante contra al suelo y proponerse hacer algo más. Sin mucha convicción impuesta en sus pensamientos.

Hace un rato que tendría que haber ido con sus hermanos para revisar el lugar. Tocaron ahí un par de años atrás, pero ya no es lo mismo y sí, ellos deben reconocer el sitio donde darán comienzo a su tour mundial, sin embargo Ross no tiene ánimos para eso y es consciente de como no hacerlo le traerá problemas con André, con su padre incluso; no podría importarle menos, así que Ross simplemente está volviendo a el bus y descansando sobre su cama, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para dejar de pensar demasiado en cualquier cosa, lamentablemente esa es una batalla perdida.

*****

Ross es recibido por lánguidos brazos que se envuelven a su alrededor en un efusivo y fuerte abrazo, una risa resonando en su canal auditivo y un olor a ¿pimienta? (Probablemente) invadiendo sus fosas nasales. Ross respira hondo, una sonrisa surcando su rostro a medida que devuelve el abrazo que Calum se encuentra brindando. Respira hondo, dejando esa agradable sensación expandirse en todo su sistema, estrechando con un poco más de fuerza a su mejor amigo, al que no veía desde hace ya bastante tiempo, siendo en cuenta que han tenido bastante contacto desde que volvieron a juntarse, nada diferente a llamadas y textos, por lo que tenerlo nuevamente así, de manera física, es todo un respiro que Ross realmente insistia en tener y ahora está ahí.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Calum es imposible y cálida, casi apreciativa, Ross podría jurar que la suya misma no se compara, pero intenta con lo mejor que tiene y su mejor amigo parece feliz con el resultado.

"¿Como estas, compañero? ¿Como te tiene todo lo que viene?" Calum indaga, las preguntas siendo su saludo natural, a medida que toma asiento en la barra. Ellos se encuentran en un bar no muy lejos de donde tendrán su concierto en menos de veinticuatro horas (malditamente increíble)

"Estúpidamente ansioso, para ser honesto," Calum ríe, suave, totalmente en desacuerdo con lo que naturalmente es el ojiazul, pero es refrescante y eso que apenas llevan un par de minutos de haberse encontrado. "Me siento como un chiquillo que está a punto de dar su primera presentación. Estrenar un álbum siempre va a ser surreal, pero nada se compara al momento en que empieza el tour, eso es simplemente—"

"Absurdo." Ross chasquea los dedos de acuerdo, porque _¿qué más entonces?_ Es completamente absurdo sentir tanta emoción si es que han hecho eso ya por años, pero Ross está seguro que sin importar cuántos años pasen, él jamás dejará de sentir esa expectación desde días antes. "Bien. De acuerdo. Me gusta que todo este así ahora, estoy seguro que meses atrás hubieras estado bufando y quejándote de lo fatídico que esto sería."

"Posiblemente si," Ross acepta sin chistar, incluso él piensa lo mismo, meses atrás se encontraba atascado en un enorme socavón, demasiado alejado de lo bueno, frustrado consigo mismo y apunto de colapsar. Pudo haber sido todo un desastre si no hubiera tenido una intervención de sus mejores amigos, Ross estará agradecido con ellos por siempre. "Algunas cosas han mejorado, todavía hay unos pocos problemas aquí y allá pero no es algo sobre lo que no tenga control ahora." Quién lo diría, si hace meses el mismo Ross desestimó la opción de volver a poseer control, sin embargo varios meses y una mejor amiga después, incluso sopesa un poco más la opción de volver a sentirse completamente en sí.

"Laura hace maravillas entonces." Ross se paraliza, es algo de no más que un segundo, pero esta ahí incluso cuando se recompone rápido. Sonriendo ladino y encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, tratando de restarle toda la importancia que en realidad si tiene.

La conversación fluye fácilmente y ellos estan bebiendo un montón de tragos de diferentes sabores, con Calum riendo más fuerte cada vez y Ross siguiéndolo en todo lo que dice. Con la alegría impuesta ahí por estar el mejor momento con su mejor amigo.

Es agradable, una sentimiento que se implanta en su pecho al saber que Calum va a ser parte de su vida por siempre, sin importar que y que siempre van a estar orgullosos de las cosas que haga el otro. Es una suerte tener esa clase de amigo, Ross piensa mientras mira a Calum pedir una nueva bebida. Fue una suerte ser aceptado para estar en A&A, asegura.

*****

Los nervios estan presentes, sí, pero estos son superados por la excitación, al menos en Ross. Con su garganta hormigueante y un leve temblor en sus dedos mientras camina de un lado a otro, probablemente un poco frustrado consigo mismo al no haber traído los cigarrillos; mala decisión haberlos dejado en el bus. Lastimosamente ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, mucho menos ir por ellos, no con el concierto a pocos minutos de empezar y mucho menos con su padre postrado en la puerta, Ross definitivamente no quiere tener una discusión en un momento tan importante como lo es su primer concierto de tour mundial.

Rocky pasa por su lado, deteniéndose a tiempo para palmear suavemente el hombro de Ross, una pequeña sonrisa— típica de Rocky—en sus labios, ladea tan solo un poco la cabeza a medida que extiende su mano hacia Ross, la caja de cigarrillos apareciendo de repente. Ross podría besar a su hermano ahora mismo.

"Pensé que los necesitarías para calmarte, luces un poco desorientado." Rocky dice simplemente acompañado de un encogimiento de hombros, alejándose casi de inmediato, antes de que Ross pueda agradecerle.

Fuma dos cigarrillos que logran calmar un poco toda la ansiedad de estar en el escenario de una vez. Sabe que el intro debe estarse reproduciendo, lo que es emocionante porque es la primera vez que hacen algo como eso; un intro. Fue una recomendación de Gabe y todos lo aceptaron de inmediato, ya que ¿por qué no? Fue increíble al grabarlo, eran solo ellos haciendo infinidad de cosas estúpidas, siendo bufones entre ellos, divirtiéndose. Ross lo amo cada vez que lo vio.

Lo toma por sorpresa el momento en que son anunciados los chicos que abrirán el show para ellos, con solo un par de canciones demencialmente buenas, pero todo es demasiado movido. Por lo que ellos estan haciendo su camino al escenario prácticamente en un parpadeo.

Los estruendosos gritos de los fans son potentes, resonando en cada lugar, rebotando contra las paredes del auditorio que está repleto. Ross tienen la boca abierta, pero se recompone fácilmente cuando los chicos empiezan a tocar lo que será su nueva entrada por al menos la mitad del tour. Ladea una sonrisa y da un paso al frente, quedando a unos pocos centímetros del zocalo, arrastrando el pie de microfono consigo.

Carraspea audiblemente antes de atreverse a hablar, pero cuando al fin decide que es el momento, lo hace de la manera más enérgica posible. " _¡QUE PASA, SAN FRANCISCO!_ " Sus palabras fuertes resuenan por sobre los gritos de los fans, rie cuando en respuesta recibe más gritos y eso es todo mientras da la señal a los chicos para que empiecen a tocar la primera canción, buscando de una vez por toda una manera para invertir toda la adrenalina que ha estado reteniendo en su cuerpo desde hace días.

Es extremadamente fácil para Ross dejarse llevar cuando está en el escenario, algo que sale completamente natural, sabe que nació para eso y le gusta aprovecharlo, correteando por el escenario, saltando y gritando para los fans, ganado rugidos emocionados por parte de estos, poniéndose un poco más calmados cuando tocan una canción lenta pero la euforia vuelve cuando cambia, es todo muy versátil, con ellos aprovechando el entusiasmo que los fans brindan, eso siendo de gran ayuda a la hora de desarrollar el show.

Ross inclusive piensa en saltar hacia la multitud, pero no, absoluta y definitivamente no, él aún tiene algunas secuelas de ese concierto en Argentina, han sido un par de años desde eso, sin embargo todavía siente vivo el recuerdo de las fans manoseandolo, casi fue abusado durante unos segundos. No, absolutamente nada de eso.

Pero no se abstiene de inclinarse para saludar, dando suaves apretones en algunas manos que alcanza, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para no dejarse arrastrar cuando es sujetado por los antebrazos.

Terminan el concierto con _Give you my everything_ , las fans ayudando, cantando en coro junto con Rocky cuando tiene que cantar su parte de la canción, siendo esta la primera vez que pueden escucharlo cantar en vivo, la locura era esperada, pero no la revolución, las palabras de amor, y el llanto de una que otra porque _'Rocky es perfecto y su voz es como el canto de los ángeles'_ si Ross está de acuerdo, nadie tiene porque enterarse.

Dejan el escenario tras efectuar su reverencia y son recibidos por aplausos de su equipo, además de felicitaciones y sonrisas sinceras. Todo fue bien, pero apenas es el primer día y hay que seguirse esforzando, pero tienen el derecho de aprovechar este momento, sintiéndose demasiados emocionados aún y la corriente de energía en sus cuerpos yendo en aumento.

Deciden ir a un bar, Calum acompañándolos sin importar que debe madrugar para ir y continuar grabando la serie en la que está trabajando ahora. Ross lo ama malditamente mucho. Ross está amando a muchas personas últimamente. No está absolutamente en desagrado con eso.

Ellos beben demasiado, de alguna forma intentando bajar la sobrecarga energética que ha dejado el concierto, con los gritos de los fans aún resonando en sus oídos, Ross incluso puede sentirse temblar durante un largo rato, al menos hasta que su cuerpo se siente lánguido y pesado, con sus extremidades flojas mientra camina a la barra, repartiendo sonrisas a todos y charlando con algunas personas en su camino (fans en su mayoría), posando tontamente para fotografías (que seguramente estarán online en pocos minutos, mostrando sus fuentes prelados reluciendo en una ebria sonrisa) y bailando de una manera completamente patética, son unas cosas a las que su cerebro no logra poner sentido, pero que lo mantienen tranquilo por tiempo suficiente, contento en donde esta. Su bebida no tarda en llegar, y en lo único que Ross puede pensar luego de un momento, cuando el trago se ha deslizado por su garganta, dejando un suave rumor en la misma, es en cómo sabría el daiquiri de frambuesa probado de los labios de Laura; _seguramente como la gloria._

*****

Las semanas pasan rápidas, demasiado para cualquiera excepto Ross que deja de sentirse totalmente como él mismo desde la segunda, desbordando mal humor por todos lados y constantemente con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, hablando poco y fumando en demasía, peligrosamente ignorando cualquier cosa que André llega a decirle, tomando un único consejo del hombre: _'no fumes frente a los fans'_ lo cumple sin embargo, incluso siendo consciente de que los fans lo saben, ellos saben todo y hay un cúmulo de fotos del rubio en internet mientras esté fuma, esparciéndose cada vez un poco más, a Ross no podría importarle menos.

Se abstiene de quedarse (viajar también) en el bus cuando las bromas de sus hermanos se vuelven más que insoportables aun cuando son pocas y de vez en cuando, Ross sencillamente no se siente con el humor para aceptar ninguna, muchos menos los constantes (para nada disimulados) murmullos de Rydel diciendo _'extraña a Laura'_ , eso lo único que logra es ponerlo más irritado cada vez, por lo que es fácil para Ross decidirlo y hablarlo con André, el hombre ni siquiera chista, incluso parece aliviado con la decisión, reservando una habitación para Ross en algún hotel lo más cercano del lugar donde vayan a tocar. Es más tranquilo, sí, pero no ayuda mucho a Ross, ya que se encuentra solo y sin nadie a quien dirigir su estúpida e insensata frustración.

Así que la última semana es, sin exagerar, un maldito desastre. Los conciertos salen bien, Ross haciendo lo que sabe hacer (es profesional y en cierto punto sabe separar las cosas), ese siendo el único momento en el que no se irrita por cualquier cosa (el entusiasmo de los fans siempre siendo algo de buen impacto), todo dando un cambio brusco cuando Ross está de vuelta en la normalidad, cuando siente la molestia y de repente está embravecido con el mundo a su alrededor, cabe decir que ni él mismo se soporta, encerrándose en su habitación hasta la prueba de sonido. Incluso Jared empieza a tener un problema con su actitud, Ross lo nota, sin embargo agradece que el hombre no diga nada cuando tienen que estar recluidos en un espacio tan pequeño, como lo es el auto, por horas.

Entonces cuando, por fin, tienen ese pequeño receso del tour por navidad, parece que todos estan aliviados, respirando un poco más cerca de Ross sin importar su actuar. Planean viajar a Colorado ese mismo día, luego del último concierto, no obstante Ross se decide por volver a Los Ángeles antes y alcanzarlos cuando le sea posible. Decisión que termina por declinar.

Serán apenas unos pocos días libres y tiene acostumbrado pasarlos con toda su familia, no se ven mucho incluso cuando no viven demasiado lejos y es un milagro que la tradición siga ahí, Ross no es nadie para cambiarla.

El viaje es más corto de lo que debería (gracias, gracias) así que Ross aprovecha los minutos que deben esperar antes de dejar el avión para twittear un agradecimientos a los fans por el apoyo durante los últimos días, aun de lejos ellos han notado su cambio de humor y siempre intentan todo lo posible por hacerlo sentir mejor y aunque es un poco en vano, Ross real, realmente aprecia el esfuerzo. No queda totalmente satisfecho con los tweets, pero es más de lo que tiene para dar en ese momento.

Intenta llamar a Laura pero es enviado al buzón de inmediato. Gruñe, apoyando su frente contra el asiento de adelante mientras vuelve a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo antes de lanzarlo a cualquier lugar. Eso no sería apropiado

*****

Pasan los primeros días haciendo actividades en familia, yendo a jugar hockey con sus primos y platicando en las noches, cocinando (Rydel especialmente, ya que ella realmente lo ama), participando en karaoke (como que toda la familia tiene la vena música, por lo que es más fácil y divertido, mucho más con sus primos—The Gboys—viendose como buen prospecto para ser la próxima generación musical) incluso viendo películas antes de aceptar que es muy tarde e ir a dormir.

Es una madrugada, cuando llevan unas pocas horas durmiendo (al menos Ross que por alguna razón tardó más de lo normal en conciliar el sueño) que Ross despierta súbitamente, con el rumor de algo tamborileando en su pecho, no es molesto, pero lo pone ansioso instantáneamente, por lo que Ross respira profundamente y pasan unos segundos (probablemente minutos) antes de que decida abrir los ojos; da un respingo, una bocanada de aire atorándose momentáneamente en su garganta antes de salir expulsada sin esfuerzo, dejando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del rubio.

Un cosquilleo en sus dedos lo exalta, pero de la misma manera lo inquieta, Ross se siente más animado sólo por eso, mientras levanta su mano con parsimonia, moviendo esta hasta que choca contra la tersa y delicada piel lisa, sonríe más grande al sentir la conocida corriente atravesar su cuerpo. Destensando sus músculos y llevandose la pesadez que sintió durante las últimas semanas.

"Mierda." Chilla bajo su aliento, intentando no reír de incredulidad, ¿enserio? "Grandisima mierda." Pronuncia incrédulo, una risa ronca escapando por sus labios ya sin poder evitarlo. Ross desliza una de sus manos por el menudo muslo de la castaña y lo aprieta levemente justo antes de tirar hacia abajo, entretanto cerniendo su cuerpo sobre el de su mejor amiga. " _Estás aquí. Estás aquí. Estás aquí._ " Recita como un mantra, tal vez creyendo que de un momento a otro Laura va a desaparecer.

Niega nuevamente, al tiempo que aplasta sus labios en el cuello de Laura, su lengua tocando un segundo antes que sus labios, sus manos moviéndose desenfrenadas por los muslos, acariciando la cintura, las yemas de sus dedos picando y el olor de Laura embozado en sus fosas nasales. Diablos, Ross lo ama tanto.

" _Ah-h._ " Escucha un jadeo, las manos de Laura de repente sosteniendo sus bíceps. "¿Que-ah—" Ross sonríe, satisfecho, levantando un poco la cabeza tan solo para encontrarse con la mirada desenfocada de Laura, ojos brillantes con unas hermosas pupilas dilatadas centelleando.

"Mnhn." Balbucea, picoteando los labios de Laura, ronroneando contra su voluntad. Ni siquiera ha sido un beso, como un beso real, pero Ross lo siente putamente genial. No se han besado en un mes (no del todo pero por poco) o visto o hablado de manera apropiada, lo que (al menos para Ross) fue una total tortura. No lo quiere repetir en ninguna otro momento, así que mejor tratar de evitarlo.

"Beso." Laura pide con voz totalmente ronca, inclinando la cabeza, con labios entreabiertos. Ross ni siquiera lo duda, lanzándose a por ello.

Besar a Laura se siente increíble, Ross siempre ha sido enteramente consciente de ello, pero nunca lo había sentido y extrañado de esa forma. Sentir los dientes de Laura tirando de los suyos y gimiendo en el proceso ¿como demonios estuvo son eso casi un mes? Ross realmente no tiene una respuesta.

Rompe el beso cuando sus pulmones empiezan a arder por falta de aire, pero aprovecha ese instante para plantar ligeros besos en las mejillas de Laura, además marcando su cuello y clavículas.

Es tan fácil para Ross perderse en Laura, como, malditamente sencillo, lo ha sido desde hace ya meses y no podría estar ni un poco preocupado por eso, no cuando sabe que al menos a una pequeña parte de Laura le sucede lo mismo

"¿Como—tu—¿como?" Ross balbucea, apenas encontrando la forma entre la bruma de besos y Laura.

"No. No. Primero lo primero," Laura dice, sus manos suavemente deslizándose a través del torso de Ross hasta encontrar el elástico de sus boxers. "Demasiada ropa. Fuera. Fuera."

Ross gruñe, su rostro escondido entre el cuello y hombro de Laura, fascinado con la manera en que Laura a veces se pone. Encantado.

Desliza sus manos por el cuerpo de la castaña, apretando sus senos y presionando los pezones con sus pulgares, Laura gime, su cabeza cayendo hacia un lado.

Ross se cierne sobre Laura lo suficiente para que esta vuelva a mirarlo, la sonrisa en los labios del rubio resplandeciendo en la oscuridad. "Tenemos que ser silenciosos," murmura mientras trabaja con los botones del short de Laura, a medida que simula embestidas, su pene—completamente duro—golpeando contra la pelvis de Laura, ahora robando pequeños gemidos de la castaña. "¿De acuerdo?" Laura apenas tiene tiempo para asentir antes de que Ross tire de su short junto con sus bragas, es toda una sorpresa y Laura está a punto de cerrar las piernas cuando Ross sostiene sus rodillas y jala a Laura hasta quedar en medio de ellas.

Se miran, con los dedos de Ross trazando patrones sobre los muslos de Laura, sus pupilas dilatadas y labios rojos entreabiertos, soltando jadeos. Es un momento en que sus ojos se conectan y todo entre ellos se detienen, sin embargo no hay palabras, solo ojos chocando y electricidad alrededor y parece que hay cierta agitación ahí, pero están tan inmersos en su mundo que apenas lo notan antes de que Laura chille. "Condón." Sobre su aliento y Ross vuelva a la vida como loco, buscando fácilmente bajo su almohada (buena, buena idea en realidad) liberando apenas su duro pene, el presemen brillando en la punta, prácticamente goteando. Laura lloriquea queriendo alcanzarlo pero Ross la detiene a tiempo.

"Umh, no." Dice sosteniendo las manos de Laura por sobre su cabeza.

"Pero—" Ross la besa, no dispuesto a discutir sobre eso. Aprovecha la distracción que imparte en Laura para liberar una de sus manos y ponerse el condón, su pene pesado en su mano, doliendo.

Muerde el labio inferior de Laura justo al momento en que ofrece la primera embestida, su pene enterrándose profundamente en la castaña mientras esta se sostiene de sus bíceps; ojos fuertemente apretados y labios rojos e hinchados ligeramente abiertos.

Las embestidas empiezan suaves sin dejar de ser profundas y pronto Ross tiene a Laura presionando sus dientes en sus labios, intentando no hacer ruidos, porque si bien Laura es ruidosa, como, un montón de gemidos y jadeos, es mejor si lo evita ya que toda la familia de Ross se encuentra en habitaciones no muy lejanas durmiendo.

Ross hace rodar sus caderas en medio de un envite, Laura ni siquiera tiene tiempo de procesarlo por lo que está gritando algo más que fuerte antes de cubrir con ambas manos su boca. El gesto plantando una sonrisa complacida en el rostro de Ross.

No puede, ni aunque quisiera, negar lo mucho que extraño tener a Laura así, tan sumisa y entregada a lo que sea que él quiere hacerle, Ross ama la manera en que Laura se desinhibe, clavándole las uñas en la espalda e intentando controlar su aliento, izandose para pintar sus propias marcas en el cuello de Ross, susurrando palabras sucias que solo logran endurecer un poco más a Ross cada vez, provocandole de manera que pocas veces lo hace, de alguna manera—imperceptible para cualquier otra persona diferente de ellos—mostrando lo mucho que en realidad también extraño a Ross.

Ross se viene, su labios irritados por las furiosas mordidas, ahora presionados contra el cuello de Laura para evitar el fuerte gruñido que amenazaba con dejar su garganta. Siente los talones de Laura presionar contra su espalda baja mientras los espasmos del orgasmo se van esparciendo.

Pasea sus labios por las clavículas de Laura, entretanto intentando volver a respirar normalmente, con movimientos lánguidos acariciando las caderas de la castañas, gruesos dedos recorriendo filosos huesos, Ross incluso podría besarlos si es que no empezará a sentirse tan agotado, sin embargo sabiendo que valió la pena.

Besa aquel hueco en medio del cuello, Laura suspirando inaudible, si es que Ross no estuviera tan pendiente de cualquier cosa referente a Laura, chupando con fuerza y rozando con los dientes hasta que esté plenamente consciente de que habrá una marca allí en algunos minutos. Respira un poco antes de atreverse a levantar la cabeza para alinear sus ojos con los de Laura. Boquea.

Ahora, siendo totalmente consciente de que Laura si, ella real, realmente está ahí y ha sonreído, jadeado, gemido, todo eso solo para Ross, y él simplemente no quisiera que fuera de otra manera.

"Es jodidamente loco, pero aún no asimilo que estás verdaderamente aquí." Dice, su voz siendo apenas un murmullo, queriendo mantener la conversación para ellos solos, siendo que no hay nadie más ahí.

"Ni siquiera después de esto," Laura habla con su garganta irritada a pesar de que no hizo tanto ruido como está acostumbrada,, mirando entre sus cuerpos, Ross sigue su mirada y sonríe. "¿No es esto suficientemente real para ti?" Laura pregunta, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior para evitar la sonrisa que amenaza con aparecer en cualquier momento. "No sé, amor, esto se sintió más que real para mi, si soy honesta."

Ross niega con la cabeza, posiblemente—definitivamente—queriendo golpearse por la sonrisa que surca su rostro, pero es imposible evitarla cuando tiene a Laura ahí, con las mejillas sonrojadas, suaves manos acariciando los brazos de Ross, corriendolos con ligeros dedos. Ross no puede dudar más, no hay maldita manera.

Ellos no hablan durante unos minutos, tiempo que Ross utiliza para deshacerse del condón y por fin terminar de sacar su boxer, sintiéndose un poco más relajado cuando puede acomodarse al lado de Laura, sus cuerpos ahora siendo cubiertos por algunas mantas.

"¿Cómo estás—aquí?" Ross balbucea, recordando lo que se supone debió haber preguntado antes.

"Te extrañaba, sabes, como extrañarte propiamente y la casa se siente rara si no estamos los dos allí, bastante—ridículamente—incorrecto no tenerte conmigo ahí, así que no sé, ¿feliz navidad adelantada, supongo?" Suena dubitativa, tímida, y son de las pocas veces que Ross la ha sentido así, pero no puede negar lo mucho que le gusta esta Laura.

Ross sonríe, aplastando su rostro entre los omoplatos de Laura, ocultando pobremente su sonrisa por enésima vez, respirando por sobre su aliento, está tentado a hablar, admitir lo mucho que también extraño a Laura las últimas semanas, mucho más de lo que en realidad esperaba, sin embargo se contiene, dejando castos besos en la espalda de la castaña y al final respondiendo con un simple _'la mejor de las navidades'_

*****

Ross ni siquiera puede concentrarse en lo que sea que Diesel está diciendo, sabe que debería—su primo es pequeño y ama la atención—, pero cómo pensar en eso cuando tiene a Laura a solo unos metros jugando alegremente con Bauer, ella siendo tan amante de los niños y sonriendo siempre hacia el pequeño— _¡no hay maldita manera!_ —Ross ríe y se gira para mirar a Diesel, quien tiene los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido acompañado por un puchero, Ross lo mira enternecido.

"Son tan tiernos," la voz de Rydel lo distrae cuando está a punto de concentrarse en el pequeño frente a él. Ross gira la cabeza hacia su hermana que a su vez se encuentra enfocada en Laura. "Ya puedo imaginarla con los suyos." Ross sonríe, ni siquiera lo piensa, la sonrisa solo aparece antes de que pueda detenerla y Ross no tiene la intención de hacerla desaparecer, no cuando no habría una razón para ello.

Vuelca toda su concentración hacia Laura que ahora tiene a Bauer en sus brazos y susurra algo al niño que lo hace reír.

Ross está tan hechizado, tan perdido en la forma de Laura que ni siquiera se percata de las miradas de sus familiares, no hay punto, no cuando Laura está a solo unos metros y ahora Ross quiere toda la atención que ella le está brindando a alguien más.

"Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte," aconseja a Diesel sin mirarlo, entretanto poniéndose de pie, Ross trastabilla un poco mientras hace su camino hacia su mejor amiga, pero es más simple cuando su presencia se impone fácilmente alrededor de Ross.

"Hey," dice suave, tomando a Bauer en sus brazos. "Demasiado amor por aquí y yo no estoy recibiendo nada en absoluto. ¡Inconcebible!" cacarea, los labios de Ross formando un puchero a medida que su mirada se encuentra con la de Laura, casi quiere reír por la incredulidad plasmada en el rostro de la castaña, sin embargo puede ver el principio de sonrisa en la curvatura de labios de su mejor amiga y es todo lo que él real, realmente necesita.

Deja que Bauer se sostenga sobre sí mismo y susurra algo en su oído para que se aleje, cosa que no tarda muchos segundos en ocurrir.

"¿Qué te pasa ahora, compañero?" Ross gruñe, de inmediato rodeando a Laura con sus brazos, susurrando _'mía'_ apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que Laura escuche. "Malditos hombres y sus locas hormonas." Ross ríe, fallando a la hora de lucir ofendido pero haciendo el mejor trabajo al girarse para dar la espalda a Laura, a punto de irse, milagrosamente no alcanza a dar ni un paso antes de encontrarse rodeado por los brazos de Laura; es relajante y se siente mejor de lo que debería—Ross no va a admitirlo probablemente nunca—. Así que él mismo lleva sus brazos hacia atrás para rodear lo mejor que puede a Laura.

Y ellos simplemente se mantienen así y Ross no quiere tener que volver a alejarse de Laura por semanas. Ya incluso puede presentir como de horrible serán las cosas.

*****

No está ni un ápice sorprendido cuando al abrir Twitter lo primero que encuentra en sus notificaciones son varios tweets con el encabezado _"pruebas Raura"_ (tan común ahora), mucho menos cuando busca la foto que tiene a los fanáticos completa—Absolutamente vueltos locos y la haya en el perfil de Rydel con la descripción **'ellos apenas han respirado sobre alguien más.'**

No le importa, es una foto y es bastante específicamente cierta. Ross ni siquiera podría molestarse por eso, no lo hará.

"¡Vas a terminar siendo golpeado por un platillo si no te concentras!" Laura grita risueña desde su lugar a unos metros de distancia. Ross la mira y sonríe falsamente antes de intentar mostrarle el dedo del medio, lo cual es prácticamente imposible con los jodidos guantes puestos. Bufa por eso.

Vuelve a guardar el celular y gira sobre su eje, las cuchillas dejando marcas desprolijas sobre el hielo. Lo hace justo a tiempo para esquivar el cargazo de Ryland, Ross ríe, jadeando contra el suelo al ver a Ryland a solo unos metros intentando ponerse de pie.

"Bien hecho hermano," suelta entre risas mientras se asienta en sus rodillas. "Aún tienes que practicar bastante para pod—" sus palabras se detienen ante la sonrisa brillante en el rostro de Ryland cuando se deshace del casco.

Ross apenas tiene tiempo de voltearse y cubrir sus pies para poder recibir a varios de sus primos cayendo sobre su cuerpo hasta dejarlo envuelto en un montón de diferentes extremidades.

"Carajo," farfulla sobre su aliento, buscando la manera de salir de ese embrollo, pero es verdaderamente difícil cuando tiene a todos sus primos riéndose a carcajadas. La felicidad en el pecho de Ross aumenta de manera casi abrumante, pero le alegra bastante que este ahí.

"Vamos chicos," habla luego de unos minutos, es todo lo que necesita para deshacerse de los cuerpos y respiraciones pesadas que empezaban a aplastarlo.

Se queda por algunos minutos más en el suelo hasta que siente que ha sido suficiente y decide levantarse, decidido a hacer lo que estaba pensando. Hace su camino hacia las chicas que se encuentran riendo por algo que ciertamente no le interesa.

"... entonces solo lo dejaremos ir." Es lo único que logra escuchar antes de que las chicas se percaten de su presencia. "¿Quieres algo hermanito?"

"A ti no, por supuesto." Rápidamente las manos de Ross se atenazan en la cintura de Laura, muerde su labio para contener la sonrisa que el sobresalto de la castaña acaba de provocar. "Llevaré a Laura a conocer los alrededores," es justo en ese momento que Laura se voltea de manera que Ross no tiene que liberarla en absoluto.

"Hola," ella murmura, pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios rojos a causa del frió, las largas pestañas acariciando los pómulos cuando parpadea, todo haciendo juego con las mejillas sonrojadas que tan bien lucen en Laura. "¿Como estas?" Pregunta, volviendo puños sus manos en la camisa de Ross.

"Mejor ahora, estoy respirando y voy a llevarte a conocer esto por aquí," hace un gesto vago con su mano sin quitar la mirada de Laura. "Ni siquiera te atrevas a tomar una puta foto." Advierte a Rydel sin brindar una mirada, Laura continua frente a él imperturbable. Escucha el gruñido de Rydel seguido de un áspero _'aguafiestas'_ antes de que la rubia decida darles su espacio, alejándose silenciosamente junto a Vanni.

"Vamos entonces," sugiere, pero Ross la besa antes de que pueda moverse.

*****

"Me gusta aquí." Laura habla luego de unos minutos, sus palabras siendo totalmente sinceras.

"Mnh." Ross tararea sin brindarle apenas una mirada, Laura lo entiende, está—probablemente—mucho más impresionada por la vista de lo que Ross podrá estarlo jamás, teniendo en cuenta que Ross ha estado ahí infinidad de veces, a diferencia de Laura, para quien es su primera vez y realmente wow, porque wow.

Las vistas son increíbles, toda la nieve a los alrededores, los árboles con apenas un vago rastro de su color natural, el cielo imposiblemente azul con motas blancas e _¿incluso está haciendo frío?_ Laura ciertamente no lo siente de esa manera.

Da una vuelta sobre su propio eje hasta que queda mirando hacia Ross, quien le da la espalda. Laura chasquea la lengua no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro luego. Ni siquiera puede asimilarlo aún, lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses—malditamente increíble—y la manera en que la amistad de Ross y Laura ha ¿evolucionado?—probablemente eso es—. Laura ni siquiera se planteó algo parecido cuando decidió que ir a vivir con Ross sería una buena idea. Ella simplemente buscaba ayudarlo y quería a su mejor amigo de vuelta; simple.

Pero ahí están. Varios meses después, infinidad de besos y un montón de maldito buen sexo, Laura no puede incluso pensar en cómo resultarán las cosas cuando Ross ya no necesite de su presencia tan insistentemente. Incluso pensar en tener que volver a su antigua rutina, en la que Ross no estaba en absoluto involucrado, suena como una grandísima locura.

"Hay que volver ahora," Ross se encuentra diciendo, su voz rasposa trayendo de vuelta a Laura.

"Si, supongo," ella responde pero hay una idea diferente cruzando por su mente. Locamente estúpido, por supuesto, pero ¿que es la vida sin riesgos en medio? Laura definitivamente no se encuentra familiarizada con el concepto.

Laura corta la poca distancia interpuesta entre ella y Ross y es lo suficientemente ágil para aprisionar los labios del rubio con los suyos antes de que este pueda decir cualquier cosa. No quiere preguntas, solo disfrutar el momento y siente que lleva semanas esperando por cumplir sus propias ¿fantasías? ¿deseos? Como sea, lo necesita tan mal.

Mueve sus manos por el pecho de Ross, solo cubierto por una camiseta de _Los Angeles Kings_ —su equipo de hockey favorito—suavemente recorriendo el torso y de manera apenas perceptible haciendo retroceder a Ross. Intenta comunicarle lo que necesita cuando sus manos encuentran la cinturilla del pantalón del rubio y es consciente del árbol impidiendoles avanzar más. Laura incluso podría sonreír si no fuera porque de repente sus labios dejan de sentir el calor que los de Ross suelen brindarle.

_(_ _**Los Angeles Kings:** _ _Es un equipo profesional de hockey sobre hielo de los Estados Unidos situado en Los Ángeles_ _**)** _

"La casa," Ross farfulla, recorriendo deliciosamente sus labios en el cuello de Laura, manos presionando las muñecas de Laura permitiéndole apenas moverlas.

"No," Laura dice, su voz saliendo firme incluso cuando siente que podría convertirse en un charco de lo que sea en cualquier momento, casi forzándose a no gemir por las marcas de las cuales esta segura Ross esta trabajando, piernas prácticamente temblando. Laura logra, con mucho esfuerzo, liberar una de sus manos y ágilmente meterla en el pantalón de Ross, tan solo por sobre el boxer. Ross gruñe. "Voy a chuparte aquí—tan jodidamente bien, dios, ni siquiera puedo pensar en algo diferente a tu pene en mi boca." Laura siente la tensión de Ross, los labios del rubio ahora besando sus mejillas y trazando un camino hasta el punto tras su oreja.

"Casa," Ross repite, solo un ápice vacilante. Laura lo ignora fácilmente.

"¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura, _amor_?" Laura sonríe, sabiendo que ha ganado al sentir la forma en que el cuerpo del rubio se tensa duramente, con el agarre de Ross perdiendo fuerza en demasía y sus besos volviéndose más lentos y suaves a medida que la mano de Laura va más rápido y presiona con más fuerza, su pulgar recorriendo el glande, arrancando imperceptibles gemidos de Ross.

Laura utiliza su mano libre para deshacer los botones de Ross y en pocos segundos se encuentra cayendo sobre sus rodillas, el pantalón y boxer de Ross acompañándolos en su camino.

Ignora el hielo presionado contra sus rodillas, el frío traspasando la tela de su pantalón.

Puede sentir los ojos de Ross sobre ella, inclusive imaginarlos; imposiblemente grandes, brillantes y enormes pupilas dilatadas apenas dejando espacio para el ámbar. La satisfacción es rebosante y cree que podría felicitarse por lograr poner a Ross así, afectarlo de esta manera. Malditamente orgullosa para ser honesto.

Parpadea un par de veces, a medida que su mano envuelve la base del pene de Ross, sintiéndose pesado y caliente, Laura se relame los labios a medida que los acerca para dejar un ligero beso en la punta del pene de Ross, el presemen mojando sus labios, puede sentir el cuerpo de Ross temblar cuando lleva una mano hacia las caderas del rubio, usando eso como punto de apoyo.

Empieza repartiendo besitos desde la base y asciende lentamente, mordiendo con los labios, conteniéndose de ir más rápido, cuando llega a la punta, alza un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Ross fija en ella, no la aparta, en cambio se siente un poco más motivada al ver el brillo maniático en los ojos de Ross, ni siquiera va a reconocer lo mucho que la excita ver a Ross así, nadie tiene que saberlo.

Sus pestañas revolotean de arriba a abajo, su respiración más errática con cada segundo que continua mirando a Ross, las enormes pupilas envolviendo todo su alrededor en una nube, teniendo una vista panorámica de la manera en que la húmeda lengua de Laura recorre el tronco de Ross, su mano ahora en los testículos, apretandolos ligeramente mientras trata de no ronronear por lo gustoso del pene de Ross. Toma todo su esfuerzo aferrar las manos a cualquier parte del cuerpo de Ross para no empezar a tocarse a sí misma, porque no, Laura sabe que no se trata sobre ella, inclusive cuando es algo que completamente esta disfrutando.

"Lau," Ross articula de manera lo suficientemente perceptible para que Laura puede escuchar, y ella quiere, realmente quiere prestar atención a lo que sea que su mejor amigo quiera decirle, pero lo ignora y en su lugar lleva sus labios hasta el hinchado glande, rozando la hendidura con su lengua un segundo antes de envolver sus labios en la punta. Ronronea satisfecha, apretando con más fuerza en la cadera de Ross y al mismo tiempo ahuecando sus mejillas.

Su mano sube y baja por el tronco sin dejar de mover su lengua o rozar con los dientes, los muslos de Ross endureciendose, blandiéndose junto con el golpeteo de la lengua de Laura, o la presión de los dientes, vibrando al repasar la prominente vena, Laura acepta que es una de sus partes favoritas, por lo que brinda un poco más atención a aquel punto, delineando con su dedo índice y nuevamente mojada lengua haciendo lo suyo. Ross lloriquea.

"Mnhm." Tararea sin alejarse, el gesto creando una vibración y por un segundo Laura cree que Ross va a venirse, pero no ocurre, sin embargo sabe que no falta mucho para que suceda por lo que procede a deslizar todo el pene en su boca, el glande rozando su garganta y su nariz prácticamente tocando la piel caliente de Ross. Laura se toma un segundo para respirar, antes de echar su cabeza hacia atrás hasta liberar el pene con un sonoro _'plop'._ Relame sus labios y guiña un ojo a Ross, fácilmente ignorando lo afectado que el rubio se ve, bastante feliz por eso, y vuelve a abrir su boca para engullir toda la longitud, sus movimientos rápidos y lengua moviéndose de manera desesperada por cada lugar, ahora con ambas manos en la cadera de Ross para impulsarse adelante y atrás, ahuecando sus mejillas en cada ocasión, sintiendo el pene de Ross más y más duro cada vez.

"Lau, Lau, Lau," Ross respira en voz baja, su respiración agitada resonando. "Por favor—Voy a—Mierda. Voy a—Lau." Murmura gimiendo, parece desesperado.

Laura ronronea en aprobación, llevando el pene más profundo en su boca, hasta que puede sentirlo en su garganta, ahuecando sus mejillas sin dejar de rozar la hendidura con su lengua, una sobrecarga de energía impidiendo parar incluso cuando Ross se viene, el semen deslizándose fácilmente por su tráquea mientras ella continua chupando, ignorando las súplicas de Ross para que se detenga.

Es apartada suavemente y tiene a Ross guardando su pene antes de permitirle volver a la normalidad, el rubio dejándose caer sobre sus propias rodillas y luego Laura tiene los labios de Ross sobre los suyos, la lengua del rubio invadiendo su cavidad bucal, yendo de un lado a otro. Laura cree que Ross puede probarse a sí mismo, pero ese no parece ser un problema cuando Ross la besa como si ella fuera un vaso de agua en un desierto, llevándose todo de ella.

Puede sentir las manos del rubio en su abdomen, poco a poco bajando hasta chocar con los botones de su pantalón. Jadea en medio del beso, con los expertos dedos de Ross haciendo un trabajo espléndido a la hora de desabrochar cada botón, sin embargo no, Laura no puede incluso cuando siente que podría estallar con el solo roce de su piel y la de Ross, no hizo lo que hizo para sacar algún beneficio. Por lo que Laura se encuentra deteniendo a Ross bastante en contra de su voluntad; separando sus labios y alejando las manos que estaban a punto de entrar en su pantalón.

Mira a los ojos de Ross, sus pupilas aun son bastante grandes pero al menos el ámbar empieza a hacer un poco de presencia. Laura sonríe cariñosamente. "No tienes que hacerlo, amor. No lo hice para que—" Es estrepitosamente interrumpida por los labios de Ross presionados agresivamente contra los propios.

"Quiero hacerlo." Ross dice, besando el hombro de Laura por sobre la ropa. "Mucho—Voy a follarte aquí." Laura no refuta, no cuando sabe que es algo que no va a ganar y mucho menos cuando lo quiere incluso más que Ross.

*****

Navidad pasa más rápido de lo que en realidad querrían, pero es divertido, con la familia de Ross amando completamente a Laura y los pequeños no dejando mucho tiempo para que Ross y ella puedan pasar tiempo juntos, no obstante, el rubio está feliz, hay algo más cálido y amoroso ahora, diferente a la últimas navidades y no podría pedir por nada más, es como que Laura le da un aura diferente a todo y ella es todo amor y paz y palabras bonitas a todo el mundo combinadas con enormes sonrisas sinceras, un maldito sol, imposible no estar encantado con ella de cualquier manera.

Ellos twittean mensajes de agradecimiento a los fans y buenos deseos en las fiestas antes de dejar atrás a la familia, por fin teniendo un respiro, y yendo fuera. Ross siente que lo necesitan, al final de cuentas, el tiempo esta pasando rápido y Ross y los chicos comenzarán el tour en Europa en aproximadamente una semana, Laura va a quedarse trabajando en Los Ángeles y Ross, bueno, él va a estar haciendo lo suyo a otro lado del mundo, muy-demasiado-más-de-lo-que-quiere lejos de Laura.

"Bueno," Laura dice, entretanto pisando el grueso hielo en que se ha convertido el lago desde hace varias semanas. "Es divertido estar aquí. Tu familia es realmente agradable, creo que nunca imagine convivir con todos en el mismo lugar, como ¿sabes?" Da una leve mirada a Ross, quien no ha podido dejar de mirarla desde el primer paso (porque claro se tenía que ofrecer para enseñarle a Laura a patinar sobre hielo. El mejor amigo en todo el puto mundo) y trata de no reír por las muecas que Laura no ha dejado de hacer. "Dejaste de hablarnos por tanto tiempo que incluso pensé que eso sería todo," Ross da un respingo, el tema tomándolo por sorpresa, "Fue bastante—demasiado horrible al principio, no lo entendía, amor—realmente no lo hacia pero me acostumbre luego de un tiempo. Dejaste de responder las llamadas y no se, supongo que eso hizo todo un poco más ¿llevadero?—" Laura gruñe, luciendo molesta por no poder mantener muy bien el equilibrio, aunque no se ha caído y eso ya es una victoria, no obstante Ross no puede moverse de su lugar, esperando a que Laura continúe, lo que tarda varios gruñidos y un par de maldiciones. "Y cuando empezaron a aparecer todas las fotos de fiestas y chicas, y de pronto ya no eras el mismo Ross que siempre había conocido, como que mi mejor amigo había desaparecido de un momento a otro y yo no pude hacer nada—"

"Lo haces ahora," Ross interrumpe, la conversación sintiéndose demasiado profunda para el momento. "Soy consciente de lo muy idiota que me porte durante mucho tiempo, y no hay excusa, no importa lo mucho que intente diciendo que perdí el control de mi mismo, no es una excusa y fue una total mierda," dice sincero, dando pasos vacilantes hacia Laura que ahora tiene toda su atención puesta en él. "Pero no cambiaría nada de lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses, ni devolvería el tiempo si tuviera la oportunidad. Nada me alegra más que haber puesto ese tweet e inconscientemente saber lo mucho que me conoces y tener la esperanza de que vieras lo muy desesperado que estaba por ayuda." Respira hondo, liberando un poco de la ansiedad que empieza a asentarse en su estómago. "Y estas aquí, ha sido así por meses y estas haciendo demasiado—más de lo que deberías. Decir lo contrario en una completa falacia ¿okey?" Laura inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, una pequeña sonrisa lentamente apareciendo hasta volverse imposiblemente grande, incontenible; la favorita de Ross.

Laura avanza lo suficiente para poder colgarse del hombro de Ross, quedando frente a frente.

"No quiero que—" ellos dicen al mismo tiempo, riendo tontamente durante los segundos hasta que de repente todo es silencio y Laura se encuentra suspirando pesadamente, la sonrisa cayendo y sus pequeñas manos atenazando los hombros de Ross, quien no se queja, no cuando prácticamente sabe lo siguiente que Laura dirá.

"Lo haremos mejor esta vez," Ross habla antes de que Laura pueda hacerlo, probablemente impidiendo que lo haga ya que la castaña tiene los labios entreabiertos. "Dejemos que los siguientes días pasen, volveremos a vernos en mi cumpleaños y decidiremos que hacer luego de año nuevo. No lo pensemos ahora, no hay necesidad de que sea así." Y Ross lo sabe, él es ciertamente consciente de que no debería ser así, no debería estar tan aferrado a Laura, de una manera un poco ¿enfermiza? Probablemente. No obstante, es algo que prefiere, aferrarse a Laura ha sido lo mas tranquilo que ha hecho en años, la única cosa buena en que se ha enfocado desde que murió su madre. Quizás hacía ya tiempo que Ross lo necesitaba, imprimirse en algo o alguien que le hiciera bien, quizás el tiempo solo quiso que esperara por Laura.

"Rydel—umh—Ella me dijo, ¿sabes?" Ross frunce el ceño al escuchar el nombre de su hermana tímidamente pronunciado por su mejor amiga, ahora mismo sin comprender a dónde se dirigen los balbuceos de Laura. "Hablamos un poco y ella me dijo que estuviste fumando como, ¿un montón?" Por supuesto que lo hizo, una vez más, Ross no se sorprende. "No digo que no puedas hacerlo—incluso cuando lo odio—solo... ¿tan seguido?" Laura resuelta incrédula, ahora su propio entrecejo surcándose. "No lo hagas tan a menudo, me preocupa más de lo que crees, y es tan ma—"

"Dejaré de hacerlo, ¿okey? No más cigarrillos para mi. No los necesito en absoluto." Haría lo que sea que Laura le pidiera, todo el mundo debe saberlo, inclusive si no tiene un completo control sobre ello (fumar por ejemplo. Es un feo vicio, pero bueno, es lo que es)

"Amor..." Laura espeta en voz baja, su tono siendo una total advertencia para Ross, pero tratando de hacerlo lo más suave posible.

"Voy a hacerlo y es todo." Declara, de una vez por todas, dejando de lado el tema, que aunque no lo parezca lo pone bastante—demasiado incómodo. "No hablemos de eso ahora cuando falta tan poco para que lo inevitable suceda ¿de acuerdo?" No hay más palabras luego de eso, no son necesarias cuando lo único que quieren es disfrutar junto al otro.

Ross no debería disfrutar tanto de eso, pero lo hace y nada nunca se había sentido de la manera en que se siente estar con Laura; como si todo fueran flores y corazones alrededor, Ross cree que laura tal vez es, internamente, un poco una mezcla de ambos.

 


	10. nueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo.

Eventualmente las _'vacaciones'_ terminan y ellos deben volver al trabajo, o algo así, ya que faltan pocos días para el cumpleaños de Ross pero igualmente tienen un par de shows en Nueva York y Nueva Orleans antes de viajar a Las Vegas—¿por qué no?—Ross ha celebrado su cumpleaños dos veces allí y de alguna manera ya lo siente como una tradición, no quiere cambiarlo sin embargo.

Laura vuelve a trabajar cuando ellos se estan preparando para viajar a Nueva York, el tour bus ya quedando atrás—porque bueno, nadie quiere volver a revivir semanas parecidas a las pasadas, no con un malhumorado Ross. Absolutamente no—. Naturalmente ellos hablan y hacen planes para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ross, no es nada muy concreto, pero al menos es algo y Ross puede respirar tranquilo, a sabiendas de que al menos por ahora no tendrá que estar apartado nuevamente por semanas de Laura, no se permite pensar en el momento en que deban continuar con el tour en Europa (su primer concierto es en Marsella y Ross no puede negar que se siente emocionado, pero hay más cosas en medio y van a ser meses antes de poder volver tranquilamente a casa—sin incluir las semanas que tendrá que viajar para grabar la película será un viaje de puro trabajo en esa ocasión—) y en cierto punto esta bien, Ross no quiere tener que pensar en las consecuencias aún. No ahora, definitivamente no.

Es una despedida un poco como diferente, no como la última vez (ellos prometiendo al otro verse lo más pronto posible, cosa que por poco no sucede) ya que ellos se verán de nuevo en solo un par de días, por lo que solo hay besos y sonrisas tontas, con Rydel llevando a Laura al aeropuerto, conscientes de que es la mejor opción porque Ross sinceramente lo que menos desea es que Laura deje su lado y probablemente esta exagerando—muy seguramente—al querer que Laura simplemente desista de su viaje y se quede, sin embargo; _trabajo, trabajo, trabajo._ Y ellos son adultos responsables.

Todo es calmado cuando estan de vuelta en eso, con Ross más tranquilo consigo mismo, habiendo pasado las mejores vacaciones en meses incluso cuando su familia estuvo golpeándole las bolas a Ross y cuestionando acerca de su relación con Laura, no hubo respuesta, ellos son simple y sencillamente mejores amigos y es todo por lo que las demás personas a parte de ellos mismos deben preocuparse, Ross se los hizo saber y parecieron comprenderlo porque no hubo más de esas preguntas (gracias, gracias).

*****

Los dos días pasas prácticamente volando y pronto ellos se encuentran tomando un vuelo a Las Vegas con un Ross extremadamente hiperactivo porque bueno, ¿veintidós? Completamente increíble.

Ross hace su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse en su asiento durante todo el vuelo que parece durar una eternidad (la mujer a su lado parece bastante desesperada), así que no es en absoluto una sorpresa cuando Ross corre lejos fuera del aeropuerto y salta en el auto en el que ya Jared lo espera—Ross está tan agradecido porque no haya fans ni paps—el hombre niega con la cabeza, pero tiene una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, a Ross le encanta.

"¿Como fue el viaje compañero?" Pregunta Ross , un poco bastante animado, con sus piernas rebotando con impaciencia. No permite que Jared responda. "El mio fue bien, bien. Demasiado largo, estoy cansado, ¿crees que podamos ir a Starbucks antes de ir al hotel? Necesito café antes de—"

"Calmate, amigo." Jared dice, su tono lento y suave mientras se voltea para mirar a Ross, la sonrisa aun en su rostro. "¿Has dormido siquiera?" Ross no responde. Pero por supuesto que no ha dormido, como hacerlo cuando tienen una celebración de cumpleaños por delante, con sus hermanos y mejores amigos haciendole compañia. ¿Dormir? Es algo que está más que sobrevalorado. "Okey, lo capto. Voy a dejarte en el hotel y buscaré tu café después, ¿de acuerdo?" Ross simplemente asiente, incluso cuando no se encuentra completamente de acuerdo. No se lo hace saber a Jared porque el hombre tiene razón y luce un poco como—¿preocupado?—por la manera ansiosamente desesperada en que Ross se mueve en la parte trasera del auto. "Además tienes a Raini y Calum esperando por ti." Entonces bueno, ahora ir al hotel no suena tan aburrido como hace un instante.

El camino es lento y silencioso, pero no aburrido, con Ross viendo tranquilo por la ventana, ahora sintiéndose un poco más relajado y vestigios de sueño apoderándose poco a poco de su cuerpo, volviéndolo lánguido.

Ross no puede dejar de pensar en lo diferente que será esta celebración, antes no tuvo a sus mejores amigos y ellos siempre logran ponerlo de mejor humor, será increíble, Ross piensa mientras se detienen en el estacionamiento del enorme hotel. Suspira feliz. Está ahí y un cumpleaños nunca se había sentido tan bien, no desde que su madre murió. Ross niega física y mentalmente, no dispuesto a dañarse el humor con tristes recuerdos que no logran más que abatirlo fácilmente.

"¿Sabes el número de habitación?" Jared inquiere, entretanto sacando una bolsa de la cajuela, Ross la atrapa delicadamente consciente de que debe ser el traje que usará el día siguiente.

"Absolutamente." Responde cantarín, haciendo su camino hacia el ascensor. "Te veré en un rato entonces." Y es todo para ellos dos antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cierren.

*****

Raini no, ella definitivamente no—de ninguna maldita manera—solo no y no. Ross bufa pesadamente, por fin dejándose caer de espalda contra su cama, el mullido colchón acariciando sus músculos, lo que se siente malditamente bien ya que Ross esta putamente tenso y su mejor amiga—Raini—tiene todo que ver en eso.

Él la ama, Ross real, realmente ama a Raini Rodríguez, su mejor amiga desde hace varios años, sin embargo ahora mismo como que quiere mucho encerrarla en una cámara a prueba de sonido—el estudio incluso—y dejarla allí lo suficiente hasta que aprenda que debe dejar de hablar cuando Ross está bufando y rodando demasiado los ojos (en definitiva, señal para que le dejen de joder las putas bolas). Así que de acuerdo, las últimas dos horas se basaron prácticamente en Raini recitando una cátedra sobre las definiciones de amor y estar enamorado (cosas que a Ross definitivamente no le interesa en absoluto), además de un Calum que no paró de reírse todo el tiempo.

Ross ama a sus amigos pero malditamente no, él no necesita a ellos tratando también de averiguar la clase de relación que están llevando Ross y Laura ( _¿por qué tan interesados incluso?_ ) Ross incluso cree que Calum y Raini sospechan sobre él follando a Laura, no obstante, de los labios de Ross no va a salir ni una sola palabra, hay cosas que quiere guardar para sí mismo, está siendo la primera en la lista.

Bufa nuevamente a pesar de que se encuentra solo y un poco cansado, pero no va a dormir, nope, es algo que continúa estando sobrevalorado y Ross tiene un cumpleaños por delante y un show de año nuevo después.

Se pone de pie justo a tiempo para escuchar el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse. Ross frunce el ceño, ¿no se supone que Jared volvería hasta el día siguiente? Y Ross ni siquiera ha visto a sus hermanos, pero sabe que se encuentran por ahí revoloteando entre bebidas y flores antes de sumergirse en lo importante. Está a punto de hablar cuando una voz jodidamente familiar llena el silencio dejándolo con la boca abierta, palabras ahogándose en su garganta.

"¡Bebé!" La voz de Laura chilla, cortando el aire de la habitación al atravesar la puerta, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose en una ligera sonrisa cuando sus ojos captan los de Ross.

Ámbar y café haciendo lo suyo.

"Llegaste antes." Ross respira en voz baja, permitiéndose sonreír luego de que pasan unos segundos, cayendo en la cuenta de la real presencia de Laura en la habitación (quien no se suponía que estaría ahí hasta el día siguiente).

"Si," Laura acepta, dientes aprisionando rudamente su labio inferior, estos dejando una marca cuando se apartan. "Tengo algo que hacer antes, pero estaré libre en un par de horas y haremos lo que quieras."

"No creo que pueda esperar," Ross asegura, empezando a avanzar hacia la castaña, pupilas dilatándose un poco más con la cercanía.

Laura ni siquiera se inmuta, dejando la maleta de lado y avanzando el doble de rápido que Ross, prácticamente saltando sobre él cuando tiene la oportunidad, Ross es real, realmente suertudo al atraparla, los brazos de Laura inmediatamente envolviendose en su cuello entretanto sus piernas aferrándose a la cintura del rubio.

"¿Cómo siquiera te extraño por, casi dos putos días?" Laura gruñe con sus labios rozando la mejilla de Ross. "Malditamente ridículo en realidad."

"Un poco, sí," habla Ross, por fin reaccionando a Laura en la habitación y Laura abrazada a su cuerpo. Suelta una bocanada de aire, casi de inmediato frotando su nariz en el cuello de Laura—siente más que ve la sonrisa de Laura mientras está enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Ross, tirando de él ligeramente.

"Voy a irme, necesito ha—" Laura intenta, pero Ross la detiene al presionar sus labios contra los contrarios, Laura chillando ante el contacto, un segundo antes de responder el beso.

"Diez minutos," Ross masculla gravemente, al mismo tiempo haciendo su camino hacia la cama.

"Ross," Laura advierte, jalando el cabello de el rubio para que enfoque su mirada en ella, Ross lo hace a regañadientes. "Voy a llegar tarde y esto es imp—"

"Cinco." Es todo lo Ross acepta, lanzando a Laura contra la cama.

**-*-**

Escucha el suspiro de Laura e inevitablemente sonríe a medida que continúa repartiendo besos en la cara interna de los muslos de la castaña, la piel tersa haciendo cosquillear sus labios ante el contacto.

"Ross," Laura jadea en un suspiro, sin aliento, sujetando apenas el cabello de Ross, "Amor, rápido. Tengo que irme." Ross gruñe, porque mierda si, están cortos de tiempo y tristemente no hay espacio para juegos previos, por lo que simplemente se estira y alcanza el condón que dejó antes sobre el colchón, es rápido a la hora de enfundar su pene con el látex, y en pocos segundos se está inclinando sobre Laura, labios a centímetros.

"Mierda, necesito besarte tanto," Ross apenas alcanza a picotear sus labios antes de tener a Laura moviéndose desesperada bajo su cuerpo.

"Vamos, vamos. Fóllame ya," pide quejica. Ross lo concede, una sonrisa maliciosa apareciendo en sus labios a medida que penetra a la castaña sin premura, un resoplido escapando de sus finos labios hinchados cuando las paredes de Laura se aprietan a su alrededor. Nunca la acción dejará de sentirse como demasiado.

"Uff," Ross resopla, sus manos apretando fuertemente las caderas de la castaña para mantenerla en su sitio, sabedor de las posibles marcas que surcaran la blanquecina piel de Laura, no podría importarle menos, incluso estaría encantado de admitir lo mucho adora que estén ahí.

La espalda de Laura se arquea, de alguna forma permitiendo a Ross ir más profundo, deliciosamente profundo.

*****

El día en cuestión empieza bien, muy bien en realidad. Todos desayunan en un lugar cerca del hotel, es pequeño y bastante privado, pero se encuentran en Las Vegas, por lo que eso no es mucho y bueno, es una suerte que no haya fans, pero Ross pudo ver algunos paparazzis rondando cuando Jared los dejo ahí (tonto Ratliff por haber twitteado su próxima ubicación. Gracias por la felicitación, pero jodidamente estúpido todo lo demás).

Ross se ha vuelto un poco más que experto en ignorar las preguntas incómodas y la luz cegadora de los flashes, prácticamente se obligó a eso desde que los rumores de una relación con Laura se volvieron más intensos y bueno, Ross es consciente de que tienen un punto (él ya no sale de fiesta todos los días y no se le ve con una chica diferente cada vez. Además—posiblemente—Ross y Laura a veces son un poco—más que demasiado—cariñosos en Twitter, aunque nada muy profundo o complejo) sin embargo ellos deberían dejar de tratar tan duro por eso. Son solo amigos y no tendría porque cambiar de alguna manera. Es realmente incómodo que traten de forzar las cosas con artículos y esas mierdas, que lo único que logran es volver las cosas de una u otra manera incómodas. Gracias al cielo porque Ross y Laura aprendieron a lidiar con eso.

Las chicas son las primeras en retirarse, Rydel, Raini y Vanni prácticamente arrastrando a Laura cuando Ross no quería dejarla ir (¿que puede decir? Es su cumpleaños y quiere cariñitos. Completamente normal), sin embargo el poder de las chicas y toda esa mierda.

"Hay que beber," es lo primero que Rocky suelta luego de que han visto a las chicas marcharse.

"Me leíste el maldito pensamiento." Calum apoya y ya, así de simple ellos caminan de vuelta al hotel ignorando el alboroto de flashes y bullicio a su alrededor. ¿De donde carajos salen tantos putos paps? Ross no quiere una respuesta.

El bar está lo suficientemente lleno incluso cuando no es ni medio día, pero de nuevo; Las Vegas. Y es todo lo que se necesita para que Ross desee estar malditamente ebrio, sin embargo; _fiesta, fiesta, fiesta_. Necesita estar al menos la mitad de lucido si quiere terminar completamente bien la noche, incluso si sólo obtiene una mamada, Ross no va a quejarse de ninguna manera cuando su mejor amiga es jodidamente experta en eso.

*****

Ellos ni siquiera hablan de lo que Laura y las chicas estuvieron haciendo antes, sin importar lo mucho que Ross se muere por saber, él no pregunta nada, además Laura no parece como que quisiera muchas preguntas.

No obstante, pasan el resto del día en la habitación sin mucho que hacer además de beber—expectantes de lo que la noche promete—Ross al menos no puede evitarlo, pero tampoco es como si hiciera un esfuerzo muy grande para eso, no tiene porque, es su cumpleaños y sencillamente quiere hacerlo, eso es todo.

Laura toma asiento entre las piernas de Ross, su espalda contra el pecho del rubio mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás, está quedando contra el hombro de Ross. Ella sonríe antes de levantarse apenas un poco para chupar una marca al final de la línea mandibular de Ross.

"¿Lo hacemos al mismo tiempo?" Laura pregunta, una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios. Ross ama eso, por lo que lentamente asiente a medida que toma su celular que Laura le está ofreciendo. "¿Por que si quiera estamos a punto de hacer esto?"

Ross se encoge de hombros. "¿Nos gusta agitar a los fans?" Ofrece en respuesta, lo que provoca que Laura ria y se pegue más contra el pecho de Ross, verdaderamente conveniente.

Entra en la aplicación de Twitter inmediatamente sabiendo que va a twittear y lo que aquello provocará. ¿Hacer cosas tontas? Ross y Laura ciertamente aman hacer eso.

"Ahora," Laura dice y es todo, con Ross presionando ligeramente el pequeño punto azul y en pocos segundos el tweet apareciendo justo sobre el mismo que Laura acaba de twittear.

Ross da like al tweet de Laura y casi accidentalmente está entrando a ver las respuestas de los fans; demasiadas para los pocos segundos que lleva de estar ahí.

Ve uno en especial que llama su atención.

Quiere responder, ciertamente está a punto de hacerlo pero Laura es una espléndida distracción, mucho más cuando se cierne sobre Ross y está, descaradamente, acariciando su pene.

"Pon tu atención en mi, amor," Laura habla, su tono bajo y la manera en que muerde apenas su labio inferior y mira directamente a los ojos de Ross, tan brillantes y dilatándose, logrando que luzca peligrosamente sexy.

"Ah," Ross jadea un poco aturdido, las caricias sobre su pene volviendolo tonto y bastante lento. Laura sonríe, grande y resplandeciente, sentándose a horcadas sobre Ross e inclinándose lo suficiente para respirar en su cuello.

"Quiero que folles mi boca," murmura lasciva. "Tan rico, bebé—Tu pene en mi boca sabe tan, tan bien. Lo amo en realidad," Laura pronuncia ligeramente mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Ross mientras empieza con movimientos de caderas que no logran más que endurecer el pene del rubio.

Ni siquiera espera por una respuesta, halando la pijama de Ross junto con su boxer e inclinándose, Ross jadea al sentir la respiración de Laura en su ingle, su pene endureciendose más con la ligera rozadura de aire.

Laura mira una última vez a Ross antes de envolver sus labios en el glande, su lengua delineando la hendidura, cosa que logra retorcer a Ross, quien lleva sus manos hacia el cabello de Laura, no hace presión sin embargo, la pequeña mano de Laura recorriendo el falo y ejerciendo un poco de presión en la prominente vena cuando sube y baja. Ross gruñe, su cabeza cayendo hacia un lado con cada engullida imposiblemente honda de su pene, el calor envolviendo abruma—deliciosamente.

Levanta su pelvis lo suficiente para que Laura pueda sostener toda su longitud, la castaña jadea, sus ojos brillantes por lágrimas pero Ross jura que puede verla sonreír por sobre eso, la manera en que sus ojos centellean con cada movimiento, la forma de ahuecar sus mejillas que vuelve loco a Ross, conociendola sabedora de lo muy afectado que Ross se siente.

Aprieta sus manos en el cabello de Laura cuando siente la conocida sensación en la base de su estómago, informándole silenciosamente a Laura que esta a punto de venirse, ganándose presión más fuerte y dientes raspando suave mientras el glande es acariciado por la habilidosa lengua de la castaña, con una efusividad imposible de soportar.

Ross gruñe fuertemente cuando se viene, liberando todo su semen en la—obscena—boca de Laura, quien lo traga completo y continua chupando, torturando un poco a Ross, hasta que no queda nada más.

Acomoda el pene de Ross en su ropa y con ayuda de ambas manos se yergue lo suficiente para presionar castamente sus labios contra los de Ross.

"Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te haya gustado tu primer regalo, amor." Ross asiente, posiblemente delirando por la espera de lo demás.

*****

Ross se mira una vez más en el espejo, da una vuelta hasta quedar de nuevo frente al cristal, acomodando un poco el cuello de su traje de manera que luzca un poco menos formal, dejando sus clavículas más a la vista. Perfecto.

Sacude las mangas y tira las solapas levemente para seguido abrochar un botón y dar por terminado su trabajo en eso. Su traje luciendo impoluto.

Prende un cigarrillo (lleva todo el día deseando hacerlo) y está a punto de agarrar la copa de champaña que sirvió antes de empezar a vestirse, pero la reciente notificación en su celular lo impide, por lo que desvía un poco se mano para alcanzar el aparato, encontrando una notificación de Twitter de Laura.

La sonrisa en su rostro es tan normal que ni siquiera se inmuta, incluso cuando esta se vuelve más grande al leer lo que su mejor amiga ( _sonriendo imposiblemente más al ver la nueva foto de perfil de Laura, usando sus regalos de navidad_ ), la mejor persona del mundo con-la-que-convenientemente-folla, acaba de twittear tan solo para él.

Le da me gusta y retwittea, declinando la opción de responder al caer en cuenta de que en lo único que piensa como respuesta es bastante obsceno. Sin embargo aprovecha la oportunidad para twittear algo bastante más que necesario.

Vuelve a dejar el aparato en su lugar, seguro de que será una buena idea dejarlo ahí y yendo al balcón una vez que tiene su copa de champaña y dando su primer trago, el líquido burbujeante acariciando sus papilas y dejando un ligero picor en su garganta, podría tomar esto por el resto de su vida, Ross cree (posiblemente nunca jamás).

El viento frío golpea contra su rostro y logra desordenar un poco su cabello, las luces de la ciudad nublándose cada vez que da una calada al cigarrillo y libera el humo. Encorva su cuerpo ligeramente dejando su vista agachada, enfocada en el tráfico de la ciudad, las luces pasando velozmente y perdiéndose en algún punto bajo el puente.

Poco a poco la energía en el cuerpo de Ross enfocándose en un solo punto, asentándose.

Sonríe, pensando en cómo será la noche, con tantas personas que lo quieren a su alrededor y pensar que Ross no tuvo un cumpleaños así desde hace ya irrecordable tiempo le hace agradecer haber twitteado aquello, sin embargo nunca olvidará esa noche ni la contradicción que eran sus sentimientos y como ahora no puede imaginar en tener algo diferente.

Cuando ellos se reúnen en el pasillo, Ross podría jurar que su mandíbula está a punto de chocar contra el suelo por lo abierta que consigue estar al momento en que sus ojos enfocan a Laura, la castaña sonriendo a Rocky, inconsciente de lo impresionado que tiene a Ross.

Es una falda en tubo de color amarillo claro que va desde la mitad del abdomen hasta más arriba de medio muslo, un top, con delgadas tiras color blanco, que resalta sus senos y deja a la vista aquellas clavículas en las que Ross tanto ama dejar marcas—practicamente se esta resistiendo a no ir y pintar la primera de la noche—sus piernas luciendo imposiblemente largas y Laura está un poco más alta con los enormes tacones dorados, y ni siquiera hablar de su cabello, el cual ahora está cortado por sobre sus hombros y un poco más oscuro que antes, no mucho en realidad. 

Quiere decir algo, lo que sea, o todo porque justo ahora su cabeza se esta llenando de halagos malditamente estúpidos y simplemente siente que debería dejarlos salir todo de una vez o posiblemente va a volverse loco, pero —

"Creo que alguien necesita un balde para recoger la baba," Rydel burla, Ross se sobresalta al escuchar las carcajadas a su alrededor pero en lo único que él real, realmente puede, y quiere, enfocarse es en Laura, quien ahora lo mira mordiendo furiosamente su sonrisa Ross se siente tentado a decirle que no lo haga, sin embargo logra sobreponerse al arañazo en su pecho que le dice que lo haga.

"Debemos tomarnos las fotos antes de ir al casino ¿bien?" Ross solo asiente, haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza y estirando su mano apenas, indicando a Laura que se acerque, quien no tarda mucho en hacerlo. Ellos acoplándose al otro con una extraña facilidad.

Ross incluso siente la mirada de sus amigos y hermanos cuando su mano rodea, instintivamente, la cintura de Laura y aprieta su costado más contra el de la castaña (si, ella aún lo es). Los ignora sin esfuerzo alguno y en lugar hace lo suyo y sube al ascensor que acaba de llegar.

"Estabas fumando." Laura afirma, más que pregunta cuando están a punto de entrar en la sala donde serán tomadas las fotos.

"Lo necesitaba para soportar la noche tranquilamente." Laura asiente pero su sonrisa pierde un poco de brillo además de que aparta su mirada de Ross. "Fue solo medio, me deshice de lo demás." No recibe más que otro vago asentimiento por lo que es inevitable no sentirse fácilmente frustrado— _Laura lo vuelve débil_ , que puede decir—, así que deja a Ryland y Raini pasar primero hasta que ellos estan solos, aprovechando el momento para llevar a Laura a un lugar más alejado. "Mira," dice Ross suavemente, pero prácticamente puede sentir su propia desesperación ir en aumento, "se lo que prometí y juro que lo haré. Simplemente sentí que necesitaba ese momento, ¿sabes? Un real punto de cierre. Esta putamente terminado ¿okey?" Laura suspira pesadamente antes de brindar una mirada a Ross.

"No tienes que prometer nada, es siempre tu decis—"

"No. No." Ross se apresura a hablar negando repetidamente con la cabeza mientras sujeta a Laura por las mejillas. "Se que hablaste con Rydel y te preocupaste por la alarmante cantidad de cigarrillos que fume durante las primeras semanas del tour. Fue una mierda, malditamente lo se. Y tampoco lo quiero, no lo haré." Termina jadeante, un hilo desesperado tensandose en su pecho.

Por fin, Laura sonríe bastante más efusivamente que minutos atrás.

"Bien. Bien, sí." Sus labios se presionan contra los de la castaña ligeramente antes de ser invadidos por su propia efusiva sonrisa. "Vamos ahora." Ross acepta, jalando la mano de Laura hacia el salón.

El lugar es estúpidamente grande, con paredes azul rey manchadas ligeramente con lo que parecen ser flores y decoraciones doradas y azul cielo alrededor, todo muy en contraste.

Ellos son bastante versátiles a la hora de escoger el lugar y los colores que quieren, pero el dorado siempre es predominante ya que de alguna manera resalta todo y lo vuelve más sofisticado incluso cuando no lo es. Sin embargo, mientras están tomándose las fotos, posando y yendo de un lugar al otro para lograr variedad de imágenes, Ross puede jurar que el brillo en la habitación es solo Laura, lo es en realidad. Porque ella es sol y una mezcla de colores, posiblemente un arcoiris y Ross nunca ha llegado a ver el negro en ella, tampoco quisiera.

Su mirada está constantemente enfocada en Laura y obtiene varios regaños por eso, y él fotógrafo tiene el derecho, el hombre simplemente esta haciendo su trabajo y Ross lo esta poniendo un poco más difícil de en lo que realmente es, Ross piensa que toda la culpa debería ser imputada en Laura por brillar tan cegadoramente tanto y tener atraído a Ross como una polilla.

"Las últimas," el fotógrafo exclama con pesadez mirando a Ross de mala manera, este simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

Termina con su mano alrededor de la cintura de Laura, está siendo su primera foto juntos en lo que va de la sección, tiene a Raini a su lado derecho, por lo que Ross de igual manera rodea la cintura de su, también, mejor amiga y sonríe justo a tiempo antes de que el obturador sea presionado y el flash llegue a ellos.

La última foto es un poco rara, con Raini abrazada a Ryland y Calum y Rocky aferrados al otro de una manera bastantes graciosa. "Esta será la mejor foto del puto mundo," Rocky exclama, sonriendo con dientes perlados.

Las risas estallan alrededor ya que todos son conscientes del notablemente comienzo de ebriedad de Rocky, al parecer alguien no pudo detenerse.

Es como un resorte, a un segundo está riendo y al siguiente Laura es todo lo que siente y ve, con sonrisa resplandeciente y una mano intentando cubrir las carcajadas que la castaña intenta evitar, Ross la detiene ganándose una mirada desconcertada y en ese momento lo único que atina a hacer es encogerse de hombros y sonreír; suficiente porque Laura está sonriendo y apretando con ligeros dedos el costado de Ross, sonríe un poco más solo por el gesto y de alguna manera termina inclinando la cabeza hasta rozar con sus labios el lóbulo de Laura, ignorando las miradas que probablemente se encuentran escrutándolos en el momento. Inspira hondo, el aroma de Laura invadiendo sus fosas nasales y siendo inusualmente abrumador, pero a Ross no deja de gustarle más de lo que llegaría a admitir.

"Estas hermosa," consigue susurrar en un suspiro, antes de disimuladamente tirar del lóbulo con sus dientes y volver a erguirse, sus ojos nunca dejando el rostro de Laura, la sonrisa en su rostro siendo aquella de la que solo Laura tiene conocimiento.

Entonces el obturador suena y el flash le sigue sumiso y probablemente Ross no debería estar sorprendido por la forma en que el rostro de Laura se ilumina y la hace lucir más sublime de lo usual, sin embargo Ross lo está y bien, ha soportado mucho en lo que va de la noche y necesita un trago malditamente ya.

"¡Casino!" Se encuentra gritando con entusiasmo y tiene a Rocky uniéndose rápidamente pierde el calor de Laura y cuando puede localizarla la ve riendo mientras camina con las demás chicas, Ross niega escondiendo la sonrisa y se concentra en sostener a Rocky que ahora se cuelga pesadamente de su cuello.

"Te amo tanto, hermano," Rocky dice, arrastrando duramente las palabras, tal vez bebió más cuando estaban todos distraídos, Ross se pregunta aunque sabe que no obtendrá una respuesta, sin embargo, se cuelga a Rocky al cuello y avanza su camino hasta el ascensor, prometiendose que esa será una de las mejore noches de su vida.

*****

Bastante que tenía razón, ha sido una jodidamente buena noche hasta el momento, los chicos jugaron un poco en algunas máquinas y mesas—con Riker siendo el único ganador—y tienen un constante flujo de bebidas que va cambiado cada vez, Ross está bastante achispado y ahora están haciendo su camino a la discoteca donde las chicas fueron hace un par de horas, Ross intenta no pensar mucho en ello porque siente que lo carcome un poco cada vez, y querer estar pendiente de lo que hace Laura o de cómo se encuentra no es una buena cosa, si es que incluso lo es.

Es raro y lo incómoda si es que lo piensa demasiado, pero justo ahora, con varios tragos encima y una sonrisa constante en su rostro, Ross cree que su única verdadera preocupación será encontrar a las chicas, así que no pierde tiempo y una vez que están en el ascensor se encuentra buscando por su celular en cada bolsillo (él ciertamente trato de dejarlo en la habitación, pero pensó en que algo importante podría ocurrir y bueno, al final buena idea el encarte) hasta que lo encuentra en su pantalón. Es rápido a la hora de enviar el mensaje a Laura y no espera a recibir una respuesta.

_-Estamos subiendo, esperanos fuera, al menos yo necesito besarte malditamente ya.!_

Está incluso orgulloso de lo que escribió porque fue totalmente sincero y Ross casi nunca tiene pelos en la lengua tampoco.

Dicho y hecho, cuando llegan al Club Laura los encuentra y tras indicarle a los demás su mesa, tira de Ross hacia el lado contrario a donde deberían dirigirse.

Su espalda se estampa contra una pared y las delicadas manos de Laura se aferran a sus solapas, tirando apenas suficiente para tener a Ross inclinado con sus labios encontrándose a mitad de camino. El beso es rápido y fogoso, Laura apenas deja a Ross tiempo de responder antes de arañar con sus dientes el labio inferior y alejarse agitada.

"Yo también lo necesitaba," es lo único que la castaña logra decir antes de que sea Ross quien se lance a besarla.

Cuando vuelven con los chicos parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo porque todos están sonriendo demasiado y bailando tontamente, aunque probablemente lo fue ya que ahora Ross tiene los labios hinchados y algo irritados por la cantidad de besos que compartió con Laura y ciertamente ahora su mejor amiga tiene una marca a juego con la suya al final de su línea mandibular, por lo que al parecer sí, ellos tardaron más de lo esperado, pero ninguno parece notar mucho su presencia ahora que han vuelto y Ross realmente lo prefiere de esa manera.

Lleva a Laura hasta la barra y esta termina con la espalda pegada a la dura y fría superficie mientras tiene a Ross en todo el frente.

"¿Como te la estás pasando?" Laura pregunta por sobre la música, sus palabras ahora un poco arrastradas.

"Increíble," Ross dice al tiempo que llama al barman y pide una botella de agua. No tardan más que unos segundos en volver con la botella y pronto Ross está desenroscando la tapa y tendiendo la botella a Laura que lo mira con cejas fruncidas, Ross respira hondo pero esta divertido, debe ser producto de los tragos, Ross asegura.

"Bebe esto, querrás estar bastante más lúcida cuando vayamos a la habitación." Ross explica, sus labios rozando la oreja de Laura al hablar, Ross prácticamente pueda sentirla temblar cuando lo hace.

" _¿Ah si?_ " Laura tiene una ceja arqueada pero las comisuras de sus labios se encuentran hacia arriba. Ross asiente. "Bueno," hay una relamida de labios de parte de Laura mientras presiona levemente su dedo contra el pecho de Ross, "supongo que es algo a lo que no puedo negarme si las órdenes terminan por ser extra especiales." El rostro de Ross está teñido en diversión mientras los labios de Laura se envuelven alrededor de la botella y ella de un momento a otro está simulando una mamada y bueno, Ross es humano y al parecer su pene tiene vida propia ya que está empezando a ponerse duro.

"Eso es malditamente obsceno." Masculla, Laura ríe.

"Te encanta." Ella dice segura de eso, Ross quiere golpear su cabeza contra la barra por ser tan malditamente obvio, así que responde simplemente.

"Absolutamente." Y ellos se sonríen y Ross bebe un poco más porque no lo ha hecho lo suficiente.

En algún punto de la noche entre las bebidas y el baile y el sudor y un montón de risas, de todos juntos— el olor a flores mezclados con alcohol, y los brillos que lanzaron cuando uno de los camareros los ofreció—Ross le pregunta a Laura si pueden irse de una vez.

"¿Está bien irse de tu propia celebración de cumpleaños?" Laura cuestiona algo desconcertada.

Ross mira detenidamente alrededor durante unos pocos segundos. "Lo es si los demás pueden divertirse por su cuenta." Y bien, eso es todo lo que, al parecer, ellos necesita ya que se están yendo sin avisar a los demás. Y prácticamente corriendo alrededor y besándose, delineando las curvas del otro sobre la ropa e ignorando a las demás personas, sumidos en su propio mundo. Y de pronto se encuentran subiendo las escaleras porque el ascensor parece muy aburrido y ellos estan totalmente llenos de energía.

Y aunque Ross intenta dejar de besar a Laura, para lograr subir más rápido a la habitación y poder culminar la noche de la mejor manera, él simplemente no puede porque besar a Laura es adictivo y pareciera que los labios de su mejor amiga claman por los propios como si de un imán se tratara. Y Ross solo les da el gusto porque es su cumpleaños y quiere complacerse en cada puta cosa.

Llegan a la habitación justo a tiempo para que el top de Laura caiga al suelo, hay una enorme—bobalicona sonrisa en los labios de Ross y tiene los brazos de Laura alrededor de su cuello. Sus cabeza inclinándose a tiempo para que sus labios se encuentren nuevamente con los de Laura, en un beso más movido y por consiguiente descontrolado y terminan con una fina línea de saliva y un chasquido. Los senos de Laura rozándose contra la camisa de Ross.

Respiraciones agitadas se mezclan a medida que las ropas van perdiéndose, y los besos van cambiando de lugar, Ross apenas puede dejar de acariciar a Laura, con su cuerpo cerniéndose sobre la castaña haciéndola lucir más pequeña de lo que en realidad es, Laura sonríe cuando sus ojos encuentran los de Ross, y corta la poca distancia existente, susurrando sobre los labios de Ross: "Veamos de que tanto nos va a servir este nivel de sobriedad," sonríe mordiendo una esquina de su labio inferior. "Te voy a complacer de la mejor manera posible, amor." Termina, sus ojos iluminando todo y su mano apretando el pene de Ross.

Y la sonrisa de Ross se vuelve incluso más grande cuando vuelve a besar a Laura, acoplándose fácilmente a la castaña mientras termina de quitar aquella falda sin evitar tocar su piel, leves roces que dejan un extraño picor en su manos, aunque más como un hormigueo para nada molesto. La mano de Laura jamás deja el pene de Ross, no inclusive cuando están incómodamente haciendo su camino a la cama. 

"Quiero que me montes," Ross habla en un gruñido, sus manos apretando la cadera de Laura, posiblemente dejando violáceos hematomas; solo para la vista de Ross.

"Necesito hacerlo," Laura espeta segura, apretando una última vez la polla de Ross antes de pararse en sus rodillas y estirarse para alcanzar el condón que Ross tiene sobre su pecho.

Laura es rápida con sus manos, y malditamente buena a la hora de usarlas, Ross asegura mientras ve a la castaña cubrir su pene con maestría y, en ágiles movimientos veloces, termina por simplemente dejarse caer. El abrumador calor de Laura tomando por sorpresa a Ross.

La cabeza de Laura cae hacia atrás y las palmas de sus manos se presionan contra el abdomen de Ross. "Mi di— _Oh_ ," gime al mover sus caderas. "Me llenas tan bien—Tanto, tan bien que es malditamente aterrador y no podría gustarme más." Laura asegura, aún sin moverse demasiado, los pulgares de Ross trazando formas en la piel de sus muslos.

Son movimientos circulares, que rápidamente empiezan a ser acompañados por jadeos y gemidos roncos y las manos de Ross siguiendo los movimientos de Laura, cada vez un poco más rápidos y desesperados.

"Vamos, hazlo." Ross anima con una sonrisa rígida en su rostro.

Laura asiente, momentáneamente abriendo sus ojos mientras se acopla, guiña un ojo a Ross cuando se levanta, entonces sus manos se aprietan con más fuerza contra el abdomen de Ross, quien inspira hondo, casi al mismo tiempo de la castaña, mientras esta hace lo propio dejando a Ross introducirse nuevamente en su interior

Y, de pronto, el aire huele a menta y cerezas y Ross está seguro que es todo Laura porque esta bastante obsesionado con su olor, pero también hay algo un poco denso entorno a ellos, solo que Ross se encuentra demasiado ensimismado en el cuerpo de Laura como para interesarse, en la forma en que las manos de la castaña se tensan contra el cuerpo de Ross y ejercen presión cuando esta se impulsa, llevandose el aire de Ross consigue con cada exhalación

Comparten gemidos y besos, y Ross ama cuando Laura termina sobre él sin aliento y respira sobre los labios de Ross, o cuando de un momento a otro empieza a susurrar palabras ininteligibles contra los mismos antes de besarlo lánguidamente, a medida que con su dedo índice delinea las ligeras curvaturas en los brazos y pecho del rubio.

El silencio que se sume sobre ellos es bastante cómodo y Ross aprovecha eso para cambiar los roles, y ahora es él quien está sobre Laura, quien tiene los ojos cerrados apenas ligeramente y su rostro luce imperturbable cuando Ross besa en medio de su abdomen.

"Deberíamos salir," Ross dice de pronto, cuando ha recuperado el habla y la pasada—imperceptible— pesadez se ha desvanecido por completo.

Laura ríe perezosamente. "Siendo sincera, amor, no creo que pueda moverme pronto."

"Quiero que salgamos," Ross dice, ahora succionando marcas en las clavículas de Laura, tantas como no hizo antes. "Hay que comprar frituras y un montón de galletas de chocolate."

"Bien," Laura acepta simplemente, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. "Hay que bañarnos e ir ¿okey?

"Hay que, sí." Se iza apenas los suficiente para besar ligeramente los labios de Laura, antes de ponerse en pie.

Toman un rápido baño juntos ignorando completamente que debería ser raro, pero sin embargo no lo es, no sería posible cuando se conocen tan malditamente bien y han visto cada parte del cuerpo del otro. No cuando Ross se posiciona trás Laura y recoge su cabello para que no se moje, susurrando, suavemente, un _'amo como te queda de esta manera'_ logrando que Laura se sonroje por unos segundos. Y bien, ellos realmente no tienen porque sentirse de alguna extraña manera, definitivamente no—.

*****

La madrugada, es calidad y humedad, con las luces resplandecientes y sonidos provenientes de todos lados y lugares. Murmullos de voces invadiendo sus tímpanos y risas lejanas que no podrían ser más importantes que las suyas mismas, con Ross estirando su mano para atrapar la de Laura y jalandola lo suficiente para que la castaña termine frente a él y poder besarla, lento y suave, sin el afán de algo más.

"¿Por qué me gusta tanto hacer esto contigo?" Es una contrariedad, la forma en que sus palabras suenan realmente no deberían lucir tan bien con la sonrisa de Ross. Laura se encoge de hombros y se acerca para picotear los labios del rubio.

"Memoria muscular, amor, lo vuelve todo un poco más fácil y atrayente." Ross ríe, su cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro en una muda negación sin sentido.

Las manos de Ross rodean la cintura de Laura y con un empujón, Ross termina con la distancia entre ambos. "Eso es tan tontamente cierto que me sorprende," beso. "Ni siquiera debería ser algo en lo que pensar ¿no?" Beso antes de que Laura tenga la oportunidad de responder. "Deberíamos comprar lo que queremos y volver a la habitación. Debemos reforzar esta memoria muscular antes de dormir, convertirla en una cosa."

Al final Ross se encuentra felizmente besando la sonrisa de Laura y de algún modo ahora una de sus manos están entrelazadas y sigue siendo memoria muscular en todo caso.

Están a punto de emprender su camino, cuando a un par de metros pueden ver a algunas chicas que no dejan de mirarlos y hay sonrisas enormes en sus rostros. Ross se lo hace saber a Laura con un leve apretón en su mano. Laura ríe y saluda con su mano, dejando que Ross haga lo mismo antes de jalar la mano del rubio para hacerlos perderse entre el mar de gente que, de pronto, parece haber invadido su alrededor.

Cuando vuelven a la habitación, saltan sobre la desordenada cama y se miran un poco antes de reír y empezar a abrir cada uno de los paquetes.

Es más tarde, cuando hay todo un reguero a su alrededor propio de niños—ellos posiblemente interiormente lo son—, ya que en algún momento y de alguna manera Laura saltó sobre Ross y empezó a besarlo y Ross es más adicto a eso cada vez y no puede dejar ir a Laura. Lo que es todo un problema porque Ross no debería empezar a sentir más de lo necesario por eso.

*****

Riker es el primero en llegar, seguido por Ratliff y Calum, quienes al parecer la resaca no les afecta mucho. Ross bufa cuando se adentran en la habitación sin esperar por una afirmación, sin embargo no está molesto por eso. Restriega sus ojos y se deja caer en uno de los muebles dispuestos en la habitación.

"Eviten hablar demasiado fuerte," pide, seguido de un bosteza. "No quiero que Laura se despierte por su culpa." Riker rueda los ojos, bufando mientras se remueve en el mueble, a diferencia de Calum Y Ratliff que se miran y sonríen, antes de repentinamente, y al mismo tiempo, mirar hacia el celular de Riker, quien a su vez lo está tendiendo hacia Ross.

Ross abre los ojos, sin comprender el porqué de sus amigos (y familia) en la habitación antes de mediodía, necesitando varias respuestas.

"Hay un articulo," Riker responde, aun cuando la pregunta no ha sido formulada, "no se, creí que te gustaría leerlo de una vez." Se encoge ligeramente de hombros, dejando el teléfono descansar en la pequeña mesa de café.

"Tiene que ser bastante malo si es que estan aquí." Dice serio, más de lo que pretendía.

"Nope," Calum espeta infaltimente, acomodando sus pies sobre el mueble, Ross rueda los ojos. "Solo venimos a pedir servicio a la habitación."

"Tienen habitaciones propias."

"Si, pero ya desayunamos allí." Ross ni siquiera refuta, sabedor de la pérdida de tiempo que eso será, en su lugar alcanzando el celular en la mesa, viendo de inmediato un tweet de Entertainment Tonight.

"Lee la nota." Riker sugiere, poniéndose de pie para acercarse al telefono, Ross reprime un gruñido, en su lugar concentrándose en el articulo que acaba de cargarse, sumiendose completamente en ello.

**EXCLUSIVA: Ross Lynch y Laura Marano dando un poco más en Las Vegas.**

_Ross Lynch y Laura Marano fueron vistos a altas horas de la madrugada, luego de haber celebrado el cumpleaños número 22 del vocalista de la banda R5 en uno de los casinos más elegantes  de Las Vegas, recorriendo las calles cerca de su hotel. Los actores de Austin & Ally no fueron discretos a la hora de demostrarse cariño, con abrazos, cojeduras de manos y castos besos._

_Algunas fans que fueron testigos del hecho aseguran que la pareja lucía muy feliz riendo con el otro y, que por esa razón, decidieron no acercarse a perturbar su tranquilidad, sin embargo al ser vistas recibieron ligeros saludos con las manos antes de verlos desaparecer entre algunas personas._

_Desde hace varios meses que se rumorea la posible relación entre los actores quienes a pesar de la insistencia no han dicho nada al respecto, cosa que tiene a los fans de la pareja vuelto locos y rogando por una confirmación, ¿será esto lo que tanto han deseado?_

_Los rumores empezaron cuando por medio de Twitter la actriz y cantante dio a conocer su reciente mudanza, y tan solo minutos después el actor y cantante, tuiteó algo sobre una nueva inesperada compañía, y confirmando la información cuando decidió responder a los tuits de una afortunada fan, con Laura siguiéndolo un poco más tarde._

_Desde eso las cosas han venido cambiando y la pareja parece que ha dejado la amistad de lado desde que se han mostrado interesados de alguna manera un poco más_ **_¿personal?_** _por el otro, ya sea con tuits o incluso cuando dejan su casa en Beverly Hills y no pueden apartarse del otro._

_Recientemente Rydel Lynch, hermana Ross y amiga de Laura, filtró una foto de la pareja mientras pasaban navidad juntos con la descripción:_ **_'ellos apenas han respirado sobre alguien más'_** _dejando bastante claro que ellos al menos celebraron las fiestas juntos. Los rumores de una relación se han vueltos más fuertes a partir de eso, y añadiendo lo reciente a la lista, no sería una sorpresa que dentro de poco los jóvenes estuvieran confirmando su relación._

_Les deseamos toda la suerte a los fans que llevan bastante tiempo esperando por poder decir ' Raura es real'_

Ross traga saliva, un poco bastante en sus pensamientos, analizando cada palabra que acaba de leer, porque santa maldita mierda, y no es como si fuera algo malo lo que dice el articulo, no lo es en absoluto, es simplemente que ahora que Ross lo piensa un poco más, ellos dejaron que las cosas se salieran un poco de control y ahora no hay demasiado a puertas cerradas, y tal vez Ross no debería preocuparse con ello, pero lo hace porque a pesar de todo hay cosas en juego si es que lo analiza más a fondo.

Tal vez a Laura después de todo no le guste que los rumores de una posible—inexistente—relación entre ellos sean cada vez más fuertes y ahora hay más pruebas para ¿refutarlo? Ciertamente sí.

Ellos realmente nunca han hablado demasiado acerca de eso, los rumores han ido en aumento desde que en la segunda temporada de **Austin & Ally** ellos tuvieron su _"primer beso"_ así que prácticamente crecieron viviendo con rumores, pero de alguna manera era más fácil de sobrellevar cuando aún la serie estaba al aire y ellos tenían bastantes apariciones juntos en un montón de lugares, pero el tiempo pasó y a pesar de que ahora Ross y Laura han vuelto a una rutina—mucho mejor que la antigua, definitivamente—, son adultos y por ende las implicaciones son, de alguna forma, mayores. Hay mucho más que perder y Ross no quiere siquiera pensar en eso.

*****

Cuando Laura se levanta, es notablemente más tarde y ahora todo los chicos están ahí—Ross ni siquiera está seguro cómo es que aquello sucedió, pero sin embargo no le molesta como usualmente lo haría—ella saluda animadamente antes de dejarse caer en el mueble al lado de Ross.

"Pensé que no te ibas a despertar nunca," Ross murmura, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Laura, de manera que pueda continuar mirándola libremente. "Estaba empezando a ponerme un poco maniático con las personas aquí."

"No es posible," Laura espeta en voz baja, sobre su aliento, una sonrisa apareciendo lentamente en su rostro.

"Lo es, sí. No es lo mismo si están aquí y todos quieren preguntar sobre lo que estuvimos haciendo luego de irnos." Los ojos de Laura se abren impresionados, Ross ríe ligeramente. "Deberias ver el articulo de Entertaiment Tonight." Él sugiere, Laura niega casi de inmediato.

"Mejor no. No me interesa, amor, tú tampoco deberías hacerlo más, evitaremos varias cosas si me lo preguntas." Las palabras de Laura son suaves, mientras repasa su dedo pulgar por los labios de Ross, el contacto dejando un hormigueo en los mismos. "Pero..." Ross frunce sus labios hasta que logra presionar un beso en el dedo, Laura jadea en medio de su sonrisa, por lo que Ross reprime una carcajada. "... habla un poco sobre ello, el articulo." Ross suspira pesadamente y se endereza y cree que Laura está a punto de alejarse, sin embargo, de alguna extraña manera, la castaña termina con su espalda presionada en el pecho de Ross mientras los brazos de este la rodean. Ross, ciertamente, no quiere indagar acerca de cómo es que llegaron a ese resultado.  

"Lo mismo de siempre," susurra, presionando un beso en la sien de Laura. "Las personas siguen esperando por la confirmación de una relación entre nosotros, y luego de lo de esta madrugada."

"¿Cómo es que saben acerca de eso?" Laura pregunta, desconcertada y Ross se la puede imaginar con las cejas fruncidas, dientes aprisionando el labio superior. Piensa en lo fácil que sería terminar con esos gestos amargos si los demás no estuvieran ahí, ¿por qué incluso no se han ido? Ellos ya obtuvieron lo que querían y lo único que Ross necesita es espacio para poder hablar tranquilamente con Laura, sin sentir que pueden ver a través de ellos, justo como ahora.

Suelta una bocanada de aire y gira levemente la cabeza para ver a Rydel que tiene la mirada fija sobre ellos—por supuesto que lo hace—, pero a Ross no le importa, en cambio sonríe antes de volver a concentrarse en Laura.

"¿Las fans?" Responde luego de pensarlo por varios segundos, su tono es un tanto titubeante ya que no está seguro de nada. Había muchas personas alrededor cuando dejaron el hotel y las fans ni siquiera se acercaron por fotos, así que es incierto todo lo demás, incluso con lo que dice el articulo.

"Como sea, no importa. Hagamos lo mejor ignorandolos y felices todo." Laura dice, alegremente a medida que se voltea para quedar cara a cara con Ross. "Lo hemos venido haciendo bastante bien durante años—mucho más lo últimos meses—, no dejemos que terceros se entrometen, ¿de acuerdo?" Y Ross solo puede asentir y sonreír hacia Laura, conteniendose de acercarse y atrapar los labios de las castaña, lo que es un enorme esfuerzo si es honesto. En cambio para distraerse, estira su mano hasta alcanzar su celular y se lo tiende a Laura, ella lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

Ross se encoge ligeramente de hombros. "Muestrale tu nuevo corte al mundo, merecen verlo de una vez. Les va a encantar tanto como a mi, supongo." Laura se sonroja, sus mejillas adquiriendo un bonito color carmín poco usual que Ross adora, le guiña un ojo a Ross y se prepara para tomar una fotografía. Ross mira embelesado como su mejor amiga posa naturalmente y luego está escribiendo algo, antes de dejar caer el celular a un lado y sonreir imperceptiblemente.

"¿Podemos desayunar ahora, bebé?." Entonces Laura se pone de pie, y Ross va tras ella, fácilmente.

Más tarde, cuando por fin los chicos se han ido—prácticamente Ross tuvo que echarlos, aunque sutilmente—Ross se deja caer nuevamente en el mueble, con la mirada fija en el ventanal que da salida al balcón, demasiado cansado como para salir, incluso cuando necesita un poco de aire fresco. Todo el día en su habitación y una incómoda llamada de su padre no es muy saludable, Ross piensa.

Estira la mano y alcanza su celular, velozmente entrando en su cuenta de Twitter luego de haber cerrado la de Laura. Se desliza por su inicio y notificaciones, retwitteando algunos fan art que llaman su atención, sorprendido por lo ávidos que son los fans a la hora de demostrar sus talentos. Un poco más animado continúa mirando hasta que encuentra la notificación de un tweet de Rydel en el que él y Laura (también una fan) son mencionados. Es una corta cadena que va desde el tweet de Laura, al cual Ross le da me gusta, (si se queda ensimismado mirando la foto, nadie tiene porque enterarse)

Entonces el tweet de la fan.

Y luego hay una respuesta bastante inapropiada por parte de su hermana, porque por supuesto que ella iba a hacerlo (porque ni siquiera respondió la persona que debería haberlo hecho, _aún_ ).

Bufa, rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo, y es que no, Ross no debería estar en absoluto sorprendido, no cuando lleva toda su vida conociendo a su hermana y bueno, ella es bastante Rydel—imprudente, metiche—cuando se lo propone, no obstante, lo está.

Y bueno, Ross tal vez no debería haber twitteado eso, no cuando no es una necesidad, no cuando los fans seguramente van a malinterpretar totalmente el tweet y darle una profundidad que en realidad no tiene.

Pero, justo ahora, lo que los fans puedan pensar es lo que menos le preocupa. Hay cosas que Ross tiene más claras luego de la conversación con Laura, la más importante es que, incluso cuando sus acciones ahora están, de cierto modo, a disponibilidad del público, ellos las pueden tratar como si estuvieran a puertas cerradas, y es, real, realmente todo lo que necesitan.

*****

Todos ellos cenan más temprano de lo normal (conscientes de que luego no tendrán tiempo) y dan un paseo alrededor—evitando a los fans y paps de la mejor manera posible—antes de que los chicos deban ir al _meet &greet _y la prueba de sonido.

Laura, Calum y Raini, no tienen que estar ahí, por lo que dejan el lugar por las siguientes horas y vuelven cuando el equipo se encuentra preparando todo para el último concierto del año.

Ya no hay nervios, sin embargo, si un montón de ansiedad estrangulando sus entrañas que Ross no sabe cómo controlar, esta fuera de sus capacidades y es que, fueron años desde que estuvieron juntos con Calum, Laura y Raini para celebrar año nuevo y Laura y Ross tienen esta clase de ¿acuerdo? (más bien), así que Ross lo único que quiere más que nada, es que llegue la medianoche y obtener su beso de año nuevo (el primero, pero no el único)

Estarán en polos opuestos luego de eso, por lo que Ross pretende aprovechar al máximo las horas después del concierto y antes de que deban tomar un avión en la mañana y, siendo que ellos ni siquiera saben que harán las próximas semanas (al menos no Ross), ya que no hablaron al respecto en ningún momento, sin tiempo para amargarse cualquier momento, y sin tiempo suficiente para conversar justo ahora. Encontraran una solución, Ross piensa, una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios mientras aplasta un cigarrillo que pretendía fumar, no lo necesita cuando tiene a alguien que puede llevarse la ansiedad con solo su propia sonrisa.

Hace su camino a su camerino, tarareando una melodía, en la que ha estado pensando desde hace ya un par de días, y traqueando sus dedos, de pronto se encuentra murmurando pequeños versos que vienen en desorden, Ross hace lo mejor que puede sacando el celular de su bolsillo trasero y abriendo la aplicación de notas, rápidamente tecleando y escribiendo una por una las palabras que simplemente llegan, en primera instancia no tienen sentido, pero Ross cree que una vez que organice sus ideas podría sacar algo bueno de ahí, así que lo guarda justo antes de hacer lo mismo con el aparato, devolviendo este a su lugar, un segundo antes de empujar contra la puerta de su camerino; se queda estático.

Los labios de Ross curvandose hacia arriba en cuanto sus ojos se posan en Laura, quien está de pie frente al espejo cantando una canción, la cual será parte de su próximo álbum, una de las primeras que ha escrito y, la misma de la cual Laura es consciente, es la favorita de Ross.

"Me gusta," Ross habla, justo en el medio de una de las pausas de Laura, si la castaña se sorprende no lo demuestra ni por un segundo, simplemente relaja los hombros y se voltea a mirar a Ross quien ahora está apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, brazos cruzados contra su precios y, la ya constante, sonrisa tirando de sus labios. "Amo la forma en que tus ojos brillan cuando cantas. Es espléndido." Laura se sonroja, levemente, sin embargo niega con la cabeza.

"Tonto," logra pronunciar por sobre su aliento, dientes atacando salvajemente su labio inferior. "¿ Cuanto falta para el concierto?" Cuestiona, avanzando un par de pasos hacia Ross, que hace exactamente lo mismo, ambos encontrándose a mitad de camino.

Los brazos de Ross rodean a Laura y su mejilla se apoya contra la cabeza de la castaña, soltando un suspiro en cuanto siente las manos de Laura acariciando su espalda suavemente, arriba y abajo, el toque siendo etéreo, sin embargo a Ross le gusta de esa manera. Ama los pequeños momentos en que puede estar así con Laura—sintiendo su presencia y pensando en lo mucho que la ha extrañado—mucho más ahora, que es cuando más necesita de esto.

"Como en treinta minutos o algo así, no estoy muy seguro." Manifiesta tranquilo, un suspiro escapando de sus labios en cuanto sus pies empiezan a moverse, hasta que de alguna manera Laura y Ross terminan en uno de los muebles que hay dispuestos en la habitación, pero ellos en ningún momento han dejado de abrazar al otro, incluso cuando la posición en la que ahora se encuentran no es una de las más cómodas existentes.

Se quedan en silencio, con las piernas de Laura rodeando la cintura de Ross y su rostro escondido en el cuello del rubio, brazos envolviendo al otro y respiraciones acompasadas. Ross sabe qué deberían decir algo, o que, al menos él, debería estarse moviendo hacia el escenario, preparándose para la mejor actuación del año, no obstante, moverse lejos de Laura no suena como una opción, por lo menos no en un futuro cercano.

"Ha sido un buen año," Laura menciona, una de sus manos haciendo su camino entre sus cuerpo hasta que la palma queda contra el pecho de Ross. "Más bien los último seis meses, pero vamos, eso es un montón de tiempo," suspira. "Y estamos viviendo juntos, lo que lo hace aún más increíble."

"Verdaderamente, sí," acepta, depositando un beso en el hombro de la castaña. "Nada va a cambiar ¿cierto?" La pregunta no es más que un susurro, Ross ni siquiera está seguro de si Laura ha escuchado hasta que esta se iza para mirarlo; ojos iluminados y labios curvados en una risa muda.

Sus manos acarician las mejillas de Ross. "No hay manera, amor."

"¿Por qué tan segura de eso?" Indaga, sus manos posándose en la cintura de Laura y presionando hasta que logra que la castaña esté más cerca.

Hay un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Laura antes de que esta se incline para depositar un casto beso en los labios de Ross. "Solo confía en mí." Y Ross lo hace completamente. Ciertamente él podría confiarle su vida a Laura si es que ella así se lo pidiera. Hay otro par de minutos en silencio antes de que la voz de Laura resuene en la habitación. "Lo haremos funcionar esta vez—la distancia, digo—." Y antes de que Ross pueda decir cualquier cosa, la puerta está siendo tocada y él está siendo llamado para que suba al escenario. Sin tiempo para nada diferente a un beso de buena suerte y un: "En la azotea." antes de separarse nuevamente, por ahora.

*****

El concierto pasa sin contratiempos.  
Ross siente todo muy intenso cuando suben al escenario, con Riker colgado a su cuello—intentando saltar sobre su espalda—y Ratliff al otro lado de su brazo. 

Hay cierta intensidad diferente a las otras veces, quizás porque es el último día del año o tal vez es solo la imaginación de Ross, pero cree que los fans saltan y gritan más, incluso cuando saludan simplemente con un ruidos (y en coro) " _¡PREPARADOS PARA LA MEJOR NOCHE DE SUS VIDAS!_ " No es nada del otro mundo, pero al parecer lo es para los fans que se agitan revoltosos y Ross esta seguro de que la mayoría estará afónico para cuando el concierto llegue a su fin, eso no debería satisfacerlo de la manera en que lo hace, sin embargo, no puede culparse por estar tan extremadamente activo y entusiasta.

Van a través de un puñado de canciones que cantan a coro con el público y Ross junto a Rocky se encuentran gritando el coro de _Give you my everything_ y de pronto una fan está sobre el escenario y termina lanzándose sobre Rocky, por lo que bueno, estan proximos a terminar el año y Ross piensa que Rocky ya está un poco ebrio en cuanto ve como su hermano sigue el beso que la fan trata de darle, con los gritos ensordecedores en el lugar y la fan está llorando cuando uno de los guardas va por ella, así que Ross ve como la fan llora a pesar de que tiene una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro.

Recuperan la compostura y Ross está a punto de dar pie para comenzar con la última canción del show, cuando la voz de Rydel se hace escuchar a través de su propio micrófono. "Antes de presentar nuestra última canción, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes si es que no han visto nada, lo que espero, porque de otra manera no sería tan emocionante." Rydel respira feliz, entonces vuelve a acercar el micrófono a sus labios y presiona algunas notas en su teclado, antes de "¡Con ustedes, la asombrosa, _Laura Marano_! ¡Wohoo!" La respiración de Ross se atasca en su garganta, sus ojos cayendo sobre Laura en cuanto esta hace su aparición; sus ojos resplandecientes a medida que avanza por el escenario, una de sus manos aferrada a un micrófono mientras que con la otra saluda al público.

"¿Como estan todos? ¿Qué tal va su noche?" Ella pregunta suave, su lengua acariciando las palabras, luciendo bastante cómoda a pesar de los gritos y Ross asegura que incluso escucha varios llantos, sin embargo, está demasiado ensimismado en Laura y su presencia ahí, como para preocuparse por algo más.

Hay respuestas por las cuales Laura sonríe, acercando el micrófono a las personas para entender lo mejor posible. Y esta. naturalmente, brillando cegadoramente, Ross piensa. 

"Me alegra que se lo esten pasando bien, yo estoy feliz de estar aquí también. Gracias a Rydel por sugerirlo y a los chicos por aceptarlo." Ross frunce el ceño, su vista viajando hacia los chicos que parecen ignorar su presencia y que de alguna manera eso fue algo planeado y él no tenía ni idea. No es malo, pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco traicionado, es algo que sencillamente no puede no sentir.

Vuelve a la realidad cuando siente un peso extra en su hombro, una bocanada de aire escapando de sus labios cuando su mirada choca con la de Rocky, ni siquiera sabe cómo es que llego hasta ahí siendo que se encontraba al otro lado del escenario.

"Ross, al igual que ustedes, tampoco lo sabía," sus palabras son arrastradas, seguidas por una estruendosa carcajada, "por lo que muy posible tengamos problemas más tarde, aunque por ahora, a lo que vinimos." De pronto todo empieza a moverse demasiado rápido y todos han empezado a tocar una melodía vagamente familiar para Ross, y él continúa estático en su lugar cuando Laura comienza a cantar, su voz angelical como usual, calmando a la multitud que los rodea, porque Laura esta tocando una de las canciones de su próximo álbum y es la primera vez que los fans van a escucharla.

Por alguna razón Ross no puede moverse hasta que la canción va por la mitad, demasiado embelesado en lo libre que Laura se ve sobre el escenario, bailando junto a los chicos e inclinándose para presionar las manos de los fans y regalando sonrisas amables y coloridas, y hay un segundo, uno en el que Laura se gira y sus miradas chocan, un segundo en que Laura guiña un ojo y lanza un beso hacia Ross, algo que es tan solo de ellos dos—y completamente hermoso—; _Ross no lo querría de otra manera._

Terminan el concierto con _All you have for me_ , la máquina de humo es puesta en marcha y cada uno obtiene un _confetti launcher_ por parte de los chicos del equipo. El lugar se nubla completamente y aprovechan ese momento para liberar todo el confeti y gritar en coro. "¡Feliz año nuevo!" Para seguidamente salir corriendo por el lateral del escenario.

( _ **Confetti launcher** : Lanzador de confeti—se que pude haberlo puesto simplemente así, pero me gusto más de esta forma—_)

Hace calor y Ross jura que nunca ha estado tan sudado en su vida, sin embargo esta sonriendo enormemente al entrar en su camerino, haciendo su camino directo y presionando sus labios contra los de Laura en cuanto le es posible, las castaña jadea, su boca abriéndose lo suficiente para que la lengua de Ross pueda escabullirse dentro de su cavidad bucal y acariciar la lengua ajena. Las manos de Ross presionan las mejillas de Laura mientras esta se sostiene de sus bíceps, apretandolos con cada choque de sus dientes y mordedura de labios. 

Esta sin aliento y sus pulmones arden cuando se separan para respirar, Ross quiere decir algo pero es interrumpido por los ruidos afuera y un estruendoso grito informando que son solo cinco minutos más, Ross ríe, su cabeza yendo de un lado a otro en una negación. "¿Azotea?" Laura pregunta tímida, sus mejillas rojas por quien sabe que.

Logra alcanzar su celular y entrar a twitter, encontrándose con un tweet de la cuenta oficial, está a punto de twitear lo suyo, pero entonces " _¡Tres malditos minutos!_ " Por lo que Ross simplemente retwittea y agarra la mano de Laura a tiempo para arrastrarla por los pasillos hasta el ascensor.

La pierna de Laura rebota ansiosamente mientras esperan su destino. Ross lleva su mano a la espalda baja de la castaña, quien da un respingo—Ross ignora el gesto y empuja a su mejor amiga hasta que estan cara a cara.

El ascensor se abre y Ross besa a Laura. Todo a su alrededor estalla en vítores y las personas allí estan coreando "Feliz año nuevo." Y hay risas sumadas, aplausos estridentes, carcajadas alocadas y todo es asombroso, pero en lo único que Ross puede concentrarse  es en Laura, y los labios de Laura, y suaves manos rozando sus mejillas y Laura susurrando contra sus labios un dulce _"Feliz año nuevo, amor."_ antes de volver a sellar sus labios. Esa siendo la, implícita, promesa de algo que no tiene nombre y Ross no esta seguro de quererle poner, _aún_.


	11. diez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En serio ni siquiera puedo creer que termine este capitulo, pero wow wow, aquí esta y no es de mis preferidos pero es malditamente necesario, al menos el final, así que disfruten y espero no tardar dos mese más en actualizar el ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Ahora es real, y si no quieren leer tofo el capitulo al menos háganlo desde el último *. Del resto, gracias por la espera.

"...así que ahora estás aquí, grabando la que sera tu próxima película, tu próximo éxito." concluye la mujer, una sonrisa leve surcando su rostro. Ross asiente, sus ojos cayendo brevemente sobre su compañera de reparto, Lizz, quien esta sonriendo. "¿Hay algo que extrañes al estar aquí? Digo, estas pasando todos los días con tus compañeros de banda—familia y, solo debes dejarlos para venir aquí a hacer lo tuyo, ¿es raro de alguna manera?"

"Si, es un poco extraño creo, es decir, estamos juntos todo el tiempo durante meses, conociendo nuevos lugares y personas, divirtiéndonos un montón, así que es un cambio un poco brusco tener que dejarlos por semanas y estar aquí sin ninguno de ellos cuando su presencia es una constante en mi vida, sin embargo, me gusta estar en el set, todos son muy agradables conmigo y me hacen sentir bastante cómodo, por lo que no me permito extrañar a los chicos sabiendo que tendremos los siguientes meses juntos." Termina Ross, una de sus manos cepillando su pelo hasta dejarlo un poco más desordenado de lo que estaba. Vagamente recordando la llamada de Rocky en la mañana, diciéndole que necesitaba su amor y cariño, sonrió bastante luego de eso, también extraña a Rocky, él siempre ha sido su favorito, Ross piensa.

"¿Que hay de casa? ¿Echas de menos estar en Los Ángeles mientras te encuentras grabando o concentrado en el tour? ¿Poder tener tiempo para ti mismo en tu casa? Como—¿tu lugar seguro?"

"No, no," dice sonriente. "Justo en este momento no hay nadie allí, así que prefiero estar aquí de cualquier manera, es mucho mejor si soy honesto."

"Lo es, sí," la entrevistadora vuelve a sonreír, levemente mirando hacia atrás, asintiendo antes de llevar su mirada nuevamente a Ross. "Una última pregunta," Ross respira hondo, completamente preparado para lo que sigue. "Vives con Laura ¿cierto?" Asiente impasible, su pie derecho, de repente, rebotando contra el piso, ansioso. "¿Te gusta eso, tener con quien compartir un lugar tan personal como lo es una casa?"

"Absolutamente lo amo. Laura lo vuelve todo mucho mejor de cualquier manera. Convivir con ella ha sido increíblemente agradable. Ella es genial y hemos sido amigos por años, así que es bueno convivir con alguien que puede totalmente aceptarme en mis días buenos y malos, Laura sabe hacerlo muy bien." Anota, consciente de que probablemente sus palabras serán entendidas de otra manera, Ross ni siquiera intentara evitarlo.

"¿Incluso con los  _rumores_?" Ross ignora completamente el sarcasmo utilizado por la mujer al decir la última palabra, de la misma manera que deja pasar el hecho de que era  'una última pregunta'.

"No dejamos que algo como eso nos afecte, es fácil para las personas dejarse llevar por algunas cosas que son malinterpretadas, o sacadas fuera de contexto, sin embargo, nosotros hemos aprendido a lidiar bastante bien con eso a través de los años, mucho más durante los últimos meses."

"Oh, lo entiendo," acepta la entrevistadora, luciendo un poco aturdida, no obstante, niega con la cabeza y enseña una sonrisa. "Muchas gracias por permitirnos esta entrevista chicos, espero que las grabaciones terminen bien y que la película sea todo un éxito," Ross y Lizz asienten, "disfruta del tour Ross, lo están haciendo  maravilloso."

"Gracias." Consigue decir antes de que las cámaras estén siendo apagadas y las cosas siendo movidas rápidamente, preparando todo para la siguiente—su cuarta entrevista del día.

Suspira pesadamente a medida que se pone de pie para alcanzar su botella de agua de la mesa, da un largo trago de esta en cuanto tiene la oportunidad y se vuelve a dejar caer en su lugar, ojos cerrados fuertemente y labios fruncidos.

Tuvo que responder la misma pregunta en las dos entrevistas previas, y no es que lo odie—no del todo—pero Ross esta bastante cansado de lo poco ingenioso que es eso, si realmente están tan interesados, ¿por qué no simplemente saltar a por ello? Ross no va a tener problema a la hora de responder, siendo sincero respecto a todo, las cosas son como y lo que son ¿no? Sin embargo, tiene estos entrevistadores nerviosos de todo, incluso cuando quieren tener la exclusiva, es tan simple como preguntar  _'¿estás saliendo con Laura?'_   Y tan sencillo para Ross responder con un  _'no lo estamos, pero somos buenos amigos'_  incluso si su lengua pesa con la respuesta, incluso si en su pecho siente que debería ser lo contrario, pero ellos son mejores amigos y Ross no querría cambiar su relación de ninguna manera, siendo que todo podría salir mal (tampoco es como si pensara en tener una relación con Laura, por supuesto que no).

"¿Del uno al diez que tan incómodas te parecen las preguntas?" la suave voz de Lizz lo trae de vuelta de su ensoñación.

Ross gruñe. "¿Siete?" Responde toscamente, más de lo que pretendía—más de lo que quería incluso—. No obstante, de un momento a otro tiene la mano de Lizz moviéndose, sutilmente, sobre su muslo, acariciando en un gesto que debería ser reconfortante pero lo único que logra es poner a Ross incomodo, ha tenido bastante relaciones con chicas y sabe exactamente lo que la acción en cuestión significa. "Detente," pide, voz baja y suave, entretanto sosteniendo la mano de Lizz para terminar con su—más allá que imprudente—incursión

"Necesitas una distracción," ella dice de manera tranquila, una sonrisa coqueta haciendo presencia en sus rostro. Ross evita, duramente, rodar los ojos.

"No voy a hacer eso contigo." Suelta, claro y conciso, seguro de cada una de sus palabras.

"¿Ah? ¿Estás saliendo con ella?" Bufa, fuerte, más de lo que lo ha hecho en semanas.

"No, no estoy saliendo con ella, pero eso no significa que tu y yo vamos a tener sexo, ¿bien? Eres mi compañera de trabajo, no hagas esto raro para nosotros." La chica esta a punto de decir algo, por suerte son interrumpidos por dos entrevistadores, Ross no podría estar más agradecido.

*****

Las escenas son bastantes sencillas y Ross ama la manera en como se desarrolla la película, toda la trama es diferente a lo que ha hecho alguna vez y, Ross cree, que si las otras cosas que ha hecho no habían dado por terminada su etapa de  _chico Disney_ , esta película lo hará, cosa que lo emociona ya que le abrirá nuevas puertas y los productores tendrán más confianza acerca de él y lo que puede hacer, prácticamente el solo pensamiento lo hace saltar de emoción.

Lizz no deja de insinuarse a Ross, pero él esta más que acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas, por lo que es fácil ignorarla o pasarlas por alto, Ross real, realmente no esta interesado en tener que relacionarse (de esa manera) con otra chica, cuando tiene a otra suficientemente dispuesta volviéndolo un poco loco. No hay una maldita manera, para ser honesto.

De alguna manera, Ross logra grabar perfectamente, todas sus escenas y terminar el resto de entrevistas en un tiempo récord, lo que le deja siete días libres antes de tener que regresar con los chicos—en realidad Ross sigue siendo débil cuando algo se refiere a Laura. No se siente en absoluto culpable por eso—, así que aprovecha ese tiempo, su habilidad y que Laura también es un poco débil sobre él, para convencer a su mejor amiga de irse y tener sus vacaciones—solo ellos dos—. Es una aceptación casi inmediata, así que deja que Jared organice todo, por lo que unas horas después de que Ross finalmente puede dejar el set de grabación, y él y Laura se ha reunido con en el aeropuerto, ellos estan abordando un jet privado directo a Viena (Capital de Austria).

Las siguientes veinticuatro horas pasan como un borrón, donde gastan la mayor parte del su tiempo, en el avión, tonteando y durmiendo, tratando de hacer el vuelo lo más ameno, pero sin terminar agotados. Es la primera vez de Ross en el lugar, y él esta seguro de que también es la primera vez para Laura, ya que luce bastante emocionada al respecto y ella fue quien escogió el lugar y Jared se encargo de hacer todo lo demás.

Por lo que Ross tiene entendido, serán recogidos en el aeropuerto  _Schwechat_  y, después de eso serán trasladados hacia un resort privado en  _Donauinsel¹_ , y ya que aun es invierno, no habrá gente alrededor husmeando, por lo que Ross esta sonriente todo el tiempo, consciente que podrán portarse libremente, sin tener que esperar por encontrarse con montones de fans o paps, que no los dejen disfrutar completamente de su momento. Y Ross ama a los fans, siempre sera así, solo que simplemente él también necesita un respiro de eso, de ellos, tiempo para si mismo, y ahora, tiempo para Laura también.

_(¹Donauinsel: [aka: **Isla del Danubio** ] es una isla artificial larga y estrecha, en el centro de Viena, en el país europeo de Austria) _

Es un viaje largo, malditamente largo, y para el momento en que están de pie frente a la casa, Laura lleva prácticamente treinta minutos dormida en los brazos de Ross, es tarde en la madrugada y él apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos, pero de igual manera esta hambriento. 

Así que hace su camino hacia la habitación principal lo más rápido posible; el cuerpo de Laura se vuelve un ovillo en cuanto Ross la acomoda sobre la enorme cama tamaño matrimonial, moviendo las almohadas a un lado y lanzando a el piso las que quedan de más, resiste el impulso de acostarse ahí y envolver sus brazos alrededor del menudo cuerpo en cuanto este se ha vuelto en un ovillo. Retiene, difícilmente, un suspiro y palmea su rostro, gruñendo entre sus manos imperceptiblemente, frustrado—confundido. 

Confirma que los ventanales—con vista hacia el mar—estén perfectamente cerrados y cierra las cortinas para que la luz no pueda molestarlos cuando amanezca, Ross realmente no quisiera eso en absoluto. 

Deja la habitación y vuelve sus pasos hasta la sala, donde fueron dejadas las maletas, no tiene que hacer mucho, pero aún así un par de cosas quedan tiradas sobre el mueble más grande luego de que Ross ha sacado su libreta y un bolígrafo, de pronto, el hambre ha pasado a un segundo plano, ahora demasiado concentrado en el cosquilleo de sus dedos y el desorden de letras en que se han convertido sus pensamientos.

Ross sale de la casa—sin siquiera permitirse apreciar los alrededores—, apurado por un lugar en el cual no sea interrumpido incluso cuando son solo ellos dos ahí ahora, sin embargo, más vale prevenir que lamentar—o alguna mierda así. Termina por elegir la playa, en una parte que es bastante alejada de la casa, por lo que Ross simplemente se deja caer en la arena, con sus rodillas dobladas y la libreta apoyada sobre estas.

Ha sido un buen tiempo desde que Ross tuvo tanta urgencia por escribir algo—varios meses en realidad, ¿desde Cleveland y Laura? Posiblemente—pero han habido unas letras y melodías que lo han estado molestando desde año nuevo, sin embargo, no había tenido tiempo para concentrarse en ellas apropiadamente, pero ahora esta aquí, en medio de Viena, en una isla que promete ser todo durante los días que estarán aquí, así que;  _oportunidades, oportunidades,_  hay que saber aprovecharlas.

Ross tantea sus bolsillos, agradecido cuando siente la dureza en uno de ellos, saca su celular, de inmediato deslizándose a través de las aplicaciones hasta que encuentra las notas, ignorando fácilmente que tiene un par de llamadas pérdidas de Rydel y un mensaje de Riker que opta por dejar para después, cuando no tenga algo tan importante en mente.

Abre la aplicación, y bueno, _wow,_  Ross esta propiamente impresionado ante el descubrimiento de tantas notas,  _¿cuando incluso tuvo tiempo para escribir eso?_  Ross ciertamente no lo recuerda, tampoco indaga muy hondo para averiguarlo, sabe lo mecánico que suele volverse cuando esta casi un cien por ciento enfocado el tour y hacer de esos momentos lo más grato posible, por lo que Ross no se sorprendería si lo hizo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, él siempre esta bastante más inspirado en las noches, luego de que han tenido varios tragos y su cuerpo se siente tan lánguido que apenas tiene fuerzas para sostenerse, Ross siempre los ha considerado como los mejores.

Revisa cada nota y va sacando lo que podría funcionar, hay varias líneas que son buenas, mientras tanto hay otras que son horribles—como un montón de mierda—y Ross las descarta sin pensarlo dos veces, por lo que al terminar tiene dos párrafos y varias otras lineas que necesitan un orden, pero es más de lo que aspiro a tener.

Desearía tener su guitarra consigo, haría la cuestión de escribir mucho más fácil, porque de alguna manera podría relacionar todo con melodías y diferentes tipos de sonidos, pero Ross es malditamente bueno con trabajar solo con lo suficiente por lo que él conoce un montón se cosas y termina por poner signos musicales en cada párrafo, de alguna manera hay una melodía allí y Ross podrá concentrarse plenamente en eso cuando tenga a la mano los instrumentos necesarios.

Cuando, finalmente, decide que es hora de ir a la cama el sol se esta poniendo y su trasero duele por no haberse movido del mismo lugar, sin embargo, fue productivo, Ross piensa.

*****

Pasan el primer día, simplemente haciendo nada, Ross demasiado cansado por el jet lag y haber dormido tarde, apenas levantándose para comer o ir al baño, solo lo suficiente, sobrevivencia y esa mierda. Laura no es mucho más productiva que eso, aunque ella al menos sale a hacer un recorrido, encantada con la casa y la parte de afuera, no deja de hablar sobre eso en cuento esta de vuelta en la habitación.

La habitación esta completamente a oscuras, y ellos estan acostados, el rostro de Laura esta alineado con el de Ross y hay una sonrisa en este mientras habla sobre como la playa es enorme y el agua de este mar se siente un poco más fría que en California, y ella habla sobre salir de la villa e ir conocer más de la isla , Ross acepta complacido porque Laura quiera disfrutar de eso casi tanto como él, tal vez incluso un poco más, ese es el punto de venir en este viaje y lo estan consiguiendo cuando apenas estan empezando, Ross no puede esperar por los siguientes días.

En el segundo día, cuando vuelven de recorrer lo que pudieron de la isla, Ross no se siente como él mismo, esta gruñón y enfurruñado, por lo que nada más entrar en la casa hace su camino hacia el balcón, cerrando el ventanal y dejándose caer de bruces contra el piso de madera. Que este molesto no significa que quiera desquitarse con los demás, necesita un momento para si mismo, tan solo unos pocos minutos, Ross esta seguro, sin embargo, sabe que no será posible cuando escucha el deslizamiento del cristal y unos segundos después tiene a Laura sentándose a su lado. Evita el gruñido que podría haber soltado; Laura tiene nada que ver con como se siente, él no hará eso con su mejor amiga.

"¿Estás bien, amor?" comenta con voz suave, su mano moviéndose delicadamente en el brazo de Ross, este suspira pesadamente antes de enterrar la cabeza entre sus piernas.

"Es frustrante, como—Malditamente ridículo no poder tener un par de días sin eso. Ellos estan todo el tiempo sobre nosotros, pendientes de lo que hacemos y, diablos, yo simplemente quiero tener un par de días fuera de eso—¿Es demasiado complicado? Como que, estamos lejísimos de L.A. y aun así no podemos conservar un poco de paz. Total mierda, para ser honesto." Comenta, completamente sincero.

"Lo se, es horriblemente molesto, lo aceptamos siempre, debemos vivir con ello. ¿Es lo que es?" Ross ríe amargamente, totalmente—injustamente de acuerdo. "Vamos, bebé, hay que disfrutar esto lo más posible, el trabajo será insoportable y pesado cuando volvamos, no podremos vernos por un par de meses, con nada de tiempo para el otro, quiero tener lo mejor de este viaje. Sonríe para mi, ¿si?" Y dios, Ross la ama tanto, tan malditamente mal, y con Laura todo es tan fácil—espontaneo, algo que simplemente surge, por lo que—lentamente a medida que desentierra la cabeza de en medio de sus rodillas, ladeando esta hasta que tiene su mejilla apoyada contra una rodilla y sus ojos miran fijamente a Laura, hay una sonrisa deslizándose en los labios de Ross y una mirada confundida por parte de su mejor amiga, sin embargo, la castaña también tiene una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Lo que sea que pidas." Argumenta suave, relamiendo sus labios, entretanto extendiendo su mano hacia Laura, quien frunce ligeramente le ceño. "Aquí," dice señalando el espacio que acaba de hacer entre sus piernas, Laura ríe, un tenue sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas.

Laura lo hace, poniéndose en sus rodillas, alcanza la mano de Ross y gatea hasta llegar al lugar indicado, acomodándose fácilmente, su espalda apoyada contra el pecho de este y sus brazos que ahora que la rodean. Ross apoya su mentón en el hombro de Laura y suspira suavemente, antes d plantar un beso allí.

"Haré que este viaje sea lo mejor que hemos hecho alguna vez." Él promete en voz baja, solo para ellos dos. Para la única persona que en esos momentos le importa.

*****

Todo es distinto estando allí, como que los días pasan más rápido como la velocidad de la luz, pero al mismo tiempo como al paso de una tortuga, y los atardeceres se tiñen de tonos rosa y anaranjados, y el olor del mar esta constantemente rodeándolos.

No hacen mucho mientras están allí, saliendo de la casa únicamente para ser parte de un festival que se lleva acabo, hay un montón de personas y todas llevan sus cuerpos pintados, ellos no son la excepción, por lo que se vuelven parte del evento y dejan que en sus cuerpos sean dibujados lineas de colores y tribales, Laura chilla emocionada y Ross ama eso, el lugar en sí y lo diferente que es todo de cuando estas en California o cualquier otro lugar.

Es mucho más fácil ahora porque las personas están concentradas en la música y los puestos de comidas, la oscuridad de la noche también es un buen factor, por lo que es mucho más sencillo pasar desapercibidos, solo firman un par de fotos a gemelas y tienen fotos con ellas que Ross pide que publiquen después, ellas aceptan y Ross espera que lo cumplan, no quieren a paps atosigándolos cuando se estan divirtiendo tanto, mucho menos cuando no hay nadie de seguridad acompañándolos, no hubiera sido mejor con ellos ahí, así que Ross prefirió prescindir de ellos por esta noche. 

Laura esta la cantidad perfecta de ebria, y Ross no ha guardado su iPhone en toda la noche, aprovechando para capturar diferentes ángulos de la castaña, riendo cuando esta posa para él u oculta el rostro tras sus manos pidiendo a Ross que se detenga. Él no lo hace, sin embargo, no querría perderse el show que es tener a Laura completamente desinhibida. Ross coloca toda su atención en ella y lo que hace, ama ver a su mejor amiga yendo alegremente de un lado a otro y admirando los cuerpos pintados de otras personas, hablando mucho y manteniendo constantemente una sonrisa en su rostro.

Para el final de la noche, ellos se encuentran de pie en un lugar bastante alejado de las personas, así que no tienen que ser parte de las conversaciones que entablan. Ross no puede evitar gritar fuerte, emocionado, cuando los fuegos artificiales empiezan a ser lanzados y el cielo es iluminado por diferentes colores y formas. Tiene a Laura recostada suavemente contra su pecho y el brazo de Ross rodeando sus hombros.

Laura esta igual de fascinada y asustada, y se mantiene soltando constantes " _os's_ ", " _ah's_ " y risitas que resuenan en su pecho y mantienen el brazo de Ross vibrando, lo que prolonga la sonrisa en su rostro. En algún momento, en medio del apogeo, Ross puede ver que Laura saca su celular, pero no pone demasiada atención a eso, en cambio disfrutando los últimos fuegos artificiales.

Vuelven a casa en un taxi, con el conductor conduciendo más rápido de lo que Ross preferiría, Laura termina por quedarse dormida sobre el regazo de Ross y su rostro escondido en el cuello del rubio, Ross aprovecha el trayecto para textear con Riker, informándole que estarán encontrándose con ellos en tres días, antes del concierto en Barcelona, Ross apenas tendrá tiempo para llegar al meet&greet, pero vale la pena. Totalmente.

Revisa twitter, ya que no lo ha hecho desde que están ahí. Encuentra un montón de notificaciones con preguntas acerca de su película y de el tour, muchos en los que se cree que Ross no va a volver con los chicos, lo que es extremadamente ridículo siendo que a Ross le encanta conocer lugares diferentes mientras hace lo que ama, es como un dos por uno. También hay algunos fans preguntando por su ubicación, pero Ross esta seguro que ellos solo quieren una confirmación porque es real, realmente lo único que necesitan, lastimosamente, Ross no será el encargado de revelar eso. El inicio es lo más interesante, ya que primeramente se encuentra con un tweet de Laura de horas atrás. Ellos no han twitteado desde que están allí, intentando mantenerse lo más alejado posible de las redes—y el enorme estrés que suelen provocar—durante el viaje. Abre el tweet.

Ross ríe para si mismo al leer el encabezado, porque por supuesto que Laura iba a usar la letra de una de las mejores y más profundas—irónicamente—canciones de Adele para esa foto. Guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo y apoya su mejilla contra la cabeza de Laura.

*****

A la mañana siguiente, luego de que han desayunado y Ross ha recogido la mayoría de sus cosas, y las hubo dejado lo suficientemente cerca, deciden que es buena idea ir a la playa, disfrutar el poco tiempo restante antes de volver a ser esclavos de la rutina.

Laura empaca un pequeño bolso mientras que Ross tan sólo lleva puesta una pantaloneta y converse, todo lo que él realmente necesita.

Pasan los primeros minutos solo recostados, pero Ross ni siquiera puede apartar la vista de Laura y el pequeño bikini que viste, es simplemente ¡mierda! Ross podría tener una erección solo por mirarla—porque es tan extraño para él (o cualquiera) ver a Laura mostrando su cuerpo tan libremente, no obstante, Ross no se queja en absoluto, mucho menos su es algo que solo él puede contemplar.

Parece que Laura nota que Ross no ha podido apartar su mirada desde hace un buen rato, ya que sus mejillas se sonrojan en cuanto gira la cabeza para mostrarle una sonrisa al rubio, Ross contiene su propia sonrisa (probablemente nunca aceptara ante nadie lo satisfactorio que es hacer a Laura reaccionar de esa manera) a medida que se pone de pie, dejando la comodidad de su tumbona y avanzando los pocos pasos que lo distancian de su mejor amiga. Gruñe, dejándose caer en la tumbona de Laura, de manera que esta sentado sobre sus talones y las piernas de Laura rodean su cintura, sin embargo, apenas se rozan.

Laura estira su mano para entregarle la botella de bloqueador a Ross murmurando un  _'por favor'_ que logra que este la reciba de inmediato.

"Hay que aprovechar que estamos en privado," Laura avisa, voz baja y lenta. "Al menos aquí no nos tomaran fotos que saldrán en The Daily Mail." Ross bufa, sin poder evitarlo, al recordar como la primera vez que decidieron dejar un instante la privacidad—tranquilidad de la playa ( _Laura quería ser turista y poder explorar_ ), fueron sorprendidos por una horda de paparazzis apenas contenibles por los tres hombres de seguridad que los acompañaban. Laura había ignorado la situación, para ella era mucho más fácil, en cambio para Ross había sido bastante más estresante, ya que desde que ha continuado con el tour y las grabaciones de la película ha estado recibiendo cantidades insufribles de acoso por parte de los medios. Incluso tuvo que aumentar su seguridad, si es que quería mantenerse tranquilo y, de alguna manera, completamente a salvo. Ross malditamente lo odia. Ese día las cosas hubieron terminado con varias fotos de ellos en un sitio web (The Daily Mail) y detestables encabezados de artículos sin sentido que Ross prefiere no recordar. Bueno, los medios de Austria no son mucho mejores que los de L.A.

El ligero toque en su muslo lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, Ross parpadea repetidamente y vuelve su mirada a Laura, ella sonríe, con su mano señalando la botella y luego hacia su cuerpo.

"Hace bastante calor, amor." Habla, como si eso en realidad le importara. Ross ladea la cabeza, una linea de bloqueador cayendo justo en el centro de su mano en cuanto aprieta la botella.

Frota sus dos palmas con parsimonia, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su mejor amiga, antes de guiar estas a los muslos de la castaña, ganándose un chillido por parte de esta.

Empieza esparciendo la crema lentamente, haciendo círculos y presionando donde sabe que a Laura le gusta, ya conocedor de cada parte de su mejor amiga y como le gusta ser tratada ( _¿como es que eso se convirtió en una cosa?_ Ross tendrá que averiguarlo en algún momento)

Estira su cuerpo hacia adelante—con sus manos ahora sosteniendo a Laura por la cintura—lo suficiente para poder rozar sus labios contra los de la castaña. "Te gusta esto." Afirma, acariciando con su nariz la mejilla de Laura, un suspiro resonando en su oído.

"Mucho, sí." Ella acepta fácilmente, sus manos rodeando el cuello del rubio, dedos enredándose en su pelo.

Las manos de Ross hacen su camino hasta el abdomen de Laura, movimientos lánguidos y sin sentido, frotando y pintando formas con su dedo índice mientras deja que sus labios se desdibujen en el cuello de Laura, quien ya respira de manera errática, pero no presiona y es perfecto, Ross esta bien con eso, él simplemente quiere poder estar así un rato más, solo mimándose el uno al otro y disfrutar hasta el último momento que tenga con su mejor amiga antes de volver al tour, porque incluso cuando tendrá a Laura acompañándolo por las siguientes dos semanas, sabe que allí no sentirá la misma paz que mientras están aquí, mientras que son solo ellos alejados, en su mayoría, del resto del mundo.

*****

Aterrizan en LAX en la noche, por lo que tienen la cantidad exacta de tiempo para ir por un poco más de ropa a casa (Laura realmente necesita) antes de volver al aeropuerto y esperar que el avión este preparado para su vuelo a Barcelona. Ross esta lleno de energía, pero sabe que sera pesado cuando estén con los chicos y el jet lag se haga cargo de él, mucho peor siendo que Ross no podrá descansar hasta después de terminado el  concierto. No le da mucha importancia, en cambio se concentra en prácticamente todo, sus ojos están extremadamente abiertos, por lo que decide hacer algo para eso.

Se levanta bruscamente, sintiéndose ansioso, más de lo que puede soportar y le muestra una sonrisa a Laura cuando esta lo mira con el ceño fruncido. "Iré a dar un corto paseo, pero volveré a tiempo para abordar en avión." Avisa, entretanto haciéndole una señal a Felipe para que se acerque. "Para que no te preocupes." Dice señalando al guardaespaldas, Laura respira hondo y asiente, sonriendo tímidamente para Ross, sólo por a él. Ross no puede evitarlo—nunca lo ha intentado en realidad—así que se encuentra a si mismo doblando su cuerpo hacia adelante, inclinándose para tirar del rostro de Laura en cuanto tiene sujeto entre sus dedos indice y pulgar en el mentón de esta, acertando por el beso, la castaña jadea sorprendida pero no tarda en rodear el cuello de Ross para devolver el gesto fervientemente, sus dientes chocan y labios se muerden, terminando imposiblemente hinchados.

Sonríe una última vez, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar. No va a ninguna dirección en particular, excepto por una vaga idea de pasear por algunas tiendas y ver si hay algo que pueda interesarle.

"Tienes alrededor de una horas antes de que tengamos que embarcar," Felipe dice, caminando un paso detrás de Ross. "Esperemos no encontrar muchas fans aquí, no seria lo mejor."

"Creo que puedo controlarlo un poco ahora," Ross avisa, mostrando una sonrisa a Felipe, sin detenerse. A Ross le agrada, no lo ha tenido muchas veces a su alrededor, pero es su favorito después de Jared y Ross sabe que puede confiarle su vida y la de Laura.

Hacen su camino en silencio, con Felipe manteniéndose alerta, sin dejar que Ross se aleje demasiado mientras maniobran por la terminal, avanzando con pasos ligeros, mirando hacia los lados, las tiendas alumbrando los pasillos y reflejando sobres en las paredes, pasando de largo la mayoría de las tiendas, Ross solo observando a través del cristal sin acercarse, ninguna llamando realmente su atención.

Esta pensando en ir de vuelta, o detenerse a comprar algo para comer, sin embargo, hay una tienda en especial que llama su atención. Ross aprieta los dientes, sintiendo un tiro en sus hombros mientras  camina a la tienda  _Bucellati_ , asintiendo con la cabeza a la asistente de ventas y confiando en Felipe para evitar que ella lo interrumpa. No va a ninguna sección en especifico, simplemente mirando furtivamente, manos enganchadas en la espalda.

Es todo muy tranquilo al principio y Ross simplemente se deja llevar, mirando todo los accesorios y teniendo en cuenta los que llaman su atención. Se detiene en un aparador, toda su atención se enfoca en el monto de brazaletes que hay allí; brillantes y con diferentes tipos de piedras. No puede dejar de pensar en Laura, cuando mira hacia cada lado y en como luciría uno de ellos adornando su muñeca, resaltando en la piel lechosa. Hay una sonrisa de confusión en su rostro pero esta feliz, incluso si considera lo extraño que es el hecho de que este pensando en comprar algo para Laura—nada va a detenerlo, en realidad—Su mirada encuentra uno en especial, esta en medio de un par de color dorado, pero ese resalta: es un diseño de flores plateadas (Ross esta seguro de que son girasoles) con centro dorado, de oro. Sonríe. Da una leve mirada a Felipe y le hace un gesto para que indique a la asistente que se acerque, la chica no tarda más que unos pocos segundos, Ross no dice nada, sin embargo, señala hacia el brazalete por lo que recibe un asentimiento y un par de minutos después joya esta ligera en la palma de su mano.

Es mucho más hermosa desde cerca, con pequeñas piedras preciosas en el medio—que solo llega a medio camino. Ross no puede dejar de mirarlo. La chica se ha alejado en algún momento, por lo que Ross se encoge de hombros y hace su camino hacia el cajero para pagar por el brazalete y poder volver, pero se detiene a tan solo un par de metros, no pudiendo evitar desviar la mirada a una nueva vitrina resplandeciente, donde hay un montón de anillos exhibiéndose. Ross esta propiamente impresionado por la cantidad de diferente diseños, la piedras y bueno, el ama los anillos, pero esos en especial se verían increíbles en las manos de alguien más. Adornando aquellos delgados dedos.

Ross siempre ha tenido un tipo de ambivalencia respecto al tipo de cosas que complementan su cuerpo o el significado en las misma, pero no puede evitar pensar en que si le regalara alguno de esos anillos a Laura tendría otro significado, dos incluso porque podrían estar pensando cosas distintas.

Parpadea, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para evitar aquellos pensamientos; completamente sin sentido. Respira hondo, a medida que vuelve a una posición recta, dispuesto a terminar con eso y esperar por abordar el avión en el lugar indicado.

"Disculpa." Escucha que pronuncian tímidamente atrás suyo, Ross se gira casi de inmediato. Una ligera sonrisa surcando su rostro en cuanto se encuentra con un par de niñas, y un niño un poco mayor acompañándolas. Son hermosas y Ross no puede evitar sonreír de vuelta, pequeños hoyuelos a la vista. Una de las niñas da el primer paso, su mano aferrada a una libreta. No obstante, ninguna de ellas dice nada.

"Quieren saber si puedes darle autógrafos y fotos, son fans de Austin y Ally desde siempre." una de ellas hace un puchero, es la más baja de cabello castaño, liso por sobre los hombros y ojos azules como el cielo.

"¿Por que se terminó?" Pregunta, "Quería que Austin y Ally tuvieran más hijos." Ross ríe, teniendo que cubrir su boca con el dorso de su mano por lo fuerte que suena. La niña es una ternura, Ross la adora.

"Bueno," empieza, entretanto inclinándose apenas un poco. "Le diré un secreto," susurra, ambas niñas se acercan un poco más, Ross contiene una nueva sonrisa que amenaza con ser más arrasadora que las anteriores, si es que eso es posible. "Ellos probablemente formaron su propia banda." Anuncia en voz baja, apenas audible. Hay un par de jadeos, seguido de risas tímidas. Ross niega con la cabeza y se endereza justo a tiempo para sentir la mano de Felipe sobre su hombro. Lo mira.

"Hay que irnos ya," El hombre avisa, apretando ligeramente el hombro de Ross, este le regala un asentimiento y vuelve a las chicas.

"Bueno, debo irme, por lo que espero que un par de autógrafos sean suficientes. Guardaremos las fotos para una próxima ocasión.

No tarda demasiado ahí, Ross firma y recibe un par de besos en sus mejillas antes de que las niñas se alejen alegres y con mejillas sonrojadas. Un par de minutos después están fuera de la tienda, haciendo su camino hacia la zona de abordaje, llevando consigo una bolsa de papel que contiene un estuche resguardando el brazalete.

Tararea y se mueve de un lado a otro, más feliz de lo que acostumbra cuando esta en el aeropuerto.

Cuando llegan con Laura, la castaña no levanta la mirada de su celular hasta que Ross ha tomado asiento a su lado, ni siquiera se sobresalta o algo, ella es simplemente tan sutil sobre todo.

"¿Como fue tu paseo?" Pregunta ligeramente sonrojada, Ross quisiera saber la razón, sin embargo, no pregunta.

"Más productivo de lo que creí que seria. Traje algo para ti. No mucho en realidad." Dice, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, mientras levanta la bolsa con el logo de Buccellati.

"Estuve revisando Twitter un rato, creo que ellos me hicieron un poco de spoiler," Laura hace un puchero, entregándole su celular a Ross a medida que este le extiende la bolsa. "Sin embargo todavía hay un poco de sorpresa. Sin imágenes y esas cosas."

Ross asiente, mirando hacia la pantalla del teléfono, un par de tweets de una cuenta update, son de apenas un par de minutos pero Ross se alegra de que esten próximos a alegrar el avión. Los fans siempre son malditamente rápidos con la información. Acaba de totalmente confirmarlo. 

 

 

"¿No compraste un anillo para mi?" Laura pregunta, Ross jadea, completamente tomado por sorpresa, pero hay una sonrisa en los labios de la castaña cuando la mira. "¡Solo me baso en lo que acabo de leer!" comenta, una risa siguiendo a sus palabras. 

Las carcajadas de Laura mueren en cuanto sus labios son encontrados por los de Ross. Un beso suave, nada más que un ligero roce de labios, Ross ama la forma en que Laura suspira cuando se separan, siempre es una de sus cosas favorita. No permite que la castaña se aleje mucho, sujetando su mentón con su mano libre, respirando sobre los mullidos labios rosados.

"Dame un par de años más para llegar a eso, amor." Responde inconsciente, sus ojos fijamente mirando los de Laura, pero eso no le impide ser consciente de la sonrisa que parece en los labios de su mejor amiga, suave y casi imperceptible, pero esta ahí y el corazón de Ross no había latido tan fuerte en semanas. Ambas ocasiones gracias a Laura.

*****

Ross piensa que las dos semanas pasan más rápido de lo que, en realidad, prefiere. 

Por supuesto disfrutan de cada concierto al máximo e intentan explorar cada lugar antes de viajar al siguiente (ya que probablemente no tengan oportunidad de volver hasta un par de años más tarde). Ross bebe tanta sangría como le es posible, en cada ocasión que puede, un poco obsesionado con el sabor y la sensación que deja en su cuerpo luego de que ha estado bebiendo por una cantidad considerable de tiempo, es todo dependiendo de como soportes el alcohol, Ross lo aprende prontamente.

Pero hay algo, que vuelve esas dos semanas, y la manera en que se desarrollan, otra cosa. Ross simplemente ama cada día, incluso más que el anterior.

Lo siente como una novedad(incluso cuando no lo es); despertar cada día con Laura y viajar con ella siempre, siendo tan insoportables como tienen permitido, y que ella este como espectador en cada momento mientras están haciendo lo suyo sobre el escenario, donde Ross es completamente consciente de que ella esta ahí observándolo y sonriendo por que él es totalmente ridículo cuando esta en el escenario tratando de dar lo mejor para que los fans que estan ahí disfruten tanto como ellos, y además, Laura sabe que Ross esta sonriendo para el publicó que los apoya pero especialmente para ella.

Es la sensación que crece en su pecho cada vez que la ve sonreír o cuando tienen la oportunidad de tener un momento fuera del foco, donde pueden ser ellos mismos (ellos ahora se besan frente a los chicos. Son su familia y no hay pudor. Ellos no van a juzgarlos o algo parecido. No hay problema en ese ámbito).

A Ross le gusta ser cariñoso tanto como le sea posible la mayor parte del tiempo y él esta seguro de que a Laura le encanta que él sea así, pero hay ocasiones en que los lugares no son apropiados y los titulares son horribles al final del día, porque estar  ** _"escondiendo constantemente"_**  una relación inexistente puede volverse tedioso pero es lo que los medios aman más. Por suerte ellos han aprendido a lidiar con eso, mejorando cada vez más.

Ross logra, la mayoría del tiempo, vivir con ello.

Eso no significa que sea su cosa cada día. De ninguna manera. Es exactamente por eso mismo que no habla con absolutamente nadie acerca de lo que ha estado preparando para Laura desde una semana atrás. Es San Valentín y él real, realmente quiere hacer algo especial para Laura. Nunca antes lo hizo para alguien más, Ross piensa vagamente, pero no puede dejar de estar satisfecho porque el que este preparando esto, por primera vez, para quien es su mejor amiga lo hace sentir mucho más grande de lo que, en realidad, es y ama que sea justo de esa manera.

"Hey," Rydel llama, Ross parpadea, mirándola confundido porque Rydel luce realmente molesta, él no sabe la razón. "Llevas todo el día en otro mundo, y siendo sincera te necesitamos aquí, ahora." Bufa, rodando los ojos. "Papá esta en la oficina y dice que necesita hablar contigo sobre algo importante, Ray también esta allí." Ross frunce el ceño irremediablemente, un poco de su alegría fugándose instantáneamente. 

No es como que las coas con Mark esten bien, a Ross sinceramente hace meses que dejo de importarle lo que su padre tuviera para decir sobre lo que hace o lo que no, pero eso no significa que la no yaga continué ahí, lo esta, solo que olvidada pero sin ser curada, un poco enfermiza. Además Ray, su jefe de PR, la última vez que hablaron fue hace meses cuando Ross estaba vuelto todo un idiota y perdió una sesión de fotos a causa de eso, tuvo que soportar treinta minutos de un sermón repetitivo en medio de una resaca de muerte (jamás quiere volver a pasar por eso. No lo hará)

"Voy allí entonces," comenta, palmeando el hombro de su hermana suavemente antes de pasar por su lado, es toda la despedida. Ross ni siquiera da una segura mirada para ver si su hermana se fue o por el contrario continua allí, es algo que ella hace en ocasiones.

Avanza por el pasillo, sus dedos enredados unos con los otros, moviéndose nerviosamente sin razón aparente. No la hay en realidad, simplemente Ross aún tiene vivos recuerdos de la última discusión con su padre y tener la oportunidad de volver a eso en unos pocos minutos no es un buen incentivo para querer ir a por ello, sin embrago, desea terminar rápido con lo que sea que Ray y Mark quieran decirle para de esa manera poder dar los últimos toques a lo que ha estado preparando para Laura. Tan solo pensar en que serán solo ellos dos cuando Ross deje el escenario, vuelve todo un poco más alegre, ligero. Será el momento, Ross cree. Una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro en cuanto ve a Laura caminando distraídamente en su dirección. Lo hace sutilmente, acercándose con cautela hasta que logra atrapar el cuerpo de su mejor amiga contra la pared. La castaña jadea asustada, antes de asentar un puño en el hombro de Ross.

"¡Idiota!" Se queja con un puchero, Ross muerde su labio inferior para evitar su sonrisa, por ahora. "Me asustaste hasta la mierda."

"¿Lo hice?" Susurra lento, entretanto apoyando su barbilla ligeramente en el hombro de Laura. "Me gusta escucharte maldecir. Suenas jodidamente sexy." Deja que sus labios tracen su camino hasta la mandíbula de la castaña, raspando con los dientes como sabe que a ella le gusta. "Podría ponerme duro solo por eso." Concede, sonriendo e incluso de esa manera, puede sentir la sonrisa de la propia Laura, mientras esta aprieta las manos en sus caderas, empujándolos juntos.

"No en el medio del pasillo, amor, vamos a la habitación. Creo que tenemos algo de tiempo."

Ross respira hondo, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse lo suficientemente de Laura, apoyando su frente contra la de su mejor amiga.

Picotea sus labios. "Amaría eso más que nada, pero debo ir con mi jefe de PR y Mark, quieren hablar conmigo sobre algo." Anuncia, recibiendo en cambio un puchero que se fuerza por no besar, aún. "Salgamos esta noche," pide, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. "Hay algo que quiero enseñarte."

"¿Es importante?" Ella pregunta, su ceño frunciéndose un poco. Ross se atiene de posar sus labios allí, demasiado fuerte.

"Probablemente. No lo descubrirás si no aceptas."

"Iré, por supuesto," aclara, agarrando el bajo de la camisa de Ross, empujándolo aun más cerca, imposiblemente cerca. Poniéndose en la punta de sus dedos para rozar los labios de Ross cuando vuelve a hablar. "Ahora también es importante amor, como que Mark podría esperar unos minutos más."

"¿Que fue eso? ¿Acaso intentas persuadirme para que falte a una importante reunión?" Murmura, falsamente escandalizado. "La antigua Laura jamás hubiera permitido que esas palabras se deslizaran fuera de su boca." Acota, deslizando el dedo pulgar entre los delgados labios, Laura sonríe suavemente.

"Antigua Laura no sabía que podía tener el mejor sexo con su mejor amigo."

"Tonta," no puede evitar la nota de cariño en su voz, no cuando tiene a Laura prácticamente arrastrándolo a ello, siendo que Ross ha dado los primeros pasos la mayoría de ocasiones, pero es una buena cosa que ella lo este haciendo, y si Ross lo esta disfrutando. Nadie tiene porque enterarse.

"Me amas," Ross no responde, en cambio entrelaza sus dedos con los de Laura y tira de ella fuera de la pared, una pequeña—brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

"Acompáñame, me mantendré más tranquilo si no siento que es una emboscada." No espero por una respuestas, en cambio arrastrándola a su lado, ella no se resiste.

*****

"Así que," empieza Ryan con tono suave, aclarándose la garganta antes de continuar, su mirada sobre Ross, "han sido unos buenos meses." Acota, pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. Ross se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia. "Lo que quiero decir, sin rodeos, es que ahora que haz dejado de intentar ser un niño malcriado en busca de atención, sin protagonizar penosos escándalos." Ross no puede disimular la mueca en su rostro, tampoco evitar reaccionar ante las palabras con un gruñido, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de su parte, la cual ignora fácilmente, concentrándose enteramente en su mejor amiga.

Menos de diez minutos en la habitación y Ryan esta criticando su pasado (por supuesto que iba a hacerlo) y su padre no esta de acuerdo siquiera con su manera de respirar. Malditamente perfecto.

"Como venía diciendo, ahora que eres algo así como el ejemplo a seguir," Ryan ríe, Ross rueda los ojos recibiendo un ligero apretón de manos por parte de Laura, por lo que le muestra su mejor sonrisa. "Los fans te aman más que nunca y los padres están de acuerdo, dando por olvidado el infortunio en que te habías convertido, también hay un par de empresas que solicitan tus servicios y además... "Ross lo siente, es como una presión en su pecho al ver las miradas cómplices entre Mark y Ryan, sabe que algo no esta del todo bien. "Conocerás a alguien importante. En pocas palabras, Elysa, modelo Austriaca y tu nueva novia." Ryan es crudo con sus palabras, y siempre esta sonriendo, entonces es como si el aire abandonara su cuerpo y todo a su alrededor de repente esta frío y la mano de Laura se ha movido porque su mejor amiga esta haciendo una mueca que solo Ross puede notar. Y Ryan continua hablando tranquilamente, pero Ross solo puede concentrarse en Laura moviéndose inquietamente a su lado durante los siguientes minutos, pero entonces ella se esta despidiendo antes de que Ross pueda recuperarse y sabe que debería ir tras ella y preguntar que ha sucedido pero aún necesita saber que es eso entre Mark y Ryan.

Suspira pesadamente. "¿De que estas hablando?" Cuestiona incrédulo, su voz filosa, molesta.

"Es así de simple como que ahora estas saliendo con alguien, nada de rollos de una noche." Ross intenta decir algo pero el hombre lo hace primero. "Al principió pensé que seria imposible porque todos los rumores de tu supuesta relación con Laura parecían tan ciertos, pero luego tu negando todo en las entrevistas volvió todo más simple y aquí estamos." Argumenta, tomando asiento un par de lugares lejos de Ross. "Aunque no es nada serio en realidad, solo un poco de promoción para la chica, lograr que sea más reconocida y en cambio recibirás una suma monetaria por ello."

Le toma cinco segundos entender lo que acaba de escuchar y darse cuenta que en realidad su padre acepto aquello también, antes de preguntarle, antes de incluso comentarlo con él.

Ross ni siquiera esta completamente sorprendido.

"Están locos," brama enojado, entretanto saltando fuera de la silla, una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. "No puedo creer que tu realmente hayas hecho esto, como, mamá estaría malditamente decepcionada si se diera cuenta de en quien te has convertido." No lo esta mirando, pero sabe que su padre debe lucir un gesto dolido en el rostro, pero Ross nunca estuvo más seguro de sus palabras. "No voy a participar en tus juegos hombre," niega con la cabeza, pero su voz suena más firme la siguiente vez que hablas. "Estas despedido." dice en dirección a Ryan. "No quiero volver a verte." Sin más, ni una última mirada, sale de la oficina, azotando la puerta y pateando la pared un par de veces antes de emprender su camino lejos de ese lugar.

Esta furioso, sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras avanza por el pasillo, y sin embargo, aún en medio de eso lo único que puede pensar es que necesita llegar a su habitación, donde supone debe estar Laura, ella es justo el centro de su mundo ahora (como casi en cualquier momento).

Esta tan solo a mitad de camino, a punto de subir al ascensor cuando es empujado hacia atrás de un tirón, justo lo que faltaba, pero entonces sabe que tiene un blanco para apuntar toda su furia, completamente dispuesto a ir por ello, pero entonces su mirada encuentra la de su padre, es directa y, por un instante, Ross siente que en realidad nada ha cambiado en los últimos meses y su relación no esta prácticamente arruinada, pero entonces esta eso, la realidad y el hecho de que su relación dejó de ser una de padre e hijo desde hace meses y Mark, deliberadamente, intento que Ross fingiera tener a alguien completamente desconocida de novia justo en el peor momento de su vida.

Ross respira hondo un par de veces, enfocándonos en lo realmente importante antes de hablar. "No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo," informa en tono serio, dándose la vuelta para volver a mira la puerta del ascensor. "Una vida importante en la que concentrarme y todo eso," el ascensor se abre pero es como un remolino, con Riker y Rocky saltando fuera de este y envolviendo los hombros de Ross, alejándolo de su objetivo.

"Hay que ir al  _Meet &Greet _compañero," Rocky avisa, sonriendo en cuanto ve a Mark, no recibe una sonrisa de vuelta pero él es inmune a eso, o cualquier tipo de tensión—es Rocky siendo la persona más genial del mundo—, por lo que Ross es arrastrado fuera antes de poder siquiera decir algo (no hubiera funcionado de ninguna manera), fuera del hotel donde los espera el auto en el que serán transportados a la locación donde se realizara el próximo concierto.

Son más personas que en otros lugares y es, probablemente, el peor sound check que Ross ha hecho, pero los fans lo disfrutan como si no fuera que Ross ha olvidado la mayoría de las notas de Let me try y ha desentonado en varias ocasiones, pero hay ese sentimiento arañando su pecho, ese que no lo deja tranquilo y que los fans sonrían y alienten no hace que se sienta mejor, ya que ellos están ahí para disfrutar de un buen evento, Ross sin embargó, no puede ofrecer nada de eso aún, por lo que se disculpa al final y promete que será mejor en el concierto. O eso espera, solo necesita unos minutos, ver a Laura y asegurar que todo esta bien antes de subir al escenario.

Eso no sucede, pero Ross trata de sentirse mejor pensando que probablemente Laura esta en medio entre la multitud sabiendo que Ross solo quiere cantar para ella. Eso es un soplo de aire fresco y lo único que lo mantiene en pie a la hora estar en el escenario. Incluso, estando allí arriba, puede olvidarse por un momento que hay algo no del todo bien.

*

"¿Has visto a Laura?" Es lo primero que pregunta a uno de los chicos del equipo, luego de haberse despedido de la audiencia e ir tras el escenario, este niega casi de inmediato, Ross bufa. "Bien, pero si lo haces, dile que la estoy buscando. Es realmente urgente, de todos modos." Recalca y escapa, antes de ser alcanzado por los demás chicos y que intenten arrastrarlo con ellos para ir de fiesta; _ahora no es el momento._

Se deshace de la camisa sudorosa y toma una botella de agua antes de salir por la puerta trasera, donde sabe que Jared debe estar esperando por él, como de costumbre.

"¿La has visto?" Pregunta insistente, nuevamente, aunque a este punto ya es costumbre que lo haga en cada ocasión; prioridades y todo eso.

"No desde la mañana," Ross bufa, demasiado recurrente para tratarse de Laura.

"Bien, entonces solo vamos al hotel, probablemente este allí."

Es lo que hacen, en un recorrido silencioso y tenso, con Jared intentando poner tema de conversación pero Ross siente que no sabe de lo que el hombre habla, aun tratándose de temas banales, por lo que no responde y se dedica a mirar por la ventana. Esta saltando fuera del auto tan pronto como estan frente al hotel y, rápidamente, disculpándose con un lo siento por no detenerse a saludar a los fans, pero esta sin tiempo suficiente, podría volverse loco en cualquier segundo.

"Hey," Jared llama cuando Ross entra en el ascensor, "tu padre quiere hablar contigo cuando te desocupes." Ross asiente, pero no esta seguro de que sea algo pronto a suceder. Aún siente como que su padre estuvo a punto de enterrarle un cuchillo, por suerte logró esquivarlo.

Llega a su piso luego de lo que parecen mil eternidades, y Ross es rápido corriendo hasta la puerta y pasando la tarjeta, escuchando el sistema desbloquearse eficientemente.

Con solo empujar la puerta y dar un paso dentro Ross siente que hay algo mal, muy mal en realidad y encender la luz no hace más que confirmarlo, porque Ross lo nota casi de inmediato, y es que la maleta de Laura no esta ahí, al lado de la suya como cada vez y ni siquiera hay rastro de ella, no incluso luego de que Ross da un par de vueltas por la habitación, torpemente, inútilmente, esta frustrado y un poco dolido cuando se deja caer en la cama.

Intenta llamarla por el par de horas siguiente, pero siempre es recibido por el buzón, Ross apenas tiene la fuerza pasa abstenerse de lanzar el iPhone contra la alfombra.

Tarda al menos otra hora en encontrar la nota que hay sobre el buró, es una cruda despedida de Laura avisando que debe volver al trabajo, así como si nada. Media hora más tarde el celular de Ross no deja de vibrar por notificaciones de Twitter, y él apenas lo ve, arrepintiéndose en cuanto encuentra aquel tweet de hace pocos minutos.

Ross se siente mal—horrible y apenas puede dormir esa noche. Al día siguiente hay un articuló sobre relaciones terminadas y ellos, desgraciadamente y sin razón, están en la primera pagina, Ross ni siquiera se atreve a leerlo, tampoco se atreve a leer la pagina siguiente , donde cruelmente Ross también aparece, solo que ahora se supone que esta en una nueva relación con una modelo a la que ni siquiera ha visto alguna vez en su vida.

Laura continua sin responder sus llamadas.


	12. once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humor:  
> Genesis by Dua Lipa  
> Start Over by Imagine Dragons

_Y a veces se siente como si realmente fuera a terminar, como estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes, imposibles de derribar. Como que la oscuridad es demasiada y el aire empieza a faltar de manera inminente._

A Ross nunca le han disgustado las pesadillas, pero es diferente cuando todo se siente como si estuviera viviendo una.

Les toma dos semanas a Ross y André deshacer lo que Ryan, su ex-jefe se PR hizo. Dos semanas en las que Ross apenas tiene tiempo para concentrarse en los conciertos, entrevistas y mantener felices a los fans. A penas puede consigo mismo y el hecho de su padre tratando de arreglar el asunto o todos ellos, demasiado tarde, Ross piensa en cada ocasión, mientras escabulle la situación. Él simplemente no puede, hacer como que las cosas no pasaron—no solo recientemente sino también en un pasado no tan lejano—olvidar que hace un tiempo su padre tenía tanta saña contra él que cada cosa que Ross hacia o decía estaba mal, es una herida que estará abierta por mucho tiempo y que, por lo pronto, Ross no está dispuesto a curar, no cuando a causa de esas acciones aún hay cosas que Ross no puede remediar, ni siquiera está seguro de si podrá hacerlo algún día, espera que si, que tan solo sea una pequeña brecha que pueda cruzar.

*****

Tener la oportunidad de tocar frente a cientos de personas siempre ha sido cierto tipo de terapia, una de las cosas que lo mantiene cuerdo cuando lo demás esta, mayormente, fuera de control. Cuando de la nada, lo que parecía importante ya no lo es del todo.

También es una buena distracción, al menos Ross puede tener la certeza de que mientras este allí arriba, aquello que lo mantiene despierto escapara de su mente, incluso si es solo un par de horas. Funciona, Ross cree.

Deja el escenario antes de que los demás terminen su despedida, sin ánimos suficientes para continuar con ellos, piensa que ha dado lo mejor de si, ahora necesita un momento para despejarse, los ha necesitado de manera más recurrente últimamente.

Suelta un jadeo, a medida que se deja caer de espalda en el mueble, un brazo cubriendo sus ojos. Se siente más cansado de lo que ha estado en años y tal vez podría dormir un poco, Ross piensa, algo que olvida fácilmente cuando la habitación empieza a llenarse de diferentes voces y ruidos.

Gruñe, sin embargo, apenas moviéndose un poco cuando siente una mano posarse en su cabello, acariciando gentilmente.

"¿Vas a salir con nosotros o volver al hotel?" Rydel pregunta, tranquila, apenas lo suficientemente alto para que Ross alcance a escuchar.

"Hmh." Tararea en respuesta, preferiría quedarse en su habitación, pero eso no lo haría sentirse mucho mejor, lo ha comprobado en un par de ocasiones. "Salir suena bien." Avisa, casi puede ver la sonrisa de Rydel, sabe que la vería si decidiera alejar el brazo que cubre sus ojos, no suena como una real opción así que Ross creerá en sus instintos.

"Perfecto, entonces llamaré a Jared para que nos lleve al Club, ¿eso está bien?" Asiente en respuesta.

Él espera, escuchando la voz de sus hermanos atropellarse mientras hablan animadamente sobre todo lo que harán ya que es, prácticamente, su última noche libre allí, Ross siquiera lo había pensado, increíble pero cierto, incluso siendo que era el más emocionado por recorrer Europa—siempre sintiendo cierta fascinación por la cultura—pero ahora en lo único que puede pensar es en volver, y ni siquiera está completamente seguro de que eso sea algo bueno.

Abandonar la  _venue_  es normalmente difícil, por lo que tardan más de lo normal despidiendo a los fans que esperaron por ellos, hay un par de fotos y autógrafos antes de que puedan, por fin, abordar el auto que los espera.

Ross saluda a Jared luego de que ha cerrado la puerta, recibiendo un movimiento ligero de cabeza como respuesta, Rydel saluda rápidamente e indica el lugar al que irán, gratamente recomendado.

Llegan a un pequeño bar en medio de la ciudad, Ross se siente a gusto casi de inmediato, no ha sido así en días, lo que es un buen logro. No hay fans alrededor y las personas dentro parecen no notar su presencia, cosa que no ocurre muy seguido, pero cuando sucede es como la gloria misma, Ross no tiene duda de ello.

Encuentran una mesa en el fondo y antes de llamar, tienen a una chica ofreciendo sus servicios, preguntando que quieren tomar.

Riker pide por todos, ninguno se queja, Riker siempre ha sido el bueno con las bebidas, la chica se aleja, pero hay un guiño para nada disimulado que ofrece a Ross antes de desaparecer entre un tumulto de personas.

"Uhhuh" Rocky silba, sonriente, imposiblemente feliz, posiblemente gracias a los tragos que bebió antes de venir aquí. "Parece que aún tienes el toque," dice, golpeando el hombro de Ross.

"Extrañamente poco reconfortante." Contesta en cambio con una mueca poco disimulada. No es que no esté interesado, es solo que está interesado en alguien más y él realmente espera que esa persona lo esté también, sería muy decepcionante si no lo está, como el fin de todo—un poco exagerado pero cierto—Ross asegura.

Rydel ríe y aplaude tontamente, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sabemos que en casa tiene todo lo que necesita, chicos. Ese coqueteo barato ya no funciona con él." Afirma, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro se Ratliff, su mirada fija plenamente en Ross.

Ross bufa, rodando los ojos, ni siquiera puede sonreír ante eso cuando, puede o no, que las cosas hayan cambiado.

Acaba con las primeras bebidas como si estuviera bebiendo agua, y está demasiado sediento como para pensar en las consecuencias al final de la noche.

*****

Son pasadas las tres cuando Ross decide que es una buena idea ir por una botella de agua y volver al hotel, Rydel y Ratliff hace bastante rato que lo hicieron, Ross no está real, realmente seguro de porque no se fue con ellos.

Deja su lugar en la mesa y se abre paso entre las personas, tropezando un poco antes de llegar a la barra. Toma asiento en un taburete y llama por atención, esta no tarda en llegar, es la misma chica, la que los ha atendido durante toda la noche y que, de la misma manera, no ha detenido sus coqueteos, incluso cuando Ross lo ha pedido en cada ocasión. Ross está un poco harto.

"Una botella de agua," pide con voz neutral, de inmediato desviando la mirada a su teléfono; acaba de recibir un texto de Mark, lo lee apenas entendiendo el significado, pero no se atreve a responder.

**_'Debemos empezar a comportarnos como los adultos que somos, aceptar que cometimos errores, pero también atrevernos a solucionarlos'_ **

Vuelve a guardar el móvil justo a tiempo para recibir la botella, la chica lo mira con una sonrisa brillante creciendo en sus labios a medida que se inclina sobre la barra, Ross no se mueve.

"Haz estado un poco arisco esta noche cariño ¿alguna razón en especial?" Pregunta, delineando su labio superior con su lengua.

"Tengo novia," responder inmediatamente, como si en realidad fuera así, sin embargo, Ross no puede pensar de otra manera. La sonrisa de la chica aumenta.

"¿Importa acaso?" Cuestiona, acariciando la mano de Ross. "Ella no parece que te esté haciendo muy feliz, muñeco, de otra forma porque estarías aquí sin ella." Y es bajo, es un golpe que Ross siente y duele, pero no se atreve a demostrarlo, en cambio, sisea un agradecimiento y sale del bar sin avisar a nadie, pero al menos Jared lo está esperando, él siempre lo hace.

*****

Ross jadea, propiamente sorprendido por el sonido, sin embargo, no hace el más mínimo intento de moverse de su lugar, dejando que sea Riker quien de todos los pasos cerca.

Lo tiene sentando a su lado en menos de tres segundos, pero Ross apenas se inmuta, dándole una mirada perezosa que Riker responde con una pequeña sonrisa, triste, Ross también lo está.

"Ella va a matarte cuando se entere que estuviste haciendo esto," su hermano avisa, en tono serio, Ross como que ya está bastante acostumbrado a eso.

"Supongo que si," dice perezosamente, arrastrando un poco las palabras, "pero también supongo que debería querer hablar conmigo primero," suspira, dejando el  _porro_  de lado, exhalando una bocaza de humo. "¿No debería eso ser una cosa?"

Riker respira hondo, sopesando una respuesta, Ross no deja de mirarlo, esperando que sea su hermano quien lo saque del hueco, al menos por un momento, en cambio, Riker se estira para arrancar el porro de la mano de Ross, inhalando un par de bocanadas rápidas.

"Vuelve a casa," sugiere, expulsando humo por la nariz. Sonriendo levemente hacia Ross. "Vuelve y habla con ella, la tienes allí, ve a por ello. Todo o nada."

Ross ríe, bufando en medio de la sonrisa. "Ni siquiera sé si ella está allí."

"Averígualo. No tienes excusas para no hacerlo." anima, golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Ross, justo antes de ponerse de pie. "Esta herida, ambos lo están y no debería ser así. Puedes arreglarlo. Hazlo entonces."

No hablan más, pero Ross ve mientras Riker abandona el balcón con pasos lánguidos, como si en realidad le costará mucho, aunque a veces es solo Riker, él suele ser así.

Se queda en el mismo lugar por un par de minutos, antes de decididamente ponerse de pie, —luego de darse cuenta que su hermano se ha llevado el resto de la marihuana consigo—y volver a entrar en su habitación con las palabras de Riker rebotando en las paredes de su cerebro.

Sabe, de antemano, que no podrá dormir, no ha sido bueno haciendo eso últimamente, por lo que se dispone a hacer su maleta, ya que tienen un último concierto en Lisboa y casi de inmediato están volando de vuelta a Nueva York antes de, prácticamente, correr a L.A.

Está ansioso, tiene que estarlo, no ha hablado o visto a Laura desde lo sucedido con Ray y Mark y él solo siente que el vacío en su pecho incrementa cada vez un poco más, dejándolo sin respiración, y es que Ross nunca pensó que estaría tan ido por alguien, no por Laura al menos, no cuando los rumores de una posible relación los volvía torpes e incómodos al principio.

Respira suavemente, dejándose caer en el asiento frente a su laptop, justo en la misma pista que estuvo reproduciendo durante todo el día, y nada más volver a escucharla, el recuerdo de Laura está de vuelta como un tornado y hay recuerdos y Laura riendo y hay pucheros seguidos de golpes leves y sin sentido.

El estómago de Ross se retuerce mientras la pista se reproduce de fondo y su frente está contra la fría madera y hay algunas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y no hay felicidad suficiente porque Ross la extraña tanto y la ama más de lo que puede soportar, pero ella no está ahí y Ross ya no sabe cómo es dormir sin en calor de Laura a su lado y hacia demasiado tiempo que una persona no dolía tanto.

Se arrastra al piso, con una mano temblorosa sosteniendo el celular mientras marca el número de la castaña, aunque sabe que probablemente será ignorado, no importa en realidad, ¿que lo hace si Ross está perdiendo a el amor de su vida y su mejor amiga en un parpadeo?

Deja que la llamada se vaya al buzón y corta, sollozando un poco más antes de llamar a Rydel, su hermana no tarda en contestar, Ross hipa un poco y habla antes de que ella pueda hacerlo.

"Mal viaje," susurra ronco, Rydel chilla exageradamente, demasiado fuerte y cuelga, Ross suspira mientras deja el aparato a un lado en el suelo, su mejilla apoyada contra su rodilla, consciente de que tendrá a su hermana a su lado en unos pocos minutos, y él, ciertamente, no podría pedir por más.

*****

Cuando se despierta, la primera vista que tiene es la de su ventana, el cielo esta nublado, cubierto por nubes grises, Ross cree, irónicamente y de la manera más cliché posible, que el clima se puso de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo.

Sabe que Rydel está a su lado cuando la escucha balbucear entre sueños, pero hay alguien más gracias a la restricción de movimientos, Ross supone que debe ser Ellington.

Ross tiene un mal viaje luego de drogarse, llama a Rydel, ella se altera, Ratliff la tranquiliza, entonces van con Ross; ellos tienen un pequeño sistema, no es una buena cosa, pero deben utilizarlo en ocasiones.

Se arrastra fuera de la cama, de la forma más sutil posible, apenas gruñendo cuando su cuerpo se golpea contra la alfombra, duele, pero no quiere despertar a los tórtolos, así que contienen el grito que amenaza con salir expulsado de sus labios.

Es una victoria cuando deja la habitación sin obtener la más mínima reacción. Suspira, lentamente acercándose a uno de los muebles, estratégicamente esparcidos en la sala, Ross recién lo nota. Alcanza su celular de la pequeña mesa ratona, sin recordar exactamente en que momento lo dejo ahí, probablemente muy borracho para pensar.

Tiene un nuevo mensaje de Mark que Ross decide ignorar por el momento, unas llamadas pérdidas de Calum que planea devolver más tarde y un montón de notificaciones de Twitter que no se atreve a mirar, para ser honesto, no ha sido capaz de entrar en la aplicación desde hace ya varios días, tampoco está seguro de poder hacerlo pronto, no al menos hasta sentir que vuelve a ser si mismo, en cambio, decide responder a Mark.

**_'¿Vamos a hablar alguna vez?'_ **

Lee repetidas veces el mensaje antes se atreverse a responder, con un suspiro tembloroso escapando de sus labios en cuanto lo hace.

**_Estoy en mi habitación, supongo que este es un buen momento._ **

*****

Ellos apenas se miran cuando Ross abre la puerta y se hace a un lado para dejar entrar a su padre, ignorando la manera cordial en que este ha decidido saludarlo.

"Ve al grano." Ross dice en cuanto se encuentran acomodados en la sala, Mark luce imperturbable, Ross apenas puede dejar de hacer rebotar su pierna.

"Quería disculparme por lo que sucedió con Ray, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando me dije que esa era una buena idea." dice tranquilamente, sus ojos centelleantes. Ross oculta la mueca.

"Como sea," se encoge de hombros despreocupado. "Andrew y yo hicimos lo mejor para solucionarlo, está empezando a ser olvidado y a mí, desde un comienzo no me interesó." Aclara, paseando su dedo índice por la mesa. "Eso era todo, porque si es así creo que puede–"

"Lo siento," su padre interrumpe abruptamente, Ross se sobresalta apenas un poco, mirando a Mark desorientado. "Si, lo siento," continua, "por todo lo que he hecho, por cómo me estuve comportando los últimos meses contigo, fue una mierda, lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido también." Ross abre la boca un par de veces, pero nada sale. No tiene nada para decir ante una disculpa que no siente, que no tiene sentido y que no tiene una cabida justo ahora, cuando todo en su vida es un caos, Ross no puede preocuparse por un arrepentimiento que pudo haber llegado antes de ayudar a arruinar las cosas con una de las personas más importante de su vida.

Ríe frenéticamente, entretanto poniéndose de pie. Ni siquiera puede mirar hacia donde está Mark, no una última vez. "Bien." dice ligeramente, asintiendo. "Deja que solucione mis mierdas y buscaré un poco de tiempo para aceptar las tuyas." Camina del lado contrario, hacia la habitación. "Deja que recupere a la mujer de mi vida y tal vez puedas tener de vuelta a tu hijo." Ross desaparece en la habitación justo cuando Rydel y Ellington la abandonan.

Ignora la nueva charla, sus oídos tapándose por si mismos mientras busca por marihuana dentro de su maleta.

*****

_Cold nights, cold sheets_

_One more lonely empty hotel room_

_What I'd give to_

_Find my way back into you_

Ellos llegan directamente al lugar donde tendrán su siguiente concierto, Ross no dejan que lleven sus cosas al hotel, prefiere hacerlo él mismo después, quiere tener todo listo para cuando vuelen a Los Ángeles, aún no está seguro de que hará cuando este allí, pero no va a estresarse, dejará que sea espontáneo y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Hacen la prueba de sonido y el  _meet &greet_ en tiempo récord, cosa que Ross agradece porque tiene algo importante que hablar con los chicos, así que no tarda en reunirlos en el escenario, solo ellos sentados en un círculo.

Ross está golpeando suavemente el piso con su dedo índice, dientes presionando su labio inferior con saña.

"¿Todo bien, compañero?" Riker pregunta, golpeando suavemente su hombro. Ross suspira.

"Hay algo," comenta, mirando levemente hacia donde están Rocky y Ratliff. "He estado trabajando en algo, una canción para ser más específico." Explica, bufando al final. "Así que siendo este el último concierto del tour, me gustaría tocarla, que todos la escuchen. Ustedes y los fans, necesito un par de opiniones."

"¿Vas a tocarla ahora?" Pregunta Rydel, señalando hacia donde se encuentra ubicada la guitarra de Ross.

"No, no." Responde de inmediato. "Solo una vez, para todos."

"Bien, bien. Entonces ¿deberíamos preparar algo"

"Yo me encargaré de eso. Solo quería que supieran, como, última canción, dejar el escenario y lo siguiente en la lista, ¿bien?"

Todos aceptan, murmullos de afirmación resonando mientras se ponen de pie. Rocky se queda.

"¿Que pasa?" Pregunta, una mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

Ross resopla, dejándose caer de espaldas. "Recuerdas cuando salías con esta chica, la de Tailandia," Rocky asiente en afirmación. "Hubiera apostado a que ustedes terminan juntos, ella realmente se veía interesada y tú nunca habías invertido tanto en una relación. Parecía que tenían todas las de ganar."

"Pero..."

"Pero a veces en otras relaciones, cuando lo más complicado es la falta de verdadera comunicación, las cosas están destinadas a fracasar y, no sé, Laura y yo,  _¿Por qué siquiera estaríamos bien juntos?_  Somos mejores amigos, lo hemos sido por años, pero aparte de eso y desde que empezamos con este no-se-que, parece que lo único que hicimos bien fue tener sexo. Ahora siento como que fracasaremos de otra forma, en algo más form—"

"Pff..." Rocky resopla, antes de que Ross pueda terminar de hablar. "Dios, sabíamos que estaban follando, tan malditamente predecible hermano." Ross está a punto de protestar, pero Rocky es mucho más rápido. "Creo que para poder juzgar todo bien, primero deberías decirle Laura que, aunque inconscientemente, ustedes han estado en una relación desde hace un maldito millón de años al parecer." Respira. "No lo descartes sin intentarlo correctamente. Lo de Agyness y yo no funcionó porque nuestros trabajos no lo impedían y me hubiera encantado poder lograr algo diferente, no pude y fue triste, sin embargo, desde que tengo memoria, haz encontrado la manera de estar con Laura, sin importar lo difícil que sea. Ustedes pueden hacerlo funcionar increíble, pero deben intentarlo primero, y hablar, hablar un montón por sobre el sexo. Necesitan saber lo que piensa el otro si es necesario, si quieren que sea realmente duradero."

"Lo sé, solo..."

"Sin peros, se supone que ella va a estar aquí esta noche, aprovecha eso." Ross se sorprendente ante la confesión, pero no salta o jadea por ello, él como que ya lo presentía un poco, algo como de instintos o ser una cosa, él no está demasiado seguro de aquello, tampoco siente que sea algo bueno para averiguar. En cambio, solo asiente, algo burbujeante cosquilleando en su pecho.

"Eres mi hermano favorito." Informa, una sonrisa lentamente apareciendo en su rostro, tranquilidad invadiendo su cuerpo.

Se queda en el mismo lugar por apenas unos minutos más, solo los suficientes para prepararse mentalmente para lo que hará en unas horas. Mierda. Jamás se había sentido tan nervioso de tocar una canción que haya escrito, mucho menos siendo el significado profundo que tiene  _Need You Tonight_.

*****

_Don't matter what's written_

_We can start all over again, all over again_

_Oh, how can I get you all over my skin?_

_My deep intuition tells me that I'm doing you wrong_

_If I don't come home_

_Just say you forgive me and don't let me go_

Ross está prácticamente temblando de la emoción cuando el momento llega.

"Mierda, está a punto de terminarse, ¿no lo esta?" Sonríe, "los padres van a matarme si es que empiezo a maldecir. No lo hagan en casa chicos, seguramente estaremos en problemas." Ríe, su risa perdiéndose entre las del público. Suspira suavemente y se deja caer en la silla que hay allí, guitarra entre sus manos. "Entonces supongo que va a ser nuestro último concierto del tour, por al menos un par de meses, lo que es un montón de tiempo, así que hablé con los chicos un par de horas antes de que empezara el show y creo que esto es bueno, descansaremos y escribiremos más música que ustedes amen, pero por ahora tengo algo, he estado escribiendo un poco y sé que siempre quieren algo nuevo para escuchar." Pasa sus dedos delicadamente por las cuerdas, dejando la melodía desaparecer entre los murmullos. "Al parecer extraño algo," niega ligeramente, una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios. "El universo sabe que lo hago." Declara, acomodando el micrófono más cerca. "Y lo que estoy diciendo probablemente no tiene sentido, pero extraño casa y...." traga saliva, bajando la mirada a las cuerdas y manteniéndola ahí unos segundos antes de atreverse a volver a mirar al público. "Solo espero tenerla de vuelta pronto. Esta se llama  _Need You Tonight_."

Ross es rápido al hablar, sus palabras saliendo como un trabalenguas, pero sabe que le han entendido, todos y cada uno y por un momento siente que podría vomitar, sin embargo...

...Respira hondo.

Esta solo, sus hermanos atrás como simples espectadores. Ross nunca se había sentido más intimidado pero emocionado al mismo tiempo. Va a tocar por primera vez una canción que surgió de la nada, pero que al mismo tiempo es tan especial, últimamente muchas cosas lo son, pero por desgracia no todas están presentes.

Sus dedos van lentos, moviéndose habilidosos entre las cuerdas, la melodía surgiendo poco a poco. Mientras suelta el primer verso, el principio es parecido a un prólogo.

_Should I have done it? Think about what we've been becoming_  
We didn't even expect it at first, it was just a game, a form of fun.   
I don't know, but now you aren't here and I feel alone. So alone.   
And I need you tonight

Los primeros versos se deslizan suavemente entre sus labios, nada más que una conversación con sigo mismo, es un poco fácil el principio como si no fuera la primera vez que, en realidad, se atreve a tocar la canción desde que la ha terminado y descubrió el enorme significado de esta.

_It's been a while since I've seen your face, baby, I wonder how you look today._  
Oh baby, I need you tonight.   
You are all I want girl and I need you tonight.   
I swear that I need you tonight.

Suspira profundo, antes de continuar. Ignorando el silencio en que se ha sumido todo mientras hace la exposición más grande y publica de sus sentimientos.

Siente que su corazón podría salirse de su pecho.

_And today all I can see is darkness, cause you're gone girl and I'm sleeping alone_  
Grant me at least this night, grant me a little more of happiness in my life.   
Because without you I feel lonely and sad.   
Because without you all my days are damn gray.  
And all I know is that I need you tonight.

_Cause you're a part of me and I want you back.  
But if you don't feel the same way girl, at least, grant me this night, just tonight._

Y él lo sabe, y es consciente de que es la canción más profunda que ha escrito en años, pero la única que lo ha expuesto tan abiertamente, y va a haber gente hablando en la mañana, y probablemente todos se preguntaran ¿por qué? Pero Ross lo único que realmente sabe es que necesita sacarlo todo antes de explotar.

Todo es más intenso desde ahí y entonces las letras salen como gritos, y sus hermanos están uniéndose en algún punto, siguiendo la melodía y Ross siente que podría llorar.

_Oh baby, I need you tonight._  
You are all I want girl and I need you tonight.   
_I swear that I need you tonight._

_And although the whole world thinks I'm happy. I just need you to grant me this night._  
I wish I had mentioned the way I love you when I had the chance.'  
Cause although you may be listening I know you'll never answer back, you'll never answer back.   
But I still need you tonight.  
Need you tonight.

Respira hondo, inhalando dos bocanadas de aire mientras tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia el frente, intentando regular su respiración. Un silencio ensordecedor cerniéndose sobre ellos antes de que todo estalle en vítores y gritos.

Y Ross puede escuchar risas y hay llantos en medio con sonrisas en rostros y felicitaciones por parte de sus hermanos que no habían escuchado nunca la canción.

Se siente pequeño ante la multitud, expuesto, pero de alguna manera es igual liberador, como un peso amenguándose, no esta ido, pero ya no es completamente asfixiante.

Ross traga grueso, y sonríe mientras se despiden, agradeciendo por toda la cantidad de apoyo y prometiendo regresar lo más pronto posible. Se promete que pondrá un tweet cuando sienta correctamente las piernas.

"Malditamente increíble," alaba Rocky cuando dejan el escenario atrás y entran en el camerino. Ratliff asiente solemne, siempre de acuerdo con Rocky.

Esta demasiado nervioso cuando están backstage, fuera del foco, puede sentir sus manos temblar mientras busca una camisa limpia.

"Bastante, en realidad." Completa palmeando el hombro de Ross mientras este se deshace de su camisa, para ponerse la que previamente ha conseguido.

"Gracias, supongo." Responde sin saber que más decir, sus manos temblando cada vez más mientras guarda su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

"Hey, ¿todo bien?" Rydel pregunta, obteniendo la atención de todos en la sala, Ross se detiene para respirar, desistiendo de buscar la marihuana que creyó haber tenido antes, no lo recuerda muy bien en realidad.

"Si, solo quiero volver al hotel ahora, descansar un poco," anuncia suave, mirando hacia nadie en específico. Buscando un lugar donde poner sus ansiosas manos. "Quiero estar fresco para cuando volemos a Los Ángeles." Aclara, volviéndose para rebuscar la marihuana. No hay nada.

Es desesperante y como que no hay nada que pueda hacer contra ello, pero irse, es todo lo que tiene en este momento. Entonces esta agarrando los restos de su maleta y escucha un jadeo a su espalda cuando está a punto de salir, pero entonces tiene el aliento atascado en su garganta.

Hay un pitido en sus oídos mientras que su respiración no es más que superficial y siente como que tiene algo rasgando en su pecho a medida que su mirada encuentra la otra. Jadea. Por un segundo todo está en blanco y lo único que puede ver es a Laura de pie frente a él, luciendo lo más decepcionada que lo ha hecho desde que Ross la conoce; brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y labio inferior siendo atacado por sus dientes.

Ross quiere que se detenga y que todo vuelva a estar bien. Quiere hacer desaparecer esa expresión triste del rostro de Laura —devolver el tiempo tal vez.

Sabe que puede arreglarlo, tiene las bases, pero, aun así, Ross siente que no puede, no está preparado para tener la conversación, para afrontar lo que podría ser su futuro. No tiene sentido, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

"¿Vas a dejarlo tan rápido, eh? ¿Solo irte?" Ella acusa, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ross respira hondo, más como un jadeo abandonando sus labios en cuanto el reconocimiento se hace presente y ella realmente está ahí, pero él solo puede pensar en besarla

Puede sentir a Riker detrás de él, mirando por sobre su hombro, ocultando apenas una sonrisa.

Ross como que lo odia mucho.

"Nosotros mejor no vamos." Anuncia Rydel golpeando suavemente su brazo "Al menos yo, no quiero estar involucrada en sus mierdas." Sisea, antes de empujarse fuera de la habitación.

Uno a uno van abandonando la habitación, Ross puede escucharlos por sobre la bruma y el calor agobiante que ha empezado a sentirse en la habitación. Hay un segundo de distracción en el que Laura mira por sobre su hombro —cuando se escucha el sonido de la puerta ser cerrada— antes de que vuelva a mirar a Ross y entonces hay ese algo en su mirada, algo suplicante que cae pesado sobre él.

Y entonces hay una última bocanada siendo liberada antes de que Ross este dando largas zancadas —como dos o tres—. Laura jadea cuando Ross sostiene su rostro en sus manos —es fuerte, pero no como para lastimarla—, ella va a decir algo, pero Ross es más rápido y está estampando sus labios contra los contrarios.

Un aliento escapa y siente a Laura sostenerse de sus bíceps mientras la empuja suavemente contra la pared. Hay un principio áspero y se siente incorrecto, pero prontamente Laura está respondiendo fervientemente y sus manos están en el cuello de Ross, empujando por más contacto, rozando sus lenguas y mordiendo sus labios. La deja sin aliento.

Podría llorar por esto, Ross piensa mientras picotea los labios ajenos.

" _Te amo_ ," las palabras se deslizan fuera de sus labios sin posibilidad de contención, pero no le importa porque es algo que ha sabido por lo que parecen un millón de años y él tan solo lo ha mantenido contenido. No más, se dice mientras chupa el labio inferior de Laura.

Los ojos de Laura se cierran a medida que su cabeza cae hacia atrás, apoyada contra la pared. Están respirando agitadamente, aire acariciando los labios contrarios.  
Ross está feliz, a pesar de la incertidumbre, está feliz porque de pronto es como si todo el peso se hubiera simplemente evaporado, y hay un aire ligero alrededor. Es Laura, Ross lo sabe.

"También te amo," ella dice, obteniendo de vuelta toda la atención del rubio, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa y una pequeña  **'o'**  formada en sus labios que se ve interrumpida cuando, en cambio, una sonrisa hace su aparición. La castaña sonríe también, tímidamente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿Lo haces?" Ross se atreve a preguntar, sin vacilación. Laura asiente con seguridad, acunando en sus manos el rostro del menor, palpando con sus pulgares los afilados pómulos.

"Lo hago," ella afirma, sonriendo un poco más bien, sus ojos brillantes. Ross está seguro de que él también podría llorar un poco. "Lo hago tanto que duele," Laura añade, alzando su mano derecha por el cuello de Ross, tocando su hombro y dejando la palma abierta en el lado izquierdo de su pecho; sobre su corazón. "Te extrañe, amor." Ross respira hondo, girando la cabeza para dejar un beso en la mano que todavía acaricia su mejilla, tirando de Laura más cerca cuando tiene la oportunidad.

Él también la extraño.

*****

_Ellos se van._

No es demasiado largo el camino hacia el hotel, pero ellos tampoco utilizan ese tiempo para hablar, en cambio, tienen sus manos cogidas —brindando un poco de calor— y de vez en cuando leves apretones. Ross piensa que ellos están bien, aún tiene cosas de las cuales hablar, pero todo saldrá bien.

Hay algunos fans fuera del hotel en cuanto estacionan. Ross no quiere ser maleducado pero lo único que quiere es llegar a su habitación, llegar allí y besar a Laura hasta que sus labios ardan, él realmente se lo merece después de lo que ha tenido que pasar.

"Hay que hacerlo," Ross anima, halando la mano de Laura. Recibiendo una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa, Ross sonríe también y se inclina para picotear los labios de Laura.

"Te amo," Ross murmura antes de empujarlos fuera del auto, los gritos son inmediatos, demasiado fuerte y Ross tiene a Laura apretando su mano con demasiada fuerza. Él sabe que ella está nerviosa, no han sido vistos juntos por semanas y de pronto ellos están apareciendo como si nada.

Tiene la mirada gacha y a Laura a su lado, Jared siguiéndolos de cerca.

Entran en el hotel fácilmente y no tardan demasiado es estar en el ascensor, solo ellos dos ascendiendo los pisos necesarios. Es Ross quien los guía, con su mano aferrada a la de la castaña mientras traza a su camino hacia la habitación (habiendo obtenido la llave de su habitación antes del concierto), sin embargo, es detenido cuando están a unos pocos metros.

Tiene el ceño fruncido cuando se gira para mirar a Laura, ella está mordiendo su labio inferior. "¿Pasa algo?" Él pregunta, suave.

Laura parpadea. "Mi habitación. Vamos por mis cosas."

Ross asiente, dejando que Laura lo arrastre por un par de pasillos hasta que llegan a la habitación, no tardan demasiado y cuando Ross cierra la puerta con un estruendo, no puede evitar farfullar  _'Nunca jamás'_ con el pecho inflado.

Es apenas un momento después de que entran en la habitación de Ross, no tarda en empujar a Laura en la pared, las maletas cayendo en algún lugar en el suelo mientras Ross empuja sus labios contra los de la castaña, presionando fuerte, no queriendo que termine cuando corre su lengua por el labio inferior de la mayor, mordiendo este antes de separarse, respiración agotada y pupilas empezando a dilatarse.

Ross muerde su propio labio, intentando ocultar su sonrisa. "También te extrañe," respira sobre su aliento, apretando ligeramente las caderas de Laura, presionando contra las propias. Laura jadea, llevando sus manos hasta los hombros del rubio para tirarlo más cerca, buscando por otro beso.

 

 

Ross lo acepta, y él siente como si jamás podría cansarse de besar a Laura, la suavidad de sus labios contra los suyos, el contraste, podría volverse loco por dejar de hacerlo.

"Te amo. Te extrañe. Te amo." Ella repite como un mantra, separándose apenas un momento para tirar de la camisa su camisa fuera de su cuerpo, dejando que la prenda caiga al suelo, la castaña exhala una bocanada de aire, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la lengua del Ross empieza a desdibujarse en su cuello, sus labios chupando y diente que raspan, probablemente dejando marcas, gime, llevando sus manos a la cinturilla de Ross, deshaciendo los botones.

"Cama." El rubio murmura, presionando sus labios juntos una vez más, moviéndose difícilmente, demasiado perdido en Laura, en su olor, la suavidad de su piel, en todo.

Sabía que la había extrañado, pero no había notado lo mucho que está acostumbrado a estar a ella, pero ahora está ahí, con él y, dios, Ross no está seguro de que podría dejarla ir otra vez.

Ellos se vuelven un lío, y Ross besa cada centímetro de piel ajena, besa hasta que sus labios están hinchados, hasta que tienen a Laura debajo suyo, jadeando y pidiendo por más, Ross se lo da y entrega todo de si también, porque se lo merecen, lo saben.

Son ellos.

Y cuando se vienen, lo hacen juntos, explotando en un clímax electrificante, con capas de sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos, respiraciones agitadas y corazones corriendo como locos. Es asombroso.

Y Ross no puede dejar de susurrar  _te amo's_ contra los labios ajeno, y él no está realmente seguro de que algún día podrá hacerlo.

*****

La televisión está encendida mientras terminan con el desayuno, pero no es más que un sonido sordo llenado el silencio, no es incómodo, pero ellos aún tienen un montón de cosas de las cuales hablar, un montón que no han dicho, pero deberían. Ross es el primero en hablar.

"Lo siento," Ross comienza, jugando con las mangas de su camisa, de repente demasiado nervioso. "Te hice pasar por una mierda y no debería, yo realmente no —No quería, se me salió de las manos, no hablamos y no supe que hacer... Fue todo un des—"

"Tranquilo, Laura interrumpe, una sonrisa suave en su rostro. "No fuiste tú, estuve ahí, fue difícil y no supe controlarlo. Sabía que me gustabas, pero no lo aceptaba, y haber escuchado que ibas a estar con alguien más, simplemente no supe, no sé, no sé cómo explicarlo." Termina, su ceño apenas un poco fruncido. Ross lo encuentra demasiado adorable.

"Está bien, entonces," acepta. "Estamos bien."

Y es tan fácil, solucionar todo, no enredarse, ser ellos; es tan fácil.

Se quedan en un silencio cómodo por algunos minutos, es Laura quien lo interrumpe.

"Espera," Laura dice, trepando sobre el regazo de Ross, manos enterradas en el cabello rubio. "Estamos en la misma página ¿no?" Respira hondo. "Te amo y quiero esto, tu y yo, a largo plazo." Ross sonríe, inclinando la cabeza, rozando sus labios al hablar.

"Lo estamos. Te amo." Menciona conciliador, presionando sus labios contra los de la castaña, disfrutando la manera en que ella tira de su cabello, apenas un poco fuerte; sonríe más. "Quiero esto, contigo, para siempre." Concluye certero.

"No volveremos a hacer mierda como esta," el ceño de Ross se frunce. "Digo, no hablar, guardarnos las cosas hasta terminar así de heridos. Fue horrible y no quiero volver a vivir algo así. Hay que ser sinceros con el otro siempre, no importa qué."

"Lo prometo," Ross asegura, rodeando la cintura de Laura con sus manos y tirando de ella más cerca, apoyando su frente contra la otra. "Es oficial, así que tienes tres segundos para retractarte antes de que las palabras abandonen mi boca. Será una montaña rusa a partir de ahí." Laura deletrea un _'idiota'_ antes de acariciar la mejilla de Ross con su pulgar. Ambos sonríen. "Estamos saliendo, oficialmente. Novio y novia." Afirma, Laura sonríe un poco más antes de acercarse para susurrar contra sus labios.

"Me encantan las montañas rusas, amor." Entonces lo besa.

Más tarde ese mismo día cuando están a punto de tomar un avión de vuelta a casa Ross twittea:

*****

Este oscuro cuando están a punto de salir del aeropuerto, terminando el transbordo en tiempo récord y recogiendo sus maletas más rápido de lo normal, quieren volver raído a casa, ha sido un mes difícil y Ross lo único que quiere es estar de vuelta en su lugar, el mismo que comparte con su novia, y ahora es malditamente oficial, es increíble.

Hay algunos fans esperando por ellos y aunque Ross está agotado él cree que ellos se merecen las fotos y los autógrafos por los que vinieron, al fin y al cabo, son ellos quienes los han esperado ahí por horas, no podría hacerlo de otra manera, incluso merece la pena.

Se detienen durante algunos minutos y Ross firma tantos autógrafo s como puede y posa para tantas fotos como le es posible, está un poco en automático, pero aun así agradece el apoyo y saluda, y da abrazaos, recibiendo sonrisas y sí, esa es una buena recompensa, Ross piensa.

Se despide con la mano, trepando en un auto, con Kale, quien es el que usualmente compaña a Riker, en el volante, ya que Jared está ocupado en un asunto familiar desde hace un par de días, Ross lo echa de menos, pero Kale también es una buena persona, reconoce.

"Vamos a casa," Laura dice, dejando su móvil de lado, Ross asiente, sacando su propio móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón luego de que ha escuchado el sonido de una notificación.

Es una notificación de Twitter, un reciente tweet que Laura acaba de publicar. Ross la mira con una ceja arqueada, ella está sonriendo tranquilamente.

"Mmm." Ross tararea, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de la castaña, antes de volver a su móvil. Presiona sobre la notificación.

*****

Están en el estudio, y Ross realmente no tiene una idea de lo que hacen allí, pero Laura se ve tan emocionada, él realmente no puede esperar para saber, es Laura quien los hace detenerse en una puerta, ellos entran y es apenas unos minutos después que la va}castaña se encuentra del otro lado del cristal, Ross la escucha mientras tiene a Camile en la superficie de control, ajustando los tempos y mezclando algunas pistas, subiendo agudo y bajando graves, es impresionante y no es como si Ross no lo hubiera hecho antes, como si el mismo no lo hubiera hecho también, pero es diferente ver a Laura en medio de eso, aunque no es su primera vez viéndola, es la manera en que el momento se siente diferente, ver a Laura allí cantando con tanta pasión, le pone la piel de gallina y el pecho de orgullo.

Siente que apenas respira mientras mira como Laura se desenvuelve, sonriendo para si misma y sujetando fuertemente el micrófono, cada nota de  _Layover_  siendo soltada con un ánimo que Ross no había escuchado antes, es simplemente increíble.

No puede detenerse de aplaudir cuando la grabación termina y Laura está sonriendo hacia donde ellos están. Ross hace lo propio, entrando en la cabina y caminando hasta su chica, Laura ríe cuando el rubio la sujeta por la cintura, logrando que sus pies dejen de tocar el piso, esta toda risueña y sonrojada, dios, Ross la ama demasiado.

"Increíble." Él alaba, picoteando sus labios cuando Laura intenta decir algo, en cambio, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del menor, y juntando nuevamente sus labios. Se besan de nuevo, olvidando que hay personas que los están observando. A Ross no podría importarle menos.

"Gracias." Laura dice luego de unos minutos, cuando está de nuevo sobre sus pies, Ross la observa caminar hasta el micrófono, una sonrisa más grande. "Esa fue la última." Susurra, mirando a Ross de soslayo, quizás pensando que el otro no ha escuchado, sin embargo, Ross no tarda en saltar, farfullando un  _'mierda',_ demasiado emocionado por su novia como para que algo más le importe.

Ross la abraza, murmurando felicitaciones contra su mejilla y sonriendo mientras toma una foto de su chica al lado del micrófono, Laura rueda los ojos mientras que el mayor termina por twittear la foto. No espera por nada, incluso cuando ellos no han confirmado al publico el que están en una relación, nadie tiene que enterarse, aún.

Guarda el móvil en su bolsillo y rodea con su brazo los hombros de Laura.

"Voy a llevarte a cenar." Informa, empezando a caminar fuera de la cabina, apenas pensando en lo que dirán las personas luego de su tweet.

*****

Ellos están en casa, como que Ross ama la palabra, más de lo que debería, pero no puede evitarlo si en todo lo que puede pensar cuando habla de la palabra casa es el lugar donde él pueda estar con Laura, no importa donde sea, y es loco y jodidamente apresurado, pero Ross sabe que se han tomado mucho tiempo (él más que nadie) solucionando sus mierdas para poder estar juntos y ahora que lo tiene no va a callar una sola palabra. No hay manera.

Tal vez por eso es Ross quien es lo anuncia primero, demasiado emocionado para contenerse, entonces está saltando suavemente sobre el regazo de Laura, con su celular en la mano y la aplicación de cámara abierta, también hay una sonrisa en sus labios, Ross no está seguro de que haya desaparecido desde que arreglaron las cosas, hace ya treinta y seis días. Y bueno, si él ha estado contando los días que llevan saliendo oficialmente nadie tiene porque enterarse.

"Mmhm," Laura tararea, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo. Está usando un antiguo buzo que Ross solía usar, pero no puede negar que ella lo luce cien veces mejor.

Él no habla, sabe que la castaña tampoco espera que lo haga, Ross simplemente apunta y dispara, es solo una toma, el obturador sonando y él tiene una foto. Laura bufa, pero Ross la ignora, en cambio observando la foto fijamente y luego a Laura. Él realmente no puede creer que tenga tanta suerte.

Parpadea dos veces antes de atreverse a abrir Twitter, escoge la foto y piensa durante un par de minutos hasta estar seguro de lo que quiere escribir, tarda solo un par de minutos, pero antes de lo que cree el tweet ha sido enviado y puede verlo en sus notificaciones.

Tira el celular a un lado en la cama luego de que es consciente de que ha pasado demasiado tiempo observando la pantalla. Laura rueda los ojos en cuanto sus miradas se encuentran.

"Ahora el mundo lo sabe oficialmente." Ross avisa, sonriente. Laura muerde su labio inferior, ocultando su propia sonrisa.

"Esperaste más de lo que creí. Un poco ansioso ¿no lo estabas?"

Ross bufa. "Este hecho."  
Dice simplemente, sonriendo hacia Laura.

"Lo está, sí." Laura respira hondo, mirando significativamente a Ross. "Estamos haciendo esto, ¿no? Es real y el mundo lo sabe ahora. Entonces ¿Desde el principio?"

Ross asiente, inclinándose para susurrar contra los labios de su chica. "Desde el principio."

Y no importan los malos momentos, y conservaran los buenos, y crearan más con el tiempo porque saben que tienen toda una vida por delante de la cual ocuparse, juntos, siempre caminando al lado del otro a pesar de las adversidades, los momentos difíciles o cuando estar con el otro se vuelva muy complicado. Van a superarlo todo porque esto es nuevo, no hay errores, no hay tropiezos es, simplemente... ellos.

_Desde el principio.  
_

_(From the beggining)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi cuatro meses después, pero al fin esta, no es mi mejor, pero es el último, lo siguiente que voy a subir es el epilogo y no creo que vuelva a escribir nada Raura por un tiempo, ya que me estoy enfocando en otras historias


	13. epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humor: Perfect by Ed Sheeran

Laura esta malditamente aterrada.

Es la única manera que tiene para describir cómo se siente. Sabe que las náuseas no son del todo normales pero, en realidad, lo son, es solo una cosa lo que va a hacer, pero también está a punto de definir todo su futuro. Es un paso enorme y aunque sus manos tiemblan y hay un nudo apretando en su pecho, Laura nunca se ha sentido más segura de una decisión.

Lo ha estado pensando por lo que parece una eternidad. Ha estado mirando los posibles resultados y diciéndose a si misma que todo va a salir bien, que no hay manera de que todo se vuelva en su contra.

Ella realmente no cree eso.

Así que, ha estado saliendo con Ross por un tiempo ya, como que en serio le parece increíble que ellos aún continúan juntos, por supuesto que han habido peleas, y días sin hablar, discusiones y momentos donde los escándalos frente a la prensa se siente como demasiado, donde son fácilmente superados por la inmensidad de las cosas, tanto que resulta un poco frustrante, pero al final del día ellos siempre encuentran su camino de vuelta a casa y, es ahí, cuando los gritos pierden importancia y las mariposas provocan cosquillas, cuando los labios chocan suavemente y ellos saben que no podrían ser feliz con alguien más.

Laura lo sabe, es consciente de ello cada vez. Sabe que es Ross con quien pasará el resto de su vida, —increíble pero cierto—, y no puede evitar temblar de emoción al imaginar un futuro al lado de su mejor amigo, novio y el amor de su vida. Es simplemente irreal y a veces la golpea tan fuerte el hecho de que ella realmente no podría amar a nadie más que incluso asusta, pero no es pánico, es algo más calmo porque Laura esta segura de lo que tiene. Han estado en eso por un tiempo ya y sabe que si Ross no se sintiera de la misma manera se lo diría. Él no lo ha hecho, sin embargo, lo que es todo un alivio.

Por lo que bien, todo estará bien ¿no? —Laura decide no pensarlo por mucho más y en lugar de eso, le envía un mensaje a Raini y Rydel para asegurarse de que Ross volverá a tiempo, necesita que todo salga bien o morir en el intento. Rydel le responde con un pulgar arriba y un "esta en camino," bien, Laura va a hacer esto, lo tiene cubierto y va a salir bien.

Ella realmente podría vomitar.

**x**

Ross exhala una bocanada de aire, sobando su cuello, donde la tensión esta acumulada, el malhumor del día dejándolo un poco agotado.

Habían estado organizando las demás fechas para el tour, analizando los lugares y cuadrando detalles, hubiera estado completamente bien, ya que había sido tranquilo, pero el rubio no se sentía en su mejor momento. No había manera, en realidad.

Había discutido con su chica, y bien, incluso eso era normal, pero no lo era realmente porque a pesar de que ellos ya habían tenido algunas discusiones, ninguna había sido tan estúpida... _¿que mierda?_

Ross solo intentó saber qué sucedía con la castaña, había estado actuando raro por semanas, y reaccionó mal cuando un día antes Ross trató de preguntar sobre lo que sucedía... Ella simplemente había dicho que no se metiera en sus asuntos y que no era de la incumbencia de Ross, pero se suponía que ellos son una pareja y tienen que estar para el otro. Ross no entendía una mierda, por lo que todo terminó en el rubio reaccionando mal y yéndose a la casa de Rydel y Ratliff, durmió allí, o al menos lo trato y apagó su móvil, sin ganas de una nueva discusión.

En cambio ahora, que esta de vuelta a casa, con la duda raspando en su pecho y sus manos temblando un poco, él no se siente capaz de abrir la puerta, demasiado asustado para hacerlo.

Había recibido una llamada un poco antes de que terminaran sus asuntos, con una Raini un poco alterada diciéndole que Laura había llevado sus maletas, diciendo que su relación no estaba funcionando. Ross había sentido como su corazón se había detenido por un segundo antes de reanudar la marcha a una velocidad estrepitosa. No podía creerlo y había corrido fuera de la casa de su hermana de inmediato, ahora, sin embargo, frente a la puerta de su departamento, Ross no esta seguro de querer entrar allí, con las posibilidades de encontrarse sin Laura, acechando en su cabeza, no quiere hacerlo, más debe.

Apoya la frente contra la madera y cierra los ojos con fuerza, apartando la humedad de estos.

Mierda. Espera que no sea lo que esta pensando.

Deja escapar un suspiro e inserta la llave en la cerradura para seguidamente girarla, un click revelando que ha sido abierta;  _Ross esta temblando_. Da un paso al frente, empujando la puerta hacia adelante, adentrándose en el espacio.

Ross deja de respirar.

Cree que han pasado una cantidad considerable de segundos, tal vez un par de minutos, hasta que se atreve a mirar a su alrededor, lo que debería ser oscuridad, interrumpido por una cantidad de velas que están esparcidas alrededor de la estancia, alumbrando todo levemente, solo lo suficiente. Sabe que hay música sonando a través de los parlantes, pero suena tan bajo que apenas puede escuchar la suave melodía y hay un camino de velas que se pierden en la otra habitación.

Ross respira pesadamente y avanza.

**x**

Laura siente su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza, como que podría salirse de su pecho, pero va a terminar con esto antes de que algo remotamente parecido suceda, tal vez desmayarse después funcionaria, va a considerarlo un poco.

Esta tan distraida que apenas tiene tiempo para mirar hacia la entrada antes de que la silueta de Ross aparezca. Laura tiembla, pero una sonrisa aparece en su rostro en cuanto ve el ceño fruncifo del menor.

Jesus. Es tan hermoso, Laura es tan afortunada de tenerlo en su vida.

"Sorpresa." Ella exhala en un susurro, maldiciendo mentalmente por no poder ir más firme. Ross aun tiene un gesto confundido en su rostro y Laura sabe que debe hacer algo rápido antes de que su novio empiece a hacer preguntas.

Ross da un paso justo cuando Laura se inca sobre sus rodillas; el rubio se congela.

"Queria que fuera una sorpresa."

Ross jadea, luciendo adorablemente incrédulo. "Oh mi Dios."

Ella apenas inhala un poco de aire antes de empezar a hablar "Ross... En toda mi vida, jamás pensé que sería tan afortunada de conocer a alguien con quien quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida," su voz suena apenas lo suficientemente fuerte, es más algo íntimo y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, loco de amor por aquél chico. Rápidamente hay lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos. "Pero aquí estás tú y—" Laura solloza, apenas notando las lágrimas que se arrastran por sus mejillas, "me enamore de mi mejor... mi mejor amigo." Dice y, oh, algo parece moverse en Ross porque no tarda en caminar hasta Laura, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a ella, algunas lágrimas mojando su rostro también y la más pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Acuna el rostro de la castaña en sus manos, barriendo las lágrimas con sus pulgares. "¿Que es esto?" Pregunta Ross, juntando sus frentes. "Pensé que no... Tu te hab—"

"Te amo." Laura dice, forzándose a terminar esto bien, no está arruinado aún y su chico esta sosteniendola. "Te amo con mi vida y no quiero a nadie más, nunca. Eres mi mejor amigo, lo has sido desde que tengo memoria y te he amado por la misma cantidad de tiempo." Respira hondo, empujándose más cerca de Ross. "Y se que tal vez es demasiado pronto y quieres hacer más cosas antes de querer algo más serio, pero estoy tan dispuesta a esperar por ti, lo juro, yo solo—"

"Si." Ross interrumpe, impidiendole a la mayor terminar, y juntando sus labios en cuanto las palabras dejan su boca. Ross besa a Laura y ella lo besa de vuelta, empujandolo más cerca y gozando de la nueva chispa que hay entre ellos.

Joder, van a casarse, ellos realmente— _Si._

Hay nuevas lágrimas en el rostro de Laura, y una sonrisa imposiblemente grande dibujada en el rostro de Ross cuando se miran y ellos son un poco como un desastre, pero Laura no podría pedir por nada más.

Su chico. Su novio. Su prometido.

Rie humedamente. Picoteando sus labios juntos.

"Eres el amor de mi vida." Murmura contra los labios ajenos, entretanto agarrando una de las manos que aún sostiene su mejilla, besando el dedo anular de Ross y mostrando el anillo que había estado sosteniendo en su otra mano. Es una sortija un poco simple, a diferencia de que tiene pequeños diamantes cubriendolo. Ross jadea, mirando atónito como Laura inserta el anillo en su dedo perfectamente.

"Te amo mucho también." Respira agitadamente. "Dios, soy el hombre más malditamente afortunado del mundo."

**x**

Todo esta jodidamente mal, como que realmente... ¿que mierda esta sucediendo siquiera? Es incluso un poco absurdo, para ser honesto, porque no se suponía que el día terminara así, ya había empezado mal, lo que era wow, ciertamente un desastre, pero bueno, había aceptado las cosas como fueron e ido a traves de ello sin chistar, en cambio, esperando algo mejor.

Desafortunadamente, soñar es grande y no cuesta, pero es difícil.

Había estado viajando por días, yendo de un lugar a otro, repartiendo su tiempo entre entrevistas y shows para promocionar su álbum y escapadas para terminar de grabar una película, además no había visto o hablado con Ross en la misma cantidad de tiempo —una total mierda—, ya que él también tenía sus propias cosas con la banda y consigo mismo. Era normal que se sienta cansada y estresada, solo necesita un tiempo a solas o con su esposo, eso seria increíble en realidad, sin embargo, esta obteniendo la primera opción cuando podría disfrutar la segunda, si tan solo Ross y Laura no hubieran discutido antes.

Y es que sigue sin tener puto sentido. Ellos estan casados ahora, por un par de meses ya, y apenas han tenido tiempo para disfrutar del otro, no se supone que las peleas deberían llevarlos a dormir en habitaciones diferentes, ¿donde queda el sexo de reconciliación? No esta bien.

No puede terminar así, Laura esta segura.

Suelta un suspiro a medida que se sienta en la cama, todo sintiéndose extraño cuando Ross no está ahí, pero si a un par de puertas se distancia. Es un poco _bizarro._

Laura salta fuera de la cama sin pensarlo mucho más, va a solucionar esto, sea como sea, ellos van a arreglar las cosas y ser un matrimonio feliz otra vez, por tanto como sea posible, pero bueno, Laura no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por un futuro lejano ahora.

La oscuridad del pasillo la recibe en cuanto esta fuera de la habitación y la castaña aún no entiende porque ellos decidieron comprar una casa tan grande, no se queja ni lo piensa por mucho tiempo ya que ella tiene otro objetivo en mente.

Laura avanza a traves del pasillo, su respiración superficial. No se supone que ella este tan nerviosa, no obstante, hay una fibra sensible en el medio de su relación, ellos apenas estan aprendiendo y tienen que ir con cuidado para no arruinar lo que han estado construyendo.

Se detiene frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que escuchó entrar a Ross algunas horas atrás. Soltando una bocanada de aire ella empuja la madera que se siente demasiado fría contra su palma sudorosa. No importa mucho en realidad y lo primero que Laura hace en cuando abre la puerta es saltar dentro de la habitación. Ella puede ver la figura de Ross en la cama incluso cuando no hay mucha iluminación allí, hay un repentino brote de cariño en su pecho mezclado con un poco de ansiedad, y de pronto Laura es consciente de lo mucho que ha echado de menos a Ross, lo mucho que ha extrañado poder hablar con él o siquiera tocarlo. Jesús, cómo es que sigue sin hacerlo teniendo la oportunidad.

Avanza los pasos de distancia con el corazón en la mano porque no quiere despertar al rubio, sabe que él debe estar casi tan cansado como ella lo esta con todo el trabajo de últimamente. Laura lo entiende un poco más ahora, es difícil, pero ella lo sabe.

Toma todo de si no lanzarse sobre Ross para besarlo, en cambio la castaña se desliza en la cama tan lento como puede, apenas respirando mientras realiza la acción. Tarda unos pocos segundos y ella termina acostada detrás de Ross y no es mucho, pero se siente una infinidad mejor que estar sola en una habitación con una cama demasiado grande para una persona.

No pasa mucho antes de que la castaña se sienta superada, todas las tensiones de las últimas semanas y el estrés cubriendola como una manta. Laura no puede detener las lágrimas que empiezan a deslizarse por sus mejillas ni los gimoteos que escapan de sus labios. Y es como que, fueron años desde que Laura se sintió así, desde que no puede controlar sus sentimientos y ella solo ha extrañado tanto sentirse en casa. Laura no esta segura en que momento sucede, demasiado sumida es si misma, pero ella esta siendo estrujada contra el cuerpo de Ross, un brazo del mayor envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo. Laura se acurruca, susurrando "Lo siento." contra el pecho del mayor mientras apoya las manos en el mismo. Es cálido y tranquilo y todo huele a Ross.

"Hey, no lo sientas." Ross murmura ligeramente, limpiando las lágrimas de la castaña. "Es mi culpa, no debí actuar como un jodido idiota." Él acepta, Laura balbuceando un _'no debiste'_ por el cual Ross rie. "Querías cariñitos, tuve que haber ido a por ello." Laura rezonga, un sonido de su garganta, entretanto buscando por más cercanía.

"Eres mi esposo, me lo debes." Ella reprocha. Ross rie suavemente, un sonido alegre.

"Lo soy, si. Estoy muy feliz por ello." Él acepta, inclinando el rostro de Laura para que esta lo mire. "Te amo mucho." Dice, un segundo antes de estampar sus labios contra los de la castaña. Laura jadea, un enjambre de mariposas en su estómago y chispas de colores alrededor mientras devuelve el beso. La electricidad sigue ahí, como cada vez que besa a Ross;  _la magia_. Es increíble, porque incluso si ellos cambian, si ellos discuten o no están en buenos terminista, ellos siempre van a tener esto y la confirmación de que son el uno para el otro.

"Dicen que el primer año es el mas difícil luego de la luna de miel." Laura dice, apenas unos minutos después, cuando no pueden dejar de tocar al otro, de besar, de acariciar, memorizando cada parte que tendrán que dejar ir al volver a trabajar. Ross ríe, un pico acuoso ahora, pero es solo otra confirmación de que ellos están bien.

**x**

Ross ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que ellos tuvieron buen tiempo libre, como que con el paso de los años todo se ha ido intensificando y él apenas ha tenido unas pocos días para pasar con Laura, es desesperante para los dos de ellos, por lo que se toman unas merecidas vacaciones. Con Calum, Ryland y Rocky uniendoseles, no es molesto en absoluto, en cambio, es una oportunidad para pasar tiempo juntos, desde que Ross no ha podido ver a su mejor amigo y hermano menor desde hace varios meses debido al trabajo, ellos lo necesitan. 

Ross aún siente su corazón palpitar con fuerza cuando él recibe esa mirada suave de Laura, cuando sus ojos brillan y hay una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, como si nada ha cambiado desde que comenzaron con esto.

Se reúnen en una cafetería cerca de las montañas, en los Alpes Austriacos y Laura ríe cuando se inclina para rozar el brazo de Ross, es algo inocente pero igualmente intimo, de ellos dos. Los demás no tardan en llegar.

Es la castaña quien se pone en pie primero para abrazar a cada uno de los demás chicos que la abrazan de vuelta felizmente, Ross recoge sus cosas y él se acerca hasta Calum mientras Laura se queda adelante con Rocky y Ryland. Ross están tan encariñado, incluso más que años atrás.

Ross conduce, Calum a su lado mientras los demás están en la parte de atrás riendo y bromeando, Ross apenas puede detenerse de observar cada cinco segundos en el espejo retrovisor hacia donde esta su novia conversando con sus dos hermanos y riendo, tanto, como no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo; sus ojos brillando. Ross suspira cuando Laura se inclina contra él, estirando la mano para cambiar la canción que suena en la radio y ella sonríe hacia el rubio antes de inclinarse para besar nuevamente su mejilla y seguidamente regresar a la parte de atrás. Calum golpea el hombro de Ross y guiña un ojo hacia este, Ross niega con la cabeza.  _"Ridiculo,"_  murmura, antes de concentrase nuevamente en el camino frente a ellos. Los arboles blancos por la nieve y el camino un poco más resbaladizo. Conducir por el lado derecho es más complicado, pero aún así Ross está tranquilo por ello. 

El resto del camino se basa en ellos cantando animadamente las canciones que suenan en la radio y haciendo payasadas, y en medio de eso, ross nunca puede dejar de observar a través del espejo retrovisor;  _Laura._

"Hay que esquiar," Ryland dice en cuando han puesto sus cosas en la cabaña, Clum choca los cinco con Rocky y se mueven alrededor de la habitación para ir por su equipo. Ellos no tardan demasiado en vestirse con sus abrigos, gorros, botas y guantes, tomando sus esquí y partiendo de allí.

Suben en las telesillas (de cabina) unos pocos minutos después, la luz del sol reflejada allí y mientras Ross se desliza junto a Rocky, su hermano luciendo demasiado emocionado —como si fuera su primera vez—, Ryland esta hablando con Calum sobre un tema que Ross no logra entender porque esta demasiado ocupado mirando la manera en que la luz golpea el rostro de Laura, los diferentes matices que la rodean, vaho saliendo suavemente de sus labios entreabiertos y ella esta usando ese gorro rojo que acentúa sus sonrojadas mejillas,  mientras sus esquís están apoyados contra la ventana. Realmente luciendo fascinada mientras mira hacia afuera.

"Muy bien chicos, nos vemos en dos horas o lo que sea," Rocky dice, poniéndose sus esquís y huyendo de allí tan rápido como puede, Ross rueda los ojos y deja que Calum y Ryland también se vayan antes de el girarse para mirar a Laura. Él apenas puede morder su sonrisa.

"Voy a ayudarte con esto, ¿no lo haré?" Laura sonríe brillante y salta en la nieve, sosteniéndose con las manos extendidas antes de que ella se endereza y mira a Ross.

"Vamos a por ello, amor." Acota tranquila, Ross espera dos segundos antes de que él se mueva cerca y golpea sus labios juntos, es algo casto, pero es increíblemente motivante y jodidamente necesario.

"¿Dime una vez más porque decidí detener esto?"Laura bufa, pero la castaña tira de Ross mas cerca y ella barre la poca nieve del cabello de Ross.

"Tienes una sorpresa," dice, mirando al menor a los ojos, "quieres que se sienta especial." Ella termina y se empuja hacia atrás, sujetando las manos del rubio. "Ahora ayúdame con esto, compañero." Ross rezonga infantilmente, pero el lo hace, parándose firmemente Ross aprieta sus palmas juntas, ignorando por completo los palos, y él se lanza hacia atrás, llevando a Laura consigo. La castaña rió, inclinándose mientras ellos se mueven sobre la nieve.

"Esto me gusta," ella dice, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

"Eso veo," Ross menciona y se tira hacia más atrás.

Ellos hacen lo mismo por unos minutos hasta que la castaña empieza a moverse por su cuenta, hundiendo los palos en la nieve y empujándose hacia adelante, Ross trás ella.

Es jodidamente divertido y mientas van a través de la montaña Ross goza cuando ve a Laura caer y ella hace lo mismo y hay miradas resplandecientes y pequeñas sonrisas secretas, con el aire poniéndose más frío y la luz ocultándose con el paso del tiempo. Cuando se suben en una telesilla y Ross piensa,  _¿por qué mienda hicimos esto?_  cuando ambos tienen su lengua pegada en el tubo, son tan idiotas.

Se reúnen en la montaña más alta para ver el sol ocultarse mientras cantas viejas anécdotas que parecen demasiado lejanas para ser real. Ellos no están vejo, pero el tiempo es demasiado corto y se va demasiado rápido.

"Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?" Laura dice cuando ya esta bastante oscuro y Rocky tiene prendida una bengala.

Ross sonrió, inclinándose más cerca. "¿Lo soy? No veo el porque."

"Si estás tratando de buscar un cumplido aquí, lo siento, amor, pero no lo vas a encontrar." Ella dice divertida, Ross bufa y se mueve más cerca, pero él se detiene justo antes de besarla. Laura muerde su labio inferior. "Vamos."

Terminan en un pequeño bar, es cálido y se siente un buen ambiente, hay personas bailando y bebiendo, con sonrisas flojas en sus rostro. Todos se unen y hay bebidas que vienen y van y Ros no se había dado cuenta lo poco que se había divertido en comparación a esto mientras ellos beben al mismo tiempo de unos vasos que se encuentran pegados en una tabla, _¿quien siquiera inventa estas cosas?_ no importa en realidad.

"¡Vamos a cantar!" Calum grita animado y los tres de ellos arrastran a Laura hasta el escenario. Ross puede ver que su chica esta un poco achispada ya  a medida que ellos avanzan en la canción, Ross no la conoce, pero el sonríe cuando sus ojos encuentran los de su la castaña, a medida que otras personas se van uniendo a ellos y Ross come botanas mientras observa a la única persona que le preocupa allí arriba.

"Tonta," él deletrea y en cambio recibe una lengua seguido de un guiño.

En el momento en que Ross abandona el bar la nieve es un poco más fuerte, pequeños copos cayendo cuantiosos. Cuando menos espera él esta siendo atacado por una bola de nieve que golpea su espalda, voltea para encontrarse con Laura y ella lanza una nueva bola, moviéndose felizmente achispada. Ross va a por ella, lanzando su propia bola de nieve primero y tacleandola en un abrazo cuando ella se distrae.

Las casa a su alrededor están decoradas con lucen de navidad y todo es blanco por la nieve, hermoso e incluso un poco irreal, pero Ross no lo aprecia lo suficiente mientras mira a su novia.

"Bobo," la castaña dice, dejándose caer contra el suelo para empezar a hacer un ángel de nieve, Ross la sigue pocos segundos después.

"¿Por qué seguimos haciendo este tipo de cosas?"Ross bromea mientras extiende los brazos y los pies junto a la castaña, sus dientes castañeando un poco. No recibe una respuesta pero ellos se quedan ahí por varios minutos hasta que la nieve es más fuerte y tienen que ponerse de pie. Laura se empuja contra Ross.

"Arregla esto aquí," murmura, subiendo por completo el cierre de Ross. Laura mira sus labios, mordiendo los propios antes de volver a los ojos de Ross y sonreír. "Mucho mejor."

Ross respira hondo antes de decir: "Hay que ir a un lugar," Laura asiente, suspirando y alejándose entretanto emprendiendo su camino. Ross recoge una pizza que hubo ordenado antes de dejar el bar y él solo deja que Laura la atrape porque ella lo quiere, además es quien posiblemente comerá la mayoría de ello.

Se mueven en un silencio cómodo, alejándose de las casa e internándose un poco más en el bosque, la resplandeciente luz de la luna iluminando su camino.

"Allí," Ross dice cuando el visualiza la cabaña, es mucho más pequeña que en la que van a hospedarse con los demás pero es más que suficiente para ellos dos.

La luz es suficiente. Se deshacen de sus gorros y abrigos que empiezan a sentirse demasiado fríos a causa de la nieve y Ross pone la pizza en una pequeña mesa que hay en le medio de la habitación.

"Esta frío," Laura tararea rápidamente Ross tararea una afirmación y él se mueve cerca de ella para ponerle un suéter que hubo dejado allí previamente junto con varias otras prendas que él alcanza para que ella se cambia mientras él hace lo propio, todo debidamente planeado. Laura lo mira, hermosamente confundida y Ross se aleja para empujar la tapa de la pizza hacia arriba, Laura coge un pedazo antes de que ella se quede completamente quita, leyendo lo que dice en el blanco cartón. "Ross,"susurra lentamente, el rubio sonríe y va por la guitarra que se esconde tras un armario que hay allí. Laura sonríe, ahora con el pedazo de pizza en su boca. Ross se encoge de hombros.

"Aquí," Ross llama un par de minutos después cuando ellos estás bien abrigados  Laura ha terminado su primer pedazo de pizza. Observa a Laura sentarse en el mueble, con las piernas cruzadas y totalmente dispuesta, Ross se sienta en el brazo y el toca los primeros acordes antes de detenerse para mirar a Laura. "Espero que te guste." Menciona y empieza a tocar nuevamente.

 _I found a love for me_  
 _Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_  
 _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_  
 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  

Ross se detiene un segundo para mirar el rostro de su chica. Las comisuras de sus ojos brillan y sus mejillas sonrojadas, sin embargo, una sonrisa en sus labios.  _Esta bien._

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_   
_Not knowing what it was_   
_I will not give you up this time_   
_But darling, just kiss me slow_   
_Your heart is all I own_   
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_   
_With you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass_   
_Listening to our favourite song_   
_When you said you looked a mess_   
_I whispered underneath my breath_   
_But you heard it,_   
_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

Sus miradas se encuentran mientras Ross canta y hay una mano en la rodilla del menor cuando las lagrimas empiezan a mojar el rostro de la castaña. Ross quiere besarla tanto.

_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_   
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_   
_I found a love to carry more than just my secrets_   
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids but we're so in love_   
_Fighting against all odds_   
_I know we'll be alright this time_   
_Darling, just hold my hand_   
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_   
_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_  
 _With you between my arms_  
 _Barefoot on the grass_  
 _Listening to our favourite song_  
 _When I saw you in that dress_  
 _Looking so beautiful_  
 _I don't deserve this_  
 _Darling, you look perfect tonight_  

Ross se pone de pie, tirando de Laura a su lado y llevándolos fuera de la casa, la luz de la luna más brillante que nunca. El inhala una bocanada de aire y apoya su frente contra la de su chica, las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba. "Hey," Ross llama en voz baja, como si alguien más pudiera escucharlo si lo dice cualquier tono más fuerte. Laura lo mira, parpadeando con sus largas pestañas rozando sus pómulos y la mirada iluminada. Ella sonríe leve, pero es más que suficiente. "Te amo." Dice y él la besa, lento y profundo, disfrutándolo tanto como puede y a sabiendas de que quiere conservar esto por mucho años más. 

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_  
 _With you between my arms_  
 _Barefoot on the grass_  
 _Listening to our favourite song_  
 _I have faith in what I see_  
 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
 _And she looks perfect_  
 _I don't deserve this_  
 _You look perfect tonight_  

_**Cuando Ross despierta, la luz entra suave por la ventana y Laura esta durmiendo a su lado, largas pestañas que rozan sus pómulos y labios entreabiertos con suaves respiraciones que escapan de estos. Ross suspira feliz, la alianza ardiendo deliciosamente en su dedo.** _


End file.
